Destiny's Blessings
by Starfire Grace
Summary: (The sequel to Hope for the Future. A story taking place from the Buu saga to GT.) Four years after the Cell Games Gohan has completed his family with the arrival of his baby daughter Pan. This is a story of Pan and Trunks & Goten and Bra all growing up together. Join Trunks and Pan and the rest of the Z gang on their amazing adventures together.
1. Prologue

**Destiny's Blessings**

**By Starfire Grace**

***Author's Note***

**Ok this is the sequel to Hope for the Future, its taking place in the current timeline. I hope you; my faithful readers enjoy it as much as the first story. **

**Ok at the beginning of this story, the adults and Trunks and Goten, look like they did during the Buu saga, Pan and Bra will look like they did during the end of DBZ. Then during the GT part of this story the adults look like they did during the ending of DBZ, then they'll later look like they did on GT. Just in case if you wanted to ask me. **

**In the first flashback Gohan is 16/17 and Videl is 16 and in the second flashback Gohan is 17/ 18 and Videl is 17. Then he's 20 when Pan is born and Videl is 18/19. The hyperbolic time chamber messed up Gohan's age that's why he's older when he has Pan, unlike Mirai Gohan who had Pan when he was 18. Hope that helps with the age confusion.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any anime for that matter.* **

*Prologue: Gohan's Point Of View*

It has been four years since my dad has been gone, since Trunks and Pan went back to their own timeline. A lot of things have happened since the Cell Games, a few months after the defeat of Cell, my mom found out she was pregnant with my baby brother Goten, who looks exactly like my dad did when he was a kid. He is now three, Krillin is married to Eighteen and they have a two year old daughter Marron, Vegeta did the proper thing and married Bulma. Trunks is now four and they also have one year old daughter named Bra and I'm married to the most brave, strong and beautiful woman, Videl.

I remember the day I meant her like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

"Hello there, are you Son Gohan, by any chance?" asked my homeroom teacher.

I smiled at the man. "Yes Sir," I replied politely.

My teacher smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "It is nice of you to join us my boy, I will finally have someone intelligent in my class." said my teacher, referring to my scores on the entrance exams, no one in the history of the school had ever gotten full marks on every single test given. "Please, wait here until I call you in," said the man as he walked back into the classroom.

"Just great," I sighed, I would have rather slipped inside the room silently instead of being introduced by the teacher, I hated the attention. Crossing my arms, I rested my back against the wall behind me as I waited for my teacher to call me in. Using my saiyan hearing, I heard what the teacher was telling my class mates, "This student we have joining us today is a real scholar, he received one hundred percent on all the tests he wrote during the entrance exams, you all could learn from his example."

"Oh man! He just had to everybody hate me before they even met me," I muttered to myself as I rolled my eyes.

The door suddenly opened. "You can come in now Gohan," My teacher told me.

I nodded with a sigh, taking a deep breath; I walked into the classroom with my teacher. The room was more like a lecture hall than a normal classroom, which was probably made to adjust to the increase of high school students in the city. I saw that all eyes followed me as I walked to the center of the front of the classroom, and it annoyed me, I just hated all this attention.

I looked up at the class a bit nervous, "Hi I'm Son Gohan, it's really a great pleasure to meet you all," I said with a small smile on my face as I gave a slight bow.

"Okay Gohan, feel free to sit anywhere you want," said the teacher as he walked back to behind his desk.

I looked back at the direction of my fellow students, and saw that many of the girls were eyeing me. I always had problems with the opposite sex, my brains were only extremely talented in academics and martial arts, but when it comes to girls, I was as clueless as my father was before he married my mother.

In the brief seconds that I had been scanning through the many possible seats that I could take, my eyes suddenly landed on a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. They were so captivating. I had never seen anything like it; it was like those eyes were drawing me closer to them.

Then a voice came from beside the person with the beautiful eyes. "Hey, new boy, you can sit here of you want!" cried a blonde girl with a smile on her face.

I didn't really want to sit beside a girl, but I wanted to find out more about the person with the blue eyes, so I nodded with a soft smile. "Thank you," I said as I began to walk up the stairs to find my seat.

All the while, I could do nothing but stare into the pair of amazing blue eyes; I had never encountered anything with such allure. After the first few seconds, which felt like a forever, I focused on the owner of those blue eyes, and what I saw almost took my breath away. It was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

I didn't even know how to describe it, but it felt like my reality had halted for a second the moment my laid eyes on the girl.

I finally made it to my seat and the blonde girl smile at me again. "Hello, your name's Gohan right?"

I looked at her and gave her a smile, "Yes, It's nice to meet you."

The girl giggled and blushed a little. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Erasa," said the girl in a very cheerful voice.

I then noticed a guy with long blonde hair sitting next to Erasa. The blonde guy looked over and gave me a smirk. "Hey man, the name's Sharpner, what's up?" he asked as he extended his hand to me.

I gave Sharpner my best Vegeta smirk and gripped his hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you." I was glad to meet a guy friend at school; it would have made me uncomfortable if all of my friends were girls.

"You've got a firm grip there, Gohan. I respect that," Sharpner chuckled.

Erasa smiled at us and looked back at me. "Hey Gohan, you'll never guess who this girl is," she said gesturing to the girl I couldn't stop staring at earlier.

Now I had a reason to look over at the girl that looked like an angel, and I was relishing the brief seconds. I smiled at her as kindly as possible and extended my hand. "Hi, I'm Gohan."

The girl was also staring into my eyes with a rather serious expression, but eventually broke into small smile. "Hi, I'm Videl Satan," said the girl.

My heart skipped a beat at the girl's smile, it made her beautiful face even more angelic. But after a few seconds, her words finally sunk into my mind. Her last name was Satan! My eyes were wide as I stared back at the girl. "Satan! As in Hercule Satan?!" I asked her with surprise.

Videl looked a little annoyed at me as Erasa and Sharpner, giggled and smirked. "Wow, you've got it Gohan!" Erasa said as she winked at me. "Yep, Videl here is the daughter of the man that saved us all from Cell!"

I suppressed the temptation to burst out laughing; it was hilarious to me that the general population would believe a baka like Hercule Satan was the one that defeated Cell, when in fact my fellow students were sitting with one of the two people who actually defeated Cell.

I forced a smile on my face as I looked back at Videl, "Well it must be very cool, being the daughter of Mr. Satan."

Videl cracked a small smile, but I could tell it was a little forced.

Erasa giggled again, "Yeah and being a friend of the daughter of the champ is pretty cool too!"

I smiled but couldn't help thinking if Erasa was really a true friend of Videl's or not, I himself hated it when people tried to become friends with others simply because of one's status or wealth.

I forced out a few chuckles and nodded slightly, "Yeah," I said with a less than eager tone, I saw Videl looking at me with surprise.

Erasa suddenly perked up again as she poked my arm with her pencil. "Hey, did you hear about the Gold Fighter that captured the thieves at the bank this morning?"

I was surprised at how quickly the news was spreading. You see, earlier that morning before I got to school, I stumbled onto some bank robbers and turned super saiyan so I wouldn't be recognized and stopped the thieves.

"The Gold Fighter?" I asked trying to sound confused. "No, I haven't heard of this yet, what happened?"

Erasa smiled back at me. "Wow, you are out of the gossip loop," she said as I looked sheepish. "Well, the Gold Fighter is supposedly a super human that helped the police stop a bunch of crooks that tried to rob the local bank."

Sharpner nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and people say that this Gold Fighter is an incredible fighter, he even flew out the area right after the police cuffed the robbers."

I acted amazed, "Wow, that's cool!" I said with a smile on my face.

Erasa nodded. "Yep and Videl here saw him with her own eyes!" chirped the girl happily.

Videl crossed her arms to her midsection, "Yeah and what I found interesting was..." started the girl as she looked over at me. "The Gold Fighter this morning was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, black vest with the orange star high pin and red trousers. Sound familiar Gohan?"

My three new potential friends looked over at me and saw that I was wearing the exact same clothes as the Gold Fighter!

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Wow, that sure is odd, what a coincidence." I laughed nervously, a trait I had inherited from my dad.

Erasa giggled and leaned closer to me. "Wow Gohan, you're a Gold Fighter look-a-like."

Sharpner chuckled when he saw the suspicious look on Videl's face. "Don't tell me that you think that Gohan here is the Gold Fighter, Videl?" Sharpner asked as he tried to looked over at Videl. "I'll admit that Gohan is a buff looking guy, but even if his clothes match the guy, he doesn't have glowing blonde hair or something like that."

I looked over at the Videl with surprise, was she already onto my act as the Gold Fighter?

Videl waved Sharpner off with a slight scoff and ignored his protest, she stared slightly at me before she looked back down on her own desk.

*End Flashback*

After that it was one adventure after another Videl, from her finding out I was the Great Saiyaman to her making me teach her to fly and use ki to me finally revealing to her who I really was. I thought she going to think I was a nut job when I told her I was half alien but she knew I telling the truth and accepted it, we had been dating a year then.

Hercule Satan wasn't too happy at first when he found out I was dating his daughter, saying she couldn't go out with any boy unless he was stronger than him,

*Flashback*

"I forbid it! You are never to talk or ever see this boy again, Videl!" Hercule Satan yelled.

Videl and I were at her house to tell her father we were dating and to ask for his blessing.

"Daddy you can't stop me from seeing Gohan, I love him and he loves me," Videl told her father as she held to my arm.

Hercule narrowed his eyes at me and I looked at him calmly, "Sir I love Videl with all my heart and give my life for her in second," Hercule looked like he didn't believe me.

"You two are still in high school! You don't know what love is boy! If you love my daughter as claim you do then you will fight me for her!" was he serious?

"Sir I will not fight over Videl like she's some prize to win! If you won't give me your blessing, then fine. But I refuse to stop seeing her," I told him before I started to walk away.

Hercule started laughing at me, "Too scared to challenge the man who defeated Cell hah? You're a coward!" he spat.

I ignored him and was about to head out the door when Videl stopped me, "Fight him Gohan," She whispered to me.

I looked at her surprised, "What?"

"You heard me, fight my father. He's let people thinking he defeated Cell get over his head; it's about time he gets a hard slap of reality. He needs to know that there are people out there stronger than he is," She told me.

I sighed but smiled at her, "Ok Videl, I'll do it for you," I turned back to Hercule, "Alright Sir, I'll fight you!"

"Be prepared to pounded into the ground boy!" Hercule told me as he led me to his training room.

I couldn't help snickering to myself; if anyone was going to be ponded into the ground it was going to be Hercule Satan.

We both got into a fighting stance before Hercule ran at me, he tried to make a punch at me but I dodged it. Every move he tried to make at me I dodged with ease. I was holding most of my strength back when I punch him but I guess it was still pretty hard because it sent him flying and crashing hard to the wall, leaving an imprint.

He got back up, you could tell he was in pain but he was hiding it, "That was a lucky shot kid! But you're not going be that lucky again!" Hercule ran at me again.

I decided it was time to end this before I wound up killing the guy. I stayed where I was standing and turned super saiyan, stopping Hercule in his tracks with a shocked and scared look on his face.

I swept Hercule off his feet and went back to normal as he looked up at me, "I-I-it's you! Y-you're one o-of those people who were at the Cell Games!"

I nodded my head yes, "I was the teenage boy that actually defeated Cell," I told him.

"What the heck are you?!" Hercule asked me.

Well seeing as was planning to marry his daughter someday I proceeded to tell him everything from my father, to being half alien and what race of alien I was.

After a while he seemed to sink it all in, he got this panicky look on his face, "Hey kid I'm sorry I took your credit for defeating Cell. But everybody thought it was me and when nobody walked up correct it I just…" I cut him off by putting my hand up.

"I don't care about the credit Mr. Satan. Heck! You did me a favor. My family and I like our privacy, all I would like from you is your blessing to date and someday marry your daughter," I told him.

"But what about that girl that help you defeat Cell? She doesn't want the credit either?" Hercule asked me.

I shook my head no, "No she doesn't want it either and she doesn't live here anyway," I said telling him the truth since Trunks and Pan went back to their own timeline a long time ago.

Hercule sighed deeply, "Alright Gohan you have my blessing. But if you do anything to hurt my daughter, I don't care if you're half alien, I'll come after you," Hercule threaten which made my chuckle a little.

"I would never do anything to hurt Videl sir I love her too much," Videl ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy, you don't know how happy you've made me."

*End Flashback*

Videl and I married a few months after we graduated from Orange Star High, and went to the University together. Four months into our marriage, Videl found out she was pregnant with our daughter.

Now Videl is nine months into her pregnancy. We were all having dinner when the chief of the Satan City police department called me telling me that the bank was being robbed.

I groaned, "Don't criminals ever take a day off?" I asked myself.

Videl chuckled, "Well why don't you retire from being the Great Saiyaman."

"I can't do that," I told her, "Well not until at least Goten is old enough to take over for me."

"Ooo I'm gonna be a super hero just like you, Gohan?!" Goten asked excitedly.

I chuckled at my little brother and ruffled his hair, "Yep, when you're older," I told him.

"Have fun Gohan, I'll save you some desert," My mom told me.

Without another word I changed into my costume and headed out the door to Satan City. I was within the limits of Satan City in under half an hour and quickly began to fly towards the scene of the robbery.

With my saiyan hearing, I could tell where the gun shots were coming from, and it was not far from orange star high school.

I landed on a nearby rooftop. Looking down from my vantage point, I could see that there were several police cars barricading the main exits of the bank, but they were also used to protect all of the police force from the bullets of the robber from inside the bank. I could see inside the bank, and I counted that there were at least five hostages inside, and all of them were close to at least one shooter. The police couldn't do anything because they couldn't risk the lives of the hostages.

There was another shooter that was outside of the bank and was shooting at the police officers like a mad man. I sighed at this as I charged up a small ki blast in my hand, aiming at the shooter and threw it at the man.

The blast travel as fast as a bullet towards the shooter, and before the man could react; the energy ball blasted him from where he stood and threw him up against the bank wall.

I floated down to the ground and walked up to the chief of the police. "Oh thank goodness you're here Saiyaman, things have gotten crazy and we can't get the hostages out," the Chief told me.

"How many robber are in the bank?" I asked.

"There are a total of four robbers inside, and all of them are in shooting range of the hostages, so there is nothing we can do."

I nodded as he peered my gaze back into the bank. "This should be easy enough."

"Good luck Saiyaman!" The Chief told me as walk up to the bank, I went inside the bank and sighed, "Won't you crooks ever learn that you can never get away with this?" I asked a little annoyed.

The robbers all decided to teach me a lesson, so they all aimed their machine guns at me and opened fired. But much to their shock, all their bullets just bounce off my body, they tried to shoot my face, but I caught their bullets with my bare hands. Common I've been the Great Saiyaman since I was in high school, you think they would have learned by now that bullets don't work on me.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once, if you don't turn yourselves in, you're gonna experience pain," I told the now paling thieves.

They dropped their weapons and put their hand in the air, I looked over at the police, "You can cuff them now," I told them.

Four police officers walked in the bank and cuffed the robber as I freed the hostages.

That's when my cell phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Gohan sweetie, it's mom."

"Oh hi mom, what's up?" I asked.

"Gohan," mom started calmly, "VIDEL'S IN LABOR YOU HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" My mom screamed almost busting my eardrums.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm on my way!" I said as hung up the phone.

A big smile spread across my face, "My baby's coming!" I shouted for joy. The polices officers all cheered and congratulated me.

"Tell Saiyawoman, congratulations from us," The police chief told me.

I smiled at him, "Will do chief," I ran out of the bank and flew off for the Satan city hospital, "Woohoo! My baby girl is coming!"

I quickly made it to the Satan City hospital just as Videl being taken to her room, "Excuse me, sorry, will be father coming through," I said as I tried not to bump into the hospital staff.

"Gohan!" my mom screeched as I came into the waiting room they were in. Everyone was there. My mom and Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and baby Bra, Krillin, Eighteen and little Marron and my father-in-law Hercule.

"Where's Videl's room?!" I asked half excitedly half panicky. It really didn't matter if you were human or saiyan, becoming a father really takes it on your nerves.

A nurses came up behind me, "Are you Mr. Son?" the nurse asked me.

"Yes, where's my wife's room?" I asked still trying to catch my breath from all the flying and running I did to get here.

"It's right over there on the left, room 222," The nurse told me pointing down the hall.

"Thank you, thank you," I said slightly bowing before running down the hall. I made it to the room to see Videl with a nurse as they were counting down her contractions.

"Gohan!" Videl said happily. I ran to her bed side and held her hand, "Hey sweetheart, I'm here. I wasn't about to miss out on our child's birth," I said laughing.

She let out a light chuckle before pain crossed her face and she started screaming in pain.

"Keep her calm and I'll go get the doctor," the nurse told me as she left the room.

"It's gonna be okay Videl," I said stroking her hair lovingly, "We're gonna welcome our baby into the world soon," I told her as I kissed the top of her head.

Several hours later, we welcomed our daughter into the world.

"Uh, sir it appears your daughter has a tale," the doctor told me nervously.

I looked at my daughter thrashing and crying on the cleaning table, "Wow would you look at that," I said chuckling, "What do you want to do Videl," I asked her, "My mom had my brother's cut off when he was born and Bulma had Trunks' and Bra's cut off when they were born too. They didn't want the rick of them looking at the moon."

Videl nodded, "I don't want that rick either, cut it off," Videl told the doctor.

The doctor blinked a little, "You heard the lady, cut off her tale," I demanded.

"Videl, would you like me to get our family and friends now?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded, "You better or Chichi and Bulma are gonna bust down the door any minute now," Videl laughed.

I smiled at her and walked out the door, running down the hall I heard the complaints in the waiting room.

"When is my grandbaby coming?" I heard my mother say a little anxiously.

"Mommy, I'm tired. I want to go home!" complained four year old Trunks.

"Trunks we have to wait first, if you're really tired, then take a nap on your daddy's lap," Bulma told Trunks.

I ran into the waiting room, flashing the biggest Son grin I could muster, "She's here!" I told everyone.

"Ah!" my mom and Bulma screamed making me and Vegeta flinch because our sensitive ears, it woke up the kids, poor baby Bra was crying from being woken up from her nap.

My mom ran up to me, "What are we waiting for? Take us to them," my mother demanded.

I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my head, "Okay, okay, common then."

We all walked down the hall and into the room, Videl was holding our baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"How are you feeling honey?" mom asked Videl.

"I'm fine but tired," Videl told her but smiled none the less. I sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of my beautiful wife's head.

"What should we name her Gohan?" Videl asked me.

I had big smile on his face, knowing all too well what we going to name our daughter, "Pan."

"That's a beautiful name, Gohan. How'd you come up with that?" she asked.

I couldn't help smiling, "From a friend of mine," I told her, as I thought of Mirai Pan.

My life couldn't have turned out better, I had my wife and beautiful daughter, my mother and brother and all my friends. My daughter was gonna have so much love in her life. It would have been completely perfect if my dad was here though, I really missed him but I knew he was with us there in spirit. I couldn't help chuckling to myself though, thinking if he was here, he'd be cowering in the corner thinking the doctors were going to give him a shot.

I gave Pan to my mother first, I saw the sparkle in my mother's eyes as she held Pan. I guess she was finally happy I made her a grandmother.

Goten looked up at Pan with curiosity, I saw a look of wonder on his face, "Mommy she's tiny," Goten said looking at his new niece.

My mom and I laughed at that, "Of course she's tiny, Goten sweetie, she's a baby," mom chuckled.

Bulma was the next to hold Pan, she had always viewed Mirai Pan like a daughter. Pan could be like a second daughter to her now, "Hey there Pan, you and Bra gonna be the best of friends when you girls get a little older I just know it," Bulma told her. She held Pan out for Vegeta to hold, he got this annoyed look on his face and denied to hold the baby.

"Vegeta hold her at once!" Bulma ordered.

"Why should I?!" Vegeta growled, "She's not my daughter. Besides, I've got our own brat here squawking. I don't need to hold another one," he said referring to Bra who was crying in his arms.

Bulma sighed deeply, "Give me Bra and you hold Pan, NOW!" Bulma ordered giving her husband a death glare.

Without hesitation, Vegeta gave Bra to Bulma and Bulma gave Pan to him. He looked at her thrashing in his arms for a bit before she started sucking on her thumb, then Vegeta did something that surprised me. He smiled at her, I couldn't believe it! Vegeta smiling, even if it was a quick one.

Vegeta gave Pan to Krillin for him to hold next, "Awe, she beautiful Gohan," Krillin said smiling, "So when are you going to start her training?" Krillin asked me.

"I don't know, for now I want to enjoy the time I have with her while she's still a baby," I told him.

Krillin then gave the baby to Eighteen. She smiled at Panny, "Hey there short stuff, when you get old enough to talk you can call me auntie Eighteen," Pan cooed back in response.

Finally it was Hercule turn to hold Pan, "Hey there, Pan I'm your Grandpa," Hercule said happily before Pan started thrashing in his arms. He got a confuse look on his face and my mother started laughing.

"Oh, Hercule it looks like Pan doesn't like you," My mom chuckled.

"Mom that's not true," I told her when I saw the sad look on my father-in-law's face.

"No wait, I got it, you don't want to call me grandpa, do you Pan?" Hercule asked. Pan thrashed in response, "Okay how about Granddad?" Pan kept crying, "Grapey, Grandpapa, Grandfather, Pops, Gramps?" at the last one Pan stopped crying and started giggling.

"Gramps? You want to call me Gramps?!" Hercule asked. Pan cooed as if to say yes.

"Awe man, I wanted to be called Grandpa," Pan started crying again.

This made us all laugh.

Mom clicked her tongue and wagged her figure, "No, no, no, Hercule. That title is reserved for my Goku," My mother told him and Pan giggled when my mom said that, "See? Granma knows what she talking about."

Hercule gave Pan back to me, I smiled when an idea popped into my head. I walked over to where Trunks was sitting, "Trunks?" I asked bending down to his eye level, "Would you like to hold Pan?"

Trunks looked up at his mother, and she gave him an encouraging nod. He looked back at me and I smiled at him holding Pan out for him to hold, "Okay, Gohan I'll hold her," Trunks said smiling.

I gently placed Pan in Trunks' arms and walked back over to Videl's bed side. As soon as Pan was placed in Trunks' arms, she opened her eyes. Her onix eyes looking into Trunks' crystal blue ones. She smiled widely which made Trunks smile as well. He held her close in his arms and rocked her a little making her giggle.

"Hi Pan, I'm Trunks, are you going be my new best friend?" I could see Trunks' eyes light up and a big smile on his face as he kept talking to Pan, it didn't really matter what timeline they were in. Trunks and Pan were always meant for each other. *Oh, Pan, Trunks, I hope you guys are happy in your timeline, I wish nothing but the best for you two.*

The adventures of our lives was just beginning, I can't wait to watch them all grow up together, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra, and Marron. I'm gonna love every minute of it.

**Well that's the starting of my story, a bit long but I wanted to tell Gohan and Videl's story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alrighty the first chapter of Destiny's Blessings. I spent all night writing this along with putting a few grammar touches to the prologue hope you enjoy it! This part of the story is taking place six years after the Cell Games. it's based on the movie Broly Second Coming.**

**To avoid any confusion about their ages in this chapter.**

**Trunks is 7**

**Goten is 6**

**Pan is 3**

**Bra is 4**

*Chapter 1*

Videl never thought she would be searching for the dragon balls for no reason, but she was. The kids wanted to go on an adventure and she was the one who pulled out the short straw.

So now she, Pan, Trunks, Bra and Goten were out on week hunt for the dragon balls (One ball per day.) They were on their sixth day, and Goten was currently chasing the two star dragon ball he let get away.

"Come here you!" Goten yelled before a swarm of birds got in his face. The two star ball fell off the cliff he was on.

The ball looked like it was going to fall in the ocean but Trunks and Pan came in time and Trunks held out his hand.

"Hey Trunks, Pan, you guys better watch out here I come!" Goten yelled as he was coming down.

"Thanks for the warning uncle Goten, but Trunks and me can take it from here," Pan told her Chibi uncle.

"Great see you guys at the bottom!" Goten said as he took a dive in the ocean.

Bra came out of the little cave she was in and saw the dragonball, "I got it, I got it!" Bra yelled as she flew over to where Trunks and Pan were floating. The dragonball was about to land in Trunks' hand, when Bra's hand collided with Trunks' and the ball went flying with the birds.

"Are you happy now, Trunks? We lost the dragonball and it all your fault!" Bra said glaring at her older brother.

"Everything was fine until you showed up, why don't you go back to whatever rock you crawled out of," Trunks said irritated.

Bra was getting angry, "No thanks, I'd liked to see what you mess up next, jerk!"

Trunks and Bra started getting into an argument before they started using their fists on each other, "Mommy, Trunks and Bra are fighting again!" Pan called to her mother.

Videl came flying to the scene and broke the two siblings apart, "Hey, hey knock it off you two. You don't need to give each other black eyes over a dragonball," Videl said scolding them.

Just then the heard Goten's voice, "Hey guys up here, it landed in a birds nest!"

They all flew up to where Goten was, "A nest? This looks more like colony," Videl said surprised by the hundreds of nests.

The Chibi's were sitting happily beside Trunks, "Check it out, all we need is no more ball," Trunks told them.

"Wow searching for the dragonballs turned out to be a lot easier than I thought," Goten said.

"It's all thanks to the dragon radar my mommy made, we can't lose," Bra said happily.

"What are we gonna wish for when we get all seven dragonballs?" Pan asked.

Trunks got a smirk on his face, "I'd wish for my very own amusement park, one where there's no lines or height restrictions. What about you Goten," Trunks asked.

Goten had that look in his eyes and smiled the Son grin, "I'd wish for a land of cakes and ice-cream where I could eat as much as I wanted, forever and ever," Goten said drooling.

"What about you girls," Trunks asked.

Pan and Bra thought about it, "Well there's only three wishes so Bra and me would have to share the wish, don't know I don't really want anything, what about you Bra," Pan asked her.

Bra got this big smile on her face, "I'd wish for a giant doll house," Bra said giggling.

The next the day they all landed near a remote village surrounded by mountains.

"Ok the dragonball's around here somewhere," Trunks said holding the radar.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Videl asked.

Goten started holding his stomach, "I'm hungry!" he complained.

Videl ignored her Chibi brother-in-law, when she saw something in the river, "Oh wow look what I found, real crystals!"

Pan and Bra ran up to her, "Videl I wanna see, let me see," Bra pleaded.

Videl handed Bra the crystal and got another one for herself and Pan.

"It's so shiny and beautiful," Bra said holding out her crystal for Trunks to see.

"Oh who cares what they look like, how do they taste?" Trunks asked his stomach growing.

He, Goten and Pan went running down to the village to try to find something to eat.

"Mmm, barriers, cookies, ice-cream, I'd even eat vegetables!" Goten cried.

"Wow, there all over the place! There must be thousands. Surprising though, that village down there looks awfully poor. They could make a fortune selling these crystals," Bra tugged on Videl's shirt to get her attention.

"Videl the boys and Pan ran off to the village," Bra pointed out.

"Ahhh!" Videl grabbed Bra and carried her as she ran after the rest of the kids, "Would you three slow down? Hold on! wait!"

They made it to the village where it look like they were preforming a ceremony of some kind.

"Intruders!" yelled one of the villagers.

"We're not intruders, my name is Videl."

"Hi I'm Goten."

"I'm Pan and this is my friend Bra," Pan introduced herself and Bra.

Videl and the Chibi's walked up to the man who was preforming the ceremony.

"Where did you five come from?" the man asked.

"From the sky," Trunks answered.

"The sky?" one of the villagers looked surprised before he started shouting at them, "What kind of fools do you take us for!"

"It's easy, here check me out," Goten said as he flew around happily surprising the villages.

The man started preforming the ceremony again, waving his staff at a little girl who was standing on a stage.

Suddenly Videl and the Chibi's heard a voice from behind them, "A monster has come for blood, it demands sacrifice," they looked behind, to see an elderly man walking up to them.

"What? A monster, what do you mean?" Videl asked.

The elderly man came up to her and looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay, look my name is Videl, this is my daughter Pan and this is Bra. We mean you no harm," Videl said as she grabbed Trunks and Goten and knocked their heads together, "The same goes for these two lug heads, we have no ill will for you or your people."

The man nodded seeing she was telling the truth, Forgive our suspicions, we were not always this way, I am Zalardor, the village senior, and this Maloja," Zalardor said pointing to the man still waving his staff around, "He's the village idiot and self-elected Shaman."

Videl and the Chibi's sat down as Zalardor began telling the story of what happened to his village, "Six years ago, the mountain god laid a curse upon our village. The great crystal that for untold ages protected us was shattered. Draughts and famines crippled our lands, still we managed to survive. Then one day a terrible storm came down from the mountains and with it, a monstrous beast killed our livestock and attacked the village. Maloja advised an annual sacrifice to appease the mountain god and well the beasts savagery. This has become our way of life, and I fear it degenerates with each passing year. We are a broken people," Zalardor finished his story.

Videl looked angrily Maloja, "Superstitions, you just love here yourself talk even when you're not anything don't you?" Videl said as walked up to Maloja.

Maloja looked at Videl angrily and pointed his staff at her, "Salience stupid woman!"

The Chibi's laughed knowing Maloja was going get it from Videl, "I think that guy has a death wish if he calling your mom names," Trunks told Pan.

"I think it would be worse if my daddy was here, that guy would probably need a body cast by the time he was done," Pan snickered.

"Ugg, you want to talk stupid in that outfit Mister, you're the walking definition," Videl told him smirking.

"How dare you!" Maloja yelled.

Videl grabbed Maloja's staff, glaring at him and looking like was getting ready to slug him.

"His way may not be the best but it's the only thing that keeps this village together," Zalardor said.

"But why?" Videl asked.

"From the very beginning we have fought, we all know about sacrifice. At least now we only greave once a year, too many father's had to bury their sons," Zalardor was crying.

"I offer my life to the mountain spirit for the sake of my village," said the little girl being offered as a sacrifice.

"You cowards!" Videl yelled, "This isn't noble, it's murder!" she could believe these people would do such a thing.

Trunks flew up to Maloja and offered to take care of the monster for the villagers; he and the rest of the Chibi's and Videl came up with a plan to get the monster.

They were all in a giant clay pot with a bunch of food outside the pot displayed nicely.

"But, Videl I'm starving! Can't just have a taste," Goten pleaded.

"We can't have trap without bait, now shut up," Videl told Goten.

"I'm hungry too!" Trunks complained.

"Forget it Trunks, no way!"

"Mommy, I'm hungry too," Pan said.

"Me too," Bra complained.

Videl face palmed, "Why do saiyans have to be such bottomless pits for stomachs?"

"We want food! We want food! We want food! We want food!" The Chibi's chanted.

Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan were all holding their stomachs, the hunger pains torturing them.

"Ugg, I'm starving!" Trunks complained. He opened the lid to the pot and grabbed two apples, one for him and one for Pan. The two Chibi's munched on their apples happily. Goten got up to get himself and bra an apple too.

"No," Videl said.

"Mmm, apples," Goten said ignoring Videl.

"I said no!" Videl yelled slapping Goten on the right cheek.

Goten fell back down and looked at Videl with tears forming in his eyes, "You slapped me!"

"No means no," Videl said.

Goten's tears started falling, "You meanie, I want an apple now!" Goten lifted the lid up and started crying.

"Goten be quiet, the monster's going to hear you," Videl said a bit annoyed.

Goten continued crying, "A-all…I w-wanted…w-was just…one l-lousy…a-a-apple!" Goten cried.

"Videl, make him stop," Bra said clamping her ears.

"I'm telling my mom, you hit me! You hit me!" Goten yelled.

Videl couldn't handle it anymore, not even Pan cried this much, "Alright, alright already, you win," Videl said grabbing a powdered sweet bread, "Here," Videl handed it to Goten and then gave one to Bra so there wouldn't be any more complaints.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, "Listen," Trunks said.

"It's the monster," Pan said holding onto Videl's arm.

"Alright you guys, when I say now," Videl told the Chibi's.

The monster was approaching closer, "Aright guys, now," Videl and the kids all jumped out of the pot and came face to face with the monster.

"So, you're the monster terracing the village, well then, now you have something to fear." Videl told the creature.

"That's the monster? Looks an awful lot like a dinosaur if you ask me," Goten said grinning.

Trunks pointed and laughed, "Give me a break that's supposed to be scary," Trunks said as he, Pan and Goten were laughing at the beast.

"Maybe it breathes fire," Pan suggested, her eyes brightening at the idea.

"Aright you guys go play with the dinosaur," Videl told them.

"Yay!" Trunks, Pan and Goten all went running at the dinosaur while Bra stayed back with Videl.

Goten was looked at reflection in the dinosaur's eyes and then started pulling on its eye lid. Trunks and Pan were having fun jumping on the dinosaur's back.

"You're kinda small for a dinosaur, aren't you?" Goten asked the dinosaur.

The dinosaur got angry and stomped Goten with his foot. Videl got a little scared at first but then she remembered Goten was a saiyan just like the rest of the kids so that dinosaur couldn't hurt them.

Goten lifted the dinosaur's foot and lifted him off the ground, Goten was having too much fun, "Oh, you could use a pedicure Mr. Dinosaur,"

Trunks and Pan flew up the dinosaur's face, "Do us a favor and hold still, you ready Pan," Trunks asked her.

Pan nodded, "Ready," they both gave the dinosaur a hard punch to the face, killing it.

They came back to the villagers, telling them the monster was dealt with. The village the put on a celebration, Videl and the Chibi saiyans were heroes. There was lots of food and music, the villages kept thanking Videl and the kids for saving their village. After things died down, Zalardor invited Videl and the Chibi's to stay the night and go on in their journey in the morning. Videl accepted his offer gratefully and he led them to the hut where they would spend the night.

Videl tucked the kids in, "Goodnight little mischief makers, see you in the morning," Videl said smiling.

"Goodnight, Mommy/Videl," Pan, Goten, Trunks and Bra said in unison.

The next morning Videl woke up when she felt a powerful ki; she ran out of the hut and went to go investigate it.

She ran to the river and started hover above the water, she saw figure of a man in the fog, the man threw five ki blasts. The blasts came pretty close to destroying the village.

"There are helpless people down there! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Videl said angrily.

The man came out of the fog; he had long spiky blonde hair and an evil look about him. He tried to hit Videl but she dodged it.

He look at her and an evil grin formed on his face, "Pan," the man said as he grabbed Videl and threw her across the river.

Videl caught herself and stared back at the man, "How do you know my daughter?" Videl asked surprised, "What the hell do you want?!" Videl asked forming a ki blast.

She threw her blast and it hit the guy in the face, but it didn't faze him. He grabbed her by her leg and threw her in the river.

"Hey leave my mom alone you big bully!" Pan yelled. She, Goten, Trunks and Bra all flew above the man.

The man started laughing as he flew up to the kids and looked at Goten, "Kakarot."

They all looked at him with arched eye brows, "Kakarot? What does that mean?" Goten asked the man, "Is that a vegetable? Cause I hate vegetables!" Goten said angrily.

"Kakarot!"

"What the heck's a kakarot?!" Goten yelled now getting annoyed.

The man powered up, and stared at the kids, "This is perfect, I can finally have my revenge on all three of you, Kakarot, Trunks and Pan," the man told them.

"Trunks how does this guy know who we are?" Pan asked her friend, "And why is he calling my uncle Goten, Kakarot?"

"I don't know, but he's giving me the creeps," Trunks told her.

"If you don't remember me than let me refresh your memory, the name's Broly. Ring any bells now?" Broly asked.

The Chibi saiyans looked at him even more confused, "Nope sorry Mr., don't know you," Goten said.

Broly lunched at Goten first, hitting him hard in the face, he then hit Trunks and then grabbed Pan and threw her at Trunks and Goten making them all collide against each other sending them into the river. He then face Bra with an evil smile on his face.

"Ah! Help, help, help, he chasing me!" Bra screeched, as she tried to fly away as fast as she could away from Broly.

The three Chibi's came out of the water, Trunks and Goten in their super saiyan forms.

Goten got Bra away from Broly and they all started throwing ki blasts at him. Broly dodged their attack easily and lunged at them. The Chibi saiyans got away from Broly easily and flew away from him.

"He-he, that creep may be strong but at least we're faster," Trunks said smirking.

"Yeah we are!" Goten said happily.

Broly just stood there floating, "Hey what's he doing? I think he's giving up," Bra said her eye brows arched.

"That's fine by me, maybe we did more damage than we thought," Pan told her.

Broly powered up and sent a powerful ki blast at the four children; the boys grabbed the girls and tried to fly away but the shockwave of the blast sent the kids crashing down to the crystal mines.

"You think if we lay just here, he'll go away?" Trunks asked his sister and friends.

"Who knows, maybe he's already gone," Goten answered.

"Ah!" Bra and Pan screamed when they saw Broly standing a few feet away, staring at them.

They all panicked anime style and tried to make a run for it, but Broly caught up with them and smashed them to the ground. He tried to stomp on the Chibi's but they were too quick for him, they got up quickly as Trunks and Goten tried to attack Broly.

Broly grabbed Trunks' leg and Goten's wrist and threw them both to the ground. Broly smirked evilly at the four kids as they backed away from him.

"This isn't quite the result I was hoping for," Trunks said panicking.

Goten gulped, "Yeah you can say that again."

Broly was making his way towards them when Goten noticed something.

"Hey guys check it, over there on ground by his feet," Goten said.

They all looked and to their surprise, there was the four star dragonball!

"It the four star ball," Pan said happily, "Do you know what this means? We been saved!"

"Yeah you're right," Trunks told her smiling.

"We'll just ask the eternal dragon to defeat him for us," they all said in unison.


	3. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

Broly was getting closer as the kids made their plan.

"Goten we have distracted him, Pan and I will get his attention while you and Bra go get the ball," Trunks told him.

"Got it!" Goten and Bra told him.

Trunks and Pan flew near a mine shaft and started taunting Broly.

"Hey psycho! Over here, what's the matter, can't you handle four little kids?" Trunks asked.

"I think you got something eye, its call fear," Pan taunted. She and Trunks pulled at their mouths and stuck out their tongues.

"Loser! You can't get us," Trunks said.

Broly started getting angry, "Come here you little brats!" Broly yelled running at Trunks and Pan.

"Alright Bra now's our chance," Goten told her. While Broly ran passed them, he and Bra ran for the dragonball.

Trunks and Pan jumped out of Broly's way as he smashed into the mind shafted. Goten grabbed the ball and slid across the smooth ground, "Yay! Guys I got the dragonball!" Goten declared happily.

"Alright Goten!" Trunks, Pan and Bra cheered.

Goten hit a crate of crystal balls and they all fell on him. The dragonball slipped out of his hand and went down the cliff.

"No Dragonball! Come back!" Goten yelled going after the dragonball.

"Goten get back here!" Bra yelled chasing after him.

Trunks and Pan were panicking, they could feel Broly behind them, "Goten, Bra, hurry up," Trunks said panicky.

Pan looked up behind her and saw Broly's stern face. She giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Look Mr. about earlier," Pan said flashing the famous Son grin, "We…meant everything we said, bye!" Pan grabbed Trunks' hand and ran out of there dragging him behind her at top speed.

Broly chased after them till they were at a bunch of water falls, "You little brats our getting on my last nerve," Broly said. He reached out and tried to grab Pan but Trunks was too quick for him. He got Pan away from Broly and went super saiyan again.

He and Pan started throwing multiple ki blasts at Broly hoping that would take care of him.

"Goten, have you found it yet?" Bra asked. She and Goten were still searching for the four star ball.

"No, not it, still no," Goten said tossing crystal balls while looking for the dragonball. He accidently tossed the dragonball to the side thinking it was a crystal ball.

Bra eyes widened in shock, "Goten, you baka! That was the dragonball!" she said hitting him the back of the head.

"Oops," Goten gigged nervously.

"Well don't just sit there help me find it!" Bra ordered.

"Yes princess," Goten said running around looking for the ball. He finally found something orange, "I found it!" Goten yelled happily.

"Yay!" Bra shouted jumping on Goten's back and kissing his cheek, "Now let's go find Pan and Trunks, hopefully that guy hasn't hurt them," Bra said. Bra held on tightly to Goten so she wouldn't fall off his back as he blasted off.

Meanwhile Trunks and Pan were hiding from Broly in the water falls.

"Where are they already," Pan whispered, "Just how long does it take to call a dragon?"

"Well he'll never find us in here, at least I hope not," Trunks said shivering from the cold water.

They heard Broly coming and hid behind some rocks, Trunks covered Pan's mouth to keep her from yelping. Broly looked around briefly before he left.

"Swh, that was a close one," Trunks said taking his hand off Pan's mouth.

They stayed there for a few minutes before they heard Goten and Bra's voices, "Trunks, Pan, where are you?" Goten asked.

"Hey, Trunks, Pan, come out!" Bra called.

"Hey you guys, Bra and I found the last dragonball! We have all seven now, Trunks, Pan where are you guys?"

Trunks and Pan emerged happily out of the water fall, "Tu-duh!" They said happily.

Broly looked at them all angrily, "What are you looking at?" Trunks demanded.

"You think you're so tough, we're not scared of you," Pan told him.

"Yeah, we have Shenron on our side," Bra told Broly.

"Goten do your stuff, call the dragon," Trunks told him, "Oh boy do we have a surprise for you Broly."

Goten went into the water fall and spread out the dragonballs, "Eternal dragon come out! We need you!"

Trunks, Pan and Bra smirked at Broly waiting for Shenron to come out.

"Shenron, come forth and get the bad man!" Pan, Trunks and Bra all face palmed. Goten was being really stupid.

"I'll go help him," Bra told them flying into the water fall.

"No offence Pan, but your uncle can be a real baka sometimes," Trunks said shaking his head.

"None taken," Pan told him grinning.

Broly smirked evilly at Trunks and Pan and flew up to them, "Goten, Bra, speed it up," Trunks told them panicking.

"Hey guys," Goten said coming out of the water fall, "I think something might be wrong," Goten told the two Chibi saiyans.

"Then fix it uncle Goten," Pan said trembling because Broly was getting closer.

Broly was hovering above her and Trunks, "Goten, next time, you're gonna be the decoy," Trunks told him.

"Shenron is a big dragon, Goten. Maybe he needs more space," Bra Suggested.

"That's good idea," Goten put the dragonballs back in his bag and grabbed Bra's hand and ran out the water fall to find a spacier spot.

Trunks and Pan turned to see Goten and Bra running somewhere, "Where are you two going?!" Trunks asked panicky.

Suddenly Broly grabbed Trunks and Pan and put them in an arm lock. He gripped each child in one arm and started crushing them. They both yelled out in pain.

Pan was crying and Trunks got really angry at Broly for making Pan cry. He bit down hard on Broly hand making Broly yelp and loosen his grip on both kids.

Trunks grabbed Pan in his arms and flew away from Broly. Broly wasn't going to let them get away that easily; he threw a powerful ki blast, the blast hit the ground and took the saiyan boys off balance, still holding to the girls they went falling to the ground.

Broly sent another blast to try to finish them off. Just as the blast was inches from hitting them, another blast deflected Broly's blast and sent it away from the Chibi's. the kids fell in the crater the last blats made and they were a bit dazed.

Trunks was the first one to come out of it, "Panny, look! It's your dad!" Trunks said happily.

Pan shot up from where she was lying, "D-daddy?" she got up with a big smile on her face, "Uncle Goten, daddy's here!" she told Goten excitedly.

They both ran over to Gohan and jumped into his arms, "Daddy/Gohan, you're here!" they both said happily.

Gohan smiled at the kids glad that they were all ok, "Broly you have no shame, picking on little kids," Gohan said staring in the distance from where Broly was flying.

"Gohan, you know that guy?" Trunks asked while helping Bra up.

"He's blood thirsty super saiyan, but my dad beat him six years ago. Somehow he's back," Gohan explained.

"Oh, that explains why none of us could defeat him, not even Videl and she tried the hardest," Trunks told him.

Gohan got a look of panic, "Ah! D-did you say Videl?!"

Broly landed in the crater as the kids ran behind Gohan, "Kakarot," Broly smirked at Gohan.

"So it's my father you're after is it?" Gohan asked "Why is it scum like you always want revenge from being put in your place! Well common Broly! I'll be happy to put you back again!"

Broly smirked evilly, "We'll see about that, Gohan. After I'm finished with you, I'm going after your daughter, Trunks and mini Kakarot!" Broly lunched at Gohan as the kids backed away.

Gohan tried to knee Broly in the face, but Broly was too quick. Broly tried to hit Gohan in gut but Gohan slapped his hand away. Gohan kicked Broly in the face; Broly caught himself and kicked Gohan sending the saiyan adult flying. Gohan caught himself and threw a ki blast at Broly. It hit Broly making a crater.

"Wow! I wish I could do that," Trunks said looking on in amazement.

Pan smiled the Son grin, "My daddy's the best!"

Broly came out of the crater laughing, "Is that all you got?" Broly asked grinning.

"Hey you!" someone shouted Broly's way. Broly turned and got kicked in the face by Videl.

"Videl, sweetheart you're okay," Gohan said relived.

"You think you can just throw me around and not expect any pay back!" Videl yelled at Broly, "Who do you think you are? Coming around here! Throwing me in the river, threatening the children. I ought to smack you good!" Videl growled coming at Broly but Gohan grabbed her in time.

"Sweetheart let me take care of him, you take care of the kids and make sure they don't get hurt," Gohan told her. He let her go as she walked over to where the kids were.

Broly laughed, "You have feisty wife there, Gohan," Broly smirked as he powered up and the mountain cliff broke apart as Broly flew away with Gohan after him.

Videl and the Chibi's all fell over as the rocks beneath them began to crack.

Gohan caught up with Broly, he was about to make his move when Broly shot a blast at him. He braced himself as the blast came at him. It looked like it was about to hit him but instead it headed straight for Videl and the children.

Gohan used his speed and slapped the blast away before it could hit his loved ones. Knowing the blast was going to detonate, Gohan powered up forming a shield around all of them.

The blast detonated but the shield wasn't strong enough, Videl and Chibi saiyans went flying everywhere. They all landed in different places passed out, the only one left standing was Gohan and he was pissed off.

Broly kept laughing like mad man as Gohan anger was increasing, his eyes became teal as let out a yell, a golden aura surrounded Gohan as he became a super saiyan.

Broly stood there not the least bit shaken as he ascended to legendary super saiyan. Gohan came at him and punched him face but it did no effect on Broly. Broly grabbed Gohan's head and smashed him through a rock.

Gohan tried to hit him again but Broly caught him by his wrists and kneed him in the back. He kept kneeing him as they were over a river of lava, that's when Gohan got an idea.

Gohan kneed Broly in the face, freeing himself from Broly's grip. Gohan kept flying till he knew for sure he was at the right spot of the lava that would finish Broly off.

He shot a ki blast at the lava and went through the parted lava, just as Gohan came out of the lava path, the walls closed in on Broly burring him in the lava.

Gohan landed on a nearby rock and passed out. the lava was coming closer and it looked like Gohan was gonna be toast, until someone came to his recue.

Gohan woke up to see someone in Namekian clothing hovering above him a few feet away, "P-piccolo!" Gohan cried excitedly.

"Hey!" The person turned to face him but it wasn't Piccolo. It was… "Wait second, Krillin?" Gohan asked confused.

Krillin landed beside him smiling, "I was really dying to try Piccolo's armor out, what do you think?"

Gohan couldn't help snickering at how funny Piccolo's armor looked on Krillin, "I'm just glad I wasn't too late," Krillin said taking off the armor leave him in the light gi.

"Krillin, I really can't thank you enough. If you hadn't come when you did, I would've ended up deep fried just like Broly, you're a good friend," Gohan told him smiling.

"You wouldn't have lasted a season if it wasn't for me. So Broly back hah?" Krillin asked, "Well he must had been pretty sore at Goku to travel all this way for a rematch, but it looks like you two more than willing to step in for round two," Krillin said snickering.

"Yeah," Gohan said laughing and rubbing the back of his head, "Hey do you want to me help find Videl and the kids," Gohan asked Krillin.

"Sure, I haven't seen the mischief makers in a while," Krillin said happily.

"Great!" Gohan grinned "Hopefully Videl won't be mad at me," Gohan said cringing.

Krillin started laughing, "Oh what we husbands have to endure from our wives."

They were about to leave when they felt a ki coming out of the lava, "Why am I not surprised?" Gohan asked himself.

Broly laughed as he came out of the lava, a shield surround him. Protecting him from the lava.

"Okay that was a neat trick," Krillin said, "Tell me something, Gohan, is it just my imagination or is that freak staring right at me. I always get singled out!" Krillin complained before he smirked, "Oh, well that's what I get. For being so good at this!"

Krillin tried to lunge at Broly but the saiyan threw a ki blast at him, making Krillin crash into the side of a rock.

"Krillin! Uhh! You'll pay for that Broly!" Gohan said as flew after Broly.

"You go ahead, Gohan I'll catch up," Krillin said before he passed out.

Broly sent blast after blast at Gohan but he dodged them easily. Broly came in front of him and shot a ki blast right at his stomach sent Gohan flying, Gohan crashed to the ground hard as Broly stood above him.

Broly stomped on Gohan; he then picked him up and threw him at a cliff where Broly punched the saiyan hard in the gut. Gohan was coughing up blood, as he fell to the ground and held at his gut.

Poor Gohan couldn't even catch his breath as Broly got him in an arm lock and started squeezing the living day lights out of him.

Gohan yelled out in pain, it felt like ribs were braking. Broly laughed and crushed him again making Gohan cough up more blood. Broly decided on more torcher as he powered up sending shots of pain into Gohan's body.

Videl, Pan and Goten all woke up and sensed Gohan was in danger. "D-daddy, I-I'm coming," Pan said as she stumbled to get up.

"Uh, I can't quit," Goten struggled to get up from where he was at.

Broly continued to crush Gohan.

Videl slowly walked closer to where Broly and Gohan were, "No! Y-you let go of my husband!" Videl shouted flying toward Broly.

"Videl! No!" Gohan shouted. Videl tried to punch Broly in face but Broly slapped her away. She crashed a few feet away unconscious.

"VIDEL!" Gohan screamed. He started growing loudly at Broly. That monster could hurt Gohan all he wanted but when it came to Gohan's family, Broly had broken the last straw!

Gohan kicked Broly hard in the stomach and landed back on his feet, "You Bastard! You're not going hurt my family; I had enough of you Broly!" Gohan shouted as he started charging up the Kamehameha Wave.

Broly gave him an evil smirk, "Not until you lie dead at my feet." Broly flew to the top of a cliff and start powering up his own attack.

Gohan went super saiyan, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan threw his attack as Broly threw his. The attacks collided with each other as Broly got the upper hand the attack was getting closer and closer to Gohan.

Suddenly, Goten and Pan came running up to Gohan, Goten on his left and Pan on his right, "We here Daddy," Pan said as she and Goten powered up. Goten going super and Pan going as far as she could go.

"Ka-Me, Ha-Me HAAAAA!" They both shot they're attacks giving Gohan a little more power over Broly.

Trunks woke up, he felt Gohan, Pan and Goten's ki's rising, "Gohan, Goten, P-pan! I'm coming guys!" Trunks struggled to his feet and ran as fast as his weak legs would carry him.

Broly laughed like a mad man as over powered Gohan and the kids, "Guys we need to work together!" Gohan told them.

"Look passed you fear Goten! You can do it!" Gohan told his little brother.

"Panny you're stronger than you know! You have the power inside you!" Gohan told his daughter.

"We can't let Broly destroy the earth?! We can end this now, but we must work together!"

From further away Trunks was standing with a ki blast forming in his hand, "I don't really care if you are an all-powerful super saiyan," Trunks said talking about Broly, "You're still a jerk!" Trunks threw his blast at Broly, "Here you go Broly! A present from the prince of saiyans," Trunks said before he collapsed on the ground.

Trunks blast hit Broly in the face giving Gohan and the kid a chance to attack, "Together!" Gohan shouted as they all shot their blasts at the energy ball. Busting through Broly's bomb as their attack went straight through Broly sending him into the sun killing him.

The sky became clear again, "We did it Gohan!" Goten said happily

Pan tugged on Gohan's pant leg to get his attention, "Hey daddy how did that Broly guy know who Trunks and me were? We never met until today."

Gohan tensed up a bit at that, he couldn't tell Pan about her Mirai self who Broly had really met the first time. Fortunately for him Videl showed up.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted running to him and the kids, "Are you alright?" she asked him as she held him in a tight hug.

He winced in pain but was happy to see Videl was okay, "Oh thank goodness I was worried," Videl told him letting breathe again.

"It's great to see you babe," Gohan told her smiling.

Videl smirked, "Well you could have seen me much sooner."

Gohan tensed up, he knew he was in trouble, "Videl, sweetie, I…" Videl cut him off by shouting.

"Where were you when I was drowning in the ocean?!" Videl shouted in his face. Gohan fell over his ears where hurting. Gohan tried to crawl away hoping Videl wouldn't notice, luck was not on his side.

"Where do you thinks you're going Mr.?!" Videl asked putting her hands to her hips.

Gohan looked up at her sheepishly grinning before he started yelling and running away from Videl. The only things saiyans are ever really scared of, are there angry wives.

"Come back here!" Videl shouted running after Gohan, "Oh you've got some nerve!"

"Videl, baby, you don't understand!" Gohan said still running.

"You can't run out on me! I'm your wife!" Videl shouted catching up to him.

Pan, Goten, Trunks and Bra were all looking at the two adults fighting.

"Uh, poor Daddy/Gohan," Pan and Gohan said in unison.

"Don't worry," Trunks told them smirking, "They're married, that how married people communicate." Ah, his parents were such perfect examples.

"Let this be a lesson to all of us, we should never grow up," Trunks said as he walked away, "I'm going back to the village and getting a snack, you coming Goten?" Trunks asked his best friend.

Goten's shot up at the word snacks, "Snacks?! Trunks wait for me!" Goten shouted running after Trunks.

Pan snickered and shook her head, "Common Bra, we better catch up with the boys before they eat all the snacks," Pan told her best friend.

"But what about your mommy and daddy?" Bra asked looking the couple still fighting.

Pan giggled, "Don't worry they'll make up," just then they heard someone.

"Hey guys, can someone help me up? I'm stuck, seriously! Anybody?"

"Hey that sounds like uncle Krillin," Bra said as they walked to where the voice was coming from.

Sure enough there was Krillin stuck in the cliff Broly left him in, "Uncle Krillin, what happened to you?" Pan asked giggling.

"Oh hello girls, Broly's the reason I'm in this pickle, do you mind helping me out?" Krillin asked.

Both girls giggled before they nodded yes. They formed ki blasts in their hands, "No wait! I didn't mean like that!" Krillin shouted but the girls threw their ki blasts freeing Krillin but giving him a pretty sore head.

"You saiyans think blasting things solves everything," Krillin muttered under his breath as he rubbed his sore head.

The girls giggled as the grabbed Krillin's hands, "  
Common uncle Krillin, we have to catch up with my brother and Goten before they eat all the snacks in village," Bra told him.

"Did you say snacks?!" Krillin asked, "Well then, let's go!" Krillin carried the girls as he ran down to the village.


	4. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

It had been seven years since the Cell games, and things were peaceful. Gohan was outside teaching Pan a few simple fighting techniques when they saw Hercule's sky car landing near their home.

"Gramps!" Pan shouted and flew into his arms, "Did you bring me a present?" Pan asked.

Gohan chuckled at his daughter, "Panda darling, you know gramps doesn't always come over to give you presents," Gohan said ruffling her hair.

"So what brings you to Mt Paozu's, Pops?" Gohan asked Hercule.

"Well I came here to talk to both you and Videl," Hercule said as put Pan on his shoulders.

They walked into the house and enter the kitchen they knew they would find Chichi and Videl in there, "Videl, babe look who's here," Gohan said in a sing song voice.

Videl turned to the smiling faces of her husband, daughter and father, "Hi dad! What bring you here?" Videl asked happily.

"Hello Hercule," Chichi greeted.

They all took a seat at the table, "Well I came here to tell you ahead of time that a new martial arts tournament is starting up next month and I wanted you to be the first to know and hoped you two would enter," Hercule told Gohan and Videl, "It's going to be officially announced tonight."

"Ooo, that's sounds like fun," Videl said smiling, "How about it Gohan, you want to enter?" Videl asked him.

"Umm, I don't know," Gohan started before Chichi stepped in.

"Gohan you're entering! We need the money; you've got wife and daughter and a mother and seven year old brother to support. With you and Videl both entering we're more than guaranteed to win the prize money," Chichi said.

Gohan sighed, "Looks like I'm entering," he told his father-in-law.

"Hey this sounds like fun; I think I'll enter too!" a happy familiar voice sounded in the kitchen. Gohan, Chichi, Videl, Goten and Pan's heads shot up when they heard the voice.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Hercule asked he didn't hear a thing.

"D-dad?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Hey there Gohan, it's great to hear your voice again I've missed all of you so much. I won a tournament in other world and I made King Kai look good so he gave any wish I could ask for and this tournament sounds like a great opportunity to see all of you guys again," Goku told his son.

"Goku are you really coming back?!" Chichi asked hopeful.

"Yes but only for a day though," Goku said a little sad, "I can't wait to see everyone again! Do you think you could get everyone else to enter the tournament?" Goku asked.

"Yeah sure," Gohan told him happily, "It should be easy since you're entering."

"Great all see you all in a month, Bye!" Goku said his farewell and his voice was gone.

"What was all that?" Hercule asked confused.

Gohan grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "My dad's coming back to enter the tournament."

Hercule sigh deeply, "Just when I thought I was getting used to your peculiar family, Gohan, it just had to get weirder with your father coming back from the dead and entering the tournament," Hercule said making Gohan, Chichi and Videl all laugh.

"This is just so wonderful!" Chichi said with stars in her eyes, "Goten you're gonna meet your daddy!" Chichi told him ruffling his hair.

"And you're gonna meet you're grandpa, Panny!" Gohan told her happily.

The day of the martial arts tournament came quickly, as everyone waited for Goku to arrive.

"Hi Piccolo! How have you been?!" Gohan asked excitedly, he was holding Pan in his arms that way she wouldn't go running off anywhere while they were waiting for his dad.

"I've been fine Gohan, I can't believe the kid has grown up so much," Piccolo said smirking at four year old Pan.

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah I can't believe it myself, it seems like they grow while you're not looking. Panda say hello to Mr. Piccolo, he's been a good friend of mine since I was a little boy."

Pan looked up at Piccolo with big curious eyes before a big smile formed on her face, "Hello Mr. Piccolo!" she greeted him happily.

Piccolo smirked as he ruffled her hair, "Hey there, Pan, are you going to be a good fighter like your dad?" Piccolo asked her.

Pan giggled, "Daddy taught me to fly last year and I can do ki beams, the Kamehameha Wave, and Daddy's teaching me some fighting skills," Pan told him happily.

Piccolo lightly chuckled at her excitement.

"Gohan, I can't believe you decided to wear your Saiyaman costume," Videl said as she walked up behind him, shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips.

"What? I don't want people recognizing me; beside my Saiyaman costume is awesome. Right Panny?" Gohan asked his daughter.

Pan giggled, "Daddy looks cool!" Pan said smiling. "See," Gohan told his wife.

Videl shook her head, "Gohan you asked a four year girl, of course she gonna tell you look cool. She's your daughter, you'd look cool to her if you were wearing a brown paper bag," Videl stated making Piccolo snicker lightly.

"When do you think Goku will be arriving?" Bulma asked Chichi.

"Hopefully any second now," Chichi said a little anxious.

"Hey Guys!" greeted a happy familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Goku standing behind them, flashing his all too familiar smile.

"GOKU/DAD!" Gohan and almost everyone shouted.

"I missed you so much Goku!" Chichi said about to cry.

"I missed you too Chichi," Goku said smiling at her before he noticed the little boy hiding behind her leg, "Hey, I think there's a little me behind your leg there Chichi!" Goku said looking at Goten.

Goten slowly popped his head out and looked at Goku, "Hi... I'm Goten."

Goku smiled as he walked closer to Chichi and bent down, "Hey there little guy, I'm Goku,"

Goten stood there looking at Goku, "…... DADDY!" Goten shouted as ran up to Goku.

Goku chuckled as he held his son for the first time, "Hey! You wanna be an airplane?" Goku asked swinging his son around. Goten laughed happily as Goku placed Goten on his shoulder as he rubbed his cheek against Goku's.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted joyfully.

Goku turned to see Gohan standing by Piccolo and a woman he didn't know, "Whoa Gohan! What happened? You're a giant!" Goku said surprised, the last time he saw Gohan he was fifteen years old now he was an adult of twenty-four.

"Dad it's so good to see you!" Gohan said smiling.

"It's great to see you too son," Goku said before he noticed Gohan holding a little girl in his arms, "Gohan is that..?" Goku asked a big smile crossing his face.

Gohan smiled too as he nodded his head, "Dad I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Pan."

Pan buried her face in her father's should a little shy at meeting grandfather. Gohan and Goku both chuckled, "Panda, don't be shy, your grandpa wants to meet you," Gohan said patting her head lightly.

Pan lifted her head and looked at her grandfather, "Hi I'm Pan. I'm four years old," She told him holding up four fingers.

"Wow," Goku said as took Pan from Gohan and held her in one arm as he lifted Goten off his shoulders and held him in his other arm, "I can't believe it! I'm daddy again and a grandpa all in one day, I'm the happiest man alive!" Goku said as he smiled at the kids in his arms.

"You look just like uncle Goten," Pan told Goku which made him laugh lightly.

"I think Goten rather looks like his father, Panny sweetie," Videl told her.

Goku looked at Videl, "Oh, I don't believe we've met; I'm Goku," Goku said looking at Videl smiling.

Videl smiled back, "I'm Videl, Gohan's wife."

"Oh I should have guessed, Panny looks a lot like you," Goku told her.

Vegeta walked up to Goku, "Common Kakarot, we need to sign up already." Vegeta told him. Everyone started walking the two groups, those who were signing up and those who would be in the audience. Pan and Bra stayed with Goku and Vegeta to spend some time with them before they officially signed up for the tournament.

"So Goku how's life been in other world?" Krillin asked his friend.

"Um it's been okay I guess," Goku chuckled, "Hey Krillin what happened to your head? I thought you were naturally bald," Goku said looking at Krillin's new head full of black hair.

"Uh no I've just kept it well waxed; I'm pretty sure I told you before," Krillin told Goku.

"Nope I don't think so; I don't know, you just don't seem like Krillin anymore, what made you stop shaving?" Goku asked.

Krillin blushed slightly, "Well love makes you do crazy things," Krillin said just as Eighteen walked passed them.

"Whoa! Look out everyone! It's android Eighteen!" Goku said surprised.

Eighteen looked back at Goku, "Oh look, how cute he noticed," she said as walked again.

Pan giggled, "Auntie Eighteen, why is Grandpa scared of you?" the girl asked curiously in Goku's arms.

Eighteen smiled at Pan, "It's a long story sweetie," Eighteen told her.

"Please tell me she's still not terrorizing the planet!... Wait did you just call her auntie?" Goku asked Pan.

Krillin snickered at his friend, "Uh, actually Goku Eighteen and I are married," Krillin told the very shocked Goku.

"You actually live in the same house with that woman?" Goku asked still shocked.

"Well that's what you do when you get married; we even have a kid together."

"But...how do androids have babies?" Goku asked whispering to Krillin.

"She wasn't always an android you know. She started off as a human, Dr. Gero just did a few modifications on her is all!" Krillin said a bit annoyed.

"Oh! Well then, congratulations!" Goku told his best friend.

"Thank you," Krillin said.

They made it to the booth, Trunks and Goten made it up to the booth first.

"Trunks Briefs," Trunks told the monk.

"Ah yes another for the junior division." The monk said signing him up.

"What?!" Trunks asked irritated, "Thanks but no thanks I'll take the adult division," The son of the prince of saiyans spat out.

"I'm sorry but anyone under sixteen cannot fight in the adult division. There are rules!" the monk told him.

"Do you hear that Goten?!" Trunks asked his best friend, "They are sticking us in with the little kids!" Trunks said crossing his arms and scoffing.

"Wow they sure have changed the rules since we were kids." Krillin said.

Everyone else signed up, Piccolo signed up as Majuinor, as he did in the last tournament he was in.

"Omigod it's you!"

"Hey!" Goku said happily to the man we have all known since dragonball.

"Man I was afraid I was never going to see you again. These tournaments without you have been capital B boring! Isn't that right Goku baby!" the announcer man asked.

"Um, yep it's been a long time I'm married now and have a so- uh two sons!" Goku told the announcer man remembering he now had two sons, "And a granddaughter!" Goku said holding up Pan for announcer man to see her.

"Wow! It has been a long time Goku, I bet you're married to the woman you proposed to at your last tournament, aren't you?" announcer asked.

"Yep," Goku said giving him the Son grin.

"Alright well I have to start up the junior division, Try not to blow up the ring this time!" He said as he ran off.

"Okay sweetheart we have to go now. You and Bra have fun with Granma and Bulma," Gohan told Pan taking her from Goku's arms and setting her down.

Videl bent down and kissed Pan on the cheek, "Bye, bye, sweetie. Wish mommy and daddy good luck," Videl said smiling.

"Okay mommy, we'll be rooting for all of you!" Pan said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Pan and Bra went down to Goten and Trunks and told them they would be rooting for them too. Trunks smirked and high fived Pan before heading off to the junior division waiting room.

After the Z-Fighters left, the rest of the group went to go find their seats. Pan and Bra were being held by Ox-King as they made their way to seats and waited for the tournament to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the world's martial arts tournament! We have a very special show for you! Starting off our show is the junior division! We get to see the toughest kids in the world!" the announcer pumped up the crowed.

"And today we have a special prize for the winner of junior competition; the winner will receive the privilege of fighting Mr. Satan himself!" the crowd went nuts… well except the Z gang that were in the audience.

"So Chichi, how does it feel to be in-laws with the world champ?" Bulma teased.

Chichi sighed and rubbed her temples, "Honestly I love Videl like a daughter but Hercule really annoys me sometimes, if he wasn't Videl's father I'd ram his face in." this made Bulma burst out laughing while Pan and Bra got confused looks on their faces.

"This is so boring!" Bra told her best friend sitting beside their mother and grandmother.

"Yeah, it's not gonna get interesting until Trunks and uncle Goten start fighting," Pan said just as bored.

They were currently watching the fighters drawing out lots to mark their places in line.

After what seemed like forever the announcer finally came out, "Are you ready to see some fighting!" The announcer yelled excitedly.

The crowd went wild once again, "Our first fight of the Semi-Finals is young eight year old Trunks vs. the much older fourteen year old Idasa!"

"Oh this is a great spot to watch my Idasa!" said a very big woman with a red curly hair. "He's going to make me so proud!" She said squeezing herself beside poor Oblong.

"Aright let's get this fight started!" The announcer yelled. "And fight!" He yelled out to the boys.

"Kick that pipsqueaks butt, Idasa!" yelled idasa's mom.

"Excuse me!" yelled Bulma, "That's my son, I'll give your son twenty seconds and that's if he's lucky! Get him Trunks!" Bulma and Chichi cheered him on.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Pan told Bra giggling.

"That little twerp! You can't be serious!" Said idasa's mom, "That tiny little boy won't even warm my son up." Bulma was near to slugging the woman when Pan spoke up.

"You're son is pathetic," Pan told the woman who was surprised at the words coming out of the little girl's mouth.

"Yeah," Bra chimed in, "Your son is running around like crazy while my brother's standing firm."

"Your son is too busy shooting off his mouth to actually fight," Pan told the woman whose mouth had dropped open while Bulma stuck out her tongue at the lady.

"Go Trunks!" Pan and Bra cheered as well as Bulma, Chichi and the others.

"Are you ready to cry to your mommy?" Idasa taunted Trunks.

"This is boring," Trunks said as he kneeled down and knocked Idasa off his feet, before the kid could hit the ground though, Trunks kicked him in the air. "No, but I think you're ready to cry to your mommy," Trunks taunted back as he walk off the stage with a smirk on his face. The entire crowd was shocked… well except of course the Z-Fighters and their families.

"Wow, Trunks really knocked that boy out," Bra told Pan giggling.

"Yeah but he got what he deserved," Pan said as Red head glared at her.

Bulma smiled a goofy smile as she held her hand up giving a victory sign for Trunks.

"Just you wait, my Exose will do better!"

"Yeah, we'll just see about that!" Chichi said as she pointed to the stage where Goten and an older boy stood.

"I'm guessing he's Exose?" Bra asked.

"He's a lot weaker than Idasa," Pan said snickering.

"Go uncle Goten/Goten!" Pan and the others cheered Goten on.

Goten bowed his head out of respect and Exose attacked him throwing punches left and right at him. Goten just stood there blocking every hit.

"Hah! you were saying?" Bulma said teasing red lady.

"Goten just hit the boy already!" Chichi yelled and Goten did just that, he hit Exose right in the face, and the older boy fell back unconscious.

"Hah! That's my son!" Chichi told the lady sticking her tongue out.

The lady growled, "Your son was nothing more than a lousy cheater!" the lady barked at Chichi.

Ox-King, Master Roshi, Yamucya, Oblong and Bulma all tensed up, you insult anyone of Chichi's children there was going to be hell to pay. Chichi looked at the woman calmly before she rammed her fist in the lady's face.

"Ah that felt good," Chichi said as she dusted off her hands. Pan and Bra were laughing as the lady crawled away. Nobody messes with Sons and gets away with it.

"Finally," Oblong said sighing in relief, "Room to breathe."

"Well this isn't gonna be any fun until Trunks and uncle Goten fight," Pan said sighing.

"Yeah you're right," Bra said in a bored tone.

Pan and Bra sat their bored watching all the other kids fight until finally it was Trunks and Goten's turn to fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's finally time for our two junior finalists to fight!" said the announcer man. "We have eight year old Trunks, and seven year old Goten! These boys are best friends, but now they are against each other. Who will be the winner?"

Trunks and Goten got on the stage both staring the other down, "You ready Goten?" Trunks asked him.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Goten answered.

"I'm not gonna take it easy on you," Trunks told his friend smirking.

"Neither am I," Goten told him with an equal smirk.

"Aright boys, FIGHT!" The announcer.

They went at each other throwing punches and kicks, both easily blocking. Slowly they started lifting up off the ground; the people (except the Z-Fighter and their families) were all surprised to see these boys flying.

The fight continued, Trunks would sometimes get the advantage, and then Goten would.

Trunks got Goten in an arm lock; but Goten turned super saiyan.

"GOTEN YOU CHEATER!" Trunks screamed.

They both were on the ground again and Trunks decided to do an energy beam. He started up his attack taking a deep breath as he gathered the energy.

"Trunks! You better not blow any people up!" Bra yelled at him.

Trunks shot the energy beam at Goten, but he dogged it. The energy was heading straight towards a group of people but Trunks quickly slapped it up wards.

Goten decided to do a Kamehameha Wave. Trunks easily went sideways and blocked it; the Kamehameha hit one of the roofs of the tournament buildings.

Pan and Chichi were face palming while Bulma and Bra were laughing, "Daddy told uncle Goten over and over he needs to learn to control the Kamehameha if he intends to use it properly," Pan said annoyed.

Meanwhile where the Z-Fighters were watching:

"Wow it looks like Goten needs to work on his skills with the Kamehameha Wave," Goku said laughing at the hole in the roof.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, "Panny got it down faster than Goten did," Gohan smiled proud of his daughter.

"Okay Goten let's make this interesting, I'm gonta beach ya wit one arm." Trunks said in his ghetto slang.

"What? One arm? You can't do that! It's impossible!" Goten said crossings his arms.

"I'm not gonna use my right arm," Trunks said as he started kicking at Goten.

Trunks almost fell a few times but he pulled himself back up. Goten came towards Trunks head on, Trunks quickly moved and 'cheated' by turning super saiyan and using his right arm, doing an energy beam. Trunks won, and the crowed went nuts.

"Awe man!" Goku said sighing.

"Don't worry Kakarot," Vegeta said smirking, "There always next time."

"Oh well I'm hungry," Goku said as he and the Z-Fighters went to go get something to eat.

Now the rest of the family was waiting to watch Trunks beat Mr. Satan.

Hercule walk up on the stage and crowed was screaming like crazy. Mr. Satan stood in front of Trunks trying to hide his fear. Being in-laws with the Sons, he knew that three members of Briefs family were saiyans too.

"Hey Trunks! Try not to kill my Gramps okay!" Pan yelled out.

Hercule cringed a little, before an idea popped into his head, "Hey go head and punch me, right here," Hercule said pointing at his cheek, "It's a way fighters greet each other," he told Trunks.

Mr. Satan was a little scared knowing that saiyans could punch hard, thanks to that no time when Gohan was seventeen and Hercule challenged Gohan to fight him to win his blessing to date Videl.

Trunks shrugged and punched Hercule in the face sending the man flying off the stage and Trunks walked off the stage and back to the waiting room.

Bulma was laughing her head off, "Omigosh, that's your bother-in-law!" Bulma laughed while Chichi rubbed her temples.

"Ugg, if he wasn't family…" Chichi said frustrated.

Bra tugged on the bottom of Bulma's red dress, "Mama can me and Pan go see the boys since the junior division is over?" Bra asked her mother.

Chichi and Bulma smiled at the girls, "Okay have fun!"

They found the boys in a room, surrounded by a bunch of reporters, "Help!" Trunks and Goten yelled out when they saw the girls.

"Omigosh! Look!" Pan said pointing to the other side of the room. "It's my gramps, Mr. Satan!" The reporters believed her and ran over there.

Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra all hid behind a wall, "Thanks Pan," Trunks said grateful.

Just then, a fighter with a mask walked in and Trunks got a sneaky smirk on his face, "I've got an idea," Trunks said as the rest of the Chibi's looked at him curiously.

"What's your idea?" Goten asked him.

"We knock that guy out and take his costume and you and me will put it on and fight the grownups!" Trunks said happily.

"I don't know Trunks won't we get caught?" Goten asked his friend, "And what about when we have to fight our dads, or my brother, or Mr. Piccolo, or Krillin or Eigh…" Goten was cut off by Trunks.

"Ok, ok I get it I get it! We'll use that mask so no one will see our faces."

"But what about when we have to fight our family and friends?" Goten asked.

"We'll do the best we can to beat them!" Trunks answered.

Goten sighed deeply, "Fine, but how are we supposed to get his costume?"

"I got it!" Pan said as she got the rest of the kids into a huddle and told them her plan.

Pan and Bra ran over to the guy with excited looks on their faces, "Ah! It's really you!" they said their eyes wide.

"What?" the guy asked very confused.

"We're such huge fans!" Bra said.

"Yeah, we're such huge, huge! Fans!" Pan said acting excited, "And my daddy and Bra's daddy said that they could beat you in a game of arm wrestling. They said they would each pay you a thousand dollars if you beat them! I know you can do it, our daddies aren't very strong." Pan said lying.

"Two-thousand dollars?!" mask guy's eyes grew wide, "I can buy that new mask I've been wanting. Lead the way kiddies!" the girls grabbed his hands, it wasn't too long before Trunks and Goten hit the masked man on the back of his head knocking him out cold.

"Wow! That was too easy," Trunks snickered as he and Goten dragged the man behind the bushes.

The boys got dressed with Goten on the bottom and Trunks on top of Goten's shoulders. The first few times they tried to walk they almost fell over, until Goten poked holes into the shirt so he could see.

"How do we look?" Trunks asked.

"Uh…" Bra didn't know what to say.

"Kinda stupid," Pan finally spoke up.

"But do we look convincing?" Goten asked his niece.

The girls both shrugged, "It's convincing enough I guess." Pan told him.

"Cover for us okay," Trunks said as he and Goten walked towards the arena where the tournament was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hoping to update more often now that it's summer! **

**Don't own DBZ.**

*Chapter 5*

"Common P-Chan," Bra said calling Pan by a special nickname that only Bra calls her "We got to get back to your granma and my mama."

They made it to their seats without people noticing two flying little girls.

"Hey girls," Chichi greeted them happily, "Where's Trunks and Goten?" asked Bulma, causing the rest of gang to look at the girls curiously.

"Oh…ah…well…. they… uh…well…you see," Bra stuttered.

"They went to go get some food, away from the reporters," Pan said lying, "They also said they would probably watch the match from up where Daddy and the others are so they can have better view."

"Oh, of course they would be eating, they are saiyans after all," Chichi said.

Pan and Bra sat comfortably beside between Chichi and Bulma, happily munching on their snacks.

"This is so exciting," Bulma said smiling, "Trunks won and now Vegeta's going to win. Ah can you see it? Father and son, winning on the same day!"

"Excuse me?" Chichi said arching her eye brows, "Goku is fighting too! And he's doing this for his family, not for some cheap thrills like your husband!" Chichi said angrily.

"Vegeta will win!" Bulma yelled.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled.

Yamucya quickly grabbed Pan and Bra. He knew this was going to turn into a fist fight and didn't want the girls getting hurt.

He set them on his lap and leaned back so they wouldn't get hit. Everybody watched Chichi and Bulma go at it fighting over who would win.

"Vegeta!"

"Gookkkuuu!"

"VEGETA!"

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed, she was about to throw her fist when the announcer started talking.

"Ladies and Gentleman are we ready for the adult division?" said announcer man and there was a loud roar from the crowed.

"Awesome! It's finally starting!" Yamucya said.

"First up we have Krillin vs. Pintar!" announcer guy shouted.

Krillin and a man bigger than him walked up to the stage.

"Oh no, that guy is huge! I hope daddy will be okay," said six year old Marron worried for her father.

"Don't worry Marron, he'll be fine," said Master Roshi.

Krillin beat Pintar without even breaking a sweat.

"Next we have Shin and Majuinor!" announcer man said.

A short purple man started walking out, but where was Piccolo? "Majuinor?" said announcer man. "Wait I have some news, Majuinor has forfeited his fight. Shin goes on!"

"Huh? That's wired, why didn't Piccolo fight?" asked a very confused Bulma.

"I don't know, that sure is strange though," Chichi said shrugging.

"Okay next we have Videl vs. Spopovitch!" announcer man said, "That's right folks, Videl here is none other than the daughter Mr. Satan himself!" the crowd went wild. "She has been happily married for almost five years and her daughter is in the audience right now cheering her on!"

"Yay! Mommy, Mommy!" Pan shouted happily clapping her hands and bouncing on Yamucya's lab.

Yamucya chuckled, "Man where has the time gone? I remember when Gohan was just a little guy like Pan here," Yamucya said smiling at the girls on his lap, "Now he's married and has a little girl of his own. Man I feel so old."

"You are old," Bulma teased.

Meanwhile down below where the Z-Fighters are at:

"Wish me luck babe," Videl said kissing Gohan on the cheek.

Gohan smirked, "Good luck Videl and be careful out there, love you baby," Gohan told her before kissing the top of her head.

"Hey good luck Videl, we'll be cheering you on," Krillin said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Krillin," Videl said smiling. She walked up to the stage as Spopovitch looked down at her.

"Wow son, is Videl really Hercule Satan's daughter?" Goku asked.

"Yep," Gohan said simply.

"Wow this means Pan didn't only get her fighting skills from our side of the family," Goku said thinking about M. Pan.

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Alright let the match began!" The announcer yelled and the crowd roared.

Videl rushed at Spopovitch. She kicked toward him hitting many blows against him. He fell to the ground many times but kept getting back up.

Videl's energy was fading fast whereas Spopovitch seemed to be getting stronger.

Gohan was getting worried Spopovitch was really getting the upper hand, "She'll be fine, she'll be fine, she has to be," Gohan said trying to reassure himself but still worrying.

He knew he was wrong when he saw Videl getting grabbed and slammed against Spopovitch's knee. The Z-Fighters flinched at the cracking noise and the yell of pain Videl cried out.

Gohan's ki spiked, getting higher and higher, growing faster as Spopovitch laughed at Videl's pain. He grabbed her by her head and punched her upward into the sky.

Videl stopped herself and floated there, trying to catch her breath. Gohan calmed himself a bit as he thought, *Good, Videl, just stay there until you are ready to fight again.*

But that thought came to an end as Spopovitch floated into the air above Videl with an evil smirk.

He formed an energy blast and hit Videl straight on. It looked like she was going crash to the ground but Videl picked herself back up and landed on her hands and feet.

Spopovitch landed back on the ground as well and started walking up to Videl. She flew at him rammed her foot into his face and kicked him left and right. Spopovitch grinned as he rammed his head against Videl's and punched her in the stomach sending her crashing hard to the floor of the arena.

Gohan's anger grew seeing Videl in pain, Meanwhile in the audience, "Mommy! Don't give up! You can beat him I know you can!" Pan shouted to her. She was worried for her mother as well as the others. Pan didn't like to see her mother get hurt and it was making her ki spike a little.

"I hope Videl's okay," Bulma said a bit worried.

Chichi was biting at her bottom lip, she didn't want anything bad happening to her daughter-in-law.

Videl struggled to get up but when she did, she lunged at Spopovitch punching him in the face a few times. But the creep came out of it unharmed; he kicked Videl in the face and elbowed her in the gut. She fell to the floor but Spopovitch didn't let her catch her breath as started slamming his fists to her stomach.

Two ki's were spiking up in anger as they watched the fight, Gohan from his view point and Pan from the audience.

Spopovitch was gonna slam his fist into Videl again but she rolled out of the way. She got up and started beating on Spopovitch again. She was going punch him again but he stopped her attack with his hand, she tried to knee him but he blocked that one as well. He grabbed her leg and started spinning her over his head and tossed her.

It appeared as if Videl was going to fly out of the ring, but Spopovitch grabbed her by the ankle and tossed her back to the middle of the arena. Spopovitch started walking towards her.

Videl was slowly getting to her feet, "Videl! Don't stand up; you have to quit this now!" Gohan pleaded. He didn't know how much more she take of this.

Videl got up and started running at Spopovitch. Videl came at him only to be slammed back. Spopovitch ran after her and kick her upwards. He rammed his knee into her back and proceeded to punch her face in.

Poor Videl was coughing out blood as Gohan looked on in horror, "I got to stop him!" Gohan was clenching his fists; if he weren't wearing gloves he would've drew blood.

After Spopovitch was done with her, he tossed her, sending her to where announcer guy was standing, announcer guy backed up as Videl came close to falling out of the ring.

Videl was let out a few gasps of pain, "That enough! Give up Videl! Please baby give up! There's no way you can beat him!" Gohan could feel a little of her pain through their bond and it was pissing him off what that monster was doing to her.

Announcer man came closer to Videl, "Videl, I think it's time to call it quicks, what do say?" announcer guy asked.

"No, never!" Videl said struggling to her feet.

Spopovitch came closer to Videl as an evil smile crossed his face; he grabbed Videl by her hair. She screamed out in pain before Spopovitch kneed her hard in the face.

Gohan cried out in horror, his tears concealed in his sunglasses. Pan let out scream of horror when she saw her mother get kneed by Spopovitch. Chichi quickly grabbed the girl and held her tightly comforting the now crying girl.

"Panny don't watch," Chichi told her as she hid Pan's face in her shoulder, "It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay," Chichi said as tear were running down her face.

Blood was coming out Videl's nose and mouth, he dropped Videl and she landed on the floor with a thud. Gohan's body was shaking violently as his anger was shot to hell, he clench his fists and gritted teeth and was growling as his ki was rising.

"Hey! No! Stop it! Just calm down, don't do it Gohan! You're not going out there!" Goku said when he saw Gohan shaking in anger.

Spopovitch started crushing Videl's head with his foot and she screamed out in pain.

With her saiyan hearing Pan could hear her mother's screams. She was still crying when something inside the four year old girl started coming out. She started growling loudly making the rest of the group look at her. Chichi pulled her away at arm's length and what she saw surprised her. Pan was growling and gritted her teeth; her eyes were changing color, no longer onix but teal.

"Uh oh," Yamucya said as he got Bra and Marron away from Pan.

"Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh?" Chichi asked the scar faced man.

"I've seen this at the Cell Games, Gohan got that look when we getting hurt by the Cell Jr.'s and MP got like that when MT died," Yamucya said talking about Mirai Pan.

"Well what we do?" Bulma asked a little scared of the look in Pan's eyes.

"Panny? Panny baby look at me, calm down. You need to calm down sweetheart," Chichi pleaded.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore when he saw the tears coming out of Videl's eyes. He went super saiyan his head wrap flying off his head and his cape falling off,

"I can't take this anymore! I'm taking that BASTARD DOWN! And don't any of you try to stop me!" Gohan yelled. He flew out there to save Videl.

"That enough! Stop playing games Spopovitch!" Gohan stop when he heard the voice. A man flew down beside the ring and started talking to Spopovitch telling him to end it.

Spopovitch growled a little before he kicked Videl out of the ring. Gohan fell out of super saiyan and ran to Videl's side, "Videl, it's okay now, I'm right here honey," Gohan whispered to her.

He carefully carried Videl in his arms as he glared at Spopovitch, "Listen you bastard! Next time it's you and me! And I'll win!" Gohan growled at Spopovitch. He carried Videl to the hospital wing.

In the audience, Pan stopped growling and her eyes became their normal onix color again. She looked at the scared faces of her family and friends in confusion, "Granma what happened?" Pan asked.

"Oh Pan are you okay? You got us so scared," Chichi said holding onto her granddaughter.

Pan was even more confused, "What did I do? Where's mommy?" Pan asked.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Yamucya asked.

"Mommy was getting hurt and then everything went fuzzy," Pan told him. "But where's mommy? Did she beat the bad man?"

"You're father took her somewhere," Master Roshi told her. "I think you and Bra should go find out what's going on, Vegeta and Goku will be sure to know what's happening down there."

The girls took off, they ran into the room where the contestants were. Vegeta was leaning against the wall and Bra ran over to him. Goku took off flying into the sky. Pan couldn't find Gohan anywhere so she searched his ki till she sensed him in a nearby room; she ran as fast as she could till she reach the door and burst in.

"Daddy!" Pan said as unshed tears were forming in her eyes. Gohan looked over to the door to see Pan. With a sad smile he got up from the chair he was sitting by Videl's bedside and walked over to his daughter and picked herup as he gave her a hug.

"Hey there Panda, how's my baby girl?" Gohan asked.

"I'm okay, but I was scared for mommy. That bad man hurt her," Pan said as she looked over at her unconscious mother.

"I know, but mommy's going to be okay, Grandpa went Korrin's place to go get some senzu bean," Gohan told her but she got a confused look on face which made Gohan lightly chuckle.

"Korrin's place is below the lookout and the lookout is where Dende, the Earth's guardian, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo live. It's a high tower in the sky." Gohan explained.

"Oh, Daddy what are sizzle beans?" Pan asked.

"Not sizzle beans darling, senzu beans. They help a person who get hurt get better," Gohan told her.

"So they'll help mommy get better?" asked Pan.

"Yes, Baby they will," Gohan said patting her head.

"Good! I'm glad. Mommy did really good out there," Pan said.

"Yes she did, until Spopovitch crushed her," Gohan said still a little angry.  
"There just isn't something right about him and his friend Yamu."

"I don't like them daddy, I think they're bad men," said Pan

"You're reading their ki signatures just like I taught you, that's good," Gohan said ruffling her hair.

"Gohan?" Gohan turned to see Goku holding up the senzu beans.

"Great! thanks dad!," Gohan said smiling and grabbing the beans. he put Pan the bed by her mother and carefully paced the bean in Videl's mouth and made her chew and swallow.

Videl opened her eyes and saw Gohan's loving face. she then turned when she heard the squeals of delight coming from Pan beside her.

she smiled at her and held her tightly letting Pan know she was just fine now.

"Gohan, they're saying you're up and Panny Bra waiting for you outside!" Goku shouted.

"Okay!" Pan shouted back to her grandfather, "Good luck daddy!" Pan said giving Gohan a hug and kiss, "Bye mommy," Pan said waving and smiling before she off to where Bra flying off with her.

Pan and Bra made it back without people noticing them flying. They made it to their seat as Bulma and Chichi started asking questions.

"Is Videl okay?" Bulma asked.

"Daddy said Videl was in the hospital room. He then said something about Kakarot getting a bean of some kind," Bra said a little confused about the Kakarot part.

"Grandpa got some senzu beans and mommy's all better," Pan told Chichi.

"Good," Chichi and the others sighed in relief.

Things started to calm down a bit and Pan, Bra and Marron started to play a little game to pass the time before the tournament would start again.

"Sorry for the wait everyone! Videl is going to be just fine!" said the announcer, "Now let's get back to the tournament! We have Satan City's famous hero, Saiyaman vs. Kibito!" The announcer yelled as the crowd roared ready for some action.

"AND FIGHT!" announcer man shouted.

"Go Gohan!" Chichi yelled.

"Chichi!" Bulma whispered loudly, "Gohan's in disguise remember."

"Oh, oops," Chichi said as she put her hands over her mouth. She took them off though once Gohan took off his sunglasses, "Oh Yay! Gohan I can see your face now!"

"Granma, your embarrassing Daddy," Pan said looking at the now red faced Gohan.

"Well it's my job to embarrass him. That's what mom's do," She said patting Pan on the head.

Gohan and Kibito stood where they were staring at each other seriously.

"Well are you just gonna stand there of are you gonna attack me?" Gohan asked Kibito.

"Gohan," Kibito said quietly, "Turn super saiyan, I think we could use your power," Kibito said shocking both Gohan, and the rest of the Z-Fighter as well as Pan and Bra who heard it all with their saiyan hearing.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ because I was bored and just felt like doing that hehe. **

**Well looks like we're gonna have to wait for the next chapter. stay beautiful till next chapy bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay guys I'm telling you ahead of time** **that I'm skipping a lot of scenes like the Supreme Kai, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta fighting Babidi's minions and Goku and Vegeta fighting and Buu hatching out of the egg. It would have been to long for me to write, plus I'm focusing Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra during this saga.**

**Anyhow on with the fanfic! **

*Chapter 6*

"H-h-how do you know…" Gohan said still in shock that Kibito knew he was a saiyan.

"I want you to power up to super saiyan," Kibito practically demanded.

"What!? No way!" Gohan told him getting over his shock, "I don't want to blow my cover, No thanks, let's just fight already," He said. Piccolo started talking to Gohan telepathically and convinced him to go super saiyan.

"Fine, so will you like me to go super saiyan or do you want me to take it a step further?" Gohan asked Kibito with a bit of irritation in his voice. If the people found out he was that teenage boy at the Cell Games, he and his family could kiss their privacy goodbye.

"What's going on?" Master Roshi asked Pan.

"That guy knows daddy's a super saiyan!" Pan said.

"B-but how?" Chichi asked, surprised that anyone outside the Z-Fighter circle knew about the saiyans.

"I don't know, granma," Pan told her still a little shocked.

Gohan started powering up, his eyes going from onix to teal and his hair getting spikier and longer before he became a full super saiyan two.

Little did Gohan know though, Spopovitch and Yamu were about to spring into action. They were using some kind of device to read Gohan's power, as his power kept rising the arrow on the device began to slow as it reached the top.

Spopovitch and Yamu pounced towards Gohan, the saiyan tried to get out of the way but he couldn't move.

Gohan felt a hard jab in his side and he began to grow weaker. He fell as he heard Videl, Chichi, Bulma, Pan and Bra screaming his name; he felt the bottle that had pierced his side being removed. He saw Yamu and Spopovitch fly off and Shin going after them as Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo took off as well.

Gohan could barely move, Videl quickly ran to his side leaning over him, shaking him a little as she was crying.

"Gohan, are you okay? Please talk to me hon." Videl pleaded.

"V-videl, I'm okay babe, really I am. Please don't cry sweetheart," Gohan's voice was soft and quiet but Videl could hear him.

"I can restore him back to his full power," Kibito told Videl. She back away as Kibito put his hands over Gohan and healed him. Gohan regained his strength and stood up as Kibito began to tell him what happened.

"Okay let's go," Kibito, Gohan and Videl all shot into the sky.

"What's going on?" Chichi said still shocked from everything that happened.

"I don't know," Bulma said just as confused, "But the guys are going to miss their fight if they don't hurry up."

Hercule went down and talked to the announcer to see what was going to happen next.

"Ladies and Gentleman there are only five contestants left; Killa, Jewel, Mighty Mask, Eighteen, and Mr. Satan," announcer pumped up the crowd, "And Mr. Satan said he could take all four of them at once!" Pan could tell by the look on her grandfather's face that that was not what he said.

"The final match will begin soon! They last man or woman standing will be this year's martial arts champion!" the crowd went nuts.

Eighteen, 'Mighty Mask', Killa and Jewel entered the stage, "Fighters take your stances!" said the announcer.

"Ready, fight!"

Eighteen easily knocked Jewel out of the ring while Trunks and Goten knocked Killa out.

"Only three fighters left folks! It's Eighteen vs. Might Mask vs. Mr. Satan! Who will win and be this year's champion?"

"Go mommy! You can do it! You can win!" little Marron cheered her mother on.

Eighteen started attacking Trunks and Goten and they were doing fine. After a while Trunks and Goten switched positions. There were a few times where it looked like Trunks and Goten were going to win but Eighteen started stepping up her game and it made it hard for the boys, so they wound up doing something stupid. They went super saiyan therefore blowing there cover and getting disqualified. So now it was only Hercule vs. Eighteen.

Eighteen had Mr. Satan in a head lock, but she made a deal with him, that if she lost on purpose he was going have to pay her a good deal of money. The deal was made and Eighteen lost making Hercule the winner.

After a while Pan and Bra went to go find Trunks and Goten, they were probably still a little sore from being disqualified and they wanted to cheer the boys up.

They found the boys in the same room they found them last time only the boys looked rather happy then disappointed.

Trunks saw the girls first and ran up to them, "Hey your mom told me and Goten where our dads and your grandpa and the rest of the gang went. We're going to go there too! They're seeing a Wizard!" Trunks told the girls as Goten came up beside him.

"What's a Wizard?" Bra asked curiously.

"I don't know but we're going to find out!" Trunks said with a smirk.

"Cool! Can we come?" Pan asked for herself and Bra.

"No way! You're too little and you're girls," Goten said earning himself a glare from his niece.

"We might be girl's uncle Goten but we're saiyans too and don't you forget it!" she said as she punched him in the arm.

Trunks laughed at Goten, "Okay girls you can come with us, this is gonna be fun."

"Shouldn't we tell mommy and the others where we are going?" Bra asked Trunks.

"Are you crazy Bra?! If we tell mom or anyone else where we're going they'll never let us go," Trunks told her rolling his eyes at his sister.

The saiyan children took to the sky and made it to the place where the Z-Fighter and the Wizard were supposed to be.

"Where do you think our dads and everybody else are?" Goten asked.

The kids scanned the area and found two figures on a mountain top, "Hey look guys, isn't that Piccolo and Krillin?" Pan asked when they got closer to the figures. Sure enough there was Piccolo and Krillin only they were turned to stone statues.

"What do you think could have happened to them?" Trunks asked as he was poking at Piccolo.

"Trunks! Be careful you might…" Pan tried to warn him but Trunks accidently bumped Piccolo and he fell over and broke.

The kids stood there in disbelief. Their eyes wide and their hands to their mouths.

"T-t-trunks you killed him… you killed Piccolo," Goten said shocked.

Trunks stood there guilt stricken, "I didn't mean it… it was an accident!"

"What are we going to do?!" Bra screeched.

Suddenly they felt ki signatures and crouched down to see a short yellow alien with a pink thing and a tall red man. The pink thing kept telling the red guy he was gonna eat him up. He turned the red guy into a giant cookie and ate him whole.

Bra started screaming but Goten quickly put his hand over her mouth, "Quiet Bra! That thing is gonna know we're here if you scream!" Goten whispered to her.

"Uh, Hey where the heck is everybody," the kids heard someone say. They looked down to see Krillin looking pretty confused.

"Krillin, you're okay," Pan said happily. She and the rest of the Chibi's went down to where Krillin was standing.

"Uh, what happened? I don't remember I thing," Krillin said.

"You don't?" Goten asked.

"Somebody turned you into a statue," Trunks told him.

"A statue," Krillin said confused till it came back to him, "That right! I remember now. It was that Dabura guy's spit! It turn me to stone I couldn't move! What a creep. Well at least I'm okay now."

"Oh, he must be talking about the guy who got eaten up," Goten said.

"Well dah, I bet his powers probably wore out when he got turned into a cookie, that why Krillin's back too…" Trunks said before his face paled and his eyes got wide, "Oh no, you know what that means?"

"What's wrong Trunks?" Krillin asked as Trunks flew up to where Piccolo was.

"Um, Trunks accidently knocked over Piccolo's statue and broke him," Pan told the now paling Krillin.

Trunks paled at what he saw it was not pretty. He quickly flew back down to the others.

"Hey Trunks, is he there?" Goten asked.

"Uh, you don't want to go up there," Trunks told them.

"Trunks what is it?" Krillin asked.

"Please you guys we got keep this a secret, okay."

"Keep what a secret?" Trunks and the rest of the Chibi's froze when they heard Piccolo's voice.

They looked up to see Piccolo smirking at them before his expression changed and he crouched down, "No, what in the world is giving off all that terrible energy?" Piccolo looked to see the Wizard named Babidi and the Supreme Kai lying on the ground barely alive, and a big pink blob.

"Is that thing Majin Buu?" Piccolo asked with wide eyes. Krillin the kids climbed and flew near where Piccolo was crouching.

"Hey Piccolo, how did you get back to normal?" Trunks asked the question all the Chibi's were wondering.

"I can regenerate as long as my head isn't damaged. But enough about that, we need to…" Piccolo said before they heard a loud explosion.

They turned back to see Vegeta. Babidi was yelling at him for destroying his spaceship.

"I assume that ugly blob there is Majin Buu, if so than you the one who killed Gohan!" Vegeta said frowning.

Piccolo was stunned he had heard everything. He fell on his knees numbly.

"Piccolo what is it? What did my dad say?" Trunks asked him.

"Piccolo are you okay?" Pan asked him curious as to why was acting so strangely. Piccolo couldn't believe it Gohan was gone.

Vegeta fought Majin Buu with everything he had punching and kicking him, blowing holes into his body but nothing was working. Majin Buu had the better of Vegeta, while Vegeta was still weak from his fight with Goku; Majin Buu wasn't losing any energy. He formed out of his body what looked like pink taffy and caught Vegeta in it. Buu landed on Vegeta and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him.

"No dad!" Trunks yelled as he flew off to save Vegeta.

Goten and Bra quickly flew off as well. Pan was right behind them but Piccolo caught her by her arm.

"No Pan! It's too dangerous, you stay here!" Piccolo told her.

"But why? Vegeta's in trouble and he needs help, I'm gotta help Trunks and uncle Goten," Pan said trying to break free of Piccolo.

"No you're staying here!" Piccolo shouted, Gohan was gone, he couldn't let Gohan's daughter die as well.

Pan narrowed her eye at Piccolo, "You'd let me go if I was my dad!" Pan said shocking the Namekian and making him loosen his grip. Pan flew out of Piccolo's grasp and flew off to help her friends.

The kids all flew right passed Babidi and went after Buu.

Buu was punching Vegeta left and right as Vegeta spat out some blood. Buu stop when heard someone coming.

"YOU LEAVE MY DAD ALONE! YOU BIG BULLY!" Trunks screamed as he launched at Buu. Trunks kicked him hard in the face sending him crashing into a bunch of cliffs.

Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan all ran over to Vegeta. He was unconscious they unwrapped the pink stuff off him and Trunks and Bra tried to Shake him awake.

"Common dad! Dad, wake up! You have to get up! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Trunks pleaded.

"Daddy please wake up! We need you daddy! Daddy? Common wake up!" Bra said almost near to tears.

"Is he alive?" Goten asked.

Bra and Trunks both shouted at him, "Of course he's alive!"

"My dad's the toughest guy in the whole world!" Trunks told him with unshed tears.

"Yeah, but, he got hurt real bad," Goten said.

"Hey listen up Goten!" Trunks started yelling, "My dad's the best fighter around. He the prince of all saiyans and he's not gonna let a pink blob get him down!" Trunks told his best friend.

"Trunks look! Veggie's waking up!" Pan said smiling.

"Dad/Daddy!" Trunks and Bra said in unison.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face his children and Goten and Pan.

Trunks and Bra helped Vegeta up, Buu came out of the cliff and he was angry.

"You four need to go now," Vegeta told the kids.

The kids shook their heads, "No way dad, we're not gonna let you fight this thing alone," Trunks told his father.

"Yeah, Trunks and me are super saiyans we can help you Vegeta," Goten said just as determined to help Vegeta as Trunks was.

"Yeah we'll all gang up on him he'll never know what hit him!" Pan told Vegeta.

"Yeah, Daddy, Pan and me may not be super saiyans yet but we're still strong!" Bra told her father.

Vegeta stood there in silence for a moment before he spoke to Trunks, "Trunks listen, I need, you to take good care of your mother and sister for me now," Vegeta said making Trunks look at him in confusion.

"Take care of mom and Bra? But you can do that too, right dad? You can take care mom and Bra too, can't you dad? Why do you want me to take care of mom and Bra? Are you going somewhere?" Trunks asked him.

"Trunks, Bra, come here," Vegeta said stretching out his arm to embrace his children.

They both looked at him confused, "Dad what's wrong?" Trunks asked, "Daddy?" Bra asked looking up at her father.

"Trunks, Bra, there's something you two need to know… you've both made me proud," Vegeta said as he formed two energy balls in his hands and hit Trunks and Bra with them knocking them both out.

Goten and Pan stood there shocked at what Vegeta did for a moment before Pan glared at Vegeta and ran at him, "What did you do to them?! Why'd you do that?! What is wrong with you! Pan grabbed Vegeta and stared up at with tears in her eye.

"Why did you do it?! Tell me why did you do that Trunks and Bra?! You're their daddy! Daddies aren't supposed do bad things to their kids! Why did hurt them like that! WHY?! WHY?!" Vegeta looked down at Pan before he hit her at the side of her head, knocking her out.

"PAN!" Goten shouted. He ran to her but before he could get close enough, Vegeta appeared in front of him and punched him hard in the gut.

Poor Goten held to his stomach, he fell on his knees before he fell out of super saiyan form and passed out.

Vegeta stood there looking at the four unconscious children; they would understand someday why he did what he did.

**And the father of the year reward goes to… Vegeta Briefs! He's got major excellent parenting skills. But seriously Vegeta should get father of the year reward. **

**Hey, there was one scene I was gonna put in here, Vegeta's sacrifice but I scraped it out, but after thinking about I thought I'd put it in here kinda like a deleted scene. So here what I like to think what was going through Vegeta's head when he sacrificed himself to try save the earth from Majin Buu… with Bra in the twist.**

Vegeta stood there looking at the four unconscious children; they would understand someday why he did what he did.

Piccolo landed between Vegeta and the unconscious Chibi's, "I think I understand Vegeta," Piccolo told him.

"Get yourself and the four children as far away from here as possible, I'll take care of Buu," Vegeta told him.

Piccolo nodded understanding what he was about to do, "So… this is goodbye hah?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Don't get sentimental with me Namekian, just take the brats and get out of here!" Vegeta yelled.

Piccolo motion for Krillin to come down and take the girls while he got the boys.

Piccolo and Krillin took off with the kids as Buu came into the scene, "Hey you stay and fight Buu!" Buu shouted at them.

"That's right Buu! You and I are going finish this!" Vegeta shouted getting Buu's attention away from Piccolo and Krillin.

Vegeta powered up using his life source. Facing his fate with courage, all the while his mind was racing with all the memories he had with Bulma and his children.

*Flashback: His memories with Bulma, Trunks and Bra*

Bulma had offered her place for the Namekians to stay there till they could wish for their planet back and then Bulma turned and smiled at Vegeta who leaning up against a tree.

"What about you? Hey home boy!" Bulma called to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked startled, "What?! Home, boy?"

"Hey relax will you, you're gonna need a place to stay too right? Hey why don't you drop the tough guy act and loosen up. You know you're actually kinda cute!" Bulma told him winking.

"What?! I'm… Not… Kinda… Shut up!" Vegeta said almost blushing.

*Two years later*

Vegeta was keeping an eye on these two teenagers that claimed to be saiyans he didn't believe one bit of it. The girl who looked to be thirteen or fourteen could most likely pass for a saiyan because of her eye and hair color but the boy yeah right.

The boy looked over Vegeta's way again it started getting on his nerves.

"Why do you keep looking over here?! Haven't you seen a pink shirt before?! If you like that much you can have it!"

"Oh… uh… no… no thank you," said the boy politely.

"Well then knock it off kid!"

An explosion was heard from where Vegeta was training to fight the androids and finally surpass Goku.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried running to the broken Gravity Camber with Yamucya behind her. She dug through the rubble, "Vegeta where are you!"

Suddenly Vegeta hand popped out causing Bulma to smack into Yamucya.

Vegeta got out of the mess looking pretty beat up, "Are you okay?" Bulma asked him.

"Of course I am!" Vegeta gasped.

Bulma was relieved before she started getting mad at Vegeta, "You Dweeb! You almost wrecked my house! What are you trying to prove?"

Vegeta fell over from exhaustion and Bulma ran over to him worried for Vegeta, "Oh no! Vegeta, you're hurt!"  
"Go away, I don't need help," Vegeta said weakly.

"But you got to stop training for a while. Look at yourself, you're a complete wreck!"

"I am a saiyan and I can take a little pain."

"Okay, we all know you're a tough guy, Vegeta but you need to rest now, it's for your own good."

"I take orders from no one!" Vegeta said before he fell over unconscious.

"Oh no Vegeta! It's okay now I'll take care of you."

*Two years later*

"What is it woman?! Can't you see I need to train?!" Vegeta barked as Bulma pushed him on the couch.

"Well you're gonna sit down and hear what I have to say, Vegeta."

"Fine! What is it?"

Bulma started glowing and smiling the biggest smile she could muster, "Vegeta I'm PREGNANT!" Bulma said bouncing on the couch.

She then noticed Vegeta was just staring at nothing with a blank expression on his face.

"Vegeta, aren't you happy? We're going to have a baby," Bulma said worried about the look on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta didn't say anything as he walked out of the room, his mind over whelmed with the thoughts of having a child.

"WHAT?! You want to name my son Trunks!" Vegeta barked, Bulma had just delivered the baby.

"He our son Vegeta! And yes Trunks is a perfect name, Trunks Vegeta Briefs," Bulma announced andthe nurse put the name on the birth certificate.

"And you can remove his tale," Bulma told the nurse.

"What! What are you doing to my son's pride as a saiyan!" Vegeta shouted.

"I don't want the rick of Trunks looking at the moon; I already seen what could happen because of Goku."

"Fine have your way then! But when he is old enough, my son is going to be a warrior!" Vegeta said slumping into the chair.

*A year later*

Trunks, Pan, you guys are back!" yelled Piccolo.

Vegeta stared at the two future travelers in wonder, "Trunks? How bazar, he has the same name as my son. Wait a saiyan from the future! He is my son! Incredible!"

(N/A: the memories are going to start flashing quicker so try to keep up)

Vegeta stood there stunned, Cell had killed him, he killed Trunks. Pan was sat by his side crying in agony, his son's blood all over the front of her gi. Vegeta's rage took over he wanted revenge, he wanted Cell dead, and nobody but him was going to do it!

With a piercing scream he lunged at Cell and hit him with everything he had.

After that whole ordeal Vegeta made a promise to himself that he was going to be a better father to the Trunks of his time, a better father than his own father was and couldn't be.

Trunks and Pan were leaving for their own timeline and Vegeta was leaning against a tree when Pan attacked him in hug. He was bit shocked at first but hugged back; he had grown a fondness for Pan the even though she was Kakarot's granddaughter… but he would never admit it out loud. He looked over at Trunks.

"You take care of you woman, Trunks… and son, I'm proud of you."

Vegeta was in the GR with Trunks it had been five years since the Cell games and Vegeta wanted to train his son. Times were peaceful but that didn't mean new threats were coming.

"Dad can we put the gravity down? I can barely move," Trunks said struggling to walk.

Vegeta smirked, "Well this gravity rate is child's play, if you can't handle this, there's really no point in being here is there?"

Trunks just shrugged, "Oh well I guess I just have go super."

"What?!" Vegeta turned around to see Trunks powering up. The six year old had become a super saiyan right before the Princes eyes.

Trunks was flying around playfully around his dad, Vegeta couldn't help smirking through he was proud of his son.

Vegeta was awaken one night by someone crawling into his and Bulma's bed. He looked under the cover too see his three year old daughter Bra she looked frightened.

"Bra what are you doing up?" Vegeta asked his tone soft, Bra always seemed to have a way to make Vegeta show his soft side.

"I had a bad dream daddy, can I stay with you and mommy tonight?" the girl asked with big pleading eyes.

Vegeta sighed, "Come here sweet heart," Vegeta said hold Bra.

He carried her to her room and put her in her bed, "How bout daddy stays with his little princess until she falls asleep?"

Bra smiled she loved when her father called her princess, "Okay daddy, I love you," she said giving him a hug.

Vegeta smiled, "I love you too Princess."

This was something he only ever did when he knew no one was watching, he tucked Bra in and sang to her till she fell asleep.

*End Flashback*

At the last memory Vegeta smirked, *Yes I'm doing this for you Bulma and you Trunks, Bra… yes and even you Kakarot.*

"Buu gonna make you chocolate or maybe cracker and cheese."

Vegeta laughed at him, "You are a fool! I am going to crush you!"

Vegeta powered up, the shear energy coming out of his body was like a bomb and it surrounded Buu.

And so Vegeta made the allotment sacrifice for the ones he love's a true saiyan warrior to the end.


	8. Chapter 7

*Chapter 7*

Pan was starting to wake up when she felt someone call to her shake her lightly. She slowly opened her eyes to see her Grandpa Goku's face above hers.

"Grandpa? What happened? Where are we?" Pan asked as she sat up.

Goku looked at her a little sadly but managed to crack a smile, "We're at the lookout Panny and I'll explain everything, but first I need you to wake up Bra while I wake up the boys, okay?" Pan nodded as Goku went to the other bed and proceeded to wake up Trunks and Goten as Pan shook Bra awake.

"Pan?" Bra asked a bit groggy, "What happened? Where's my daddy?"

"I don't know, Bra but my grandpa say we're at the lookout, maybe our mommies and daddies are outside waiting for us," Pan suggested.

Goku lead the kids outside, they were a bit confused though. Everybody seemed sad and Gohan and Vegeta weren't there.

"Grandpa? Where is my daddy and Vegeta? And why does everybody look so sad?" Pan asked looking up at her grandfather.

Goku sighed deeply as looked at the children, "I don't know how to tell you guys," Goku said sadness clear in his voice.

"Where's my daddy?" Bra asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Panny, Goten, but Gohan's not coming back. He did the best he could but it wasn't enough, he's gone and Trunks, Bra, your father's gone too he sacrificed his life to stop Buu but it wasn't enough," Goku looked at the little children in front of him. Their shocked little faces when they heard the news and their tears pouring down.

All four children cried out at once.

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! D-DADDY CAN'T BE DEAD! HE JUST CAN'T!" Pan cried out shaking her head and running to Goten and started crying as he held her tight.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN TO MY DAD! NO WAY! NO!" Trunks sopped.

"MY BROTHER'S NOT DEAD! NO! NO! GOHAN!" Goten cried.

"DAAAADDDDY! NOOOOO! DAAAAAAADDDDDDDDY" Bra screamed as she buried her face into Trunks' side.

The kids kept crying but Goku knew he had to be tough with them. With Vegeta and Gohan gone the kids were the last hope the earth had.

"Stop that! We don't have time for this now! We've got a lot of work to do and you'll need to learn some new skills fast! You got it!" Goku shouted at the children.

"I know that might seem harsh but there's a good chance that Babidi can find this place, so I want you four to start practicing right away, do you want revenge?!" Goku asked the four children. They stopped crying but were sniffling as they nodded yes.

"Alright then, I have a technique that can help us. It's called fusion. Trunks and Goten will fuse as well as Bra and Pan. Now your energy levels have to be exactly the same! Do you understand?" the kids all looked at him seriously as nodded again.

"Okay Piccolo I'm gonna need your help," Goku told him.

"What me? But why?" Piccolo asked.

"I need you to help me teach them the dance," Goku told the now shocked Piccolo.

"It's a dance?!" Piccolo shouted causing the Goku and the kids hold their hand to their sensitive ears.

"Well no, I mean kinda, umm, yeah," Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

Piccolo huffed, "Fine, let's just teach them already."

"Great it goes like…"

"People of Earth!" said a strange voice. "My name is Babidi; I am your new master. I need your help; you see I'm looking for some dear friends of mine. Their names are; Goten, Pan, Trunks, Bra and a Namekian named Piccolo. If you know where they are just call my name and I'll answer. If I don't have them by let's say mid-day tomorrow my friend Buu here will eat you like candy. An example please Buu," everybody looked up to see a big pink thing turn a city into candy and it started eating everyone.

"Remember Goten, Pan, Trunks, Bra and Piccolo. I need them; you don't want to be eaten do you?" Babidi told the people before his voice disappeared.

"I think we might of made him angry," Goten said as looked at his Chibi companions and Piccolo.

"I would think so kid." Piccolo said agreeing.

"That monster killed my dad!" Trunks yelled his anger spiking.

"Yes that was Majin Buu, but I still need to teach you four the fusion it's the only chance we've got," Goku told the kids.

"But that man said he'll make that thing eat everyone like candy!" Bulma said a bit panicky.

"Yes he did," Goku said, "Trunks go to Capsule Corp and get the dragon radar I have a feeling we'll be needed it. I'll go find Babidi and Buu, and talk to them."

"Got it!" said Trunks and took off, as Goku vanished.

The others waited for what seemed like forever, when they felt a massive source of energy.

"What's that?" Videl asked, she was holding Pan in her arms. Pan felt for the ki signature and easily recognized it, "It's Grandpa!" Pan told her mother.

Soon Trunks returned with the dragon radar and Goku after him.

"Alright you guys, I only have thirty minutes left so we have to hurry," Goku told Piccolo and the kids.

The kids left their mothers' sides and followed Goku and Piccolo to start teaching them the fusion dance.

Goku did the dance, then Piccolo helped him.

The girls studied all of it, they didn't want to mess it up as the boys thought the grown men looked ridicules.

"Okay guys I have to go now," Goku told the kids, "Don't worry though, I bought some time with Buu. I told him you would go to him, but he'll only wait a couple of days so you'll have to train hard. I have faith in you four."

"Wait!" Trunks shouted to get Goku's attention, "Can you show us super saiyan three before you leave? Please?!" Trunks asked with big pleading eyes as well as Pan, Goten and Bra.

Goku smiled at the kids and nodded, he powered up and his energy was huge. He was a super saiyan but his hair came down to his knees and his eyes were a dark blue instead of teal.

"Whoa!" the Chibi's and everyone else stared in amazement. Goku's time to leave finally came and he said his goodbyes to everyone.

Chichi ran to him crying, "I'm never going to see you again! Now that Gohan's gone… I don't know if I can live if Buu took Goten and Panny away from me too," Chichi sobbed.

Goku looked at his wife sadly, "Hey it's going to be okay babe, I faith in Goten and Pan and I know that with Trunks and Bra helping them their going to beat Buu," Goku kissed Chichi on top of the head.

He then picked up Goten and hugged his son, "Hey Goten, you're the man of the family now. So it's your job to take care of your mother and Videl and Pan. Can you do that for me and Gohan?" Goku asked his youngest son.

Goten nodded his head as he was holding back his tears, "I love you son."

Goku then walked over to Videl and Pan, "Hey it was really great getting to know my daughter-in-law. You're devotion to Gohan is amazing Videl. I'm glad to know you're part of our family," Goku told her smiling.

"Thank you sir," Videl said smiling.

Pan was looking at her feet not wanting her grandfather to see her cry, "Hey there, Panny it's okay," Goku said as he picked her up, "There's nothing wrong with crying," Goku told her. She looked at him before she started bursting into tears.

"Am I ever going to see you again Grandpa?" Pan asked him wiping her eyes.

Goku had a sad smile on his face, "Yes you will someday, I love you darling," Goku told her kissing her cheek and setting back down.

Goku waved goodbye to everyone as he disappeared with Baba back to other world.

"Alright you four, it's fusion time!" Piccolo told the kids.

Piccolo lined them up left to right; Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra.

"Good, now first you need to fuse. After you fuse we'll practice a little, you won't be able to fight Majin Buu right away. It will take training. Trunks lower your energy to match Goten's, Pan lower yours to match Bra's" Trunks and Pan did as they were told.

Piccolo and Krillin showed the kids the moves one more time, the kids had sweat drop when the saw how ridicules the adults look.

"Awe man, if they look silly doing this. Then just imagine how silly we'll look when we do it," Trunks said a little annoyed.

"I wonder what they'll look like," Chichi said, she, Bulma and Videl as well as the other all stood to watch.

"Fuuuuu…sion! HA!" the kids yelled while doing the moves. Their fingers touched and a bright light flashed and there was smoke. Everyone stood waiting to see what the fusions would look like, the smoke finally cleared.

Everyone stared in shock at what they saw. There stood a fat little boy. Piccolo face palmed when he saw them.

"You've got to be kidding me! You baka! Didn't you pay attention at all!" shouted two voices that were one.

Everyone turned to see a girl with features very much like Pan's with Bra's blue eyes. She had had a blend of black and blue hair that came down to her to her waist. She had on a tank top much like the boys vest, but instead of the black and yellow like the boys' colors were, the girls' colors were black and purple. The girl looked perfect and Piccolo knew that Pan and Bra did it right.

"Good job girls, at least the two of you got it," Piccolo said as he looked at the chubby boy.

"Ooo, they need a name!" Videl and Bulma said in unison.

"My name is Bran," (Pronounced like br-on...sorry it was all I could think of. If you guys have any better idea's I might change it) said the girl.

"Ooo! I love it!" Chichi said jumping,

"Now for the boys," Bulma said thinking.

"Gotenks," Bran said simply.

"What?" said fat little boy.

"Hmm, make sense," Chichi said smiling.

"Alright you guys split!" Piccolo told them.

As soon as everything was back to normal and thirty minutes had passed, he ordered them to do it again.

"Fuuuuu… sion! HA!"

Once again there was smoke and when it cleared, Bran stood there looking better than ever, but Gotenks looked like a skinny old man. Everyone stood around him wide eyed and Piccolo face palmed again.

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Piccolo.

"What's so hard about this dance that you keep messing up?!" Yelled a very annoyed Bran.

Time quickly passed and Piccolo made them split and line up again.

"Get it right this time!" Piccolo said looking at Trunks and Goten who were laughing nervously.

"Fuuuuu… sion! HA!"

This time Gotenks did it perfectly.

"Ha-ah! Look at this!" Gotenks said happily.

"Good! Now let's train," Piccolo told the kids.

"Train?" Gotenks asked. He shook his head, "Nah, I can take Buu on just like this!" He said before flying off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Piccolo yelled at him.

"You baka! You're going to get yourself killed and I'm going to have to rescue your sorry little butt!" yelled Bran. "Don't worry Mr. Piccolo; I won't let the idiot die," she told him then took off after Gotenks.

"I hope she can talk some sense into that boy," Krillin said.

"If anyone can, it'll be Bran," said Piccolo.

Twenty minutes later, Bran came back with Gotenks leaning on her for support. He was beat up pretty bad.

"Ooo, aw! I'm guessing it didn't go too well then hah Gotenks?" Yamucya snickered as well as Krillin.

Gotenks glared at them but before he could do anything Bran spoke up, "No! The baka should've listened to Mr. Piccolo," She then slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Gotenks yelped.

*One Day Later*

"Today I want you two to fuse while being super saiyans," Piccolo told Trunks and Goten.

"Now power up!" Piccolo told the kids. Trunks and Goten turned super saiyan and leveled there energy as Pan and Bra powered up to as far as they could and did the same.

"Fuuuuu… sion! HA!"

The smoke cleared and there stood a super saiyan Gotenks and normal Bran.

"Good now let's…"

"Nah-uh," Gotenks said cutting Piccolo off and wagging his finger at the Namekian. "I'm a super saiyan now, this will be no problem now!" Gotenks said before flying off.

"If Buu doesn't kill the baka I will!" Bran yelled frustrated as she flew after Gotenks.

Thirty minutes later, Gotenks came back beaten up while Bran stood behind him with a satisfied look on her face.

"Buu got you again? Good! I hope you learned your lesson kid," said Piccolo.

"BUU?!" Gotenks said his eyes wide, "It wasn't Buu! It was this crazy bitc…" Gotenks cut himself off when he saw the death glare Bran was giving him, "It was her!" Gotenks said pointing at Bran. "You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Gotenks pouted.

Bran just smirked, "Well start listening dork!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Gotenks yelled before the kids split.

"Alright, I think it's time for you four to rest," Piccolo told the Chibi's. The four kids went to a room and soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

*Chapter 8*

"Do you guys feel that?" Yamucya asked everyone.

"Feel what?" Chichi, Bulma and Videl asked.

"Yes, it feels like Buu!" Piccolo said.

"He's changing," Krillin said.

"Changing into what?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know… but it feels like something eviler that's for sure," Yamucya told her.

"Is that even possible?" Videl asked the scar faced man. Yamucya just simply shrugged.

The Z fighters concentrated on the energy for a while, Piccolo was the first to realize that Buu was coming to the lookout!

"He's coming!" Piccolo told the others panicking.

"What?!" Chichi screeched.

Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Ox King, Eighteen who holding Marron, and Master Roshi went in the temple leaving Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamucya to face Buu.

Buu landed, he was still pink but skinner than before and his eyes were blood red. He was definitely more eviler then before and smarter.

"Where are the warriors that the spike haired man promised me? He said I could fight them," Buu said.

Piccolo racked his brain until he realized that Buu was talking about Goku. Goku had promised Buu he could fight with Gotenks and Bran.

"They're napping," Piccolo told him.

"Well wake them up!" Buu ordered Piccolo, already losing his temper.

"They need to rest; please don't you want them at their best? Give them an hour. There are plenty of people on the earth you can kill while you wait." There was a gasp from Krillin and Yamucya.

Piccolo felt bad, but he knew they could be wished back with the dragonballs. Buu thought about it and started walking around the lookout.

"Krillin get the kids, wake them up and put them in the hyperbolic time chamber. Hurry while Buu isn't looking."

"Right," Krillin whispered. He ran inside to where the kids were sleeping and tried to wake the boys first. The job was harder than it looked, they weren't budging and he ended up waking up Pan and Bra instead.

"Uncle Krillin?" both girls asked yawning, "What are you doing?"

"Buu's here and Piccolo wants me to get you guys into a room to train," Krillin told them.

"Buu's here!" Bra screamed wide eyed.

Krillin put his hand over her mouth, "Shh! Bra It's okay! We got to wake up the boys."

"Well you're doing it wrong," Pan told Krillin.

"Uh, how?" Krillin asked her curiously.

"Well they are saiyans," Pan said simply, "Watch and learn Krillin," She moved closer to Trunks and Goten, "TRUNKS! UNCLE GOTEN! WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!" Pan yelled and Trunks and Goten shot up.

"WHAT?! NO!" They screamed.

"Should have known it had something to do with food," said Krillin shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Goten asked.

"Buu's here!" Bra told him.

"What?!" Trunks asked jumping up.

"Yes he's here and I need to get you kids into a room to train. He's different than before…"

Krillin was cut off by many streaks of pink coming all around the lookout.

Bra screamed and buried her face into Goten's side.

"What is that?!" Pan asked holding onto Trunks' arm.

"I don't know, common! We need to get you into the room," Krillin said. They walked to a window where they saw Buu. He lowered his arm and call that the human extinction attack. It gave everyone a sick feeling inside. Buu told Piccolo the kids had one hour and Piccolo beamed up an hour glass.

Piccolo quickly made his way to the room, "Alright you four, we got to get you into the time chamber," Piccolo told the Chibi's.

"Hey you monster!" they turned to see Chichi coming at Buu, "You killed my eldest child!" she yelled at Buu.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Chichi yelled slapping Buu.

Buu turned and then he turned Chichi into an egg and stomped on her.

"MAMA/GRANMA!" Goten and Pan screamed. Trunks held Pan back from going out as tears were running down her face.

"Goten don't!" Piccolo said stopping Goten from jumping out the window.

"That monster killed my mom and my brother! My dad's gone! There's only Pan, me and Videl left in our family!"

"Yes there's only you, Pan and Videl left, but if you leave now you'll leave Pan and Videl all alone. Do you want to do that to them?" Piccolo asked the young Son male. Goten shook his head no.

"Okay then, the only chance we've got is for you four to go into the time chamber," the four saiyan children nodded.

"Yeah we've all have lost somebody by at this point, but that just means we've got to work harder to defeat Buu!" Trunks told his best friend patting his shoulder.

"Okay now every minute out here is six hours in there. Make good use of it," Piccolo told the kids.

The kids walked inside the time chamber, they just hoped they would get stronger before they would have to face Buu.

*Inside the hyperbolic time chamber*

"I don't like it here, it's scary," Bra said holding into Goten's arm.

"Don't be a baby Bra!" Trunks told her. Bra stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"This place is different though Trunks," Pan told him, "The gravity feels different and it feels like it's getting hot.

Now that Pan mentioned it. It did feel a little hotter than usual.

They walked to the house entrance and what they saw surprised them. They were surrounded by total emptiness.

"How is this possible?" Goten asked.

"I don't know, but we got to set some rules while we are here," Trunks told his friends and sister.

"Okay since I'm the oldest I'm in charge," Trunks told the Chibi's, "Okay Pan, Bra no going out there without Goten or me we don't need you girls getting lost."

"Okay," the girls didn't argue, they wouldn't have gone out there without the boys anyway.

After the rules were set the kids wasted no time and started training.

A couple of days later:

"Breakfast!" Pan yelled and the rest of the kids ran into the kitchen.

Pan put big plates of pancakes in front of them.

"Mmm, Pan this is delicious!" Goten said through mouth full of pancake.

"Thanks uncle Goten," Pan smiled the Son grin, "It's a good thing Granma taught me a little about cooking or else we'd be starving."

"You can say that again," Trunks said happily munching on his food.

The kids finished their breakfast and started their training for the day.

"Fuuuuu… sion! HA!"

They did their fusions and there stood Gotenks and Bran.

"Ok baka! No goofing around this time! We're training and you are going to corporate, you got it?!" Bran asked glaring at him.

Gotenks gulped and nodded his head yes, He didn't want to anger her or else he was gonna experience pain. They spent the day making up moves and sparing.

"You're cheating!" Gotenks yelled at Bran.

Bran laughed at him, "Yeah tell that to Buu and he'll laugh in your face!"

They had been training for six days now, and they were getting stronger.

Gotenks shot an energy blast at Bran; she slapped it away and kicked at him. Gotenks blocked her attack and kneed her in the side. She fell to the ground and Gotenks was about hit her again but she rolled out of the way.

Fifteen minutes later, they paused to catch their breath and Gotenks grinned at Bran. "You're getting better Bran," Gotenks said, Bran grinned and launched into the fight again.

They kept fighting till the thirty minutes was up and they split. Their stomachs started growing, "Ow, I'm so hungry!" Goten said hold his stomach.

Pan giggled, "Don't worry lunch is on the way!" Pan shouted running into the kitchen.

*Outside the time chamber*

Thirty minutes had passed and Buu was getting impatient.

"No more waiting!" Buu growled.

"What? They still have thirty more minutes!" Piccolo said.

"No more!" Buu yelled.

"Common, I'll show you the way," Piccolo told him going into the temple.

Bulma, Videl, Yamucya, Krillin, Eighteen who was holding Marron, Master Roshi, Mr. Popo, Dende, and the Ox King were looking up were Piccolo walking up some with Buu behind him.

"He must be giving the children some time. He could have been there at six different doors already," Dende told everyone.

"Good, the kids are going to need all the time they can get," said Master Roshi.

Piccolo finally went in the time chamber with everyone waiting. The only thing they can hope for now is that Gotenks and Bran had gotten stronger.

Inside the time chamber, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?! Where are the warriors I was promised?!" Buu practically yelled.

"I-I don't know," Just then they heard a noise coming from the kitchen, they walked in to see the Chibi's happily eating not even noticing Piccolo or Buu standing at the door way.

"Mmm, mmm! That was delicious!" Goten said with the Son grin on his face.

"UHHH! Oh excuse me," Trunks said laughing.

"Well who's turn is it to do the dishes?" Bra asked.

"Not it!" Trunks and Goten screamed. They jumped off their chairs and were about head out the door when they saw, "BUU!" the boys shouted, and they grabbed the girls and flew out the kitchen window.

"Where did they go?!" Buu asked.

"Hey Buu! We out here!" Trunks called to him.

Piccolo and Buu walked outside to see the kids standing in formation readying to fuse.

"So it time to fight you now, hah?" Trunks said smirking, "Well Buu get ready for a pounding! Ready guys?!" Trunks asked his Chibi companions.

"Ready!" Pan, Goten and Bra shouted.

"What about Buu?" Trunks asked as he and the Chibi's pointed at the pink monster.

"Doesn't look it!" Goten said.

"Cool, let's do this!" Pan told her friends.

Buu looked at the four saiyan kids curiously, "Those kids?" Buu asked Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded, "That's right."

"All our training and Piccolo is the only one who came to watch us. Why didn't anyone else come?" Trunks asked.

"Where are the fighters?" Buu asked.

"It's them," Piccolo told him.

Trunks just shrugged, "Oh well, we might not have a good audience but let's still give a good show."

The kids looked at Buu seriously as they held their thumbs down.

"This is the end for you Majin Buu!" the kids told him.

"Let's begin already!" Buu demanded.

"Looks like the bad guys getting impatient, looks like we're gonna have to show him our move," Pan told her companions as they got into position.

They were about to fuse when Buu flew at Trunks and punched him in the face.

"Ugg, what the heck is wrong with you?! You just can't come swinging like that! Without any warning! Don't you know what soccer punch is? That's only something inexperienced fighters do!" Trunks told Buu as he walked over to Goten.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? We're trying to prepare so we can give you a fair fight! So why don't you try some patients!" Trunks got into position.

"Now, my friend and I are going to power up! As well as my sister and Pan, you stand there and be quiet and we'll tell you when it's time to fight! Alright let's try this again guys!"

"Fuuuuu… sion! HA!" the kids fused and Gotenks and Bran stood in their place.

"Nice to see you again Majin Buu!" Gotenks and Bran told him.

Buu smirked, "Ah, yes there's my fighters. Too bad no one's here to witness your final hours!" Buu said smirking.

Gotenks and Bran flew at Buu and started throwing punches to his face, but the punches had no effect.

Buu turned his head to the kids, "You said you would tell me when I could start fighting," Buu told the now sweat dropping saiyan Chibi's.

"Oh yay okay just wait here for a second," Gotenks told Buu as he and Bran flew back a distance.

"What are we gonna to do, Gotenks. After an attack like that he's not even bruised!" Bran told her partner.

"Well it looks like we'll just have to show him of our secrets!" Gotenks told her.


	10. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*

"This shouldn't take long, you earthlings are week," Buu told Gotenks and Bran as he cracked his neck.

"Well not us!" Bran told him smirking.

"Yeah, we just have to get warmed up first. Then, we're deadly!" Gotenks told Buu.

"This next move is a new one I've been working on, tell me what you think." Gotenks phased up above Buu and flew at him, "Atomic Kick!" Gotenks kicked Buu hard in the neck but it didn't faze him.

"Well that worked well, your turn Bran!" Gotenks told her.

Bran flew at him at top speed, "Detonate!" she kicked him hard in the back and he exploded or so she thought.

When the smoke cleared he was still there unharmed, "It looks like this is gonna take a while," Gotenks said as he started swinging his right arm around and ran at Buu, "Get ready for the Spindle Top Punch!" he was getting close to Buu when.

"Wait!" Buu shouted as Gotenks was just about to punch Buu in the stomach, "Not there kid, try my face," Buu told him.

Gotenks got irritated, "Don't tell me how to fight!" Gotenks started his move again and hit Buu in the face but it still didn't have an effect on Buu.

Gotenks and Bran started fighting him together giving it all there moves. Buu was getting tired of them and decide to smack them away.

"Well it seems you can take hits pretty well. You're a lot stronger than the last time we fought," Gotenks told him.

"But we've planned for that Majin Buu!" Bran told him.

Gotenks noticed Piccolo face palming and grabbed Bran's hand and dragged her with him towards Piccolo. He stopped by Buu, "We need a couple of minutes," Gotenks told him.

"Gotenks, would you let go of me! We're in the middle of a fight!" She told him annoyed.

Gotenks walked up to Piccolo and tugged on his cape, "Piccolo be honest, do you think there's any way we can beat this guy?" Gotenks asked.

"I think there is a way to succeed in everything, you just have to be serious about it!" Piccolo told the eight year old saiyan.

Bran scoffed, "Yeah like you can tell him to be serious about anything."

"Hey I am being serious; I was throwing punches as hard as I could, pulling every trick in the book and even a handful I just made up!" Gotenks told them.

"You made up what?" Piccolo asked, "Oh here we go!" Bran said annoyed, Piccolo just had to ask him.

"My. Own. Moves! That is what real warriors do you know, plus I've been working on some new strategies that might work later."

They kept talking till Buu got irritated, "All you earthlings ever do is talk!"

"Aright, then let the second round begin!" Gotenks said as he and Bran flew at Buu.

They threw punches and kicks and Gotenks even spin kick him but nothing was working.

"I've had enough," Buu told the kids, "I should be fighting great warriors and there's nothing great about you," he told them.

"Oh is that so Buu?" Gotenks asked, "Well I'm stronger then you think!" Gotenks powered up until he was a super saiyan.

"I didn't know you could become a super saiyan after fusing!" Piccolo said excitedly. Now maybe they could finally defeat Buu.

"Well Bran I'll take care of Buu and you can watch the fun with Piccolo," Gotenks told her. She got an annoyed look on her face, "Fine but I'm only leaving him to you because I can't turn super saiyan yet," with that said she stomped off towards Piccolo.

"Okay ugly are you ready?" Gotenks asked Buu, "It's time for the Cosmic Halo!" Gotenks formed an attack that looked like a giant halo and trapped Buu in it.

Buu was screaming, it looked like he was in a lot of pain but Buu was bluffing he broke through it.

Gotenks looked taken aback before he started laughing, "Just what thought you do Buu, you moves are so predictable."

"Well if you really thought that, you'd have your guard up," Buu told him before coming at him. Buu Punched Gotenks sending the Chibi super saiyan at Piccolo and Bran.

They all went crashing onto the hyper home. Where they landed in the bathroom, the tub to be precise.

Gotenks turned the shower off, "Well that could have ended better."

"Gotenks get your butt off me!" Bran demanded.

"Well sorry your majesty," Gotenks said.

"Gotenks get out of the tub now!" Piccolo told him when he emerged from the tub as well.

"Hey it's not like we all couldn't use a bath," Gotenks joked.

They got out and went back outside, and Gotenks went back to fighting Buu, he threw punches and kicks. Gotenks thought he had the upper hand but Buu snuck up behind him and kicked him. He was crashing down and Buu was coming after him.

"Aright, that's it, I had enough of this!" Gotenks landed on his feet, powered up and slammed his head against Buu's. They both landed on the ground with pretty sore heads.

"Hey, Majin Butt! How's that headache feeling?!" Gotenks asked flipping Buu off. "So you're not completely indestructible, are you big guy? You know I've got a move that I've been saving for this exact moment," Gotenks told him with a smirk.

"Well it's about time, Gotenks," Bran whispered.

Piccolo heard and asked, "What's he up to Bran?"

Bran just smirked, "You'll see Piccolo, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Get ready for my Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks blew out of his mouth what looked like white bubble gum bubble but then it started taking on a shape.

"What. The. Heck. Is that thing?" Piccolo asked stunned.

The form finally took shape and looked like ghost Gotenks, "Whoa, what is that thing? How did he do that?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh it's a move he made up, I can do it too," Bran explained.

"You can spit out a ghost of yourself?" Piccolo asked stunned.

Back on the battlefield, "I'll give you one warning, Buu. If you mess with the ghost! You'll be toast!" Gotenks and the ghost stuck out their tongues and laughed at Buu.

"Now my ghost ATTACK, ATTACK!" the ghost flew at Buu. Buu not feeling threatened slapped the ghost but in doing so, the ghost detonated. Leaving Buu looking like a piece of used chewing gum.

"Yeah! Got you! Just a touch from a super ghost and you'll go off like a grenade! Kinda hurts doesn't it!" Gotenks said dancing around.

"Hurry up Gotenks! You'll be separated soon!" Piccolo shouted.

"Oh just relax would you, I know what I'm doing," Gotenks told him waving him off. Gotenks powered up and burped out ten more ghosts.

"Alright! Line up! Arms out and forward!" Gotenks ordered the ghost.

One of the ghosts came a little too close for comfort and the ghost behind him got angry, "Hey pal not so close! We'll exploded if we touch you know!"

"Yeah but in your case that would be an improvement!" the other ghost told him.

"Hey you, I never said you could talk did I?" Gotenks shouted at the ghost.

"Hey who's that guy?" the first ghost asked.

"Well I think he's the boss boy," answered the second one.

"He not the boss of me!" yelled the first one.

"Actually I think he's the boss of us all," said the third one.

Gotenks got angry, "Quiet! Eyes forward! Now sound off! SOUND OFF!" but the ghost weren't listening.

"You'll never get them to listen to you Gotenks," Bran told him. She and Piccolo were behind him.

"Oh and I suppose you could do better," Gotenks said glaring at her.

Bran smirked, "Watch the master," Bran pointed at the ghosts, "Alright maggots listen up! You're gonna listen to Gotenks and you're gonna listen good or so help me, you're gonna regret it! NOW SOUND OFF!" Bran shouted.

"Yes boss ma'am," the ghosts said scared. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!" Bran looked at Gotenks with a satisfied smirk.

Gotenks was about to say comeback at Bran but Piccolo spoke up, "Hey Gotenks, in case you haven't noticed. He's back," Piccolo said pointing at Buu.

Gotenks turned to see Buu relaxing on the ground, reading a magazine and drinking a soda.

Gotenks got really irritated, "That punk! I'm about to blow him up! And he's drinking a SODA! GET ON YOUR FEET MAJIN BUU!" Gotenks yelled at him.

Buu looked up from his magazine, "Why should I kid?"

"Number one! And number two! Make him sorry!" Gotenks shouted.

Buu got up and just before the ghost could get him, he flew up out of the way, "Ha! Your same trick won't work twice!" Buu told the boy, sticking out his tongue at Gotenks.

"Right, new plan!" Gotenks got into a huddle with his ghosts, "Ok listen, we got hit this guy in his weak spot, his stomach!"

"Hurry up Gotenks; seriously you don't have much time left!" Piccolo told him.

"Ready move out!" Gotenks ordered the ghosts.

Two ghosts shook hands, "Hey good luck buddy," the first ghost told him, "let's do it!" the second ghost said. Too bad they forgot if the touch they'll exploded and that's just what they did.

They exploded and Gotenks, Bran, Piccolo and the rest of the ghosts all fell on the ground from the impacted.

Buu stood the dumbfounded; he could believe he was fighting this child.

"Gotenks! You baka!" Bran shouted glaring at her partner.

Gotenks had a sweat drop, "But Bran that wasn't part of the idea," Gotenks stood to his feet, "Okay, forget those two idiots! Number ten you stay with me! Everybody else, go forward and carry out this attack!"

The ghost came at Buu, he got ready to dodge them but they went the other way and stared at something on the ground.

"Hey what is that?" a ghost asked.

"I don't know but sure does look tasty," said another.

"Ooo, it's candy coated!" the third one said making Buu walk over.

"Is it a cookie?" asked the fourth one

"Ooo, yummy" all the ghosts said.

Buu walk up closer and to see if there really was a sweet treat. The ghosts grabbed at him and exploded.

"Ha! It worked!" Gotenks shouted.

"Yeah!" Bran cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet! Let's wait till the smoke clears!" Piccolo told her.

The smoke cleared and Buu looked like the pink blob, "EWW!" Bran shouted.

"Now it's up to you ten, fly down Buu's throat and really give him something to chew on!" Gotenks told the last ghost.

"Yes sir!" the ghost flew into Buu mouth and exploded, leaving nothing left but pink glop everywhere.

"Ha-ha! That was just like I planned. My ghost made mist meat out of him!" Gotenks said grinning.

Piccolo turned him, "This battle isn't over yet! He could still come back to life. We got to make sure we destroy every piece of him now! Get to work!" Piccolo ordered the boy.

"I got it under control," Gotenks told him.

"Bran you help too," Piccolo told her, "No problem Piccolo," Bran said flashing the Son grin.

They all blasted the pink particles, "Bummer! I'm the master mind who came up with a way to defeat Majin Buu and I still get stuck with clean up duty!"

"Shut up and keep blasting!" Bran told him.

"Yes your majesty!" Gotenks said rolling his eyes.

They got ever last piece of him quickly. Gotenks and Bran shared a high five, "That does it, yep it's all over."

"You did well, I'm very proud of you," Piccolo told him.

Suddenly a gust of wind picked up and the pink smoke started coming together till Buu was back.

"Umm, you guys have any ideas for me?" Gotenks asked Bran and Piccolo, "I'm kinda fresh out."

"Piccolo what are we gonna do?" Bran asked.

"You and Gotenks need to work together," Piccolo told them, suddenly Buu grabbed Gotenks by his ankle with that thingy on his head and started slamming him back and forth on the ground.

"Hey! Nobody smacks Gotenks around but me!" Bran said flying at Buu.

"You want him? Then you can have him!" Buu threw Gotenks at Bran head on. The boy's back smacked into the girl's front and the both crashed to the ground.

"Owe! Your head slammed against my mouth!" Bran shouted putting hand to her mouth.

"Well you've got a hard mouth! My head is throbbing!" Gotenks told her, "So Buu you wanna play rough, well you got it!"

Buu smirked.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! Gotenks' special move has just arrived out of nowhere! Let's see you pull yourself back together after this one!" suddenly they heard a boom and turned to see that Piccolo blasted the hyper home.

"Uh, He shot the door, how come?" Bran asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't know," Gotenks told her.

Piccolo turned to everyone with a smirk, "Now we're all stuck in here for good," Piccolo told them.

Buu looked confused so he continued, "That's right the only door between this world and the outside world has been destroyed! We're trapped!"

Buu and the kids looked at Piccolo in shock, "Make yourselves at home. You're indeed stronger than Gotenks, Bran and I but it doesn't matter now. Whether you like it or not Majin Buu, we'll be spending the rest of our lives in this place together," Piccolo smirked the now shaking Buu.

"Uh, Piccolo are we really stuck here?" Bran asked.

"Yes, of course Buu could still try to get rid of us if he wanted to. But then he'd be all alone."

Gotenks and Bran ran to the remains of what used to be the door, they both sat on the ground about to cry, "Piccolo is true? Is there really no way out of this place?" Gotenks asked a teary tremor in his voice.

"Yes Gotenks I'm sorry, that was the exit and now it's gone," He turned to Buu, "You hear me Buu it's gone."

"But how do we eat candy?" Buu asked panicky.

"We don't, there's none here!" Piccolo told him.

"None! No ice-cream! No chocolate!"

Piccolo smirked, "Nothing, all gone."

Buu screamed while Gotenks curled up into a ball and Bran was crying. Buu started walking around looking like he was about to crack wanting candy.

"GREAT! THIS IS GREAT! WHO TOLD YOU TO LOCK US IN HERE HAH!" Gotenks asked, "FOR YOU INFORMATION I STILL HAD MY BEST TECHNIQUE!"

Piccolo looked at Gotenks in shock, "I thought you said you had no strength left and your powers had reached their limits I had to do it!"

"I was just trying to make the fight more fantastic! If you would have let me I could have taken care of Majin Buu, and we'd be on the outside by now! YOU RUNED IT!" Gotenks shout at the top of his lungs.

"YOU WHAT? YOU PUT THE WORLD AT RICK SO YOU COULD BE MORE FANTASTIC! WHAT KIND OF KID ARE YOU, YOU IDOIT!"

Gotenks suddenly felt someone punch him in the face and he fell to the ground. Bran pounced on top of him and start punching him.

"YOU BAKA, WHY DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR TECHNIQUE IN THE FISRT PLACE?! BECAUSE OF YOU WE'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER! YOU IMMATURE, IDIOTIC, STUPID, BAKA!" Bran kept punching him. If he wasn't a saiyan it would have knocked him out by now.

"Piccolo help! She's gonna kill me!" Gotenks pleaded.

Piccolo ran to the kids and pulled a snarling Bran off of Gotenks. She struggled get free but Piccolo had his arm wrapped tightly around her. It was no use for the five year old saiyan, she was stuck.

"Let go of me Piccolo! I'm gonna kill that moron! You better hope to Dende that Piccolo has a senzu bean Gotenks because when I'm done with you, you're gonna get the shi…"

"I want candy, I want candy NOW!" Buu said walking passed Piccolo and the kids. They looked at him in wonder.

Buu gritted his teeth and his energy spiked up, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! LET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OUTTTTTTTTTT!" the shock waves blew Piccolo and kids back.

Buu's shout had ripped a tear in the dimension. He escaped and the hole closed before Piccolo and kids could dive in.


	11. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*

"What do we do now Piccolo?" Gotenks asked.

"We're way too young to be stuck in this place for the rest of our lives," Bran complained.

"Stop that you two! Your whining isn't going to get us out of here!" Piccolo yelled.

"Well how do you expect us to feel? We're kids you know, what do you want us to do? Sing a song or a do little dance? Or just wait until Buu destroys the entire earth," Gotenks said pouting.

Piccolo started thinking, "Wait a minute, maybe you should sing that song. Yeah let put your voices to work," Piccolo told the kids.

"Uh, our voices?" Bran asked.

"The vibration in Majin Buu's voice caused the rib. If we combined our voices, we might be able to punch a dimensional hole of our own! You say we try?" Piccolo asked the kids.

Gotenks and Bran lit up like fire crackers, "Yeah, we're in!" they both said in unison.

They all held their breath for a second before they screamed as loud as loud as they could. After a minute they stopped to catch their breath.

"Now let's try again," Piccolo told the Chibi saiyans.

They tried and tried and tried again but it was no use, "Nothing, we been at this for hours. You two had to separate and fuse back and still we have nothing!" Piccolo said frustrated, "I'm sorry you guys, this might be one fight we can't win."

Gotenks sighed, "Well then I guess I don't have a choice. It's too bad; I wish I had an audience around to see me do this," Gotenks said opening up the curiosities of Bran and Piccolo.

"What are gonna do?" Piccolo asked.

Gotenks snickered, "He-he, just try and guess," Gotenks didn't even know what hit him when Piccolo and Bran smacked him hard in the head.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR GAMES!/IDIOT! JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Piccolo and Bran yelled at him.

Gotenks rubbed his sore head, "You party poopers! Okay stand back," Gotenks said. He let a scream as he powered up. Electricity was surrounding his body as his muscles became I little bigger. In one last loud scream he had transformed.

"What your hair? Your body! You've transformed!" Piccolo said amazed.

"Whoa Gotenks, what happened?" Bran asked just as stunned.

Gotenks smirked at them, "You guys like the new look, you should. Man I rock! Yeah just leave everything to me," Gotenks told them.

"Gotenks! You've become a super saiyan three! How…how did you do it?!" Piccolo asked still in shock.

Gotenks just shrugged, "It's no big deal, I'll tell you about it later. I can't stay like this for long I better get to work," Gotenks held his breath for a second before he let out yell. This time it worked, he ripped a hole in the dominion giving them a chance to escape from the time chamber.

"Awesome I made a hole," Gotenks said happily while Piccolo and Bran stood their wide eyed and dumbfounded.

"Let's get going already!" Gotenks said jumping into the hole as Bran and Piccolo followed suit.

They all made it back to the lookout to see it in runes and nobody was their but Buu who was sitting.

"Hello their Majin Buu, I bet you didn't expect to see us again?" Gotenks said smirking.

"So you finally did it," Buu turned to see them, "Hmm, you look a little deferent, Gotenks," Buu said standing up.

Gotenks crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "That's right, now only am I freaky looking I'm stronger, faster and I'm ready for action!"

"Where is everyone? What have you done to them?!" Piccolo asked.

Buu laughed as he patted his stomach, "They're in me."

Piccolo was stunned but as much as the children, "What?! You mean you ate them?!" Gotenks asked shaking.

"Yes everyone and they were tasty," Buu told him burping.

"And my mommy, her too?" Bran asked teary eyed.

Buu laughed at her, "Everyone,"

"You monster! You'll pay…" Gotenks was about to say when he and Piccolo felt Bran's ki spiking.

Bran was growling as her hair was raising and flashing blonde and her eyes turn from blue to teal. She let out a piercing scream as she became super saiyan for the first time.

"I'll kill you! You'll pay for everyone!" Bran said as she launched at him.

Bran punched Buu hard and making him crash through what was left of the palace.

She flew after him and started punching and kicking him like crazy. Buu started laughing, "For such a little girl you have a stormy temper, what would your mother say to that?"

Bran narrowed her eyes, "You just keep talking while I smack you around!" Bran tried to punch Buu again but he was dodging this time.

"Gotenks! Get out there and help Bran now!" Piccolo told him.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Look at her, she's pis- uh I mean angry, if I get in there now I'll be the punching bag, no better Buu than me,"

"Gotenks this no time for your games, Bran might be a super saiyan but that's not going to be enough to defeat Buu! Get in there now and help her!"

Bran was about to throw another punched at Buu but he blocked it and grabbed her by her leg and started spinning her around. He then let her go making her crash through the middle of the lookout.

Piccolo and Gotenks ran to the hole to see Bran crashing to the earth as Buu went after her, "No way! You leave my friend alone Buu!" Gotenks shouted as he powered up and flew after Buu.

Buu found Bran lying on the ground barely conscious, "Bye, bye, little brat," Buu said forming a blast.

Before he could use it though, Gotenks was in front of him, his eyes burning with rage, "I told you to leave her alone!" Gotenks shouted as he kicked Buu hard to the side of a mountain.

Gotenks bent over Bran and shook her lightly, "Bran? Bran are you okay?"

Bran opened her eyes to see Gotenks smiling at her relieved she was okay, "Thanks for saving my butt Gotenks," Bran said smiling as Gotenks help her up.

"Any time princess," Gotenks said giving her a wink.

Buu freed himself and was not happy, "Bran get back to the lookout! I'll take care of Buu," Gotenks told her.

Bran narrowed her eyes, "What? No way I'm staying."

"Bran don't make me tie you up and fling you up there."

"But you'll need my help."

"I don't want you getting hurt again. If I need your help later I'll ask for it, now go!" Gotenks ordered.

Bran sighed, "Fine," she said storming off.

Buu was in front of Gotenks growling, "You'll pay for that you little brat!"

"I don't think so Buu," Gotenks said smirking, "Super Ghost Balloon!" Gotenks blew out a giant Balloon above Buu and it pop to reveal a dozen ghosts.

"Ooo, Majin Buu are you scared of all the creepy ghost? You should be, they've raised their power levels as much as I have. Attack! Attack! Attack!"

The ghost came at him in all different directions, when the smoke finally cleared there was Buu once again looking like a piece of used chewing gum. Gotenks powered up and kicked Buu to the side, "Ha-ha, that's really bad look for you ugly."

Buu was storming with rage growling and screaming at the top of his lungs, "Hmm, for a big guy, you've got a bad temper."

Buu lunged at Gotenks, but the saiyan male dodged him easily and Buu crashed in a mountain.

Gotenks stuck out his tongue at Buu and flew off as Buu went flying after him, "That's it follow me. Common Majin Buu, try and keep up!"

Gotenks snickered as Buu start slowing down, "Alright I must have worn him out, he can't keep up with my speed anymore," Gotenks stopped to see Majin Buu was gone, "Hmm, now where did that tube-head go?"

"Boo!" Gotenks turned around only to be grabbed by his hair by Buu. He smiled evilly as he formed an energy blast to Gotenks' face. The blast sent Gotenks crashing strait into the look out. Leaving only half of it left.

"No Gotenks! What have you done?!" Piccolo said in disbelief, "It's destroyed!"

Gotenks landed beside Piccolo and Bran, "What he so freaked out about?" Gotenks asked.

"Baka! You destroyed the lookout!" Bran said smacking him over the head.

"Oh yeah, that," Gotenks said rubbing his head and grinning, "Don't worry Piccolo I'll get him," Gotenks told the still shocked Namekian.

"I can't believe it. It's all gone! All gone!" Piccolo said hold a piece of the lookout.

Buu started forming into a ball, "Hey piccolo, what's this guy trying to do?" Gotenks asked his mentor.

"Uh he's starting to look like a cannon ball," Bran said.

Buu lunged forward, "Piccolo heads up!" the kids told him as Buu came at him. Buu kept coming completely destroying the lookout. There was only a little piece left that Piccolo and the kids were standing on before he destroyed that too.

"GOTENKS HIT HIM BEFORE HE COMES BACK AROUND," Piccolo shouted as he grabbed Bran before she fell over.

"Don't worry, I'll get him," he powered up, "AHHHHHHHH! A Screaming Bamganie…" Buu came at them again.

And the lookout was completely gone; "A Screaming Bamganie Attack!" yelled Gotenks as Piccolo and Bran looked at him angrily.

"What are you doing?!" Piccolo said angrily, "Stop screaming and just attack him before he kills us!"

"But that so boring," Gotenks said pouting.

"Just attack him!" Bran yelled glaring at Gotenks.

Gotenks tensed up and gulped, "Yes ma'am," Gotenks said saluting her, "You better hold on to your socks Majin Buu!" he said as he performed his attack.

It turned Buu into a yellow ball and Gotenks caught it, "That's the way you were trained, Gotenks! Nice move!" Piccolo cheered.

"Thanks a lot, but he'll be able to get out of here soon. So we do something else to finish him off, hmm what move should I use?" Gotenks asked himself, "I got it I'll do a Spiking Buu Ball Slam!" Gotenks said hold up the Buu ball.

"What the heck does that mean?" Piccolo asked.

"It's a new move fresh our the presses, you guys wanna help?" Gotenks asked.

"Fine just hurry!" Bran told him.

Gotenks tossed it to Bran and she tossed to Piccolo. He threw up where Gotenks was, "A Spiking Buu Ball Slam!" Gotenks shouted hitting the ball as hard as he could. It flew fast, making its way towards the ground and Gotenks flew after.

Gotenks flouted above a crater that the Buu ball made and started laughing. Piccolo and Bran caught up him, "Not too shabby hah? We three make a good team."

"STAY FOCUS GOTENKS!" Piccolo shouted make Gotenks' sensitive ears ring, "We not done yet."

"Hello? I know you're still there Majin Buu. Common we only got five more minutes, then we'll have to wait an hour before Bran and I can do fusion again. You'll be smart to show yourself, here we are about to lose all our powers and helpless to defend ourselves. Really! It's just poor little Gotenks and Bran here all by their lonesome, not able to fight back at all. Hey can you hear me Buu?!" shouted Gotenks.

Bran smirked at Gotenks, "Maybe you really killed him," She suggested.

Gotenks started laughing, "Wow! That's just my luck. I finally beat Majin Buu and there's no one here to see it."

Suddenly there came a powerful blast out of the crater. Piccolo Gotenks and Bran quickly moved out the way but the shock wave took them off balance. The blasted out to space.

"Wow check it out, some lightshow," Gotenks said.

"That thing nearly killed us," Bran said sighing in relief that nobody got hurt.

"I wouldn't drop my guard just yet you two, there's going to be more where that came from," Piccolo told them.

Buu stood in the crater smiling at them, "That arrogant jerk! I'll give you something to smile about," Gotenks said before he turned to Bran, "You wanna help."

Bran smirked at him, "Well dah."

They both powered up and started throwing ki blasts at the monster. Their blasts were starting fly in other directions too, "Slow down you two, you'll destroy the entire planet if you keep this up!" Piccolo told them.

"Make up your mind! Do want us to get rid of this guy or not?!" Gotenks asked a bit irritated.

"Of course, but not at the expense of the planet you're trying to save! The dragonballs are scattered all over, destroy even one of them and we can wish nothing back!" the kids stopped blasting.

"Oops, I forgot about that," Gotenks said laughing nervously. Bran was rubbing the back her and giggling nervously, "Sorry Piccolo."

They waited to see if Majin Buu would come out but never did, "You know if he could still walk after an attack like that I'd be really surprised," said Gotenks.

Piccolo felt for his energy and that when Buu came out the ground further away from the three remaining Z-fighters.

Buu was getting angry as looked at the two Chibi saiyans, "The guy's barley even bruised! Man this crap is getting old!" Gotenks said irritated.

"Watch your mouth, Gotenks!" Bran said slapping him the back of the head.

"No you guys look at him, you two did hurt him but it's not his body that's hurting. You damaged his ego, as fighters you're on the same level. He's never fought anyone as strong as himself. This creature has never faced a true challenge and I suspected he doesn't know how to handle it. Piccolo told the Chibi's.

Gotenks started laughing, "You mean Majin Buu is a little scardy cat! But how can you blame him. He's up against the most awesomest fighters in the world don't you think? Just give me and Bran five more minutes with him and he's toast!"

"Do you two even have five minutes? Your fusions will not last forever. Then he'll attack with unrelenting force," Piccolo told him.

"Please, he's too scared to even try," Gotenks laughed.

Buu smirked as lunged for Gotenks and head budded him sending the saiyan boy to the ground as he followed him.

"He needs to learn some modesty," Bran said shaking her head and going after them as Piccolo followed her.

Buu grabbed Gotenks and slammed him to the ground leaving Gotenks pretty beat up.

"Fine then you want to play dirty then let's play dirty!" Gotenks said just as Bran snuck up behind Buu and slapped him hard in the head sending him flying. She and Gotenks caught up with Majin Buu and started beating the crap out of him.

"Okay Majin Buu this ends now! Get ready for our most powerful attack yet!" Gotenks and Bran powered up to their maximum but as they did, they fell out of their super saiyan forms.

They both stood their scared without super saiyan there was no way could beat Buu. They slowly started walking away hoping Buu wouldn't noticed.

"Oh kiddies!" Buu said making Gotenks and Bran stop in their tracks. They turn to face Buu rubbing the back of their heads and laughing nervously as they gave Buu the Son grin.

Buu frown at them, "We're gonna die!" Bran whispered through her teeth.

Gotenks was sweating, "Now! Normal fighting! Our best. Trick. Yet," Gotenks said slowly.

Piccolo was watching from above, "No we were so close! The fusion nearly over!"

Bran and Gotenks were panicking as Buu looked at them with an evil smile crossing his face. Buu started walking forward as Gotenks and Bran backed away.

"Bran super ghosts!" Gotenks told her. She nodded and got ready, "A Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" they both shouted as they burped out their ghosts both had eight.

"Ha-ha-ha! Just when you thought you were safe the ghost come back even stronger! Now super ghosts! Get over there and Majin Buu inside out!" Gotenks told the ghosts but they all looked at him funny.

Bran face palmed, "You dummy that not how you're gonna get them to attack," she glared at the ghost and started shouting at the top of her lungs, "SUPER GHOST, ATTACK MAJIN BUU NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER."

The ghost did what they were told and flew at Buu but he blew then away making them all detonate against each other.

"Alright it's time to run," Gotenks said as grabbed Bran and started running. Buu shot a blast at them and it hit the rock Gotenks was hide himself and Bran behind. They fell to the ground as Majin Buu was coming closer to them. He flew at them and punch the kids in the face before he gabbed Gotenks by his ankle and threw him at mountain, he then grabbed Bran and did the same thing to her.

"Your dead!" but it wasn't Gotenks and Bran who said it Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra had separated, "Oh no you're their! The fusion's over!" they all said in unison.

**Uh oh now they're in for it! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 11

*Chapter 11*

Buu smirked evilly as he came closer to the four panicking Chibi's.

"Trunks I'm scared," Pan told him clutching to his arm, Bra was doing the same only she holding onto Goten's arm.

They were shaking with fear. Buu came closer but instead of attacking the kids, he sat down on the ground decided to take a nap.

Piccolo and the kids stood there dumbfounded, was Majin Buu really napping? They heard light snoring and the Chibi sighed in relief.

"Oh man I thought for sure we gonna get killed," Trunks said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You're telling me, I thought it was gonna be bye, bye, earth hello other world," said Goten.

"Alright you four be quiet," Piccolo told them, "While he's asleep we can use that time to possibly do fusion again. So just sit here and stay quiet."

A few minutes had passed and the kids got bored fast, Goten noticed the thing on top of Majin Buu's head and his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey guys, what do you think that thing is on Buu's head?" Goten asked his friends.

"I don't but I want find out," Trunks said smirking.

Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra all walk carefully behind Buu and Goten tried grabbed the pink thingy.

"Whatever this thing I'll just little pull, hey Trunks, give me a boost will you?" Goten asked.

Piccolo turned and saw what they were doing and panicked, "No, no boost, no boost! Are you four insane?!" they all looked at Piccolo curiously, "We finally get a little extra time and you four want to wake him UP!" Piccolo covered his mouth when he got loud.

"You kids are making me crazy! Now listen up, let's use this time to prepare for fusion! Don't you get it? It's chance, now common!"

"Yes sir," they all walk back Piccolo.

Piccolo wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Uh, I'm getting too old for this crap," Piccolo muttered.

Suddenly they felt incredible amount of energy, "What is it? It's mind boggling!" Piccolo looking the direction the energy was coming from.

"It's a person," Trunks said looking up.

"Yeah," Goten agreed, "Someone's coming!"

"What? But who is it? I've never experienced a power like this! It's outrageously strong! It could be a new enemy, kids stay close!" Piccolo told the children.

There was a figure in the sky it was head straight for them, "What I don't believe it! It's Goku!" Piccolo exclaimed when he saw this person wearing an orange gi.

The figure getting closer and Pan was first to see that it wasn't Goku but… "No you guys it's my daddy!" Pan cheered happily.

"Pan are you positive?" Trunks asked.

Goten saw him too, "Panny's right! It is my brother, Gohan!"

Gohan landed close to Buu. He turned and smiled at Piccolo and the kids, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey there Gohan," Trunks said shocked that Gohan was alive.

"Daddy I just knew weren't dead!" Pan said happily.

"Well I would have been if it wasn't for the Supreme Kai, but that's all in the past. I think it's time to focus on the here and now," Gohan said as Buu started growing at him.

"Where are the others?" Gohan asked.

"They're all dead! He killed them," Trunks said hold back his tears.

Gohan was stunned for a second, "Hah, what about Dende? Is he alright?" Gohan asked.

"Him too," Pan said getting angry, "Mommy, Granma, everyone Daddy!"

Buu started laughing, "And they were good to, I turned them all into chocolate and ate them," Gohan was getting angry his wife, mother and everyone was dead! That monster was gonna pay.

Gohan walked up to Buu till they were face to face. Buu started snickering, "So hot shot you want fight Majin Buu?" Buu asked him.

"Fight you," Gohan said shaking his head, "No, I wanna kill you."

They both stared at each other for a minute before Buu started laughing, "Yes, I recognized you now. You're one of the fighters I beaten before, so you wants some more? Okay but this going to be the last time," Buu told him.

Gohan just smirked at him, "Yeah whatever," Buu started gritting his teeth in anger.

Gohan powered up and smack Buu in the face. Piccolo and kids stood there in shock, it looked like Gohan barley toughed the guy and it still hurt.

"You're making a mistake! I'll make you dead," Buu said angrily.

Gohan jumped at him and kicked Buu in the face and landed behind him, "You stupid fool!" Buu said growing and swung his fist at him.

Gohan caught Buu's fist with his hand and kicked in the jaw, he then punched Majin Buu in the gut. Buu held to his stomach and backed away from Gohan.

"What wrong Buu? I thought you said something about making dead," Gohan taunted.

Buu gritted his teeth, "Buu will make you dead! What Buu say, Buu do!" Buu launched at him, "NOW YOU DIE!" Buu tried everything to hit Gohan, but saiyan male blocked and dodged his moves like they were nothing. Buu tried to him again but Gohan flip over him and then kicked him hard in the face, making Buu crash to the ground.

Buu got up from the ground and wiped the blood off his mouth. Gohan phased in front of him kneed Buu in the gut, he then phased in back of him and kick him. Before Buu could fall though, Gohan grabbed him by the thingy on his head and started spinning him around. He let go and Majin Buu went flying towards Piccolo and the kids. They got out of the way quickly and Buu crash into a mountain. Gohan went after him, Buu got up quick and threw a blast out of his mouth. Piccolo and the Chibi's were just getting up when the blast came at them, they dodged it fast and it came at Gohan.

Gohan slapped it as Buu started coming at as a cannon ball, Gohan gabbed Buu and Buu cannon ball dragged him backwards till they went right into a cliff. Buu proceeded to try and hit Gohan once again but the saiyan blocked all attacks. Gohan powered up threw Buu out of the cliff and flew after him.

Gohan phased above him and smacked him in the head. Buu went crashing to the ground, Buu got and looked around for Gohan but he was nowhere to seen, "Psst, hey look behind you," Buu turned to see Gohan smirking at him.

Piccolo and the kids stood there in amazement, Buu was beat up while Gohan didn't have scratch on him.

"Awe did I give Buu a little booboo?" Gohan taunted.

Buu growled at Gohan, "You fool! I'll kill you all! You, you're dead! No one mocks me!" Buu phased out but Gohan knowing he right behind him, elbowed him in the face and punched him in the side of a mountain.

Buu let a yell and blew a bunch of rocks Gohan's way. Gohan dodged all the rocks easily. Buu came at and formed a blast in his mouth. Gohan pushed it back in his mouth and Buu blew up.

Smoke was coming out of all the holes in Majin Buu's body, he was in a lot of pain. Gohan punched him hard in the gut and then elbowed him in the back of his neck a couple of time before he let Buu fall to the ground.

"Give it up Majin Buu, you can't win," Gohan stated.

Buu was starting really get pissed off, "That where your wrong, now you shall see what happens to those I hate! Stupid monkey, you'll pay! Yes you're going to pay for everything you did to me!" Buu started powering and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Gohan smirked at Buu, "Go ahead and make me pay, but if that's all the power you got, you're going hard time collecting," Gohan told him.

Buu looked at Gohan evilly, "You're missing the point," Gohan soon realized what Majin Buu was talking about. He was gonna blow himself up and taking everybody with him. Gohan flew away from Buu and grabbed Piccolo and kids and as far away from there as possible.

Gohan was carrying Piccolo in one arm and he held Trunks and Goten by the back of their shirts while they carried the girls.

"Whoa, look at that hole," Piccolo said amazed about the huge crater Buu had made, "Thanks Gohan."

"Sure thing."

The Chibi's looked on in awe at the massive crater, "Oh wow, we would've died!" Goten said adjusting Pan in his arms.

"No kidding! It's gigantic!" Trunks said wide eyes.

"That was really awesome daddy," Pan said happily.

"Gohan, how did you know he was going to blow himself up?" Bra asked.

"I'm not really so sure he did," Gohan answered.

"WHAT?" the kids shouted.

"Quiet!" Piccolo ordered.

"But we thought…" they said before Piccolo cut them off.

"I said quiet!"

They all landed on a cliff top overlooking the valley, "Well do think Gohan, is he dead?" Piccolo asked him.

"No way!"

The kids looked at Gohan in wonder, "But he blew himself up! He was trying to take you with him," said Trunks.

"Yeah that's exactly what he wants us to believe. But the monster's still out there somewhere," Gohan told them.

"Are you positive? I can't sense him, there's no signal," Piccolo told him.

"That's true but must be masking it."

The kids put their guard up, "Hey, that means he might be ambushing us!" Bra said looking around.

"He could be Bra, but is he definitely up to something," Gohan told her.

"Hey it doesn't matter if he's alive, Gohan's here! What are we worried about? Gohan's the man!" Trunks said happily and the rest of kids nodded in agreement.

"Even we stronger then Buu when we were Gotenks and Bran!" Trunks jumping side to side.

Pan shook her head, "No, I don't think so Trunks. I think we were about the same," she told him.

Trunks stopped jumping, "Oh really, yeah I guess you're right. Well at least Gohan can beat him!" Trunks cheered.

Gohan smiled down at the kids, "Oh by the way," Piccolo said getting Gohan's attention, "How did you manage to get so strong?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan explained everything, from Supreme Kai healing him, to traveling to other world for his training, to unleashing the Z sword and breaking it, to old Kai unlocking his powers.

"So breaking the Z sword turned out to a blessing in disguise, it's funny how things work out sometimes," Piccolo said smirking.

"Yeah, oh I just realized, were going to be needing the dragon radar," said Gohan.

"Oh I had it but then I gave to Piccolo, right?" Trunks said looking at Piccolo.

"Yes that right, but I left it on the lookout and the lookout's history. It doesn't make a bit of difference guys Dende's gone, remember? The ball are unnerve," Piccolo said.

Pan looked at him confused, "Does that mean they don't work?" she asked.

Gohan smiled, "Wait a second! I think we might be jumping the gun a bit, do you feel it? It's faint but it's still there," Gohan told them.

Piccolo and the kids felt for it and it was true, they felt Dende's energy, he was alive! "What do you say we tract our friend Dende, before Majin Buu beats us to it," Gohan told his companions.

The six flew around for a while before stumbling into a man and a dog. Pan was the first to recognize him, "Daddy look! It's Gramps!" she said excitedly and flew down to him.

"Gramps you alive!" Pan said floating in front of him.

Hercule had tears forming in his eyes, he never thought see that cute little face again, "My sweet little angel! I thought I'd never see you again," Hercule said squeezing his granddaughter in a tight hug.

"Gramps. Can't breathe. Squeezing too tightly." Pan said.

Hercule loosened his grip and let her breathe, "I'm sorry pumpkin, I'm just so happy to see you," Hercule said as everyone else landed.

"Gosh pops, I can't believe you're still alive! I thought for sure Majin Buu killed everyone," Gohan said smiling at his father-in-law. That man sure did know how to survive in a crisis.

"Well I guess luck's on my side," Hercule told him. Gohan grabbed Hercule by his shirt and carried him as the group continued their search for Dende and finally found him.

"Wow Dende how did you ever manage to escape from Buu? You must be really strong," Goten said smiling.

Dende smiled at him, "It wasn't strength that saved me Goten, it was Mr. Popo. He pushed me off the lookout just as Buu was turning everyone into chocolate," Dende explained.

Gohan had to tell Hercule what happened to Videl and it broke the older man's heart.

Suddenly everyone minus Hercule felt Buu coming, "It's Buu! He's coming back!" Trunks yelled.

"That didn't take long," Gohan said.

Hercule got panic look on his face, "What? Majin Buu's here?"

"Why he coming back, surely he doesn't want to fight you again Gohan. Unless he's managed to improve in the last hour," Piccolo said.

Gohan stood up as Buu came closer, "Alright I'm gonna go see what he's up to, don't you guys get sucked into the fight. Stay here," Gohan told them before flying off towards Buu.

Buu landed on a nearby rock a laughing, "Common you little brats! I want to fight you now!" Buu yelled at Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra.

"No way!" Gohan told Buu, "That is not gonna happen! Your fight is with me Buu, not them, you got it!"

Buu laughed, "I got a score to settle with them first, and then I'll take you stupid monkey!"

"Sorry Buu but you're not the one making the rules around here. If you want to fight someone then I'm your man!" Gohan told him.

"What happened Kiddies? Don't tell me you're scared to fight Buu," Buu said getting the Chibi's angry.

"You were daring to go before, but now that your friend showed up, you're acting like cowards," Buu was making their saiyan rage get the better of them.

"Oh sorry I missed judged you four little pipsqueaks," Buu taunted.

"What's he saying," Trunks said with anger in his voice.

"I think the creeps trying say we're weak!" Goten said.

"Then I guess he doesn't remember us kicking his butt," Pan said smirking.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say were down for the count just yet, we just thought Gohan deserved a shot," Bra said getting her Vegeta side on.

"Ah, I see. For a moment there I thought maybe you were hiding behind him. Now do your little fusion so we can get started!" Buu growled.

"You're on!" the Chibi said in unison.

"With Gohan on our side there's no way we'll get beat!" Goten said smirking.

"Yeah and sick and tired of the pink guy run his big goofy mouth!" said Trunks.

"Wait you four hold your ground for a moment, I'm sensing some kind of deception," Piccolo told the kids.

Trunks just smirked, "Common Piccolo, you gotta be kidding me. He's smart enough do something like that, he can't even spell deception."

"Let's go!" Pan said as she and the rest of the kids took to the air.

"Pan you get back here!" Hercule ordered.

The kids landed beside Gohan and faced Buu, "There, you got what you asked for Majin Buu. Gotenks and Bran are back in the ring," Trunks told him.

"No Trunks! You four stay back, I'm dealing with Buu myself," Gohan told the kids.

The kids started pouting, "Awe! Common Papa we're really good!" Pan told her father.

"This snicks, we just can't stand here and watch. I want to fight!" Trunks said and the rest of the kids agreed.

"Don't worry about a thing Gohan," Goten told his brother, "When Trunks and me, and Pan and Bra do fusion we're unbeatable. Watch this okay?"

"Now are you guys ready?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, you guys start off as super saiyan three and Bra and me will start off super saiyan," Pan told him.

"Fuuuuu… sion! HA!"

The fusion was done and super saiyans one and three Bran and Gotenks.

"Oh yeah, sorry you were missing us ugly, but now we're back. Stronger than ever!"

"Enough with the speeches! Let's take him down already," Bran told him.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time," Gotenks said stretching.

"Third class baka," Bran muttered.

Suddenly Bran saw a shadow behind her and turned, pink glob started covering her, Gotenks and Piccolo till they were completely covered in it. Gohan couldn't do anything but only watch his friends and daughter get absorbed by Buu.

And just like that the three warriors were gone.


	13. Chapter 12

*Chapter 12*

**Okay guys I'm uh gonna give you the short version of what happened after Piccolo and the kids got absorbed.**

**Okay so Buu absorbed the kids and Piccolo and Gohan got his ass handed to him. Old Kai gave his life to Goku and gave him earrings to fuse with Gohan. Goku arrived on earth and tried to hand Gohan his earring but Gohan lost it. Goku stalled Buu while Gohan was searching for the earring. Soon the fusion wore off and Buu was just Piccobuu he-he funny. Goku thinking he had it in the bag told Gohan they didn't need to fuse anymore. Buu played dirty and absorbed Gohan. Now Goku got his ass handed to him. He knew he had fuse with someone but the only one left was Hercule, he was about to throw the earring to Hercule but then he felt a familiar energy. He flew off in search for the energy till he found Vegeta! Yay Vegeta! He tried to get Vegeta to put on the earring but Vegeta being Vegeta refused. After a lot of convincing Vegeta finally agreed and the two saiyan became Vogeto. They were kicking the crap out of Buu, till he played dirty again and absorbed them. Once inside Buu they split and went in search for their families and friends. After a little hard work they found them and freed everyone including fat Buu. "Hey look Vegeta people popcorn." Vegeta face palmed, "What the hell's he on?" in releasing fat Buu, super Buu turned into kid Buu, far eviler than the others. Kid Buu first act was to destroy the planet earth. Goku was about to save his sons and granddaughter and Trunks, Bra and Piccolo but he saw Dende and Mr. Satan and rescued them instead. He tried to instant transmission but couldn't concentrate. Kibito Kai came to the rescue and transmission them to his planet. Vegeta was pissed at Goku's decision to save Hercule and Dende instead of saving his own sons, granddaughter and his kids. Kid Buu soon found the Kai planet and proceed to beat the crap out everybody. Vegeta came up with a plan that was for sure to get rid of Buu, the Spirit Bomb! But they needed people to give energy. So Vegeta came up with another plan. Revive the earth with the Namekian dragonballs. Dende, Old Kai and Kibito Kai all transmission to Namek and proceeded to follow on Vegeta's plan. They revived the earth then the people of the planet.**

**The plan was coming together, now all Vegeta had to do was talk to the people of earth. **

(Back on planet earth)

Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra didn't remember dying, one minute they were facing off with Buu the next they were in a valley with Gohan and Piccolo.

"What do you think happened daddy?" Pan asked her father.

Gohan rubbed the back of head, "I haven't got a clue, Panda."

"But the earth… it's been restored, how?" Piccolo asked in wonder.

"People of the earth!" the kids and Piccolo and Gohan's heads shot up when they heard the voice.

"It's my dad you guys!" Trunks said smiling hugely.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bra shouted happily and started jumping.

"Listen carefully. As you know some very strange advents have been taking place recently, your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu but then in a snap everything was restored back to normal. Many of you are doubting if any of this actually happened but I can assure you that this is not a dream. Unfortunately Majin Buu is still alive and the earth is still in great danger. A small group of warriors have taken up battle on your behalf; however the battle has been extremely difficult, we can't win it by ourselves that is why I am speaking to you right now. To ask for your help, if all of you would raise your hands to the sky and offer a portion of your energy we could use it to defeat Majin Buu once and for all. No more being slaughtered like sacrificial lambs, consider this your small strive toward becoming a warrior race. Now let's began, raise your hands up, now!"

"Wow Vegeta certainly has a way with words doesn't he," Gohan said grinning as raised his hands.

Piccolo chuckled as raised his hands as well. The kids happily raised their hands the sky as they felt their friends and family giving energy as well.

But nobody else was, "Why aren't people giving their energy?" Pan asked.

"Well gotta think about it from their point of view. A strange voice coming from the sky," Trunks told her.

"People of the earth, RAISE YOUR HANDS UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" screamed Vegeta.

Gohan, Piccolo and the kids all fell over their ears ringing, "Not to mention a not so friendly voice," Trunks added rubbing his sore head.

Pan snickered at that, "Common guys, let's go help people raise their hands," Gohan suggested.

They all spit up and tried to help people raise their hand while most of them didn't want to.

"I'm sorry about my friend, but he's right. We need your help. Please give lend us your energy. Don't do it for us, do it for the sake of the earth!" Said another voice, it was Goku.

More energy was offered, but then it stopped. A few more energy's offered but hardly anything that would help.

"Please spare us your energy! Why won't you help us?!" Goku pleaded but no one would listen.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? CAN'T YOU HELP US SAVE YOUR LIVES! HOW MANY TIME DO WE HAVE TO SAVE YOU PEOPLE BEFORE YOU START LISTENING!" shouted another voice, it was Mr. Satan.

Once the people heard Hercule they started give energy, Trunks faced palmed, "You got to be kidding me, they won't listen to my dad or Goku. But they're listening to Hercule," Pan snickered and rubbed the back of her head.

"That's my gramps."

They all concentrated hard for a while and then they couldn't feel Majin Buu anywhere.

"I can't feel him anymore!" said Piccolo.

"They did it!" Gohan said picking up Pan and spinning her around.

"Yeah! Yay! They did it!" Trunks Goten and Bra said jumping up and down together.

"Common, what do say we head to the lookout. I'm sure families and friends are worried sick about us," Gohan said.

"Sounds great, let's go," Piccolo said smirking.

They all made it to the lookout Piccolo was the first to land, "its Piccolo!" Krillin shouted happily.

"Alright Piccolo!" Yamucya cheered.

"It's good to see you Piccolo!" Master Roshi said happily.

Piccolo smirked "Likewise."

Chichi noticed someone behind Videl and she shot up fast with the biggest smile on her face, "Gohan!" she cried happily.

Videl was startled but looked at smiling face of her husband before she burst into tears, "I was worried sick about you, you idiot!" Videl said hitting him in the chest and crying.

"Gosh baby, I wish wouldn't cry," Gohan said rubbing the back his head.

Pan pop from behind Gohan back, and smiled at her mother, "Don't cry mommy, we're all together now," Videl's eyes lit up when she saw Pan. She took her from Gohan and started kissing every inch of her face, "Oh, Panny I never want to lose you again."

Bulma and Chichi looked at the happy scene before someone tugging on their dresses, "Hi mom/mama!" "Trunks, Bra and Goten smiled at their mothers.

Tears of joy were forming Bulma and Chichi's eyes as they bent down and embraced their children/child.

Everything would be perfect if Goku and Vegeta were there though. Everyone thought.

That's when they felt it, and Goku, Vegeta and Dende walked from behind the palace. Goku waving hello and smiling at his family.

Goku's family ran up to him as Vegeta's family did the same.

Goku picked up Goten and held him up high smiling at him, "Daddy you did it!" Goten said happily.

Trunks ran up to Vegeta held his hand while Bra flew at her father and wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him on the cheek, "I love you daddy."

"Show me the spirit bomb dad," Goku laughed, "Not now son."

"I get to see you again Grandpa, just like you promised," Pan said happy floating beside him.

"I can never break a promised to you Panny," Goku said as he grabbed hold of Pan and carried her in one arm and Goten in the other.

Videl was looking for her father when he out from behind the palace, "Hi daddy!" Videl said happy.

Hercule jump and attacked Videl in a tight hug much like he did to Pan, "Oh look!" Hercule said pointing to the bushes and out pop good Buu.

Everyone but Goku, Vegeta, Hercule and Dende were frighten, Trunks got into a fighting stance.

"Hey, easy there Trunks! Whoa, whoa!" Goku said hold out his arms.

"It's okay son," Vegeta told him, "He's our guest."

After everything settled down, everyone gathered around Goku, "It sure is nice to be back sorry I've been gone so long. But guess what, old Kai granted me a life, so I'm not dead anymore!" Goku said happily.

"You're kidding; do you really mean it? We're gonna be together as a family of six!" Chichi said about to burst into tears.

Goku smiled, "Well if you guys think you can put up with me."

Chichi finally burst into tear as she hugged Goku, "There, there Chichi it's okay."

"I know, I'm just so happy," Chichi said crying.

"Gosh Chichi, did you cry this much when died? But don't worry I'm back, I love you," Goku said kissing her making some of the adults hoot and the Chibi's gag.

Everything was peaceful once again, for now anyway.

It had been a week since the whole Buu thing and Bulma invited all the Z gang to a cookout to celebrate.

"Hmm, I like this, but it doesn't like me," Chichi said putting down a red dress. She picked up another on and put it against herself "No too casual," she put it down and went in the bathroom.

"Hey Panda," Gohan said walking in in a blue suit, Videl was behind him in a purple dress that came down to her knees, "Where's your granma?"

"She's still getting dressed," Pan said.

"Well you look very lovely Panny," Gohan said ruffing her choppy short hair.

"Thank you daddy!" Pan said doing a little twirl in her red sun dress.

"Gohan! Videl! Pan! Tell me how does this look? You too Goten," Chichi said as she came out the bathroom wearing a pink shirt with white pants. She had her hair pulled back into a bun with bangs set around her face.

"You look Pretty granma!" Pan said making Chichi smile.

"Oh look at my babies! You all look so adorable!" She said looking at Pan in her dress, Goten in his outfit, Gohan in his suit, and Videl in her dress.

"Great now we're ready! Where's your father?" She asked Gohan.

He shrugged, "I haven't seen him since an hour ago."

"Uh oh I know where he is," said Goten.

"Where?" Chichi asked.

"Watching the bird eggs."

"WHAT? Watching those bird eggs! It's time to leave, come on he'll just have meet us there!" Chichi walking out of the house.

Gohan just smiled and shook his head and Goten laughed.

Right before they went in Yamucya's car came crashing in but Trunks stopped in time before it did any damage.

"Thanks Trunks! It's new," said Yamucya.

"It's from here, it has the Capsule logo on it," said Trunks.

"Yep. Your mom set me up a sweet deal."

"Wow maybe she can set me up on one too?" said Krillin.

"Hi everyone!" Said Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Pan.

"Hey!" everyone greeted

"So, where's Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Goku? Never heard of him!" Chichi said storming off.

"Uh oh, what did he do this time?" Yamucya asked.

"He's having a baby!" yelled Chichi going into another room.

"He's having a WHAT?" Eighteen asked wide eyed.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later," said Gohan going into the room after Chichi.

"Common on let's go!" Pan said grabbing Goten and Trunks' arm bringing them into the room.

"P-Chan! Goten!" Bra yelled and went over to them and gave them a hug. She was wearing a blue sun dress, and her hair was in a high pony tail. (The Chibi Bra look)

Everyone was having a good time, they ate tons of food, and Bulma started up the music Chichi did some weird dance moves.

"Your mom's dance moves are as cool as your outfit," said Trunks teasing Goten.

"Well... they're different that's for sure," said Gohan rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Ouch!" Chichi yelled getting up from a kick and rubbing her back.

"Are you okay?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, just give me a senzu bean and I'll be just fine," everyone laughed at that.

Dende said something about Goku and everyone went quite. Chichi was still a little mad at him, Vegeta and Piccolo searched his ki.

"He's okay," said Piccolo.

"Just not the same without him here," said Krillin.

The day getting close to an end and it was close to sun set. Oblong, Yamucya, Dende, Master Roshi, and Mr. Satan were playing poker. Gohan and Piccolo were talking to Goten and Trunks. Chichi, Bulma, and Videl were cleaning up. Vegeta was sitting in the back ground as always, and Krillin's family was going to leave.

They were walking out the door when Goku ran in.

"Hey everyone!" said Goku as he got up, "Sorry I'm late," He went over to Gohan "Where's your mother?" he whispered.

"Oh so I see you finally decided to show up!" said Chichi making Goku tense up.

"He-he hi Babe," Goku said rubbing the back of his head grinning. Chichi just stared at him.

"You know Goku your death was an excuse but after today it's just shameful neglect."

"Awe but Chichi you should have seen the eggs they were so helpless," Goku said.

Chichi kept staring at him, "I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet and now we need to get the food back out?"

Goku just laughed nervously and Chichi sighed.

"I can't stay mad at you Goku," she said smiling, "Common Bulma his majesty is hungry," Chichi joked.

Everyone all went in the dining room and Goku told then his story of saving the eggs.

"So Goku what was the weirdest part of the day?" Krillin asked.

"Well I have eaten many fish before, but that's the first time one ate me!" Everyone laughed at that, things seemed like they were going to great from now on.


	14. Chapter 13

*Chapter 13*

"But why do you have to move!" Chichi sobbed. It had been almost two years since Goku returned and Gohan and Videl had decided it was time get a place of their own.

"Mom, dad's here now you don't need my help to take care of Goten anymore and Panny can't share a room with Goten forever you know, besides…" Gohan said smiling hugely, "We need a bigger place because; well we're going to be adding two more additions to the Son family soon."

"What?!" Chichi shouted and stood up from her chair.

Videl smiled at Chichi and handed her something from her purse, "Here go Chichi meet the twins your grandkids."

Videl handed Chichi an ultra sound picture of two little babies, Chichi ran over to Videl and started hugging her, "AAHHHHHHH! Videl your pregnant and with twins! How far long are you?" Chichi asked letting her go.

"Only about two months, the doctor say the due date is sometime in June," Videl told the now crying for joy Chichi.

"Chichi, what's wrong I heard screaming," Goku said coming into the kitchen with Goten and Pan right behind him, they had all gone fishing at the pond by their house.

"Oh Goku it's just so wonderful, Videl is pregnant and with twins!" Goku eyes widened and a huge smile formed on his face, "Yes! Yes! I'm gonna be a grandpa again!" Goku said stomping happily.

Goten tugged on Gohan's pant leg getting his brother's attention, "Gohan I'm gonna be an uncle again?" Goten asked with smile.

Gohan chuckled and ruffled his eight year old brother's hair, "Yes Goten you're going to be an uncle again."

"Isn't this just wonderful Panny? You're going to be a big sister," Chichi said happily but her smile dropped when she saw the look on Pan's face, "Panny what's wrong?"

"Panda?" Gohan asked but Pan ran out of the room crying, "Panny come back! What's wrong?" Gohan was about to go after her but Goku stopped him, "Gohan let me talk to her."

Goku found her by the pond crying, "Panny sweetheart what's wrong?" Goku asked sitting beside her.

"D-d-daddy and M-m-mommy aren't g-gonna love me anymore," Pan sobbed.

Goku had sad smile on his face as rubbed her back, "Oh Sweetheart that's not true, just because your mom and dad are having new babies doesn't mean they'll stop loving you. Just take me for example, just because I have Goten now doesn't mean I stopped loving your daddy, my love hasn't been cut in half, it's been doubled and tripled because of you Panny," Goku said hugging her.

Pan wiped the tears from eyes, "Thank you grandpa, I love you," she said giving him a hug.

Goku smiled as he picked her up, "Common Panny let's go back inside, your mom and dad are worried about you."

Gohan and his little family finally moved not too far from Goku and Chichi's house, Pan was excide about getting her own room, and started helping Gohan and Goku paint the new babies' room. They found out the twins were going to be boys and decide to patient the room green. Goten wanted to join in the fun and so did Trunks and Bra.

With six saiyans painting, the room got finished in no time and Goku and Gohan started working on the cribs but with some difficulty. But claiming they didn't need the instructions (don't matter if you're human or saiyan, men are men.)

"So Panny how do you feel about being a big sister?" Trunks asked. He, Pan, Goten and Bra were playing outside Pan's new home.

"It's okay, mommy and daddy are trying to come up with some names for the babies."

The months passed by and June finally came it was the 15th and everyone was at Capsule Corp for a barbeque for Goku's birthday. Everyone was happily talking and they were about cut the cake when Videl screamed they all turned to see Videl in her lawn chair but liquid going down her pants leg, it looked like she peed her pants.

"Sweet Kami the babies are coming!" Chichi said jumping beside Goku.

"Holy mother of pearl!" Gohan was saying. "The babies are coming! The babies are coming!"

"Calm down Gohan!" Bulma said slapping him across the face.

"Thanks Bulma, I needed that," he said shaking out of it.

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled "We have got to get to the hospital!"

"A-a h-hospital?" Goku asked his eyes wide.

He tried to run away but Chichi caught by his shirt, "Oh no you don't Goku! These are our grandchildren we are talking about! You missed out on Pan's birth you're not missing our grandsons' births, Videl has given you the best birthday present ever!" Chichi said smiling and dragging Goku to the car.

Goku and ChiChi, with Gohan and Videl in the back all took one car to the hospital while Vegeta and Bulma with the kids in the back took another car. Gohan called Hercule and he was at the hospital in a flash.

Goku was sitting by ChiChi who had a death grip on his arm so he wouldn't run away. Everyone else was sitting nearby waiting for any news.

Pan fell asleep her head resting on Trunks' lap and Bra was resting on Goten's shoulder. The kids were now ten, nine, seven and five going on six.

Bulma was talking to ChiChi, and Vegeta who was sitting next to Bulma was looking bored out of his skull.

After several hours Gohan came running out with a huge smile on his face, "Their here! Happy birthday dad!"

"AH! Goku our grandbabies!" Chichi cried happily.

They all went into Videl's room she was hold her little bundles of joy, they had choppy black hair like their father but had their mother's eyes.

"What are their names," Goku asked holding one of the babies while Chichi held the other.

"Well I'd like to introduce you to Gokin," Gohan said pointing to the baby Goku was holding, "And Goshen Son!" Gohan pointed to the other baby in Chichi's arms.

"Hi little bros, I'm Pan your big sister. I'm gonna teach you guys a lot of stuff when you guys get older," Pan said smiling at the sleeping babies.

ChiChi and Bulma, started fussing over Videl and Goku, Vegeta and Goten used that as their opportunity to sneak down to the cafeteria.

"Their cute aren't they Trunks?" Pan asked Trunks. Hercule was holding them so they could see the twins without having to fly and scaring the hospital staff.

Trunks smiled at her and nodded his head. It was a joyful day for the Son family, not only was it Goku's birthday but he was for on going to celebrate it with his grandsons.

It had been almost six months since Gokin and Goshen's births and Pan loved the little guys and was devoted big sister.

It was Halloween and this year was the fathers' turns to take the kids out trick or treating, Vegeta was not too happy about it though.

"Woman! Why must I take the brats on this… what did you call it..? Trick or treat!" Vegeta said annoyed.

Bulma sigh and looked at her husband, "Because Vegeta, you need to spend some time with your kids and I mean spends some real time with them not training them in the gravity chamber," Bulma shot back.

"But why must I wear this garment!" Vegeta barked. He was wearing a black leather jacket, pants, biker boots and dark sunglasses.

"it's Halloween costume Vegeta, you're supposed to be the terminator," Bulma told him.

Trunks and Bra ran down the stairs in their costumes, Trunks was wearing a Spiderman costume and Bra was wearing a Belle's ballroom dress from Beauty and the Beast. (My favorite Disney Princess.)

"Awe you two look so cute!" Bulma said hugging her kids.

"Thanks mom, Goten called and said that everyone's on their way," Trunks told her. the Sons and Krillin's family were all meeting up at Capsule Corp. the moms would hang out while the dads took the kids trick or treating.

Soon the Sons and Krillin's family showed up, Goku was wearing a cowboy costume and Goten was Ironman, Gohan was a zombie, Pan was pirate and the babies were Elmo and Cookie Monster. Krillin was Mario and Marron was Aurora from Sleeping Beauty.

"Okay you guys have fun and Vegeta! Don't get into any trouble," Bulma said glaring at her mate.

"I'm gonna get the most candy!" Trunks chirped happily.

"No way if any getting more candy it's me," Goten said.

"Oh boy they're at it again," Bra said shaking her head.

Their first stop was Hercules house, "Trick or Treat!" the kids cried.

"Oh look who it is, Panny, Goten, Trunks, Bra and Marron, my five favorite kids in whole wide world!" Hercule said smiling.

"Hi Gramps/Mr. Satan!" the kids greeted.

"Hmm, I just hope Buu hasn't eaten all the candy," Hercule said looking for the candy bowl, he saw Buu setting on the couch about eat the candy, "Buu no! that's for the trick or treater's!" Hercule grabbed the bowl away from Buu and went back to the door and handed the kids candy.

"Would you guys like to come in for a while," Hercule asked.

"Not tonight pops, we got to get as much candy as possible before I have to put the boys down for the night," Gohan told his father in law-in-law.

They had been at it for hour and the babies were getting sleepy, "Okay guys one more door and then it's time to head home," Gohan told the kids.

They all stood on a pouch and Trunks wrong the doorbell, a lady open the, "Trick or Treat!" the kids said.

The lady scowled and slammed the door in their faces, "GO AWAY YOU LITTLE BRATS!" the lady shouted.

The kids felt hurt; suddenly the door was plunged by an egg, everyone turned to see Vegeta throwing eggs at the lady's door and windows. They all stared at him wide eyed.

"I'm calling the police!" the lady shouted through her window.

"Dad quick! Use instant transmission and get us out of here!" Gohan said grabbing his father shoulder. Goku put his figures to his fingers as everyone grabbed hold and he transmission them back to Capsule Corp.

They all appeared in the living room where the women chatting. Goku, Gohan and Krillin looked like they were going to have a heart attack while Vegeta stood there with a satisfied smirk and kids were rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's going on? what happened?" Chichi asked.

"Vegeta, throw eggs, lady call police," Gohan, Goku and Krillin sputtered out.

Bulma glared at Vegeta, "Vegeta how could you!" she shouted.

"What?! the woman didn't give the brats a treat, she asked for a trick," Vegeta stated.

The women all fell over anime style as kids kept laughing on the floor.


	15. Chapter 14

*Chapter 14*

**From the movie Yo Son Goku and his friends return**

**Oh and the kids' ages are**

**Trunks 10**

**Goten 9**

**Marron 8**

**Bra 7**

**Pan 6**

It had been two years since the defeat of Majin Buu and everyone still believed that Mr. Satan was the one that defeated him. Not that Z-Fighters minded at all, they liked their privacy.

Mr. Satan was opening up a hotel that he had built in honor of him for 'defeating Majin Buu.'

The Z-Fighters had all been invited as guest of honor, Goku didn't want to go at first but when Gohan and Videl mention the all you could eat buffet, you didn't have to ask him twice. So now everyone was gathered around outside of Mr. Satan's hotel waiting to be lead in.

Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra were all sitting on the grass, bored out of our skulls.

"Hmph, the world's savior is looking a tad too soft," said Vegeta leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"We fought great together, didn't we boy?" said Goku picking up Mr. Satan's dog Bee.

"What's with the get up Kakarot? You were planning on sparring?" Vegeta asked him.

"Vegeta, you look like you're dressed for battle too you know," Goku told him.

"This is Saiyan formal wear," Vegeta told him turning his back.

"If that's the case, so is this," Goku said putting down Bee.

"You game?"

"Always!"

They got into fighting stances, staring down at each other. Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra all laughed at their dads/grandfather. They always seemed to do this when they were together.

Chichi and Bulma just started at them shaking their heads.

"Why must they insist on doing this every time?" Bulma asked.

"They meet, they fight," Chichi said simply.

Suddenly the waiter came at the top of the steps, "The party is ready to begin!" the waiter said getting everyone's attention, especially Goku and Vegeta's.

"Wait Vegeta let's eat first. I'm going to pig out!" Goku said happily running up the stairs.

"Not as much as me!" Vegeta yelled running after him.

"Thank you all for traveling such distances to be here today!" said Mr. Satan once everyone was inside and seated. "We are here today to honor those who fought and defeated the evil Majin Buu! Now please, enjoy yourselves!" He said.

Mr. Satan turned to go to his seat where Gohan, Videl, Pan and the twins were sitting, when he got ambushed by reporters, they asked him questions about the hotel.

"I wish he'd start this soon already. I'm so hungry," Goku said holding his stomach as it was growing.

"Oh no, I got a bad feeling about this!" Videl said blushing and face palming as Mr. Satan posed in front of the camera.

Gohan and Pan were laughing as well as the twins mimicking their father and sister.

Suddenly the Z-Fighters felt a strange energy.

"Gohan!" Piccolo said standing up.

"Right!" Gohan said nodding.

Krillin stood up too, "I sense a powerful ki approaching us," Eighteen said beside him.

"I hope it doesn't lead to any trouble," Krillin said patting Marron on the head to her keep from getting scared.

"Who is it?" asked Master Roshi.

"It's someone new," Trunks said standing up.

"Huh? What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked confused.

"Don't tell me it's…" Vegeta started, but stopped. They all ran out to the front of the steps, the ki was approaching faster until a man and strange looking alien landed on the grass.

He looked just like Vegeta, but smaller and he had a tail!

"That tail!" Gohan said shocked.

"It can't be! A Saiyan!" Krillin said just as shocked.

"Tarble!" Vegeta said as everyone's eyes widened. "What?!" they all said and split making room for Vegeta as he walked down the stairs.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked him.

Tarble smiled, "My brother!"

"Brother!" everyone repeated.

"Wow!" Pan said looking at Trunks and Bra. "You guys have an uncle."

"Yeah, I wonder why dad never told me or Bra about him," Trunks said arching his eye brows.

Tarble walked closer to Vegeta. "It's nice to see you again, Vegeta!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away, "Didn't dad send you to a remote star because you couldn't fight?"

Tarble looked at his brother sadly, "A Namekian told me that you've been living on earth after the defeating of Freezia. A terrible brother duo named Abo and Cado are terrorizing my planet. I proved no match for them. Please help us," Tarble pleaded.

"They're strong?" Goku asked standing next to Vegeta eating.

"Extremely strong," Tarble said looking at Goku strangely.

"This sounds good!" Goku said excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you have enough combat strength to fight them," Tarble told him clicking the scouter on his right eye.

"Don't believe that scouter of yours," Vegeta said walking away. "Combat strength can easily change."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you," Goku said walking away from him; he powered up and went super saiyan.

"I don't believe..! Tarble said staring at Goku in amazement. Tarble's scouter broke before Goku powered down and turned to him.

"See?" He asked grinning goofily.

"That'll be plenty! Please help me!" Tarble pleaded. "They have followed me here!"

"Pathetic as always," Vegeta scowled, "Never mind I'll handle them. It'll be a good after dinner work out."

"No Vegeta," Goku said placing a hand in front of him. "Leave it to me. I can hardly wait! It's been way too long!" Goku said excided for another fight.

Vegeta put his hand in front of Goku's "No Kakarot, this is mine and my brother's problem."

Goku's hand moved in front "Don't like that."

Vegeta's hand was in front "No way!"

Goku's hand was in front "Awe, come on."

Vegeta's hand was in front "No!"

"Let me dad!" Trunks said smiling and raising his hand high in the air.

"Me too!" Goten said doing the same.

"I think I'll join as well," Krillin said.

"Me too," agreed Gohan.

"But there's only two of them, we don't want to be bullies. We'll draw lots, grab onto me," said Goku.

Everyone grabbed onto Goku as he used Instant Transmission. Goku took them to a field that he and Chichi had planted radishes in. Goku went up to one and pulled it out.

"Go ahead and pull one for yourselves. The longest one's the winner." Goku told them smiling.

Krillin went up first and started pulling one out. He was having a hard time getting it out of the ground.

"It must be huge!" Trunks said.

Krillin pulled it out, it was very small and very fat. Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra just stared at him sweat drops were forming.

Vegeta pulled one out, it wasn't very long but it was fat. Master Roshi pulled one out that looked like a woman's body. Goten pulled out a huge one, the biggest one yet.

"Trunks had better pull out one bigger than Goten's" Vegeta said.

"Here!" Said Trunks pulling one out. He pulled on it some more, it was longer than it looked. Way longer, it went all the way off the cliff.

"It's long, yes!" Trunks said happily.

"I said the longest, so I guess Trunks wins," Goku said.

"Okay, Trunks avenge your uncle Tarble," Vegeta told him smirking.

"Good luck," said the bald white alien that was with Tarble.

"By the way, who is with you?" Vegeta asked Tarble.

"Yes sorry about that. This is my wife."

"Your wife?" Vegeta asked his eyes wide with pure shock.

"How do you do my brother? I'm Gure, I'm honored," She said bowing in respect to Vegeta.

"No, the honor is mine," said Vegeta bowing back still in shock.

"She's very different," Bulma said.

"And your sister-in-law," Chichi said.

"Mmm, they're interesting couple, aren't they?" Videl said.

"Saiyans always seem to choose strange wives," Master Roshi said from behind the three women.

Chichi swung a frying pan at him but missed.

"Ah! Nice try Chichi," he said snickering.

But Bulma and Videl hit him with theirs, "You were saying?" Chichi, Bulma and Videl asked him as he fell to the ground. They all shared a smile.

Pan and Bra were laughing at Master Roshi as he complained about no respect for the elderly.

Suddenly there was a large boom and Goku quickly took everyone back to the hotel.

Coming out of two space pods were two aliens. One was blue with one pointed horn, the other red with two pointed horns.

"You've caused us trouble, Tarble," said the blue one; "Show yourself" said the red one.

"They don't look like much," Vegeta noticed smirking. "There all yours, Trunks."

"Alright!" Trunks said smirking as walked out there towards the aliens.

"Good luck Trunks!" Krillin yelled.

"It's those aliens that'll need all the luck! Go get them Trunks!" Pan and Bra cheered standing beside Goku and Vegeta.

"Stay on your guard," Yamucya told him.

"Hey Vegeta, if there's two of them, shouldn't there be two of us," Goku whispered to Vegeta leaning over Pan and Bra slightly.

"Trunks will be enough," Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay," Goku said smiling. He then leaned down to Goten, "Vegeta said you can go help Trunks," he told Goten smiling.

"Yay! Trunks wait for me!" yelled Goten running out their changing to his gi. Trunks saw him and they smiled marching out there together.

"Kakarot! You dirty..!" Vegeta started.

"Go Trunks and Goten!" Pan and Bra cheered.

"Oh common Vegeta," Bulma said, trying to calm him down. "Let them have their fun."

"There just kids! With little combat strength," said the blue alien.

"There mocking us," said the red one.

"Tarble are those Freezia's men?" Vegeta asked.

"Remnants. They were on another planet."

"I remember now, they ranked with the Ginyu force back then," Vegeta said.

"There stronger now, as strong as Freezia was," Tarble said.

"Freezia huh?" Goku said. "In hindsight, not much of a foe, easily defeated," Goku said smiling down at Pan then looking back at the boys. "Perfect for the kids."

"Come to play a game, little boy?" The blue alien asked Trunks. He patted his head "Play nice now."

Trunks smirked and floated up making the blue ones hand rise too. His eyes widen in shock as nothing was happening when he tired pushing Trunks head down.

Trunks just laughed, "Sure, what do you wanna play?" he asked rearing back his fist.

Goten bowed at the red brother, "Would you like to play too mister?" He asked. Then red brother's eyes widen as well. The boys hit the brothers at the same time sending them back. The brothers jumped up but Trunks and Goten quickly knocked them down again.

"You asked for it!" shouted the brothers. They attacked the boys moving so fast that everyone had to focus to keep up. They landed in the air all four of them hitting each other somehow.

The brothers did a trick making triple images of themselves. They attacked the boys head on. Trunks and Goten were having a very hard time telling which brother was real or not.

Vegeta yelled at Trunks to read their ki. He muttered something about forgetting basics and him and Bulma got into an argument.

The boys landed on the ground with a thud. "Do you need some help?" Gohan asked.

"We can do it ourselves," Goten told him pouting.

"I'll just coach you," Gohan told them and the boys nodded.

The boys flew back up, Trunks taking on the blue brother as Goten got the red brother. With Gohan coaching the boys quickly found the right brother and hit them.

The brothers went to the ground and yelled. "Merge!" and there bodies became one huge ugly purple alien. As one, the brothers easily grabbed the boys and threw them on a cliff.

From a distance everyone saw them do fusion.

"Gotenks!" Pan and Bra yelled happily. Everyone stopped short when they saw chubby Gotenks and Pan and Bra both face palmed.

"Girls," Goku said laughing," I think you two should fuse as well… just in case."

Pan and Bra shared and smile and lined up and did the dance "Fuuuuu… sion! HA!"

The smoke cleared and Bran stood there perfect. She glared at Gotenks who flinched slightly remembering what she could do.

"Take this seriously, you third class baka!" She told him with her hands on hips. He laughed nervously and split. Trunks and Goten fused again this time forming a perfect looking Gotenks.

"Yeah! Oh yeah! Gotenks is here baby!" He said, and Bran rolled her eyes something's just never change.

"First up, Yamucya's fist of wolf fang!" Gotenks attacked Abo Cado sending him flying in the air. He looked at Bran, "Tenshinhan's Volleyball play! Are you ready?" Bran smirked and nodded.

"One!" Yelled Gotenks hitting the Abo Cado up in the air.

Bran quickly flew to where he was going to land. "Two!" She yelled hitting him like Gotenks did.

"Spike!" yelled Gotenks sending Abo Cado to the ground.

"And the final punch!" yelled Gotenks turning Super Saiyan 3. "The Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch!" He hit the brothers in the gut sending him flying into the water.

Everyone started going in except Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta.

Abo Cado flew out of the water and looked at Gotenks.

"You're not bad junior," Abo Cado said.

"And you're not much old man," Gotenks taunted laughing at him.

"I'll teach you not to laugh at me! Wahaha no Ha!" He said sending a blast his Bran. Gotenks quickly flew in front of her and caught it and threw it to the side.

It was heading straight towards everyone and Piccolo used a light of death to stop it.

"You won't find this Wahaha no ha so easy to deflect!" said Abo Cado gathered up energy in his hands. "Super Wahaha no HA!" He threw it sending energy discs everywhere.

Goku and Vegeta decided they have had enough and charged at the brothers. Vegeta distracted them while Goku flew at Abo Cado. He went super Saiyan and gathered up his energy.

"Ka… Me Ha… Me HA!" He said throwing the blast at him then punching the monster in the gut.

It was finally over, Mr. Satan stood their sadly looking over at his now destroyed hotel.

Videl told him to start over. Since there was still more than enough food left everyone went back to eating.

"My wife and I cannot thank you enough for saving us and our planet!" Tarble said happily as he and Gure were getting ready to leave.

"Awe do you have to leave so soon?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but it was great to meet all of you," Tarble said.

"Well Tarble, you and Gure are more than welcome to come back for visits. We'd be happy for you to stay at our house when you do, we are family after all. Isn't that right Vegeta," Bulma said nudging Vegeta in the ribs.

Vegeta glared at her, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, wonderful," Vegeta said scowling.

Tarble smiled at his brother, "It was nice to meet you nephew Trunks and niece Bra," Tarble said shaking their hands.

With one last wave goodbye, Tarble and Gure climbed into their space pods and headed home.

Weeks later all Z gang got together again to find the dragonballs and finally wish away Buu away from the people's memory.


	16. Chapter 15

**Special thanks to, gaara king of the sand for coming up with the idea for M. Trunks and M. Pan to come back. You're awesome! **

**Though they will only be back for a visit.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or GT. Hmm, I wonder what it would be like if I did?* **

*Chapter 15*

It had been a mouth since Tarble and Gure came to earth and went back to their planet, and things were getting back to normal, Gohan and Videl were kept busy with their twin sons, Goku did his usual thing and that was either fishing or training, he was currently at Capsule Corp with Goten and Chichi. While him, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks were in the GR training, Chichi was with Bulma talking.

"So anyway Chichi I've been working on an invention that I'm hoping will be able contact the Mirai timeline," Bulma told her friend.

"Oh Bulma, that's a wonderful idea! I've missed Mirai Trunks and Pan so much. I'd love see how they're doing and how things are going in their timeline," Chichi said smiling.

They headed down to Bulma's lab, "I just got it done and was going to give it a test," Bulma sat in her chair and started punching in some numbers. The big screen in front of them began to static and then clear up slowly till there was an image of Bulma's lab but it was different than one she and Chichi were in.

"It worked I did it!" Bulma shouted joyfully.

"Bulma look!" Chichi said pointing to the screen.

Bulma looked at the screen to see herself but this Bulma had longer hair that came to her waist.

"Dose this thing have volume?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah we can speak through this microphone and she'll able to hear us," Bulma told Chichi.

(Mirai Timeline)

Bulma was in her lab working on another invention to help better the cities when she heard a voice.

"Hello…hello can you hear me?" the voice asked.

Bulma was startled, "Uh I hear you… who is this?" Bulma asked.

"Oh well I'm you… well the you from the present timeline. Just follow my voice and you'll find the screen I'm on," present Bulma told her Mirai self.

Bulma followed… well her voice and found the computer that her present self was calling from. Standing beside present Bulma was Chichi.

Bulma sat in her chair, "Uh hi! Wow I didn't think this thing was going to work but I guess two Bulma's think alike," Mirai Bulma joked.

On the other side of the screen Bulma and Chichi laughed, "We just wanted call and say hi, is Trunks and Pan there?" Chichi asked.

"Sure hold on and I'll go get them," Mirai Bulma told Chichi and her counterpart.

She ran upstairs and found Tarble in the kitchen with Gure and Chichi and the kids, "Hey have you guys seen Trunks and Pan?" Bulma asked.

"They're the GR training grandma," Gohan told her.

"Thank you sweetheart," Bulma said and went off to the gravity chamber. She pushed on the intercom.

"Trunks, Pan, you guys need to come to my lab right away," Bulma told them.

"What's wrong mom?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing's wrong you two just need to come to the lab," Bulma told them.

"Okay be there in sec," Trunks told her.

Bulma went back down to her basement and sat back in the chair, "They'll be here in minute," she told present Bulma and Chichi.

It wasn't too long before Trunks and Pan came down the stairs, "So what's this all about Bulma?" Pan asked.

Bulma had a smile, "Well it seems I wasn't the only one working on the invention to contact the other timeline, look," Bulma moved so Trunks and Pan could see present Bulma and Chichi on the screen.

(Normal Timeline)

Bulma and Chichi couldn't contain their delight at seeing Mirai Trunks and Pan again.

"Trunks! Pan! We're so happy to see you again!" Bulma said happily.

M. Trunks and Pan smiled, "Hey mom, Chichi, it's great to see you again too," Trunks told her, "So how have things been?" He asked her.

"Oh things are great, we're all so very happy. We still thank you for coming to the past and helping us, if you guys hadn't come we wouldn't be living like we are now," Chichi told him.

"Well we're happy we could help granma," Pan told her.

"So how are things in the Mirai timeline," Bulma asked.

"It's great, things are getting back to the way they were before the androids," Trunks told her, "And well Pan and are married now and we have two kids."

Bulma and Chichi eyes widened as big smiles came across their faces, "AAAHHHHHHHHHH! THEY'RE MARRIED! WE HAVE GRANDBABIES!" Bulma and Chichi screamed hugging each other.

Trunks and Pan chuckled, "We thought that's how you would react," Trunks said laughing.

"Woman what is all the ruckus about?" Vegeta asked coming in her lab with Goku behind him.

"Vegeta! Goku! Get your butts over here and say hi to M. Trunks and Pan!" Bulma told them.

Goku and Vegeta's eye widened at the mention of M. Trunks and Pan and quickly made it to where Bulma and Chichi were.

Trunks and Pan's eyes widened when they saw Goku, "Grandpa/Goku! You're alive!" they said.

Goku chuckled, "Yep! And I plan to keep it that way," Goku told them.

Goku asked how things were in their timeline and they told him the same things they told Bulma and Chichi.

"I knew you guys would get married!" Goku said grinning, "You know what this means Vegeta?" Goku asked nudging Vegeta in the ribs, "We're related!" Goku said giving Vegeta the Son Grin.

Vegeta glared at Goku and growled but it wasn't very affective.

"You two should definitely come back for a visit and bring the kids with you," Bulma suggested.

"I don't know is that good idea?" Trunks asked, "Won't our Chibi counterparts get suspicious?"

"Well we did tell them stories about you two though we call you the Mirai time travelers. So if you don't tell them your names they won't get suspicious," Bulma told them.

"It would be nice to go back for a visit Trunks and I know the kids would love to meet their grandfathers," Pan said.

"Uh okay sure, why not," Trunks told them, "We can be there in a week."

Chichi, Bulma and Goku cheered while Vegeta said nothing and crossed his arms.

Bulma and Chichi spent the week preparing for the arrival of M. Trunks, Pan and their kids. They had told the Gohan, Videl and the rest of the Z-Fighters.

So everyone was at Capsule Corp. the Chibi's were excited they were finally going to meet the Mirai time travelers that help save their timeline from Cell.

(Mirai Timeline)

"Now remember you too, we're going to the past where mommy and daddy our kids just like you two so you can't say anything that will alter the timeline, understand?" Pan asked staring sternly at her children strapped in the back seats of the time machine.

"Yes ma'am," they said.

"Have fun you guys," Bulma said. She, Chichi, Tarble and Gure were outside saying goodbye.

"Bye, bye grandma Bulma, grandma Chichi, uncle Tarble and aunt Gure, we see you later," Gohan and Kae said waving goodbye.

Trunks checked the coordinates and pressed the red button.

(Normal Timeline)

The time machine landed in the front yard of the redesigned Capsule Corp home, "Wow it's different then I remember it," Trunks said.

"Daddy is this where our family is?" Kae asked her father.

"Yep, common let's go, knowing mom and Chichi they're probably throwing us welcome party," Trunks chuckled.

He capsulized the time machine and he and his family headed for the door, "Daddy I want to ring the doorbell!" Gohan said.

Trunks smiled, "Alright little man," Trunks said picking up his son to reach the doorbell, "Ring the doorbell."

Gohan rang the doorbell.

Everyone was in the living room when they heard someone at the door, "Ah! It's them! It's them!" Bulma said running to the door.

She was greeted by the happy faces of M. Trunks and a little boy he was holding and M. Pan and a little girl with lavender hair.

"Hi, I rang the doorbell," Gohan told her flashing the Son grin.

"Hey there sweetheart welcome to the past!" Bulma said smiling.

The Mirai's were attacked in hugs by everyone, except Vegeta and Piccolo

(Okay for the chapter M. Trunks is Trunks and kid Trunks is Chibi Trunk. Same thing goes for both Pan's)

Trunks, Pan and the kids were introduced to the people they didn't know. Trunks was quite surprised to find out he had a seven year old sister and Pan was equally surprised to find she had a nine year old uncle and two baby brothers.

"We heard so many stories about you two!" Chibi Trunks said excitedly.

"They're are favorite stories," chimed in Chibi Pan.

Trunks and Pan both smiled at their Chibi counterparts, "Well we're glad we could help make your timeline a better place to live," Pan said ruffling Chibi Trunks' hair.

"You have to spar with us sometime," said Goten.

Chibi Trunks nodded in agreement, "Yeah, when me and Goten fuse and Pan and Bra fuse we're unbeatable!"

Trunks and Pan arched their eyebrows, "Fusion?" they asked.

The Chibi's chuckled, "Don't worry we'll show when we spar," they told them.

Gohan and Kae ran off with the Chibi's to go play while the adults caught up on things.

"Pan it's so great to see you again," Gohan said giving his Mirai daughter a hug.

"It's great to see you too papa, I've missed you so much," Pan said hugging him back when she a woman she thought looked familiar to her smile at her. This woman had short black hair that formed perfectly to her face and deep blue eyes.

"Hi there Pan… gosh I don't what to say…" Videl said looking like she gonna cry.

Pan looked curiously at her, "Do I know you?" Pan asked.

Videl nodded her head, "Yeah you do, I'm your mother," Videl said smiling.

Pan had tears in her eyes; she hadn't seen her mother since she was four. It made her so happy that her counterpart was going grow up with both her parents.

"Mama!" Pan cried hugging Videl tightly.

Gohan smiled at the scene taking place, it made him joyful to see his Mirai daughter reunited with her mother.

"So you guys are really the kids of the Mirai time travelers?" Trunks asked.

The kids were playing in the backyard, "Yep," Kae said smiling.

"So how old are you guys?" Bra asked tossing the ball to Gohan.

"I'm six and my sister is five," Gohan told them.

"Cool so what's your guys' names?" Pan asked.

"Um mama and daddy said we can't tell you guys that but you can call me MG and my sister MK," Gohan said.

The rest of the Chibi's just shrugged, "Do you guys spar?" Marron asked.

Gohan and Kae smiled, "Like since we were three," they said together.

"Cool then do want spar," Trunks asked getting into a stance.

Gohan grinned, "Sure!" he said as he got into a stance as well, "I'll warn you though, I'm tough and I don't take it easy on no one," Gohan told Chibi Trunks.

Chibi Trunks smirked, "Good cause I'm not going easy either!"

They launched at each other and started swinging their fists like crazy.

"Go G-Chan! Go!" Kae cheered her brother on.

"Go Trunks! Go, go, go!" the rest of the Chibi's cheered.

Gohan launched off again and attempted to punch Chibi Trunks, but he jumped. Gohan quickly countered and tried kicking up, but he did a back flip to avoid the attack.

Chibi Trunks landed and jumped at his unknown Mirai son with his fist first. Gohan turned around and ducked, narrowly missing the punch. He placed Chibi Trunks' hands on the floor and kicked up, getting him in the stomach before he could land.

Gohan did a complete flip, landing with behind his Chibi father. Chibi Trunks pushed forward and kicked Gohan in the back. Gohan spun around and kicked him, but he blocked and fired a small ki blast.

Gohan jumped up, to avoid the blast and flipped over Chibi Trunks, firing his own blast in the progress.

Chibi Trunks ducked and tripped Gohan just as he landed on the ground. Gohan landed on his hands and did a back flip to land on his feet. He then phased quickly behind Trunks and hit at his most venerable.

"Cheap…shot…" Chibi Trunks whispered. Gohan had punched him right where his tail would have been. It was his severely sensitive spot now and Gohan knew exactly how to use that against him. Trunks felt completely paralyzed.

Gohan phased out and appeared in front of Chibi Trunks, punching him several times. Finally, his body moved and collapsed on the ground.

"I guess that means I win!" Gohan said with a grin.

He helped Chibi Trunks up, "Wow that was an awesome spar MG!" Chibi Trunks said smiling, "Your dad must be an awesome teacher!"

Gohan wanted to burst out laughing at the comment. Little did his Chibi father know.

"Thanks, yep my dad's the best teacher and the greatest fighter… well besides my mom," Gohan grinned.

Kae ran up to her brother and gave him a high five, "I knew you could do it big Bro!"

The kids settle down a little and started playing another game.

Meanwhile back in the house Trunks and Pan caught up with everyone. They were glad to know Seventeen and Eighteen had changed their ways. They were told the whole story of how Goku came back to life and the whole Majin Buu thing.

"So has Majin Buu shown up in you timeline?" Goku asked.

"No thank goodness, but Tarble, Pan and I have been training hard for years, so we more than ready if Babidi ever decides to show up," Trunks told them.

Vegeta was shocked, "Did you just say Tarble?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks looked over at him and smirked, "Yeah uncle Tarble your brother."

"You can't be serious my brother is a pathetic weakling," Vegeta said.

Pan got a little irritated with Vegeta, Tarble was like a second father to her and she didn't like Vegeta insulting him.

"Oh is that so, well then if Tarble is so weak than how do explain how he's accomplished both levels one and two of super saiyan?" Pan said with arched eyebrows.

Vegeta was taken aback for a moment before a smirk crossed his face, "Well he's not as much as weakling as I thought."

After things settled down Chichi announced it was time to eat and Gohan called the children inside.

"Dad I beat Trunks in sparring!" Gohan said happily through a mouthful of food.

Trunks smirked, "Great job their son," Trunks said praising his son.

"Yeah daddy it was awesome!" Kae chimed in grinning, "He beat Trunks by hitting where tail would have been."

"Ooo, that probably felt numb," Goku said.

Chibi Trunks huffed and crossed his arm a little semi-irritated that he had lost but was still looking forward to sparring with the Mirai adults.

~After the meal~

Everyone was outside sitting in lawn chairs or the grass to watch Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan fight with Chibi Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra.

"Okay let's see this fusion you kids were talking about," Trunks said.

Chibi Trunks smirked, "You guys ready?"

The three other kids nodded.

They stood in formation, "Fuuuuu… sion… HA!"

Trunks and Pan closed their eye at the bright light coming from the Chibi's. The light faded and their stood Bran and Gotenks.

"Nice to meet you Mirai's, I'm Gotenks and this is my partner Bran. You two ready for a good fight?" Gotenks asked getting into a fighting stance.

Trunks smirked this kid definitely had some Vegeta in him. Trunks and Pan got into a stance before the Chibi saiyans launched at them.

Trunks took on Gotenks while Pan took on Bran.

Trunks blocked all of Gotenks' punches and kicks easily; he then phased behind Gotenks and punched him in the back.

Meanwhile Pan was dodging a blast from Bran and fired one of her own. Bran barley slapped it out of the way but was not prepared for the oncoming fist of Pan to her face.

Gotenks saw this was going to be tough so he decided to step it up a notch by going super saiyan as Bran did the same.

The kids could now keep a better place with the adults.

"You know you pretty tough Mirai, but I fought Majin Buu so I don't think I'll have a problem beating you," Gotenks told Trunks.

Trunks smirked, yep definitely a mini Vegeta. Gotenks phased out of sight and tried to take Trunks by surprise by attacking the same way Gohan did to Chibi Trunks but Trunks knew what the boy was up to and grabbed his arm before he could make his move.

"My son tries to play that one on me all the time, so I don't think that's going to work Gotenks," Trunks said before he sent a small ki blast to boy's stomach.

Pan smiled at Bran, "Not bad at all, you're stronger than I thought," Pan said seriously, "But you're not strong enough."

Bran huffed a little at the older woman, "We'll see about that!" cried Bran as she charged at Pan as fast as possible.

Bran aimed for the side of Pan's face with her fist, but as soon as she was about to make contact, Pan disappeared before Bran's eyes. She saw that Pan had moved a few meters away from her and was still crossing her arms.

glaring at the older saiyan, Bran charged again. She charged up a ki blast in her hands and threw it at Pan as hard as she could. Pan smiled at the attack, and when it was about to hit her, she deflected it back at the Chibi saiyan female.

Bran quickly fired another blast at the incoming attack and they cancelled each other out.

The girl stopped because of the smoke, but she was shocked to see Pan suddenly appear in front of her.

"You rely on your eyes too much!" said the saiyan woman as she punched Bran right in her stomach, and then flip over her and kick Bran in the back.

Bran was forced back by Pan's attack and landed painfully on her face ten meters away.

"I'm just getting warmed up Mirai, I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve," Gotenks told Trunks after a few more attempts of trying make good attack on Trunks.

Gotenks powered up to super saiyan two and charged at Trunks with speed. He made contact and punched Trunks in the gut and kicked him across the face making the older saiyan fly.

Trunks landed back on his feet and powered up to super saiyan and waited for Gotenks to make his move.

Gotenks saw it as a good opportunity to attack, so he quickly charged at Trunks again. The young boy fired a few ki blasts in Trunks' direction, but they were aiming for the two sides of Trunks, in hopes of locking him in one area.

Trunks smirked at the nice plan, but shook his head. He charged forward as well, and before the boy even saw him, he lodged a knee in his belly, and pushed him away to the ground.

Goku and the others winced at the hit Gotenks took. "Man, M. Trunks is being pretty serious," Goku said as Chichi, Bulma and Videl looked worried.

They were looking from Trunks and Gotenks and Bran and Pan.

Vegeta nodded at Goku's words. "Yes, that is good, holding back on them too much will just falter their progress."

Videl nudged Gohan's arm and looked up at him concerned. "Will Gotenks and Bran be alright..?"

Gohan smiled down at his wife and pulled her closer. "Of course, M. Trunks and Pan know what they're doing. they would never really hurt the kids."

Both Gotenks and Bran landed on each other when Trunks and Pan kicked them both to the ground.

Bran and Gotenks painfully got up from the ground and stood on their shaking feet. The older saiyans looked at the younger ones with serious looks on their faces. "Man...there's no way we can beat them," Bran told Gotenks.

Gotenks nodded sadly. "Yeah I know, I don't know how we can beat them!"

Trunks glared at the two Chibi's. "The both of you, shut up!" shouted the older, making the kids instantly looked at him.

"If you think like that, then you will never improve, you have to fight people stronger than you in order to break your own limits!" The two kids looked slightly scared of the older man as he vanished again.

Pan stepped to the side to let her husband finish his lesson for the kids.

Goku called out to the Chibi's. "Gotenks, Bran, remember the basics, empty your minds and focus on reading Mirai's ki. That's the only way to find him with his speed."

Gotenks gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes. "Easier said than done."

Bran also followed suit with her friend, and this time they were calmer than before.

They could feel that Trunks was moving at extremely high speed all around them, and the more they focus, the more they could pinpoint his exact location.

The path of Trunks' movements was getting clearer and clearer, his footsteps were getting louder and louder.

Gotenks and Bran opened their eyes at the same time, "There you are!" the two cried in unison, Gotenks kicked at the forty-five degree angle as Bran punched dead ahead.

Trunks was caught right in his path, he blocked Gotenks' kick with his knee, and caught Bran's punch with his hand, "That's it you two, follow your senses."

Bran and Gotenks smirked. Trunks was surprised when the kids suddenly both attacked him, they were using both their arms and legs at the same time.

Their strikes were fast and swift, and Trunks could see the use of Vegeta's, Goku's and Gohan's styles in the kids' moves.

But they were moving a little too slow to actually land a hit at Trunks, the older saiyan male dodged and blocked all that they gave him.

Trunks was analyzing their techniques as he blocked and dodged all of them, he had to admit that they were doing very good for their age.

His father, Goku and Gohan had really done a great job training them. Bran's technique was polished and firm, she knew exactly what she needed to do during the fight, and the fast and hurried pace of the fight did not affect her mind at all.

Gotenks' technique was not as controlled as Bran's, but he was much more spontaneous and creative. He was giving Trunks more trouble because of his cunning and constantly changing style.

"You two are very good," Trunks said as he continued to avoid everything the kids threw at him.

"But you need to do better than this!" The older saiyan suddenly stepped forward a little, and it disrupted the flow of all the attacks kids were doing.

Trunks kneed Bran in the stomach until the girl was hovering in the air, and elbowed her down to the ground with a thud. Gotenks saw it and starting growling a little. He didn't like to see Bran get hurt and it made him angry.

He was quick to react with a punch, but Trunks caught it without even looking. Gotenks gritted his teeth as he was thrust into in the air by the man's punch.

The air was knocked out of the boy as he hovered in the air, and Trunks took the chance to kick him to the ground.

Bulma, Chichi, and Videl gasped as they looked on in concern, "GOTENKS! BRAN!"

The dust cleared and the kids had spit and they were lying passed out on the ground.

"MY BABIES/BABY!" Bulma, Chichi and Videl cried running over their children in a hurry.

Trunks landed beside them, thinking he shouldn't have over done it. Pan punished him by slapping his in the head a few times.

"Don't worry," Goku said untying a bag from his belt, "I got some senzu beans."

Goku popped a bean into each child's mouth and they woke back to their full energy.

"That was a blast!" Chibi Pan said grinning. And Chibi Trunks and Goten agreed.

"Yeah that was fun even though we got our butts kicked," Chibi Trunks said smiling.

"Well I didn't think it was fun I got a bad head ache," Bra complained.

Vegeta crossed his arms and stared down at his children, "It is definitely time for more training, you two are going start training harder!" Vegeta told them.

Trunks and especially Bra were complaining, Pan smiled and tugged on Vegeta's pant leg.

"Can I join in the training too Veggie! It'll be so much fun!" Pan said giving the Son grin.

Vegeta smirked at Pan, "Now there's someone with saiyan spirit, yes Pan you may join us in training."

Pan smiled at Vegeta and hugged his leg. Vegeta would never admit out loud but he had a soft spot for the daughter of Gohan, he viewed as like a second daughter.

The women fussed over their children telling that was enough sparring for the day and probably the next week.

Things settled down and it was evening so everybody except the Sons had left Capsule Corp.

The kids were tired and all headed upstairs to bed, Videl had put the twins down for the night, leaving the adults and Gohan and Kae downstairs.

While Goku and Vegeta were talking to Mirai Trunks and Pan, Gohan sat on the couch by his Mirai grandchildren.

"Mama told a bunch of stories about you grandpa," Kae said smiling.

"Yeah I like the story about you and mom and grandpa Goku going into the hyperbolic time chamber," little Gohan chimed in.

Gohan smiled at his new found grandchildren. He thought it was kinda funny being a grandfather at twenty-seven.

They spent the rest of the night chatting and getting to know one another. The next day, the Sons and Briefs were all outside to see the Mirai's off.

"Thanks for everything you guys, it was a nice visit and we'll come back if you ever need us in the future," Trunks told them.

Goku smiled at Trunks, Pan and the kids, "You do that and be sure to train hard, you never if Majin Buu might show up in you timeline."

Trunks smirked and nodded. He and his family few into their seat in the time machine and with one last wave goodbye Trunks pushed the red button and he and his family disappeared into the future.

**Well that's it for that chapter, R&R Please and tell what you think.**

**OMG I looked at the page count on my Microsoft Word and it said seventeen pages! Yes I broke my record! I usually stop a chapter at ten to thirteen pages. Thought I just tell you that for no reason. **


	17. Chapter 16

*Chapter 16*

Four years later:

Pan was in the living room of her home playing with her four year old brothers Gokin and Goshen when someone knocked on the door.

"Pan sweetie, can you answer the door for me please!" yelled Videl from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am!" Pan said running to the door with the twins behind her. Pan opened it and there was Trunks smiling at her.

"Trunks!" Pan said attacking him with a hug like she hadn't seen him in years when in fact she had seen him the day before.

"Pan!" Trunks said spinning her around, they started laughing. Trunks was now fourteen and even though there was a four years difference they were still the best of friends.

"Trunks! Trunks! Trunks! Trunks!" the boys yelled happily jumping around him.

"Hey there Gokin, Goshen, how you boys doing?" Trunks asked ruffling their hair.

They looked highly up to Trunks, he was like their big brother, "We're doing fine, hey you want to play a game with us?" the boys asked.

"Not right now little bros," Trunks said, "Hey Pan; are you, or any of the other Sons entering the world tournament?" Trunks asked her.

"Yep! I am! It will be my first one too," Pan said grinning, "Grandpa and uncle Goten are entering as well."

"What about your dad or the boys are they entering?" Trunks asked.

Pan shook her head, "No, daddy's not entering and mama and daddy don't want the twins to enter because knowing them, they'll probably wind up blowing up something," Pan said snickering at her now pouting brothers.

"Yeah I guess that's true," Trunks said lightly laughing."

"So what about you and Vegeta? Are you guys entering too?" Pan asked not even bothering to ask about Bra, since she doesn't fight.

"Yeah, we're entering too, so you better watch out!" Trunks said giving Pan a light punch in the arm.

"Hey grandpa and uncle Goten are over in the woods training, I was about to head over there, you wanna come.

"Pan who was that at the do…" Videl cut herself off mid-sentence when she saw Trunks.

"Oh hello Trunks, Should have known you'd be coming to kidnap Pan," Videl said joking as she smiling.

"Hey Videl, yep that's me the old kidnaper," Trunks laughed as he and Pan headed out the door and flew off to Goku's and Chichi's house.

They landed at the front where Chichi doing laundry, "Hi Granma," Pan said waving hello.

Chichi looked at the two and smiled, "Hi Panny, Trunks, should have known you'd be here, with your parents here," Chichi told Trunks smiling.

"Huh? My parents are here?" Trunks asked.

"Oh you didn't know? They went to where Goku and Goten are training."

"Common, I know where it is," Pan said heading towards the back of the house, Trunks following behind.

They got to a clearing where Bulma and Vegeta were talking to Goku and Goten.

"Hey!" Goten said as they landed, "We were just talking about how all of us except Bra are going to be entering the tournament"

"Wait Pan you're entering too?" Bulma asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," Pan said grinning.

"But there's no kids division this year though."

"I know, but I'll be fine, I can handle these guys," Pan said smirking.

"Yeah right," Goten said crossing his arms and smirking.

Pan shook her head and looked at her uncle, "I guess you're forgetting how I always kick your butt when we spar and you even lose to the twins."

Everybody started laughing at Goten, who just pouted,

"I only let the twins win and you cheat," Goten said.

"Yeah whatever uncle Goten, you sore loser," this made Trunks laugh.

It was the day of the tournament and everyone was pumped! The only people fighting were Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Pan. Gohan wanted to relax and spend the time with his wife and sons, Krillin claimed he was too old though he wasn't even greying yet, and Piccolo just wanted to enjoy the tournament.

Pan was wearing her grandfather's old gi when he was her age. (His first turtle hermit gi he wore on Dragonball). She had her hair down with an orange head band to keep her hair in place.

"Hey lets go tell Hercule we're fighting," said Goku.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"So he'll know we'll let him win and to say hi," Goku said walking away.

"Whatever, as long as I fight you, I'll be fine," Vegeta said as he followed Goku.

"He will never change, will he," Trunks said slowly shaking his head.

"Nope!" Pan laughed and grabbed the Trunks' arm and followed Vegeta and Goku with Goten right behind.

they made their way into a hallway. Goku went to the door with Pan by him, Vegeta was leaning up against the wall and Trunks and Goten started rough-housing.

"Hi Hercule!" Goku said smiling and Pan waved and smiling at her second grandfather.

"Hi Gramps!" Pan said giving him a hug.

"Awe! look Buu, Bee, it's my little sweet pea Pan! Come to wish gramps good luck before the show?" He asked her.

"Nope!" Pan said smiling "I'm fighting too, we all are."

Hercule's eyes went wide "We?" He repeated.

Pan nodded and opened up the door so he could see Vegeta and the boys who was still rough housing, they put their hands together and asked "Are you ready to rumble?!"

Mr. Satan's face went pale and he swallowed hard, "You saiyans are going to kill me!" Pan giggled covering her mouth, Trunks and Goten laughed but they quickly covered it into a cough. Vegeta on the other hand wasn't even trying to hold his snickers.

"Oh don't worry! That's why we're here to let you know that if one of us make it to fight you, we will let you win," Goku said putting a hand on Pan's shoulder.

"You'd do that for me?" Hercule asked

"Of course," Goku said giving Hercule the Son grin, "We're family and you helped us save the Earth."

"Will all people fighting in the tournament please make it to the arena please?!" said the announcer.

"Looks like it's our time to go! See you later Hercule!"

"Bye Gramps!" Pan said waving bye as she grabbed Goku's hand and started walking away.

Only twelve people made it through the punching test, the saiyans being five of them.

Pan was the youngest at ten, except for another boy who looked a little older than her with dark skin and a Mohawk.

Goku and Vegeta were talking with Buu, and Goten, Trunk and Pan were talking.

"Man, It hasn't even started yet and I'm hungry!" Goten complained.

"You're always hungry!" Pan and Trunks said at the same time.

"I'm bored!" Goten started again.

"Goten complain one more time and I swear I'll bonk you on the head," Trunks told him.

"It's going to begin soon anyway!" Pan said as she was standing on her hands and walking around.

Pan saw a bug on the ground so she walked backwards on my hands and ran into something hard that made her fall over.

She turned to find that she had run into a person. A very big person who was now standing up and glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," Pan began.

"Stupid kid!" he said. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"I said I was sorry! And I'll show you stupid…" Pan was about slug him when she was stopped by someone grabbing her left upper arm and quickly turned her away and started walking.

Goten was laughing nervously.

"Hey Pans, save it for the fight, Okay," Trunks whispered in her ear letting her know that was his hand the grabbed her arm.

"I hope I fight him first," Pan said after Trunks let her go and she crossed her arms huffing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you will please, it's time to begin!" said the announcer man.

"Drawing up first is Son Goten!" yelled announcer.

"That's me!" said Goten raising his hand then running up to where the announcer was.

"How's this guy not dead?" Trunks asked. "My mom says that he's been announcing these tournaments since Goku was kid and he hasn't changed a bit."

"None of us haven't really changed," Pan said smiling, "Except that we are now older, stronger, and cooler."

"Yeah, now the big question is who will win out all of us?" Trunks asked.

Goten got the number eight ball and head back to Trunks and Pan.

"I will of course!" Pan said smirking.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try and beat me," Trunks said crossing his arm smiling as Goten walked up.

"Next is Wild Tiger!" said the announcer and the big guy that insulted Pan earlier walked up.

"Look at him he thinks he's so strong," Goten said shaking his head, "His power level isn't even that high!"

Wild Tiger drew out a ball and gave it to the announcer "Wild Tiger got the number two ball!" He said then looked at his paper. "Now for our youngest contestant at only the age of ten, Son Pan!"

Pan walked up to the announcer man hearing the cheers all over. When she got to the box she was thinking of only one number. It was the number one ball she wanted.

she pulled a ball out and when she saw it Pan smiled really big. She got the one ball! she was fighting Wild Tiger just like she wanted. The announcer man announced Pan's number and Pan walked back over to Trunks and Goten who were both smiling at and giving her a thumps up.

"Looks like you get what you wanted after all," Trunks said snickering.

Goku was called up next he got the number three ball. A guy named Nareg was number six. The boy a little older than Pan, Uub, was number four. Vegeta was number twelve. Some weirdo named Captain Chicken was number five. Buu was number seven. Trunks was number nine. A guy named Otokosoki was number ten, and a dude named Nok was number eleven.

The announcer gave them time to meet with the other contestants a little before the match.

Pan was standing by Trunks and Goten and Goku and Vegeta were behind then talking about Uub the person Goku was going to fight.

"No way! why do I have to fight Buu in the first round?" Goten complained.

"Sorry Goten, I guess it's just the luck of the draw," Trunks said smiling.

"Ah! At least my opponent doesn't have the hots for me!" Goten said snickering and pointing to Otokosoki. Trunks turned to look and Otokosoki made a Kissy face at him. Trunks' eyes went wide, and he did a sick face.

"Yep, Trunks, that's just the luck of the draw!" Goten said laughing.

"I don't know what you're all are complaining about," said Wild Tiger stomping up to Trunks, Pan and Goten making everyone around stop talking.

"I have to fight a baby!" He said pointing at Pan. "Why don't you go cry home to your mommy!"

Trunks, Goten, Goku and even Vegeta all tensed up, waiting to see what Pan would say.

"Yeah, keep remembering that when I pound your face in and make you cry!" Pan said sticking her tongue out at him.

The guys around Pan all loosened up and Trunks was smirking.

Wild Tiger narrowed his eyes at Pan for a few seconds before storming off.

"Pan did you see that dude's face?!" Goten asked, "That was awesome!" he said giving Pan a high five.

Everyone came to the waiting area since Pan was fighting first to wish her luck.

"Okay Panny do good out there and remember not to hurt him," Videl said looking her over making sure everything was in place.

"I can't promise that," Pan said and Trunks and Goten started laughing.

"The guy thought it wise to insult Pan before the match," Goten said.

"Uh oh, too bad he asked for it," Gohan said knowing just how hard his daughter could hit when angered.

"Kick butt Pan and show them that girls rule!" Bra said giving Pan a thumbs up.

"You go girl!" Marron said doing the same.

"Just how hard can you hit Pan?" Krillin asked curiously.

"Harder than you'll ever know," Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Goten all said.

"Wow! This is going be great when you all start fighting each other," Yamucya said grinning.

"Is Pan gonna kick butt?" the twins asked her.

Pan smiled at them and ruffled their hair, "Yep little bros big sis is gonna kick butt! Even uncle Goten's butt," this made everyone laugh.

Goten pouted and crossed his arms, "Yeah right Pan, I'm the one who gonna win the whole thing."

"Excuse me? but wasn't it I that won last time?" Trunks asked with an arched eye brow.

"Oh please! We all know that it I that will have this tournament in the bag!" Pan said grinning.

"Contestants one and two will please step to the stage!" said the announcer.

"That's me! Wish me luck!" Pan said walking out.

"Like you'll need it!" Trunks said smirking.

"I think it would be interesting to know folk that Pan here is the granddaughter of Mr. Satan and Son Goku! Now this is gonna be a great match!" said announcer as everyone cheered.

Wild Tiger was already the stage when Pan got there. they took the seven steps away from each other.

"This'll be too easy. You're going down little pipsqueak!" said Wild Tiger getting into a fighting stance and flipping his long braided hair back.

"Wow folks there seems to be some tension on the arena," said the announcer man. "When the gun goes off you may begin. You'll have thirty minutes to knock your opponent off the ring or knock them out. If you kill somebody you will be disqualified."

The gun went off, faster than Wild Tiger could see Pan was in front of him and slapped him.

"No one call me a stupid kid and this is for calling me a baby too," Pan said kicking him in the middle of his back. He went flying over into a wall. Pan landed on the ground. Trunks and Goten whistling and laughing as their families that were in one of those private box thingy's were cheering.

Pan bowed then waved her hand at her family and friends before going back to the room where the boys were in.

"You guys are right it's not gonna be any fun until we fight each other," Pan said walking into the waiting area.

"Yeah, but nice moves though!" Goten said grinning.

"Hey you, old man!" Yelled Nok a cocky guy who looked to as old as Trunks or Goten. He started taunting Vegeta, "It Looks like we're fighting! Hey can you hear me old man?"

"The Idiot doesn't know what he's doing," Trunks said shaking his head.

Vegeta raised his fist and sent Nok flying backwards, knocking him out cold.

"Tell the officials my opponent is out," said Vegeta has he turned from everybody.

Goku stood there shaking his head with a goofy grin on his face. Trunks, Goten, and Pan couldn't stop laughing.

"I need contestants three and four on the stage now please" The announcer spoke. It was Goku's turn! Pan was sitting on a sign at waiting area as Trunks and Goten rested their arms on it between Pan. it was going to be fun watching Goku fight.

Goku and Uub made their way onto the arena. you could tell Uub was nervous, you could see him shaking and the sweat on his face, Goku on the other hand looked confidant. the gun went off and Goku just stood there not doing anything.

"What's going on? Why isn't my dad hitting him?" asked Goten.

"I think he wants to see that kids' power level, he was talking about it with my dad," Trunks told Goten.

Sure enough Goku started bad mouthing Uub and his family causing the Uub's ki to increase greatly. Finally when Uub couldn't take it anymore he attacked Goku with very powerful punches and kicks. Goku easily blocked them, he sent kicks and punches at Uub as well, but Uub seemed to block them easily too.

"This kid's good," Pan said surprised the a human could be on equal terms with a saiyan.

Goku did a move that sent Uub off the edge. Goku would have won since Uub couldn't fly, but he grabbed Uub's shirt before he fell out of the ring.

"You're really good, but you need a lot of training. Would you like for me to train you?" Goku asked.

"Yeah!" Uub smiled excitedly.

"Good common we'll start right away. I'll stay in your village with you."

"In his village? That means… he's leaving!" Goten and Pan said at the same time.

"Grandpa!" Pan cried getting off the sign running towards the stage, Goten close behind her. Goku saw them and flew off the arena and met them half way.

"You can't go!" Pan said near to tears.

"I have to, someone has to train Uub." Goku said.

"Why is he so important dad?" Goten asked, his eyes watery just like Pan's.

"Majin Buu's spirit is inside of him, evil Buu but now this time, it's good."

They're eyes widened.

"Will you be back?" Pan asked.

"Of course I'll be back. I could never stay away from you guys, or you're Grandmother," said Goku.

"You promise?" Pan asked.

"I can never break a promise to you Panny," he said smiling as he picked Pan up. He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. he Then pulled Goten into the hug so he was hugging the both of them.

"I am so proud of you both. I am so lucky that I got to come back and see Gohan again and meet you Goten and my beautiful granddaughter and I got be there for the births of my grandsons. Goten you need to take care of your mother, now that Gohan's married you'll be the man of the house till I get back."

Goten smiled and nodded.

"Keep on training and tell everyone I'll see them soon!" Goku said running back to the stage. He let Uub climb on his back and shot off into the sky.

Pan looked up to the sky as Goku took off, wondering when she'd see her grandfather again.


	18. Chapter 17

*Chapter 17*

It had been a few months since Goku left to train Uub and the Sons were at Capsule Corp, under Bulma and Chichi's request Gohan was gonna teach Trunks and Goten to drive.

"Okay you guys there's nothing hard about this at all," Gohan said getting in passenger seat, "It's like riding a bicycle. Okay Trunks you're up first," Gohan told him.

"Aright this is gonna be a synch," Trunks said getting into the driver's seat and grinning.

That's when the right back door opened and Pan and Bra climbed in.

"What do you girl's think you're doing?" Gohan asked.

"No way in the world were we gonna miss out on my brother driving," Bra said closing the door.

Pan elbowed her uncle in the ribs, "Move over UG! You're hogging most of the seat," Pan said pushing him.

Goten huffed and moved over, "Pan you know how much I hate it when you call me that," Goten said crossing his arms.

"But uncle Goten is so boring, you should be privileged to have such a cool nick name," Pan said grinning.

"Gohan! Tell Pan to stop calling me UG!" Goten pleaded.

Gohan sighed in the front seat, "Alright knock it off you two, honestly you treat each other more like siblings then you do uncle and niece," Gohan said trying to hold back his snickers, "Alright Trunks, go ahead and start the car."

Trunks started the car and pulled it down the driveway perfectly, "Wow Trunks that was good!" Gohan praised.

"Yeah better than my dad would drive the car down the driveway," Trunks snickered.

"Wait! Vegeta's driving?" Gohan asked laughing.

Bra giggled, "Yeah mom's forcing him and let's just say daddy's driving is as scary as hell!"

"I can imagine," Gohan couldn't stop laughing.

They were coming to stop at the traffic lighting and Pan saw the sneaky look on Trunks' face and buckled up her seatbelt. Bra seeing what she was doing, she did the same.

The light turned red and Trunks slammed on the breaks, "Whoa!" Gohan yelped going forward a little but his seatbelt kept him from hitting his head against the dashboard.

Pan and Bra didn't budge thanks to their seatbelts. Too bad for Goten though, he wasn't wearing his seatbelt and slammed his face up against Trunks' seat.

"OWE! Trunks, what the hell!" Goten said holding his hand to his nose.

"Well maybe now you'll learn to wear your seatbelt," Pan told him snickering as well as Bra.

"Okay Trunks pull over at the grocery store and let Goten drive next," Gohan told him.

Trunks did what was told and got of the driver's seat and Goten got into the driver's seat.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be fun," Goten said gripping his hands to the steering wheel.

"We're all gonna die!" Pan said holding onto Trunks.

"It's was the best eleven years of my life," Bra said doing fake sniffles.

Gohan shook his head, "Oh common guys, we're all saiyans here and a car crash isn't gonna kill us."

"No, but if Goten somehow got this car into space and crashed into an incoming meteorite or into the sun, now that would kill us," Trunks said snickering making the girl laugh and Goten huff.

"Thank you all for the vote of confidence," Goten huffed and started the car.

One hour and thirty minutes later, Goten was parking the car back on the Capsule Corp driveway and everyone jumped out.

"Oh land! Sweet land! I thought I'd never see you again," Trunks said kissing the ground.

"Oh common it wasn't that bad," Goten said rubbing the back of his head.

"Not that bad! Goten I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Pan said collapsing beside Trunks.

"I take it back daddy's driving isn't scary, Goten's is," Bra said lying on the ground holding her stomach.

Bulma Chichi and Videl came out, and what they saw shocked them, everyone except Goten was lying on the ground looking sick to their stomachs.

"What happened?" Bulma asked.

"Goten's driving. Going over speed limits. Bumping into other cars. Getting chased by the cops. Can't. Believe. Survived it all," Gohan said through gasps.

Videl looked her husband sympathetically, "Oh poor Gohan, you look like you've been through a rough day."

"Mom I'm telling you, never get into a car with uncle Goten," Pan said wide eyed.

Bulma and Chichi shared a look before they started laughing, "Oh my word, Goten you as bad as your father," Chichi said before she saw her error, Goten got a sad look on his face and so did Pan.

They had both gotten so attached to Goku since he came back, she just hoped Goku would come back home soon.

"Hey it's okay he'll be back sooner than you think," Trunks said smiling witch made Pan and Goten smile as well.

"How about we get off the ground and get something to eat! I'm starving," Gohan said ginning the Son grin.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Goten said running into the house.

Two years later:

"But mom, why do I have to wear a dress?" Pan complained from her room.

"Because it's a Ballroom party!" Videl yelled back from her room.

Capsule Corp was hosting a ballroom party that night and Bulma had invited all the Sons and Krillin's family to the party, wanting her real friends there instead of all those people wanting merge their businesses with Capsule Corp.

"I seriously blame your father for this," Videl said coming into Pan's room with a curling iron.

"Me! Why me?" Gohan asked adjusting the bow-tie to his tux with the twins behind him in their cute little tuxes.

Videl huffed, "Pan please hold still," Videl said curling Pan's hair, "Because of all that training you do with her, our daughter has turn into a tomboy," Videl told Gohan.

"It's not daddy's fault that I like to wear comfortable clothing and fighting is in my blood. You can't blame us that our ancestors were an alien warrior race," Pan said snickering at her mother's huffs.

"We're not talking about your and your father's ancestors; we're talking about you're not wanting to wear dresses."

Pan crossed her arms and looked annoyed, "I just don't like dresses, you can't run around or fight in a dress so I don't see the point in wearing one," Pan said and this made Gohan laugh.

"Well you're wearing a dress tonight, it's a special occasion, there finished," Videl said putting down the curling iron.

Pan looked in the mirror and barley recognized herself. She was wearing spaghetti strap blue dress with a pale blue shawl wrapped around her. Her hair was curled nicely with one layer in a blue pony tail and with very little makeup on.

Pan looked up at her mother who was holding back her tears, "You look beautiful baby, doesn't she look beautiful Gohan? Videl asked giving Pan a hug. She was wearing a long white dress with white heels.

Gohan nodded and smiled as he kept the boys from running over to the makeup and playing with it, "You do look beautiful Panda," Gohan said giving her a smile.

Pan blushed a little, "Thank you daddy."

They heard the front door open and someone come up the stairs, "Hey guys look who's here, it's…" the boys cut him off by jumping on him, "Uncle Goten!" they both shouted happily.

"Oh no! I've been attacked by two monster aliens… oh wait a minute, you're not aliens. You're just my nephews," Goten said ruffling their hair and getting up.

Gohan shook his head, "Doesn't that ever get old?" Goten just shrugged, "No not really. Oh mom wanted me to stop by and say she was ready and… holy macaroni! Pan you're wearing a dress!" Goten said wide eyed.

Pan crossed her arms glared at her uncle, "Yes UG, you got a problem with it?"

"No, no, no, I'm just not used to seeing in a dress is all," Goten said holding his hands out in defense.

Videl shook her head and smiled, "Let's get going and get Chichi and head to Capsule Corp."

They went down the stairs and picked up Chichi, she was wearing a yellow dress and they all headed to Capsule Corp.

"P-Chan! Goten!" Bra cried happy at seeing friends, she attacked them both in a big hug, "Pan you look so pretty!" Bra said.

"Thanks B-Chan, so do you," Bra was wearing red dress that had straps around her neck and her hair was up in a curly bun.

"Hey Pan!" Pan turned to see Trunks smiling at her, as she turned Trunks gave her a hug lifting her off the ground!

"Hi Trunks! Well, don't you look handsome tonight," Pan said smirking at Trunks in his tux.

"And you very look very beautiful Pan," Trunks said making Pan blush.

After a while everybody started chatting, eating and dancing,

Pan was being followed around by a few teenage boys about Trunks' and Goten's ages. she recognized them from school, but they couldn't take the hint that she wasn't interested and leave her alone.

Pan was sitting at a table trying with all her might not scream at the boys get off her back.

"Hey do you think I could help with your homework? Because I'm your man, if you need any help."

"You should watch us play football, we're really good."

"Hey would you like to sit with us at lunch sometime?"

"Hey you wanna danc…"

the boys' questions were put to a halt and they were all staring behind Pan.

Pan turned to see Trunks along with a few girls she recognized from school behind him. he smiled at her and Pan smiled back.

"Pan, would you like to dance?" Trunks asked holding out his hand.

"Yes, I would love to dance with you Trunks," Pan said taking his hand and walking away from the group of guys and girls with obvious envious looks on their faces.

Trunks led Pan out to the ball room floor and they started to dance. Trunks and Pan danced together, while Goten and Bra did as well. Trunks and Pan had no problem keeping up with the music, Goten and Bra kinda stumbled through it. it was funny for Trunks and Pan to watch Goten and Bra dance together.

"Thanks for saving me back there Trunks," Pan said giving him a smile.

"Anytime Pan, I wasn't about to let those boy bother you," Trunks said kinda growling.

Pan looked up at him, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Pan asked snickering.

"What? No! I'm not jealous!" Pan laughed a little, He could never hide anything from her.

It was silent for a while and Trunks noticed Pan lost in her thoughts

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"My grandpa, I wish he was here right now I really do miss him, he said that he would come back but it's been two years now and he's still hasn't come back," Pan said a little sadly.

"He'll be back some day right? He promised you, didn't he?" Trunks asked and Pan nodded.

"Alright then, he'll be back. Nobody could ever break a promise to you Pan," Trunks told her and she smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks Trunks, you always know how to make me feel better," she told him.

Trunks lightly chuckled, "Well I'm you best friend aren't I? I know you better than anyone," Trunks said giving her a wink.

"Oh you really think so hah?" Pan said trying to hold back her snickers.

"Yep," Trunks said as twirled Pan around.

Pan laughed, "You and Bra will always be my best friends but you'll always be my best, best friend Trunks," Pan said tiptoeing and giving him a kiss on the cheek causing Trunks to blush slightly.

"And you're my favorite girl Pan and my best, best friend too," Trunks kissing the top of her forehead.

A month later:

"Can you believe it, the creep tried to ask me out," Pan was walking with Bra and Marron after school they were all going to the movies together.

"Witch creep, Pan?" Bra asked.

"Rex! Ugh! I wish they would just get the hint, I'm not interested. The only reason they want to go out with me is because I'm the granddaughter of Hercule Satan."

Bra snickered, "That and they want to snatch the girl that most popular boy in school likes."

"What are you talking about Bra?" Pan asked with arched eyebrows.

"Oh, you know who she's talking about, Trunks of course. Everyone knows you and Trunks are close, he's always saving you from awkward situations and you're the only girl he really talks to, I'm surprised he hasn't asked you out yet," Marron said grinning.

Pan looked like she was ready turn red like a tomato, "Of course Trunks and I like each other were friends, we've all been friends since like forever.

Bra and Marron started giggling, "Yeah but I know you wished you two were something more," Bra said giving Pan a wink.

"Ugh, okay enough about me, what about you guys?" Pan asked smirking.

"What about us, the only guys that ask me out are the creeps that get rejected by you," Bra told her.

"Yeah nobody asks me out, like I would date anyone from our school anyway," Marron added.

They walked to the theater but it was being blocked by police squads, "Excuse me officer, what's going on?" Bra asked.

"Bank's being robbed, now you three girls need to get out of here before you get hurt," the officer told them.

Pan smirked at her friends, "I can take care of those crooks and we'll be able to catch that movie in no time," without another word Pan jumped on top of a police car.

She made her epic speech and one of the robbers tried to shoot her but she kicked the that red, white and blue thingy that was on top of a police car into his gun making the gun ram into his face knocking him out.

Pan was about to save the lady the robbers were holding hostage when a kid came out of nowhere and tried to fight the robbers. Pan quickly got the kid out of the way.

"Look kid stay out of the way, what would your mom say if you got hurt," Pan said before going back to fighting the robbers.

She grabbed a guy three times her size and kneed him the stomach and hit him across the face before he fell on the ground unconscious by the boy.

"Eat lead! Little girl!" the leader shouted aiming his machine gun at Pan.

Pan dodged every bullet without even breaking a sweat. The little boy thinking Pan was in danger tried to help but Pan quickly kicked the robber in the stomach knocking him out and flipped the little boy out of the way. Pan quickly went for the robber who had the hostage and knocked him out cold.

Pan dusted herself off and went back over to Marron and Bra not realizing she had gained a shadow as she approached her friends.

"That was awesome, Pan!" Bra said jumping.

"Yeah you creamed those guys!" Marron said pumping her fist.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell Trunks and uncle Goten, they're gonna get a kick out of it!" Pan said laughing before she felt someone tug on her jacket. She turned to see the little boy from earlier.

"Wow Pan I should have known it was you! fighting just runs too deep in the family," said the little boy.

Pan looked confused, "I'm sorry little boy, have we met before?" Pan asked.

The little boy rubbed the back of his head and grinned widely, "I guess you wouldn't recognize your grandpa when he's been turn into a kid, huh?" the boy said making Pan's, Bra's and Marron's jaws drop.

"GRANDPA/GOKU!" they all shouted.

Goku smiled, "Yep, wow! Marron, Bra, I can believe how much you guys have grown…or maybe I've just gotten shorter," Goku said joking.

"B-b-b-but how? Y-y-you're a kid!" Pan sputtered out.

Goku rubbed his head again, "Yeah I know, if you don't mind I'd rather explain this all at home," Goku told Pan.

Pan nodded numbly, "Um guys I got to take… grandpa home, so if you don't…" Pan started but Bra cut her off.

"It's okay Pan, we can see that movie later, Marron and I will head back to Capsule Corp. I'm sure Goten would like to know Goku's back," Bra said before she and Marron took off flying to Capsule Corp.

Pan looked at her Chibi grandfather, "Common grandpa we better head home," Pan took to the skies with Goku behind her. Boy was their family going to be in for a surprise.


	19. Chapter 18

*Chapter 18*

To say that the rest of the Sons was shocked when they saw Chibi Goku would have been an understatement.

Chichi had broken down into tears and Videl had to comfort her, Gohan was standing beside the sofa Goku was sitting in and was listening to how his father was accidently turned into a kid again.

The twins were excited about having a Chibi grandfather saying they could show him off for show and tell at school.

Pan on the other hand did know what to say, she stood by the window with a serious expression on her face.

"Well I guess you're just going to grow up like any other kid," Gohan told Goku after he was finished with his story.

"Are you insane Gohan?! I can't have a child for a husband!" Chichi sobbed, "It was bad enough that you were aging slower than me with your saiyan blood, you did this on purpose Goku!" Chichi broke down again on Videl's shoulder.

Goku tried to comfort her by saying he liked being old but it didn't help much.

"Goku!" said a strange voice from nowhere, everyone looked up at ceiling.

"Oh hey King Kai!" Goku said getting up from the sofa, "What's up?" Goku asked.

"Goku I'm afraid I have some bad news, you were wished back into a kid again by the black star dragon balls, they are more powerful than the regular dragonballs and when you make a wish on them they are not spread all across the earth. Instead they're spread across the entire galaxy and the planet that the wish was made on will be destroyed in one year!" King Kai said shocking everyone in the room.

"Are you saying the Earth is going to be destroyed?" Goku asked King Kai.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, unless someone gathers up the black star dragonballs in one year's time."

King Kai took his leave and everyone took it all in. Goten came with the Briefs, now they were making plans as to who would go on this trip.

"I should go since this it's partly my fault," Goku said volunteering himself, "Bulma do you have ship I could use and the dragon radar?"

"Yeah sure, I can have both ready by tomorrow," Bulma said still a little shocked at Goku turned Chibi.

"I'll come with you dad, it'll be faster with the two of us," Gohan said volunteering.

Goku shook his head, "No Gohan, you've got a wife and children that need you," Goku told his eldest son.

"I know!" Chichi said finally perking up, "Goten should go with you! It'll be like father, son quality time," Chichi said volunteering her youngest son.

"And Trunks is going as well, he'll know how to work the ship and all the equipment," Bulma said.

Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra all stood there wide eyed before they shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Trunks and Goten will join Goku in space for a year to get the black star dragonballs back," Bulma said simply.

"B-but I got a date tomorrow night!" Goten yelled slumping on the couch.

"Dating is for the weak," Vegeta mutter under his breath.

"But what about me? I'm going to be the Vice President of Capsule Corp soon, why can't dad go instead?" Trunks asked.

"I can handle Capsule Corp until you get back," Bulma told him, "And besides your father wouldn't know how to work the ship."

"But…" Trunks and Goten said.

"No buts about it! You boys are going and that's final!" Chichi yelled.

Pan wanted to cry; her grandpa just got back only to be leaving again. To make matters worse, now Goten and Trunks were leaving too.

Pan quietly crept out of the house thinking no one saw her leave but Trunks did and he followed her.

Pan sat by the pond close to her house and started to cry, "Hey you mind if I sit here?" Pan looked up to see Trunks.

She nodded her head and Trunks sat down, "It just not fair!" Pan said throwing a rock into the pond, "I'm going miss you and uncle Goten so much, school's not gonna be the same without you guys," Pan said resting her head on Trunks' shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Pan. I'm gonna go insane being stuck in space with your grandpa and Goten for a whole year," Trunks joked making Pan laugh.

"I guess I could always have fun poking at Bra and Marron like always…but knowing them they'll probably just torture me by taking me shopping," Pan said cringing.

Trunks chuckled, "Hey give me a list of all the boys that bother you while I'm gone and I'll be sure to beat them up for you when I get back," Trunks said giving Pan a wink.

I'll miss you Trunks," Pan said hugging him, "It gonna be boring here without you and uncle Goten."

Goten, Bra, Trunks and Pan all decided to go to Capsule Corp and spend the rest of the day together. they talked and hung out for the rest of the night. they were all dreading tomorrow when they would have to say goodbye to each other. It sadden them that they wouldn't see each other for a whole year.

The next day arrived quickly and it was almost time for the launch off and the Briefs and Son's were at Capsule Corp. Chichi was telling Goku the few things Goten likes, Gohan and Videl were helping Bulma with the preparations, Vegeta and Bra were watching from the second story railing, Goten was on his cell trying to convince his girlfriend Valese that he wasn't joking that he was actually going to space and Trunks was sadly shaking his head, while Pan was trying to keep her brothers from getting into trouble but was not really succeeding.

"Get back here you little monsters!" Pan shouted at them, "You're not supposed to be running around in here!" Pan yelled.

"Na-na-na-na-na-nan! You can't catch us!" they taunted her and flew into the ship.

"Ugh! You two are so dead when I catch up with you!" Pan said flying after them.

The ship was a lot bigger than it looked, Pan ran down a long hallway chasing after her twin brothers. They ran into a room and Pan chased after them. The boys scrambled out of there fast and before Pan could go after them, they closed and locked the door on her.

"You boys open this door this instant or I'm telling mama and papa, and you'll both be grounded!" Pan shouted banging on the door.

The boys giggled not feeling threaten when their sister was locked on the other side.

Pan huffed and slumped to the floor, "Fine but you'll be sorry when mom and daddy fine out! I guarantee it!" Pan shouted but the boys were long gone and out of the ship.

Meanwhile outside: Goten was still trying to convince his girlfriend while Goku and Trunks got onboard the ship, "Wow this place is cool!" Goku said.

"Well it's where we'll be living for the next year so I guess we better get used to it," Trunks said as he and Goku went to the control room.

There were three seats in there, one in front and two behind. Goku sat in the one in front and looked at all the buttons till one caught his eye.

"Trunks look! It's the muffin button!" Goku said happily. (N/A: it was too funny to resist.)

"The muffin what?" Trunks asked confused. Shock formed on his face when he saw what Goku was about to, "Goku don't! that's the..." too late Goku hit the button.

"Launch button," Trunks said slumping into one of the chairs.

"Hey where's the muffin?" Goku asked disappointed then ship started shaking like crazy.

"AHH! What's going on?! open this door right NOW!" Trunks and Goku looked at each other when they heard the voice.

"Gokin! Goshen! If you two don't open this door right now, I'll make a wish on the dragonballs to ground you two for life!" Pan threatened.

Trunks and Goku followed her voice till they found the room she was in. Trunks used the code to open the door.

"Oh no!" Pan said when she saw Trunks and Goku.

"Pan what are you doing here?" Trunks asked shocked.

"You can thank the six year old monsters known as Gokin and Goshen," Pan said crossing her arms, "They are so grounded when mom and dad find out," Pan said smirking.

Trunks nodded and headed back to the control room with Goku and Pan behind him, "Maybe I can use the over drive key and take us back. That way you'll be safe," Trunks said looking at Pan.

"What?!" Pan said crossing her arms, "No way! I'm here now so you might as well let me stay," Pan said stubbornly.

"It could be dangerous out there Pan," Goku said worriedly.

"We just don't want you getting hurt, Who knows what's out there," said Trunks.

"Yeah, but if something does happen you and grandpa are here, plus we're saiyans, what can go wrong? And beside who would you rather spend the year with? Me or uncle Goten?"

Trunks smiled slightly and shook his head at the comment, "Alright Pan, but if something really bad does happens, we're taking you straight home, you got it?" Trunks said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It's a deal!" Pan said shaking his hand.

Trunks and Pan turned to see Goku in the right chair behind the main one eating. They both shook their heads and smiled, same old Goku.

Suddenly the ship started making noises and was shaking like crazy again.

"Trunks w-what's happening?" Pan asked clutching to the seat arm.

Trunks got into his seat and looked over to the control panel, "Strap in you guys, were going in for a crash landing!"

Pan quickly strapped herself in as Goku did the same.

they were going down fast, Trunks was pushing buttons and trying to make the ship stay up. Pan and Goku were holding hands and shaking in fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as the ship was crashing to a nearby planet. The ship crashed and they would have landed on their head if they weren't buckled in.

The shaking stopped everybody opened their eyes, "Goku, Pan, are you guys okay?" Trunks asked.

"I'm alive, so that's a good sign," Pan said.

"Why did we crash?" Goku asked.

"When we took off an important part of the ship came off. Without it everything is falling apart," Trunks explained.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Pan asked him.

"The computer identified the planet as Imecka before we crashed. Looks like there's a market over there, maybe we can find some parts for the ship," Trunks said as they existed the ship.

"Do you think they'll have some food here?" Goku asked as they walked his hands behind his head.

"Grandpa! This is not the time to be thinking about food!" Pan said.

"But Panny, I'm hungry," Goku complained

"You were just eating on the ship," Trunks told him.

"Yeah, but we crashed and it went all over the place," Goku said.

Trunks sighed, "How about we see if we can find any ship parts first, then we'll see about food," Trunks told him.

"Okay then!" Goku said happily.

They made it to the market, there were many aliens running around of all them different colors. They noticed the strangers and stopped what they were doing.

"Uh... Do you sell ship parts?" Pan asked.

The people started throwing stuff upon stuff at saiyan and demi-saiyans; they were even throwing clothes at them. It was chaos!

"Common! Let's get out of here!" Pan told Trunks, who nodded in agreement and grabbed Goku's arm who was currently eating some wired fruit and they all flew out of there.

Trunks, Pan and Goku quietly sneaked into a hotel and looked around making sure nobody was around, to throw merchandise at them to buy.

"Do you not like it here?" asked an Imeckan from behind the counter.

"No it's beautiful" Pan told him.

Trunks nodded in agreement, "It's just that we got attacked by the merchants earlier," Trunks explained.

"Ah, yes well you don't have to worry about that here," said the funny looking man.

"Thank you may we please have a room," Trunks asked politely. The man nodded and Trunks handed him some gems.

"Bulma was sure smart to pack us lots of gems and coins so we can buy stuff," Goku said happily and Trunks nodded.

Trunks got the key and a little robot came up and asked for their luggage. Trunks handed the robot his bag and Pan handed him her backpack. she forgotten she had it on.

Her and Bra were supposed to go to school after the guys took off for space. The little robot even picked up Goku, thinking he was luggage.

"Put me down! I'm not luggage! I'm an adult you know!" Goku shouted at the robot.

Trunks and Pan were laughing the whole way to the room, poor Goku.

They all finally made it to the room, which the robot called the honeymoon suite causing both Trunks and Pan to blush.

They entered the room and Trunks gave the little robot a tip, and the robot let Goku and luggage go.

Trunks jumped on the bed and started relaxing.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go take a nice long shower," Pan said.

Trunks nodded and turned on the TV. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything good to eat in the kitchen!" Goku said and took off.

Pan grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom. she opened the bag to see capsules. It's was full of school supplies all in capsule form.

The only clothes she had were the ones on her back. she was gonna have to borrow some of Trunks' to at least to sleep in until she could buy some new clothes.

she turned on the water and waited till it was nice and hot. Pan took her time, they had only been gone for a few hours but it felt like forever.

After she was done, Pan tried to turn the water off, but it wasn't going off. "That's strange." Pan grabbed a nearby robe and put it on and then put her hair in a towel.

She tried to turn it off again with no luck, and that's when she saw it. There was a meter on the shower!

"Who are these people? Charging me for taking a shower!" Pan said as she ran into the main room.

Trunks was still lying on the bed, he turned to look at her, "There's a meter on the shower!" Pan said pointing to the bathroom.

"A meter?" Trunks asked. He moved his pillow and saw a meter ticking "They're charging us for everything!" Trunks said jumping off the bed only to be caught by a chain.

Just then Goku came in with a huge pile of food that kept getting bigger, "This is awesome you guys the just keeps coming!" Goku said happily.

Pan quickly got dressed and headed for the door.

Trunks easily broke the chain off himself, "I don't normally run out without paying, but in this case let's get out of here!" Pan nodded and started running out the door.

Goku was trying to grab as much food as possible, "There's no time Goku!" Trunks said picking him up and running right out the door after Pan.

**Okay that's it for now. I won't be updating for a while, I'll be gone for a week and a half with friends and family and probably won't update again till the 23, 24 or 25. So till next time and all of you have a great summer! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm back! Vacation was fun! :) anyway I got most of this done in my notebook so it didn't take long to write this on my laptop. **

**anyway on the fanfic enjoy and R&R please**

*Chapter 19*

They got out of the hotel without being discovered. They finally stopped near a wall that shielded them from the now pouring rain. They were wearing Imeckan clothing, which they 'borrowed' off a clothes line.

"This just snicks," Pan muttered.

"We need to get back to the ship," Trunks said.

"What? I don't want to fly all the way back to the ship, it's poring out!" Pan complained.

"I know, but right now it's the best chance we've got," Trunks told her.

"He's right," said Goku.

Pan looked at Goku angrily, "This is all your fault Grandpa!" Pan said pointing at him.

"How's it my fault?" Goku asked innocently.

Pan gave him a sharp look, "As if you don't know. If you hadn't of turned into a kid in the first place then we wouldn't be in this mess now, would we?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right," Goku said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh no you don't! I know what you're doing, acting guilty, pretending it's your fault. Well stop pretending because it is!" Pan said huffing and leaning up against the wall. Unfortunately it wasn't a wall, more like paper and she went right through it.

"Pan are you okay?" Trunks and Goku asked her.

Pan looked up too see four Imeckans, two adults and two children all staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Pan," she said laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to intrude," Trunks apologized.

"It's no trouble at all," said Imeckan woman, "Please come in from the rain," said the nice woman.

The Imeckans told then to make themselves comfortable at the table, and they gave the saiyans a cup of something like tea.

"Not to be rude," Pan started, "But what's up with the people here? Kinda money hungry, aren't they?"

They explained to them how their ruler Don Kee was power hungry and that's why taxes are so high causing all the other prices to rise.

"Ass!" Trunks muttered under his breath making Pan and Goku snicker who heard it.

While the Imeckans were still talking to Trunks, Pan and Goku, giant robots came and took their home, forcing the saiyans to head back to their ship. They invited the Imeckans to come with them but they politely said no and headed off.

Once they got back to the ship they discovered that the door on the left side of the space ship's hallway was a bathroom.

The door on the right was a bedroom that had a bed and hammock. Pan called the hammock being the only girl didn't want to share a bed with the boys.

Pan borrowed one of Trunks' Capsule Corp shirts and a pair of his sweat pants, both were extremely big on her but she didn't care though, she kinda liked it.

The next morning they got up and changed, they still needed a part for the ship so Trunks, Pan and Goku all headed back to the market place.

"Hey, do you think maybe there's a dragonball around here somewhere?" Pan asked Trunks.

"Maybe," Trunks said pulling out the dragon radar.

"I wanna see!" Pan said trying to grab the radar instead knocked it out of Trunks' hand.

It fell to the ground and Trunks was going to pick it up when a small white robot came out of nowhere and ate it.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Trunks, Pan and Goku all screamed.

"Hey! Give that back!" Trunks yelled taking off after the robot. The scene was pretty funny, kinda like something out of Scoopy Doo.

The robot was heading towards Pan and she started running too trying to help Trunks. Unfortunately, for the both of them, the robot escape and they smacked their heads against each other.

Goku however was able to get the robot by putting his foot on him when the little guy ran by him. Pan grabbed the robot and tied him up with her orange bandanna and put him her bag. They were gonna have to get the radar later. First they needed to buy parts for the ship.

"Uh, you guys…" Goku said pointing off in the distance.

Trunks and Pan turned to see their ship heading off in the distance; it was being pulled by some truck. The demi-saiyans stared blankly at that direction the ship was going for a minute.

"Things are just getting worse and worse," Pan said rubbing her temples.

"Hey Goku, do you think you could use instant transmission? We could use it to get our ship back," Trunks suggested.

"Yeah sure," Goku said grinning.

They got onto a cliff, and held on to Goku's shoulders. He took a deep breath and touched his figures to his forehead. Next thing they knew we was falling down.

They tried it again but soon realized Goku couldn't use that ability anymore since he turned Chibi.

So they just followed the tire tracks where it led them to a huge compound. Trunks, Pan Goku saw the ship; the workers were trying to take it apart.

"We have to make a move, before those maniacs destroy our ship!" Pan told the boys.

Trunks, Pan and Goku made their move to attack and the aliens tried to stop them with guns. Trunks, Goku and Pan laughed at that. Trunks and Goku got the ship while Pan got in the truck and started driving it.

"Look out!" Trunks yelled from the top of the truck where he and Goku were at. Pan quickly drove them out of there.

"It's time fix our ship and kiss this crazy planet goodbye!" Pan said as Trunks got in the passenger seat.

"I don't know about that Pan," Trunks said resting his hands behind his head, "We might have to turn you in for reckless endangerment," Trunks snickered.

Pan stuck her tongue out at Trunks witch made both Trunks and Goku laugh.

Goku got inside the truck and climbed over Trunks and got in the middle seat, "Wow Panny, you're pretty good driver. Better than me."

Trunks smirked, "Yeah I think I'd rather ride in car with Pan behind the wheel than I would if Goten was driving," Trunks said snickering.

"Poor daddy," Pan said laughing, "I think he was gonna have a heart attack when uncle Goten drove through all those red lights and the police were chasing us."

Goku was chuckling, "So Goten's not a good driver too huh? Hmm, must run in the family," Goku said still getting a good laugh.

They made it back safely and got their ship back in one piece, but they still needed parts, so they decided to go back into town the next morning.

The next morning they made it to the market, "Excuse me sir?" Pan asked, "Do you sell ship part?"

"Why yes we…" the Imecka merchant turned and when he saw Pan he got scared and closed his store door.

Trunks turned when he felt everyone staring at them. The Imeckans all screamed and hid from the saiyans.

"Uh, what heck just happened?" Goku asked confused.

"Uh guys, look at this," said Trunks pointing at the posters that were plaster all over the wall.

"Kami! What the hfil!" Pan yelled looking at the posters. There were three different posters; one of Trunks with a gun, Pan with a knife, and Goku making a face.

"This just sucks! We get back what is rightfully ours and now we're the criminals?" Pan said irritated as she crumbling a poster.

"Ugh, how can this get any worse?" Trunks sighed. That when the authority's showed up and Goku, Pan and Trunks took to the roof tops.

They jumped from roof to roof as the guards chased after them, they were going to fire their guns but Trunks, Pan and Goku jumped to far for them to get a good aim.

They fell through a roof all landing on top each other, "Ahhh! You're those three thieves!" said an Imeckan woman with a mop, "I'm gonna turn you in for that reward!"

"Look we're not thieves," Pan said, "We just travelers who were falsely accused."

"We're really sorry about your roof miss, if you don't mind we'll be leaving now," Trunks said as they tried to make a break to the door.

"Wait!" cried the Imeckan male that was with her, "You three look tired and hungry, please stay for some supper."

"You kids must be brave starting a ruckus in the royal palace like that," said the Imeckan woman, "It's been a while since anyone has challenged Don Kee."

"Oh yes it has been, I would like to light fire under his ass himself but I'm getting to old those sort of things," said the Imeckan man witch mad the three saiyans laugh.

Trunks, Pan and especially Goku accepted their offer of food and told them the whole story of how they were accused of being criminals.

"So they took you're ship, what shame," said the woman.

"Ugh, those crooks! It just isn't fair!" Pan said.

"No it isn't, Don Kee made it illegal to own a ship," said the man.

"What? Why would he do something like that?" Trunks asked.

"It's just he's way of making sure no one leaves Imecka, the conditions here are so unreasonable, that most would leave here if they had the opportunity," said the woman sadly.

"With taxes and rent so high, it's as if we are his slaves," said the man.

"That just awful, there must be thousands of people like us that got their ship stolen too and stuck here with no way out," said Goku.

"There are many here like that, including us," said the man, "He's like a spider catching us in his web and slowly sucking the life out of us. Keeping us alive only to feed his desires."

Hearing their story and seeing that the people of Imecka were suffering, they couldn't take it any more so they came up with a plan to go see this ruler Don Kee. They turn themselves in to the authorities where the guards took them to Don Kee's castle.

Once inside the castle, they quickly got rid of the guards easily and faced Don Kee.

"Knock, knock, hey ass what's up?" Trunks said after they broke down the door.

Pan tried with all her might not to burst out laughing.

The man that had pink hair and looked something like drag, got up from where he was sitting and stared angrily at the intruders, "Excuse me? My name is Don Kee, Don Kee and the ruler of this planet!"

"Like I said, ass," Trunks smirked. Pan and Goku couldn't hold back any longer they were laughing so hard.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you boy!"

Pan and Goku stopped laughing, "Don Kee! You're a crook! We know all about you evil ways," Pan said pointing at him.

Don Kee was getting irritated, "You fools! I make the laws on this planet! I've done nothing wrong here, you are the criminals."

"Wrong answer pal!" Pan jumped forward ready to beat on Don Kee.

Don Kee pressed a button and a thing that looked like a dick came at Pan and surrounded her in a huge electrical shock and she yelled out in pain.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled getting angry and he started powering up.

While Goku took care of Don Kee's bodyguard named Ledgic, Trunks tried get Pan out of the electrical shock dick.

Pan couldn't feel anything, the electricity made her body numb. Trunks tried to reach for her but he got shocked himself. He pulled back in surprise but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He powered up to super saiyan and tried get Pan out of there. He was still getting electrical shock through his body and in one loud scream he ascended to super saiyan two for the first time and got Pan out of there.

Trunks fell on the floor with Pan in his arms, "Pan are you alright?" Trunks asked.

Pan opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile, "Yeah I'll live, nice job there by the way purple boy, going level two," Pan said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Trunks smiled at her and powered down, they watched Goku fight Ledgic. Goku dodged all of Ledgic's kicks and tossed him to the side. Ledgic threw mutable ki blast at Goku and formed two swords from his shoulders.

Ledgic tried slice Goku with his swords but Goku moved out way pretty fast and then he broke the swords in half. Ledgic kicked Goku in stomach and smack him through Don Kee castle twice.

Ledgic formed another weapon and hit Goku with it. Goku had enough and powered up to super saiyan and kicked Ledgic's ass, he used the Kamehameha Wave on Ledgic and the he went crashing into Don Kee's castle.

"Yay Grandpa!" Pan cheered, "Oh you can put me down now Trunks."

"Uh, yeah sure," Trunks said putting Pan down. Trunks saw she was still a little shaky, so he put his arm around her so she wouldn't fall.

Don Kee ordered Ledgic to attack Goku, Trunks and Pan, but Ledgic refused to do Don Kee's beading anymore.

Don Kee begged Goku and his friends to spare him and that he would do anything.

Pan smirked, "Stop charging rent! Give your subjects free housing!" Pan demanded.

Don Kee had a sweat drop, "Free? But that's impossible."

Trunk snickered, "Oh well I guess the deals off, he's all yours Goku," Trunks told him.

"Alright!" Goku said grinning and swinging his warming up.

"No wait! I'll do it! There will be no more rent, I swear! I'll get the contracts to prove it."

Trunks, Pan and Goku had saved the Imeckans from their oppressive ruler and even got parts for their ship and a few other supplies free of charge.

It turned out that the robot that ate the dragon radar absorbed it and can now locate the dragonballs for them. Now they have gained a new team member.


	21. Chapter 20

***Their ages are***

**Trunks sixteen**

**Pan twelve **

**Goku fifty-two in the body of a ten year old**

***I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT* **

*Chapter 20*

It had been a couple of months since their crash landing on Imecka and the GT gang had gotten their first dragonball a month back on a planet full of giants.

Now they were heading to a planet that the robot they named Giru detected a dragonball on. It would be a couple of days before they would get there though.

"Giru you spit that out this instant!" Pan yelled at him.

Giru had eaten one of the control panels, "Giru you just can't go eating all the metal on the ship! You're going to have to be punished for this," Pan grabbed a piece of rope and tied Giru up.

Giru struggled to get free, "No! Not fair! Giru want down! Giru, giru, giru, giru."

"You need to learn some discipline, EATING A CONTROL PANEL IS PRACTICALLY MUTINY! This will teach you to have a little more self-control," Pan said crossing her arms.

"Trunks please help, giru, giru," Giru, said still struggling.

Trunks turned from the driver's seat to face Giru, "Sorry Giru but Pan's right you can't just eat all the metal especially if we're using it," Trunks told him.

"Why don't we just feed him until he's full, I mean that always works for me when I'm hungry," Goku said taking bite of his food.

"Grandpa, we can't reward him for eating the control panel, I'm trying to discipline him. And besides what are we supposed to feed him?"

Giru's little mischief didn't end there, the next day he was with Pan, she was in the bathroom cutting her hair. It had grown pretty long just above her waist, Pan decided to cut it to her shoulders and cut bangs a little choppy (Like the bangs style in my averter pic).

Pan looked at herself in the mirror, "I'd say it looks pretty good, wouldn't you say Giru?"

Pan felt a tug on her hand and the scissors came out. She turned to see Giru eating them.

"Giru, you little… Ugh! I was using those you can't EAT THEM!" Pan yelled at him.

"Danger! Danger! Giru in DANGER! Giru! Giru!" Giru shouted running out of the bathroom and into the living room where Trunks and Goku were.

Pan ran out and chased after him, "Giru what did I tell you yesterday!"

"DANGER! DANGER! HELP GIRU IN DANGER!"

Pan was just about to grabbed Giru, when Trunks grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Pan what are you trying to attack Giru for this time?" Trunks asked.

"That dumb little robot ate my scissor!"

"Giru I thought we talked about this yesterday?" Trunks said sighing.

"Giru Sorry Trunks, it was too delicious to resist, giru, giru," Giru said twiddling his thumbs.

Trunks shook his head and sighed, "We defiantly need to buy an energy supply for Giru."

"And we need new scissors too," Pan said.

"Hey you guys!" Goku shouted from the control room, "We're heading for the planet!"

Trunks, Pan, and Giru ran into the control room and sat themselves down in their seats and Giru sat beside Trunks.

"Giru, giru, dragonball straight ahead, ten thousand two hundred kilometers, giru, giru."

"Great we'll be landing on that planet in no time," Trunks said.

"This is awesome! This is our second month out in space and we're getting our second black star dragonball, I say we're doing great!" Pan said giving Trunks and Goku a hug.

"Yeah, if we keep this up, I'd say we'll easily make it back to Earth within a year!" Trunks said smiling.

"Mmm umm," Goku said agreeing with a mouthful of food.

They soon landed the planet and made it to a village but it seemed like there was no one around.

"Where is everybody?" Pan asked.

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right that's for sure," Goku said.

"Dragonball straight ahead! Giru, giru! Forward one-hundred miters, giru, giru!"

They made it down to the village, where they found a crowd of people outside the biggest hut.

Trunks tapped on the shoulder of one villagers, "Hey excuse us but is everything okay here?"

"No Zoonama has come," said the villager.

"Who is Zoonama?" Goku asked.

Giru started beeping, "Dragonball discovered! Dragonball in hair! Dragonball in hair!" Giru said pointing to the woman in the hut.

They ran pass the villages and reach the woman sitting in a chair, "Yep, it a dragonball alright!" Pan said grinning.

"Well we got the four star ball, which one do they have?" Trunks asked.

"One, two, three, four, five, six!" Goku said counting the stars.

"THE SIX STAR BALL!" they all said happily.

"Enough!" said a young man, "Who are you people? And why do you trespass in our village!"

"We're really sorry, it's just that ball is ours and we really need it," said Trunks pointing to the dragonball.

"Please that Dragonball will help save the people on our planet, may we please have it?" Pan asked.

The man approached them, "You endanger yourselves by being here, and we have no idea when Zoonama will return. We can't worry about your people, we have our own problems."

"Doma in hardship, let's not forget other's needs too," the woman told the young man.

"Yes Laine," Doma sighed "You're right."

Goku spoke up, "Hey who is this Zoonama guy that's causing you so much trouble? Maybe we can help," Goku suggested.

Pan and Trunks nodded, "We made a rude entrance, and we'd like to make it up to you if you'll let us," Trunks told them.

Laine, Doma and an older man invited Trunks, Pan and Goku to the table and the village elder told them about Zoonama.

Zoonama has been terrorizing our village for years; he's an evil monster that can cause the planet to tremble just by shaking his whiskers, there is no good in his heart only evil. We have tried to appease him by giving him our most valuable treasure, but it no longer satisfies him. Now he wants… our women," the elder finished his story.

Trunks Pan and Goku stared at him wide eyed, "HE WANTS YOU'RE WHAT?" they asked.

"DANGER! DANGER APPOACHING! GIRU! GIRU!" Giru said running around in a panic.

Trunks, Pan and Goku went to the window to see a creature that looked like giant cat fish approach the village.

Behind them, Giru ran around in circles, yelling, "Danger! Danger!" over and over. Pan had enough and kicked her leg out, tripping the small robot and sending him sailing into a trash bin, "We heard you already!"

Zoonama approached the hut, "Well my peasants, have you decided on a bride for me yet?" Zoonama asked.

Pan gasped, Zoonama heard her saw Pan through the window.

"Pan stay behind me," Trunks told her as he pulled her away from the window.

Zoonama bent down to the window and pushed Trunks to the side with his figure to get a better look at Pan.

"Ah, what delectable little bride you'll make!" Zoonama said smiling.

Pan paled and shook her head. Trunks was slightly growling as he stood in front of Pan narrowed his eyes at the creature.

"No way! You're not taking her!" Trunks growled.

Zoonama gritted his teeth and stood up, "Oh is that so? Well if you don't give me my bride I'll just have to shake my whiskers."

"No Zoonama please we beg you!" the villages pleaded.

Zoonama laughed, "Only the bride will stop the quake!" Zoonama said shaking his whiskers.

Suddenly an earthquake started. Everyone was falling on the ground or hiding under tables.

"Where's my bride! If she doesn't come out in ten seconds I'll cause a volcano to erupted and torch this whole village."

Pan got up to her feet quickly and ran over to Zoonama, "Alright I'll be your bride! Just stop the earthquake and leave these poor people alone!" Pan begged.

"Pan what are you doing?!" Trunks shouted clenching his fists.

"Trunks calm down, Pan knows what she's doing," Goku told him trying calm the young saiyan down.

"Yes you're a cute one, aren't you? What a beautiful little bride you'll make," said Zoonama, "But your clothing… It's not suited for a wedding though. Get yourself a wedding dress and I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up," said Zoonama walking away.

Pan walked back into the hut.

"Pan are you okay?" Goku asked running to her.

Pan nodded her head, "I hope you guys have a plan because there's no way in hell that I'm marring that creature," Pan told.

"I'm sorry that you had to get involved in this Pan," Laine said tilting her head down.

"It's okay."

"But I might have a plan that could work but you're still going have to a bride," Laine told her.

Pan sighed, "Okay… what is it?"

"You bring some relaxing potion with you and make Zoonama drink it and when he's sleeping you use these scissors on him." she revealed a giant pair of scissors.

"Oh I get it!" said Goku, "The scissor are to cut his whiskers!"

"Yes and there will be no more earth quakes."

Trunks sighed not liking that Pan had to be a bride, "If we do this for you guys, could we have that dragonball to save our people?" he asked.

"You may have whatever you like, if you stop him for us," the elder told Trunks.

"I will help too," Doma told them volunteering, "It may get rough though, Zoonama has dangerous powers."

"He may have power," Goku told them, "But what he's doing is wrong and that's what gives us the advantage."

Pan sighed, "Well looks like it's coming together, except I don't have a wedding dress."

Laine went to her closet and set came back with a wedding dress. It was a green shirt with a pink shawl and a lavender skirt and a vale.

"Alright come along Pan, I'll get you ready," Laine said walking into the next room. Pan took a deep breath and followed Laine.

"I don't like this," Trunks said pacing around in the room.

"Hey I don't like this as much as you Trunks but it's not like Panny's actually getting married. And beside we'll be following her every step of the way, I'd never let anything bad happen to my granddaughter."

The next day came and Pan was wearing Laine's wedding dress and she had also did Pan's makeup. Pan walked up to where the boys were waiting for her.

"Oh man, if Gohan could see this, I think he would blow a gasket," Goku muttered.

"Please don't tell daddy any of this when we get back," Pan pleaded.

Zoonama was going to arrive at any moment, one of the village women gave Pan the relaxing potion (aka alcohol) to give to Zoonama so it would be easier to cut off his whiskers.

"Pan!" Doma shouted getting her attention, "Zoonama is coming!"

Zoonama approached the hut quickly, "Alright come out my beautiful bride," said Zoonama.

"Aright Pan that's your cue," Goku whispered.

Pan quickly ran up to the balcony were Zoonama was waiting.

"Ah, yes you look very beautiful my bride," Zoonama said smiling.

Pan cringed a little she didn't like being called his bride, "Oh you're so sweet," Pan said acting the part.

"If we're going to spending the rest of our lives together I need to know you name sweetheart," Zoonama said rubbing his whisker against Pan's cheek.

"Uh, It's Pan," Pan said wanting to slap Zoonama's whisker away from her.

"Pan… what delectable name; now let's go find some privacy, where no will ever bother us again."

After Zoonama took off with Pan, Trunks, Goku, Doma and Giru were on his tale with the giant scissors.

Pan was not liking this situation one bit, Zoonama had taken her to his 'love nest' she started looking around and saw the lava *Oh great that means we're inside a volcano! Better get started on cutting his whisker or he might just destroy the whole village.*

"Oh Pan, come sit by me and let's enjoy some dinner before we go to bed."

Pan got a sick look on her face, *Bed! No way! I gotta get him drunk and fast!* She thought to herself.

Meanwhile outside:

Trunks, Goku and Doma saw Zoonama dive into the lake with Pan. Trunks took off his jacket and shirt but when he turned he saw Goku striping naked.

"Goku what in the world are you doing?!" Trunks yelled.

"We're swimming and I don't swim with clothes on," Goku replied.

"At least put your pants on!" Trunks yelled throwing Goku clothes at him. Goku just tide his clothes on his head and dove into the water.

Trunks sighed deeply, Goku was a lost cause, "I'm not trying to rude Trunks, but is Goku really Pan's grandfather?" Doma asked.

"Yes," Trunks said rubbing his temples.

"How strange, here we start small, then grow big, then shrivel," Dona said.

"Yeah well he wasn't always a kid," They both dove into the water after Goku.

"Don't be shy buttercup, this is our wedding banquet, eat to your heart's content," Zoonama told Pan.

Pan knew this was her chance, she opened up the bottle of 'relaxing potion' she had, "But before we eat, please try this fruit juice I made especially you," Pan said giving Zoonama a big smile.

"Awe how sweet, I'll do anything for my beautiful Pan," Zoonama said taking the bottle from her.

*Yes! It's working!" Pan thought smirking.

"Hmm, it really doesn't taste like fruit juice but it sure is yummy, do you want some Pan?" Zoonama asked.

"Oh no, you go head and drink it all, I made it for you."

Zoonama drank every last drop, "Mmm, that was tasty I feel good," Zoonama told her hiccupping.

*Alright, it worked he's really out of it.*

"Pan, I want more juice now!" Zoonama told her.

Pan stared at him wide eyed, "But it's gone, I only had one bottle."

Zoonama started throwing a fit, "No! That's not fair! I'll cause an earthquake if you don't give me more!"

*Oh great this is bad!*

"Pan!" Pan turned to see Trunks, Goku and Doma hiding behind really big flower pots, "Is everything alright?" Trunks asked her.

"No, he took the potion but he's acting crazy! Hide!" Pan told them waving her hand around.

"WHO DARE'S TRESPASSES IN HERE?!" Zoonama shouted standing up.

Zoonama started stumbling around before facing the male saiyans and Doma, "You're not taking my Pan away from me! She's mine!" Zoonama yelled.

"Oh, they would never do that, they're my friends Zoonama, they only wanted to meet you," Pan said trying to calm Zoonama down.

Zoonama started growling, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed hitting Pan across the face and sent her sailing into a bunch of gifts and treasures.

"PAN!" Trunks and Goku screamed, Trunks gritted teeth in anger before he phased in front of Zoonama and punched him hard in the face sending the beast crashing into the banquet table and knocking him out.

"Panny, are you okay?" Goku asked help her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, it takes more than being slapped into a bunch of stuff to take me down," Pan told him rubbing her aching head.

"Is anything broken?" Trunks asked looking to see if anything was out of place.

"Trunks I'm fine, really. What we really need to worry about is cutting off his whiskers, there's enough lava down here cook the whole village," Pan told them.

Doma nodded and proceeded to cut off Zoonama's whiskers, he was about to cut the other one off but Zoonama woke up.

"Wha..?" Zoonama said looking at Pan; she was standing beside Trunks holding his arm.

"You!" Zoonama yelled pointing at Trunks, "You're trying to take Pan away from me! You can't have her! She's my bride!"

"I'm not your bride!" Pan shouted at him.

"Yeah forget it Zoonama you can't have her," Trunks growled.

"This has been a trap all along! One tricks Zoonama and lives!" Zoonama yelled jumping up, causing the ground to shake.

"I'll make an earthquake so big it'll spit this planet in half!" Zoonama was moving his one whisker and the whole place started shaking. Doma took cover under a table, while Goku, Pan, Trunks and Giru fell on the ground.

Suddenly the earthquake stopped but Zoonama was still shaking his whisker and telling them he was going to bring the place down on them.

"The big phony!" Pan said crossing her arms, "Zoonama doesn't have power make earthquakes. He just an earthquake predictor. He shakes his whiskers when he knows an earthquake is gonna start, but now the fool's too plowed to know the quake is over," Pan said shaking her head.

Doma was shocked as Goku, Pan and Trunks stared at Zoonama angrily.

Zoonama turned when he saw they weren't scared, "It's no use Zoonama we know the truth," Goku told him, "If you don't stop talking foolishness I'll make volcano irrupted RIGHT NOW!" Zoonama shouted.

Trunks simply phased up in front of him and smacked him on the head, "Yeah right Zoonama."

"That does it you little punks now I'll really make volcano irrupted for sure!"

"Go head Zoonama," Pan told him, "Look it's over Zoonama, we know you can't cause earthquakes."

"You've taken this way too far Zoonama! You've hurt people!" Trunks said narrowing his eyes.

Zoonama begged for forgiveness and Goku made him to promise to stop being cruel to the villages. Suddenly a massive quake shook the ground.

"Oh no I knew this was going to happen, I've been sensing a lot of earthquakes but this the mother loud!" Zoonama said his whisker shaking like crazy.

"It the volcano! It's going to blow!" Trunks shouted.

Everyone made a run for it, swimming back to the serfus. Goku let everyone else go first, the lava came and Goku used the Kamehameha Wave sending everyone flying out of the water and onto dry land.

They saw the lava coming out of the volcano and it was headed straight for the village!

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it!" Goku said fly up towards the volcano," Goku powered another Kamehameha Wave and shot at the volcano and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left.

"Uh oh! I really over did it this time!" Goku said a sweat drop forming; he turned to his companions and rubbed the back of head, "Oops, my bad," he said giving them the Son grin.

They all stood there for a second staring at him before falling over anime style.

Trunks, Pan, Goku and Giru all headed by their ship followed by the villagers and Zoonama.

"We cannot thank you three enough for what you have done for us," Laine said, "Here is your dragonball," said Laine handing the dragonball to Pan.

"Thank you for the dragonball," Goku said grinning.

"Yeah, this is going to save a lot of people on our planet," Trunks said.

"Alright our second dragonball! Now only five more to go!" Pan said smiling.

Suddenly the dragonball started glowing and flew out of Pan's hand and flew into the hands of one of the villagers.

"Give that back! It's ours!" Pan yelled.

The man transformed into an alien with blue skin, and a red suit, "Thanks for the dragonball suckers!"

A ship came flying above him and beamed him up, everyone's eyes widened. Goku, Trunks and Pan were now on the hunt to get their dragonball back.

**Well that's it for now, R&R Please **


	22. Chapter 21

**Now a I know for sure this story is going to have lot more chapters then the first one! Yay the longer the better!**

**I still do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z or GT.**

*Chapter 23*

**(Okay I'm giving you the short version of the Para-Para Brothers, cause I just want to get to the better stuff.)**

**So without further ado…**

_**Trunks, Pan and Goku chased after the creeps that took their Dragonball to a strange planet that looked more like a moon. Before Trunks could land the ship, a giant worm tried to attack them. The GT crew took the worms down without even breaking a sweat. The Dragonball thieves revealed themselves as the Para-Para brothers and they starting attacking the three saiyans with a weird dance moves that forced them to dance along to their stupid tune. Giru foiled the brothers' plans by tuning off the brothers' stereo vests, freeing the three saiyans from that ridiculous dance. Now free they attacked the Para-Para brothers and tied them up. **_

"Now, where's our dragonball?" Pan asked.

"We're not telling you!" Bon Para said.

"Do you really want us to kick your asses again?" Trunks asked make the Para-Para brothers scared.

"Oh well you guys go ahead and interrogate them while Giru and I go check the ship," Pan said walking towards the Para ship.

Pan walked onto the ship, "Hmm, now if I was a dragonball where would I hide?" Pan asked herself.

"Pan is saiyan, giru, giru," Pan looked at Giru like he was stupid, "Of course I am, now go search over there," she said pointing to the control panel.

They searched all around the ship with no luck, Pan turned to see Giru eating wires.

"Giru! Stop eating and start looking!" Pan yelled causing him to jump up and push a button. Suddenly Pan was sent to the floor of the ship.

"What they hell is going on?" Pan asked. It stopped and the monitor screen was beeping.

"What did you do you damn bot?"

"Giru sorry Pan! Giru sorry! Giru, giru!" Giru said turning into a ball.

Goku and Trunks saw the ship blast off and demanded the brothers to tell them where Pan was headed. They told them she was headed to planet Luud.

The Para ship soon landed on the planet, it looked like a desert waste land. Pan climbed out the back and a lot of junk fell out.

She looked around and saw many other ships around, "So there must be more people like the Para-Para brothers around."

Pan heard a strange noise and turned to see Giru eating anything metal, "Giru, do you ever stop eating? Your just like grandpa! Common we got to find the dragonball. It's somewhere on this planet and your helping me find it!" Pan said grabbing Giru and walking off.

"This place looks deserted, but it can't be, why else would there be so many ships?" Pan asked herself.

"Giru does not know, giru, giru."

"I wasn't asking you Giru, just show me the radar," Pan told him.

"It says the ball is this way, now it makes sense! The Para brothers must've dropped it off here before going to that stupid worm planet and making us dance to that stupid music," Pan said flying up landing on a dirt mountain next to it was a castle made out of mud.

"Come on Giru lets go get the dragonball," Pan told him.

"No danger! Danger! Giru, giru!" Giru warned

"What can be so dangerous about this place? I'm going in to get the dragonball, now common."

"Danger! Pan in danger! Giru, giru!" Giru said shaking.

Pan huffed, "I'll be fine, wait out here if you like Giru but I'm going to get the dragonball back," Pan said flying towards the castle.

Pan flew through a hole of the huge doors, even the castle looked deserted. She finally found the room where everyone was at.

A man in a mask was talking to his followers, he had a machine kinda statue behind him. The dragon ball was in front of it. The guy's power level wasn't that high and Pan knew she could easily get through him.

She flew down and grabbed the ball, everyone gasped and stared at her.

"Don't you know it's rude to steal? And your friends stole this from me and my friends, so I'll just be taking it back now," Pan said holding tightly onto the six-star dragonball and giving the guy a wink before running off.

"Attack!" yelled the man in the mask, and his followers started attacking. Pan quickly got rid of them and heading for the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" the masked man yelled at her.

Suddenly the statue behind the man began to glow and shot a yellow beam at Pan and engulfed her. She felt a sting and cried out in shock and pain as her body was starting to feel weird. She lost control over her arms and legs, and felt the dragonball slip out of her hand.

Pan tried to catch the ball but she couldn't move her arms. Everything was changing Pan fell to the ground, she tried to speak but nothing came out. Pan couldn't speak or move because she had been turned into a doll. The Dragonball and Pan landed at the masked man's feet.

*Meanwhile outside*

Giru knew he shouldn't had let Pan leave, but the girl was stubborn. He had to find Trunks and Goku they could help. He flew back to where the ship was and suddenly stopped when he passed a familiar energy, it was Trunks. He turned back and flew to the Saiyan.

"Danger! Danger! Pan in Danger!" The little robot screamed as he saw Trunks and Goku.

Both their eyes widened but Trunks seemed scared the most. He didn't know what he would do if something terrible happened to Pan, "Giru show us where Pan went," Trunks said trying to stay calm but it was hard work.

Giru flew them to the castle and they entered the building to see a man with a mask and a whip, behind a machine statue thingy.

He turned the Para-Para brothers into dolls before Goku and Trunks' eyes and threw them into the pit of the machine.

He ordered a giant lion to attack them but Goku simply basted the ceiling on top the lion killing it.

The man known as Muchi-Muchi knew that he couldn't defeat Trunks and Goku in his weak form so transformed into a yellow creature with whips for hands.

Muchi whipped the ground and form a bunch of square tiles to attack the saiyan males with.

Goku and Trunks easily dodged and basted the tiles and started fighting Muchi-Muchi, he ordered his machines to attack Goku and Trunks. Goku got burned in the butt by one while Trunks found a sword and sliced up three of them and Goku got the rest.

"Enough playing around fight for real Muchi," Goku said glaring at him.

Muchi-Muchi laughed, "So you're eager to die boy? Then so be it!" Muchi-Muchi grabbed Goku with his whips threw him outside and flew after him.

Trunks went after Muchi as well, with both Trunks and Goku fighting Muchi-Muchi was defeated.

*OUCH! Who stepped on me?!* Pan asked mentally from where Muchi-Muchi had left her, *Wait a minute I know that small metal body, it's Giru! He stepped on me!* Giru went back when he recognized the doll the ground as Pan.

"Pan? Giru, giru!" Giru exclaimed that was Pan.

*Yes Giru it's me! Take me to Trunks and grandpa,* Pan was telling him but Giru couldn't hear her.

Giru was about to pick Pan up when he got kicked out the way, *No, Giru!* Pan shouted.

"Ah yes, my beautiful darling doll Pan," said this weird dude that had the face of a chimp and looked like a drag, picked up Pan and started stroking her face.

*Okay first of all, how do you know me? Second, I'm not your doll! Third, get your filthy hands off me!* Pan screamed.

"Your Master Daltoki is here," he said. He started petting Pan's hair witch was making her scream too bad no one could hear her.

He took her to a bedroom with a lot of other dolls in it, and sat her in a chair, *What is with this dude? He's such a freak! You're a little too old to still be playing with dolls, don't you think?*

"Oh my Pan you know I think your beautiful but we need to do something about your hair and clothes," Daltoki said.

*My hair? My clothes? You better not touch me you Pervert! Don't you dare take off my bandanna! This just isn't my day is it? Or week for that matter,* Pan said whimpering.

A servant ran into the room to tell Daltoki the latest news, "Master Daltoki, two boys are disrupting our ceremony and are tearing up the place! Muchi-Muchi has been killed."

"You needn't fear any longer. Luud has shown to me in a vision that his return will soon be upon us. Gather all the believers in the hall so that I may share this news with them."

The servant left and Daltoki put Pan in his pocket for safekeeping. He then picked up a strange device, and he started laughing evilly. "Fools," he said to himself, "You're only hastening your demise!"

Daltoki stood on a balcony overlooking the main hall where Luud's loyal followers had gathered. In his pocket was Pan.

Daltoki was talking to the followers telling them they were going to be a part of Luud now, pointing the odd device at the statue of Luud; the same statue that turn Pan into a doll.

"Hey, he's using a remote!" said some of the followers.

"A remote?! Then Luud's a machine!" said the rest.

The machine started firing up, and Daltoki started laughing at the followers.

*What a monster!* Pan growled, *How can he just sacrifice his own people?*

"You've caught me I'm afraid, but it doesn't matter anyway. The energy from your bodies will be more than enough to raise Luud! Say goodbye!"

The statue fired two yellow beams into the crowd, the light engulfing everyone. The screams of horror rang though and quickly died away as their owners were turned into dolls.

All the while, Daltoki was laughing like a mad man as his people were decimated, their energy adding on to what he already had stored within the hideous statue.

The meter alongside the statue bubbled up to fill the second to last bubble, leaving the very top one empty. Daltoki growled, "They were utterly worthless," he shook his head, "No matter. I'll have enough energy once I capture those two boys," He reached down into his pocket and pulled Pan out, smiling at her.

"I think it's time to show you to those two friends of yours and let them gaze upon the beautiful doll I made of you," Daltoki said leaving the room with Pan in one hand.

"Hey Trunks I found the dragonball!" Goku said happily.

Trunks smirked, "Good now let's find Pan, hopefully she's okay," Trunks said.

"Well, well, well, I see you two easily defeated Muchi. Oh well no big loss," said Daltoki from a balcony above the machine.

"Where's my granddaughter you creep?" Goku said angrily.

"Oh, you mean her," Daltoki said holding Pan up.

Shock formed on Goku's face, "Panny!"

"P-Pan?" Trunks asked in a shaky whisper. "You bastard! What did you do to her?" Trunks asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"She's a pretty little thing, don't you think? She's my special little doll," Daltoki said grinning.

"Keep your filthy hand off her!" Trunks yelled.

"Or you'll do what? Luud take care of them!" Daltoki yelled pressing the button to the remote and started running away.

The statue's eyes began to glow deep red, there were green cracks in the hard skin of the machine as the energy that had been gathered was merged into it, bringing the machine to life.

At first it was hard for them to get good hit in at Luud so the both turned super saiyan started beating the crap out of the robot.

"Dr. Myuu, it is such an honor to be…" Daltoki said but the man on the screen interrupted him.

"Enough of the formalities Daltoki! Have you gotten the dragonballs from those saiyans?" Dr. Myuu asked.

"I have one already, Luud is retrieving the other one from the saiyans," Daltoki explained.

"I can't believe it you've actually managed to do something right this time! How did you manage to get Luud at his full power?" Dr. Myuu asked.

Daltoki gulped, "Uh… full power? Oh uh well not exactly sir, uh you see uh…"

Dr. Myuu growled, "YOU FOOL! NOW HE'S NO MATCH FOR THOSE SAIYANS! YOU IDIOT!" Dr. Myuu pressed a few buttons from where he was on the screen and turned Daltoki into a doll.

The wind blew both doll Daltoki and doll Pan into the pit with the rest of the dolls and Luud got power a boost up.

With this new power boost Trunks and Goku were no match for Luud even as super saiyan two's.

*Meanwhile inside Luud*

Pan looked around and realized she could move again. Pan was excited for a moment, until she saw the Para-Para brothers and realized she was inside Luud.

"Well at least I'm away from that creepy doll dude," Pan said trying to look on the bright side.

"Oh my beautiful Pan!" Daltoki shouted coming her ready to kiss her.

Just as he was getting closer, Pan slapped him hard across face, "Get away from me pervert!" Pan grabbed him by his shirt and started slapping left and right, "You disgusting freak! Tell me how we get out of here right now!" she demanded.

Daltoki wouldn't talk, "Find you asked for It!" Pan formed an energy blast in Daltoki's face.

"No wait! Please don't kill me! I'll talk!" Daltoki said pointing upward, "It's up there you and someone from the outside needs to hit Luud's heart! It'll kill him, I swear!"

"How am I supposed to contact my grandfather and Trunks when we're in here?" Pan said letting go of Daltoki's shirt.

"I think we can arrange that," said the Para-Para Brothers.

"Huh?" Pan said with an arched eyebrow, "How can you guys do that?" she asked.

"We can use our Para magic to contact them like when we made you three dance," said Para Bon.

"Yeah! We'll be talking to your grandfather and the purple haired one in no time!" said Para Don and Son.

Pan giggled a little, "His name is Trunks, alright guys let's get taking to grandpa and Trunks!" Pan told them.

"Hello… Hello… Hello…" sang three voices.

"What the heck?" Trunks said wondering where the voices were coming from. It sounded like the Para-Para brothers, but they were inside Luud.

"Uh… Hello?" Goku replied back.

"We found out a way for you two to get us out, we need your help," sang the Para-Para brothers.

"Ugh, do you guys really have to sing?" Pan asked annoyed.

"Pan?!" Trunks asked happy to hear her voice again.

From inside Luud, Pan pushed the Para-Para brothers out of the way, "Trunks! We need yours and grandpa's help. Someone needs to shoot at the heart of Luud while…" Before Pan could finish Goku shot at Luud's heart making him angry.

"Not right now grandpa! We have to hit him at the same time!" Pan yelled.

"Oops! Trunks, you distract him while Pan and I hit Luud," Goku said.

"Right!" Trunks said running off to distract Luud.

"Ready Panny?" Goku asked getting ready to form an energy blast.

"Ready Grandpa!" Pan replied getting ready to form an energy blast herself.

"On three!" said the Para-Para brothers "One… two…three!"

Goku and Pan both shot their blasts right at Luud's heart. The monster started shaking and his body started falling apart and everyone that was inside was sent out.

"Pan!" Trunks shouted when he saw her.

"Trunks! Grandpa!" Pan shouted running to them giving them both a hug.

"Pan okay! Giru, giru!" Giru said rolling over to them.

Pan smiled and picked up Giru, "Hey Giru, I'm glad you're okay too. So do we have the two dragon balls?" Pan asked."

"uh ah, right here," Goku said grinning and pointing to the bag on his belt.

"Pan!" Pan turned to see the Para-Para brothers running up to her and the boys.

"Hey guys!" Pan waved, "Thanks for helping us back there, we couldn't of destroyed Luud without you."

"No problem but Daltoki is getting away!" Bon Para said pointing to Daltoki escaping in a little ship.

Pan, Trunks and Goku's eyes widened. The creep was probably on his way back to Dr. Myuu.

"Get back here you freak? I'm gonna make him pay, you son of bitc..!" Pan said before Goku cut her off.

"Panny! What would Gohan or Videl say if they heard you talking like that! There's nothing we can do anyway. Let's just find the other dragonballs before Myuu does," Goku said.

"Yeah, but that pervert didn't want to play dress up with you!" Pan said getting angry.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Trunks asked through gritted teeth, "If I ever get my hands on him, he'll wish he was never born!" Trunks said clenching his fist.

Pan smiled, she thought Trunks was cute when he got all protective like that but Goku was right. They need to find the dragonballs before Dr. Myuu got his filthy paws on them.

Pan gabbed Trunks' hand and dragged him back to the ship with Goku and Giru behind them.

Things were getting dangerous a lot more dangerous. Now they had a crazy scientist after the dragonballs as well. They could only hope that they would get the black star dragonballs before he did.

**So what did you think? Review PZ!**

**Oh BTW the second chapter of Saiyan Clan is up so check it out! and I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	23. Chapter 22

*Chapter 22*

**Okay I'm making a major time jump so they already got the dragonball from the hot planet and the months have passed and have celebrated all their birthdays**

**Trunks is now seventeen**

**Pan is now thirteen**

**And Goku is now fifty-three in the body of an eleven year old. **

Months had passed and it was now November, and Thanksgiving was coming up on the twenty-eighth. (N/A: I thought make it the 28th since that's when Thanksgiving lands this year, plus the 28th is also my birthday! He-he)

And even though they weren't going to be back home they wanted to make the best of it that they could.

Pan was currently playing a video game with Giru in living room on the big screen. Giru had beat her in twelve consecutive games but Pan was still not giving up, there just had to be a way to beat the bot.

"Ah! No!" Pan yelled dogging away from the asteroids that were trying to damage her ship. She quickly escaped only to be for thirteenth time, blasted down.

"Common Pan, give it up already, you can't win against a computer," Goku said sitting up from the spot on the floor where he was sleeping.

"No way! Am not going to quit that easily, I'm going to beat you Giru even it takes me all night," Pan said her eyes glued to the screen.

Trunks came into the living room with a plate of food, "Hey Pan who's winni..?" Trunks asked before Pan's ship was blown up for the fourteenth time, "Giru you are such a CHEATER!" Pan shouted chasing after the now scared robot.

"DANGER! DANGER! PAN DANGER! GIRU, GIRU IN DANGER! MUST RUN AWAY FROM PAN! DANGER! GIRU! GIRU!" all of a sudden, Giru started shaking and flashing colors.

"Giru?" Pan asked a bit worried for the little bot. He got up and floated to the window looking out. "What is it Giru?" Pan asked.

Giru pointed to a planet they were passing, "That's Giru's home planet, Giru was made there, giru, giru," Giru said.

"Giru?" Pan said slowly again. He turned to look at her.

"No! Pan! Danger! Danger!" Giru said running back into the living room.

"What the heck was wrong with him back there?" Pan asked looking out the window again, "So that's his planet? Poor little bot probably hasn't been there in a while."

later that night Pan woke, she looked down from her hammock to see Trunks and Goku sleeping peacefully in the bed below. She smiled at them; Goku was sleeping with head slightly off the bed and his legs on Trunks' pillow while Trunks was sleeping peacefully on the bed like a normal person.

*Awe! He's so cute when he's sleeping, wait did I just think that? Ahckk! Pan get a grip, that's your best friend sleeping down there.*

Pan's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Giru walking to the window and stared at the planet again. Pan started feeling sorry for Giru, who knew how long it was since the little bot saw his home.

Maybe she could talk Trunks into going to that planet the next morning. She knew if she pulled on the charm he was like putty in her hands.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to turn this ship around and go back to that planet we passed by yesterday?" Trunks asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Yes Trunks please, its Giru's home planet. He was born there," Pan said padding Giru's head who was resting on her shoulder.

"I thought robots were made, not born," Goku said a bit confused.

"Same difference," Pan said.

"I don't know Pan, we've still got Dr. Myuu after us and we have to get four more dragonballs," Trunks said laying his head down on the table.

Pan bent down so she was at his eye level, "So you're telling me that if that was earth you wouldn't want to just stop by for a visit? To see your friends and family that you haven't seen in a while," Pan asked knowing she got him there.

Trunks sighed, "Alright, but for one day only," Trunks said sitting up.

"Yeah and maybe while we're there we can get some more food," Goku said taking a bite of his French bread.

"You guys are the greatest!" Pan said jumping into the middle of them and giving them both a big hug.

Trunks shook his head after Pan left the room, "I can never say no to her."

The next day they landed on the planet, Goku was out the door in a flash looking for food. Pan walked out with Giru who was wiggling excitedly in Pan's arms. "Calm down Giru," Pan said laughing and letting him go.

"There sure are a lot of trees here for a planet made out of metal," Pan said looking around.

"Aww!" Goku yelled from a tree, then dropped an apple with a loud thud.

Trunks and Pan went to the tree and Trunks picked up the apple.

"Wow! It's metal," he said examining the metal fruit.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out when I tried eating it," Goku said coming down from the tree.

"Wow," Pan said taking the apple from Trunks and looking at it.

Giru flew by and ate it right out of her hands "Giru!" Pan said a little annoyed and just like the night before Giru started flashing colors and shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know but he did this before," Pan told him.

"Giru!" Trunks said trying to wake Giru from his crazed state.

Suddenly Goku hit Giru, sending the bot to the ground. Giru shot up and shook the dirt off him and started looking around.

"Sorry for hitting you Giru," said Goku.

"Are you okay Giru? Don't worry us like that," Pan told him.

"Let's go exploring!" Goku said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Trunks asked.

"I don't see why not, common it'll be fun!" Goku said running off with Giru excitedly following after him.

Pan looked at Trunks with a smile on her face; Trunks just rolled his eyes and smirked, "Common Trunks before they leave us!" Pan said grabbing his hand, pulling him towards Goku and Giru.

They walked through empty streets with no sign of life anywhere. "If this is Giru's home planet, where are all the robots at?" Pan asked.

"It looks like some type of ghost town or something," Goku said and Trunks and Pan nodded in agreement.

"Hello, anyone home?" Goku called.

Suddenly little green bots, that looked a lot like Giru came out everywhere. Giru quickly flew onto Pan's shoulder and hid his face.

"What are they?" Goku asked.

"They look like Giru, why don't you talk to them, grandpa, you called them out," Pan suggested.

"But I don't know how to speak robot."

Pan rolled her eyes at him, "Giru do they know you?" Trunks asked.

"Giru does not know! Giru, giru!"

The robots started chanting, "T20O6" Giru's production number.

"You sure they don't know you?" Pan asked him with a raised eyebrow.

As quickly as the robots were there they were gone, "Giru go look around, Giru will find food!" Giru said flying off Pan shoulder and into the air.

"Food alright!" Goku said grinning. "I think I'll have a cheeseburger, and a pizza, no, no, tacos, or maybe noodles," Goku kept rambling on and on about what food he wanted.

"Just bring anything you can find Giru," Trunks told him.

"Yeah and if you do, I'll give you this yummy metal apple," Pan said taking it out of her pocket.

Giru nodded his head and took off. Trunks, Pan and Goku walked to a spot and rested there while they waiting for Giru to come back.

"What's taking Giru so long?" Pan asked after an hour of waiting.

"I don't know. But I hope everything's okay," Trunks said leaning up against the beside Pan

"Why wouldn't it be?" Goku asked from where he was sitting on a pile of crates.

"I don't know, he's just seemed weird since we got here," Trunks replied.

Goku had to agree Giru had been acting strange with him glowing and shaking.

"What do you think is wrong with the little guy?" Pan asked Trunks worriedly. As much as she tormented the little robot, she really did care for Giru.

Before Trunks answered though, Giru came back, "Trunks! Pan! Goku! Giru found food! Giru, giru!" Giru told them.

"Alright!" Goku said jumping off the crates and flying beside Giru.

Giru led them into a dark ally, Goku was the first to feel that something wasn't right and soon Trunks and Pan did too.

"What is it?" Trunks asked looking around.

"I don't know, but stay on guard," Goku told them.

Giru was in front of then and Pan was about to grab him when out of nowhere, five huge robots came and the red one, tallest of the group, grabbed Giru.

"Hey! Let him go now!" Pan yelled. She was about to go up there and get Giru back when Trunks grabbed her arm.

"Pan, don't," Trunks told her.

"Damn robots!" Pan said through her teeth and crossed her arms. "How are we supposed to get Giru back?"

"Stupid girl! T20O6 doesn't need to be saved, he is home, now get them!" the red robot ordered the others.

Three saiyan got ready to attack when one of the robots formed into bubbles and then turned into metal spikes heading straight for three saiyan.

"Pan look out!" Trunks said pushing Pan out of the way.

The metal caught both Trunks and Goku and finally they were both inside the robot.

"Pan run!" Goku shouted before he and Trunks were knocked out by sleeping gas.

"Get the girl!" ordered red robot.

"No! Put them down right now!" Pan screamed clenching her fists.

A short robot shot his fist out and aimed straight for Pan, but she jumped into the air dodging the attack and running to attack the red robot.

"No, leave girl alone," Giru said, "It's the boys we want they are the ones with the dragonballs, we have no need for her."

"T20O6 is right. Sigma Force let's head back to headquarters," said the leader.

"No! Get back here robots! Grandpa! Trunks!" Pan yelled after them when they took off.

"Giru… you betrayed us, you were just after the dragonballs this whole time! I'm so stupid for trusting you Giru!" Pan yelled throwing the metal apple on the ground and crushing it.

She looked to where the robots flew off and saw a tower. She guessed it was their headquarters. It was time to save her grandfather and Trunks.

**Okay I got another chapter posted up with this one so that's two chapter yay!**


	24. Chapter 23

*Chapter 23*

Pan disguised herself as a bush as she tried to enter the layer unknown. It was working so far; she suppressed her energy so the robots wouldn't feel her.

Two robots had already passed the saiyan female like it wasn't weird at all that a bush was growing on the steps of their building. Pan was going to enter the layer, when a robot stepped on her, and then another one.

More robots were stepping on her before she couldn't take it anymore. Pan jumped up sending a robot falling to the ground.

"Human!" the robot said yelling. Pan quickly shut the robot up by blasting him and made her way in by flying.

She saw a huge robot and got on one of the pipes on the ceiling. Everything was fine until a couple of screws came lose and the pipe hit the robot on the head.

Pan quickly ran to a nearby hallway and watched as robot looked around, then left.

She backed away making sure the robot wasn't looking, that's when Pan tripped through a door. She stood up and found herself in a room full of robot parts.

Pan picked up the robot parts and looked at them, that's when an idea formed in her mind. She found all the parts she would need and put them on. Pan just hoped she looked like a robot.

"Here goes nothing," Pan said as she walked out the door.

The plan was working great because she was passing the other robots without a problem.

An announcement came on; sending all robots to a room, and Pan followed the others. They came to a room where a metal man was on a stage. He addressed himself as General Rildo and all the other robots bowed, she guest he was their ruler or something.

Rildo called Giru up and gave him the Medal of Honor for bringing back the dragonballs to their planet and the saiyans.

Just hearing Giru's name made Pan want to beat the microchips out of him. How dare that bot trick her and Trunks and Goku!

Pan took a deep breath to control her anger. She wasn't about to forgive Giru for what he did but there was no way she was going to blow her cover over him.

A robot order all the robot in her group to go somewhere, where? She didn't know for sure.

Pan could hear her heart beating out of her chest, hoping her cover would not be blown out the window. She followed the group of robots, when she suddenly stopped.

The robots were walking through walls! Being a quarter saiyan Pan was able to do a lot more things than a normal human could do, but walking through walls was not one of them.

"What are you waiting for?" asked the robot behind her and she realized it was her turn.

Pan took deep breath, *here goes nothing.*

She thought maybe the suit would help. Pan ran towards the door, only to fall over backwards, *Okay so the suit doesn't help after all!* Pan thought gritting her teeth.

"Broken!" said a robot pointing to her. Then robots started popping up everywhere calling Pan "Broken!" Two of the robots grabbed her legs and started pulling her away.

"Let go of me! I'M NOT BROKEN! Let me go now you stupid ROBOTS!" Pan shouted as the robots threw her into a room.

She got up and took the top part of her costume off, "Where am I?" Pan asked herself as she started looking around; It looked like a robot garbage dump.

"This is robot hell," said a robot that was in one of the piles. The robot was a faded pink color, and the paint was chipping off and a bunch of pieces were missing from him.

"Robot hell?" Pan asked with arched eyebrows.

"Yes this is where all the broken or old robots are taken," He said getting up. A few other robots did as well.

"You poor things. All you need is to be worked on a bit."

She thought about Bulma and how she would have enjoyed repairing all these robots, she missed everyone and hoped they were doing better than she was right now.

"Are p-p-planet use to be p-peaceful, until Dr. Myuu came. He built new ro-obots that took over us older and weaker-er ones. He build his king-g-dom here," the robot said stuttering a lot.

"Dr. Myuu!" Pan shouted. That was the man that Pan, Trunks and Goku had been trying to stay away from.

Pan felt a pang of guilt because of her they had been lead straight to Dr. Myuu's headquarters and Trunks and Goku were captured.

Giru used her to lead them right to Dr. Myuu. Pan's rage was boiling over, "That little robot bastard is going to pay dearly for everything!"

Suddenly the walls started closing in and fire was shooting out from everywhere. "What the hell is wrong with you robots?! Trying to kill your own kind!" They were going to crush the dysfunctional robots!

The robots were freaking out, "Calm down, I'll get us out of here. Just hold on okay?!" Pan said and the robots around her calmed down grabbed onto her.

Pan quickly formed an energy blast and it shot them all back through the door.

They all hit the wall, Pan shook the pain of it off there were way more important things to do. It was time to save her grandfather and Trunks.

"Get out of here quick! Before the robots see you!" Pan told the misfit robots and they ran off.

Pan took the rest of the suit off quickly and ran down a hall running to the control room.

"You little fool!" Pan heard a voice say. She stopped and looked around. The robot that was trying to blast her from earlier come out from the side of the hall.

He shot beams at Pan, but she quickly dodged them and tried to hit him. He moved out of the way.

Every time Pan would almost get him, he would move through the walls, and he would easily block every move, like he knew what she was going to do.

"Foolish little girl I know all your fighting techniques," said the robot laughing

"What?" Pan asked stopping, "How in the hell would you know my fighting moves?" she asked him.

"T20O6 showed us all yours and your friends fighting styles."

"GIRU!" Pan said through gritted teeth. Of course he would show his robot friends their moves. Pan clenched her fists still gritting her teeth.

Her anger from earlier was returning but now Pan was going to let it all go. "This is all your fault Giru!" Pan screamed thinking of all ways she could destroy him.

"I trusted you, I TRUSTED YOU!" a new energy was running through Pan's body. Her hair started blowing around and it started flashing blonde and her eyes had turned teal. In one loud scream, electricity surrounded her and yellow aura formed around Pan's body.

Pan breathed deeply as she opened her eyes, she had finally I did it! She had become a super saiyan!

**(N/A: I always thought that the episode that this chapter is based on should have been Pan's breaking point to becoming a super saiyan. So I'm making her a super saiyan. Say super saiyan! In your review if you agree with me) **

Pan took another deep breath to control her new power, if she let lose, she wouldn't be able to control it.

Pan formed two strong energy balls in her hands and shot the robot faster than a blink and knocked the bucket of bolts from the ceiling down to the ground.

"B-but how is this p-possible? I-I c-can no longer d-detect your m-moves," said the robot gliching.

"That's because Giru's never seen me this pissed off before or as a super saiyan!" Pan told the robot before shooting him square in the face destroying him.

Pieces of metal went flying everywhere as Pan took off towards the control room.

Goku and Trunks were in containment tubes still passed out from the gas as the Sigma Force were annualizing them. Goku woke up and busted through his tube he was about fight them when they all felt a powerful energy source heading towards them.

Pan busted down the door and glared at the Sigma Force, "Where's my grandpa and Trunks you stupid robots?!" Pan shouted at the Sigma Force.

"Panny?!" Goku asked with shock on his face, "You're a super saiyan!"

Pan smirked glad her grandfather was okay. One of the robots tried to attack Pan but she heard him behind her and grabbed his hand and broke it off before blasting him to scrap medal.

Trunks woke up and busted out of his tube and help Goku and Pan fight the three remaining Sigma members.

The Sigma Force was no match for the saiyans, so they combined into the Sigma Cannon. But it still prove to nothing as Trunks used his blast cannon and Goku and finished them off with a Kamehameha Wave.

"Well look at you," Trunks said smiling at Pan, "You did it Pan, you're super saiyan!" Trunks praised her.

Pan smiled back. Her anger was fading now that Goku and Trunks were safe, but that didn't mean she didn't hate Giru for what he did.

"Common, we need head back to the ship and get the dragonballs," Goku said taking off.

Pan powered down to normal as she and Trunks followed Goku.

They made it to the ship only to find in a shambles, "Giru must have told them about the dragonballs, of course they would look in here," said Trunks bitterly.

"Giru," Pan said clenching her fist, "Just thinking about that damn bot makes me angry all over again!"

Goku patted her shoulder calming his granddaughter down.

They headed out of the ship trying to come up with a plan to retrieve their dragonballs back, when they felt power ki head towards them.

"Guys stay on guard!" Goku told the teenage saiyans. Trunks and Pan both nodded.

A bulky man landed in front the saiyans, he looked familiar to Pan, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So you fools took down the Sigma Force? It just goes to show you, never send robots to do a man's job."

"Hey, I know you!" Pan said finally remembering who he was. "You're General Rildo!" Pan said taking a step by Trunks and Goku.

Rildo smiled evilly, "I'm glad you know who you're dealing with girlie," Rildo smirked.

"Maybe you should learn to know who you're dealing with!" Pan told him turning super saiyan and hit Rildo in the face with full force. It sent him flying to the ground.

Pan turned around to look at Goku and Trunks. Trunks was smirking and Goku looked amazed.

"Wow Panny you've improved so much! Gohan would be so proud of you, I know I am!"

Pan was about reply when General Rildo stood up on his knees and quickly shot a beam out of his hand.

"PAN LOOK OUT!" Trunks shouted. He quickly phased by Pan and pushed her out of the way and the beam hits him instead. Trunks let out a yelp before he became block of metal and landed on the ground a clank.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled as she ran to him. She fell on her knees just Trunks was transmitted somewhere.

Tears were building up Pan my eyes, "Where did you send him?" Pan yelled her ki rising in anger.

"If you really must know there," Rildo said pointing to a building behind him. "He'll be sent to Dr. Myuu's lab to be experimented on."

"Pan go now, I'll handle Rildo," Goku told her. Pan nodded and quickly took off.

Pan made it to the building, and blasted a hole through the roof and flew in. Following the main hallway, she made her way into a room.

"Send Trunks now!" Pan heard Giru's voice. She saw Trunks in a tube and flew over to him only for him to disappear before she could even reach him.

Pan fell on her knees as a few tear fell, "You!" Pan said in a deadly voice pointing to Giru. "This is all your fault! You traitor!" Pan told him, her anger shot to hell.

"OH PAN! DANGER! GIRU IN DANGER! GIRU! GIRU!"

YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN A LOT MORE DANGER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU DAMN ROBOT! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART! IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME TO TRUNKS RIGHT NOW!" Pan screamed at the frighten robot chasing him down the hall and into another room.

Pan thought she had Giru trapped but suddenly the walls closed in on her and Pan was spit out the building.

"What happened?" Pan asked confused looking around. She clenched her fist and growled, "Giru! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Pan shouted before flying back into the tower.

Pan tried a few more times to kill Giru, but the emergency removal system kept spitting her out.

Pan sat on the ground, "Giru how could you do this to us, I thought you were my friend you traitor!" Pan said the tears falling.

Pan felt something hit her leg and she looked to see three dragonballs, "I don't believe it! The dragonballs! I found them!" Pan shouted jumping in the air.

Pan decided to find Goku and tell what had happened. As she came close to where her grandfather and Rildo where fighting, she could sense that General Rildo had changed somehow.

"Grandpa!" Pan called when she saw him. "I've got the dragonballs! They've sent Trunks to Dr. Myuu's lab! We have to get him back before something bad happens!"

"Pan!" Goku yelled to her, "Stay where you are!" Pan did as her grandfather told her, she couldn't see Rildo anywhere. Suddenly a building blew up and Metal Rildo came out. He shot a beam out of his mouth that turned everything it hit to metal.

*Okay he has a new and very dangerous power, that's not good,* thought as Goku dodged Rildo's attack. He started aiming For Pan and she took off flying.

Goku was now in super saiyan form as well and was trying to keep Rildo away from Pan. Metal started surrounding Goku as he watched in horror as Pan tried to come to him only to be turned into metal instantly by Rildo's beam.

"PAN!" Goku screamed before the metal consumed him and he was turned into a metal block as well.

General Rildo caught the metal saiyans in his arm and started laughing. *Finally,* he thought, *This will prove my worthiness to Dr. Myuu.*

Rildo went to the tower and sent Goku and Pan to Dr. Myuu's lab where robots that looked similar to Giru but bigger, were helping him.

"Excellent! Finally, I have got the all the Saiyan power that I need!" Myuu said from his control Panel while metal Goku and Pan were laid on tables beside Trunks.

"Just look at their power! So magnificent, yes with their power I will be unstoppable!" Dr. Myuu said and started up a machine full of tools that hung over all three saiyans. Saws, lacers and other various sorts of tools were coming at the saiyans preparing to dissect them.

Giru sent himself to Dr. Myuu's lab where Myuu greeted him with a smile.

"Ah! T20O6 how good of you to come! You can be a witness to the end of these saiyans. Because of you all my dreams are becoming a reality! Start the…" Dr. Myuu began but Giru cut him off.

"No! must save friends! Giru must save friends!" Giru said flying over to the tables.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but I had bad cold that kept me bed ridden, good news is I had time to write three ch****a****pters. glad I'm better now they been sitting in my laptop for a while, while I've been writing chapter 27. Well enough of my chit chat, on with the fanfic!**

*Chapter 24*

Giru flew down to Goku's table first, knocking the other robots out of the way. He pulls out some type if devise and touches Goku with it turning him back to normal again.

"Uh!" Goku gasped for air and sat up putting his hand to his head. Once everything became clear he saw Giru. "Giru? Hey thanks buddy!" Goku said smiling at the little bot.

"What?! No! Stop them at once!" Myuu ordered the robots from the controls.

The other robots quickly charged at Goku and Giru. Goku easily fought them off as Giru went to go turn Pan back to normal.

Pan took a deep breath and slowly sat up, that's when she looked at Giru. "Giru..?" she asked not sure what to think.

"Giru is sorry! Giru, giru," Giru said tilting his head slightly.

Pan looked at him for moment; if he was helping them now then she really didn't have much of a choice, they need all the help they could find. "It's alright Giru, just don't ever do it again, common we have fix Trunks now," Pan said but when she turned Trunks wasn't on his table.

Goku, Pan, and Giru saw Trunks being held by a robot and it ran over to Dr. Myuu.

Pan jumped up with Goku right beside her, "Uh ah," Dr. Myuu said smirking, "You two best be careful. If he breaks, there will be no turning him back! He'll be gone for good!"

Pan gasped, "We've got to be careful grandpa," she told her grandfather not even wanting to think of Trunks dying.

Goku nodded and ran up and took Trunks from the robot. Goku threw Trunks to Pan who ran towards the door.

"Giru fix him!" Pan yelled.

But before Giru could come over, one of Myuu's robots took metal Trunks out of Pan's hands.

They threw him back and forth with Goku getting him a few times only for him to be taken again.

Pan got him a few times too, but she was really scared. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

One of Myuu's robots threw him to another but the robot didn't catch Trunks and he fell to the ground smashing into pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Pan screamed. She fell to her knees and not even trying to hide the tears that were flowing down her face.

"Trunks," Pan whispered holding a metal piece in her hands, *You can't be dead, please this can't be true! It just CAN'T!*

"You foolish saiyans what have you done! My life's long work is destroyed! You fools!" Myuu shouted.

Pan launched at Myuu and grabbed him by the throat, "He was a PERSON you BASTARD! My best friend and you killed HIM!"

Myuu looked frighten as he struggled to breathe. He saw Pan's eyes turning teal and she formed a ki blast in her hand.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Pan screamed with tears still in her eyes.

"Pan," she stopped when heard his voice, "It's okay Pan I'm alive."

Goku, Pan who let go of Dr. Myuu and him and his robots looked to where the voice was coming from.

They saw Trunks walking down a long stair case, Trunks looked at Pan and smiled and jumped off the stairs.

Pan ran over to him with Goku behind her, she hugged Trunks as tightly as she could. Trunks hugged back.

Pan loosened her embrace with Trunks before she punched him in the arm hard, "Owe! Hey, Pan! What was that for?" Trunks asked holding his sore arm.

"That's making me believe you were dead! You baka!" Pan told him.

"So there was a plan after all!" Goku said grinning, "You've been up to something."

"Oh you knew?" Trunks asked scathing the back of his head. It was an unconscious habit he caught from hanging out with Goten his whole life.

"Well at first I wasn't sure… but after you got turned into metal by Rildo that's when I knew," Goku told him.

"Wait am I the only one here confused… what's going on?" Pan asked with arched eyebrows.

"We're just saying Giru is one sneaky robot, right Giru?" Goku said grinning.

"Giru very sneaky, giru, giru. Giru made metal Trunks! Giru made!"

"So Giru has been on side the whole time?" Pan asked.

"Yep," Trunks said smiling.

Pan felt guilty now for hating Giru and wanting to kill him, "Giru!" Pan said grabbing the bot.

"Giru sorry Pan! Giru sorry! Giru! Giru!" Giru said flaring his arm around.

Pan smiled and hugged the little robot, "I'm so glad you're with us and not a dirty traitor."

Trunks saw Dr. Myuu head up the stairs and flew to the top of stair by a door. When Myuu saw Trunks he gasped.

"Going somewhere doc?" Trunks asked him holding his arm out.

"No! now get out of my way!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

"Pan, Goku! You two should get up here, you're gonna want to see this," Trunks told them before pushing a button.

"NO DON'T OPEN THAT!" Myuu yelled but a little too late, the door was opening.

Pan flew up and landed beside Trunks, Giru was on Pan's shoulder and Goku landed beside Pan. They looked inside to see something inside a tank that looked like a baby robot.

"What is that thing?" Pan asked.

"Baby! Don't you touch my Baby!" Dr. Myuu said stumbling his way down the aisle towards the thing he called Baby.

Trunks, Pan and Goku started walking down the long aisle as Trunks explained everything, "Before we landed on the planet, Giru told me that he remembered everything. He was sent to find powerful beings and lead them here so Dr. Myuu he could 'experiment' on them." Trunks told them.

"The dragonballs were a bonus. Giru didn't want anything to happen to us; he also remembered some robots talking about a special project Myuu was working on. A robot that would take over planets. So we made a plan; I would get caught with Goku, Pan would save us. It worked out. Then I would somehow get transferred to Dr. Myuu's lab, getting turned into metal wasn't part of the plan but Giru turned me back and made a copy to replace me with. When Giru turned me back he lead me here to were the thing that Dr. Myuu calls 'Baby' was sleeping and growing. So I could shut him down."

"W-what? Y-you killed my B-baby!" Dr. Myuu yelled angrily.

"Not quite yet, I changed his life support to the planets sewage system," Trunks told Myuu with a smirk.

"You fifthly saiyan!" Dr. Myuu growled at Trunks, "Baby don't let them do this to you!" Myuu said typing on a computer; he was trying to revive Baby. Suddenly water started shooting up everywhere.

"You can't die my Baby; you must live and fulfill your destiny!"

"It's too late for that doc, your Baby's dead," Trunks told him.

Dr. Myuu was shaking, "You shut up! You damn dirty SAIYAN!" Myuu kept trying to revive Baby, after twenty minutes of trying Dr. Myuu collapsed to the floor.

"It's too bad though, I would have liked to fight him for a bit," Goku said climbing on the tank, pressing his face against the glass.

"Are you crazy Goku?! Fully grown that thing would be stronger than all three of us!" Trunks said.

"Well I bet with some training we could beat him," Goku said grinning.

Pan faced palmed, "That's all he ever think about, training and eating."

"Goku will you just get down from there already!" Before Goku could move though, Baby's eyes shot open scaring Goku who fell off the tank.

Pan and Trunks' eyes widened, Pan grabbed Trunks' arm and held to him tightly.

"I thought you shut him down?" Pan asked Trunks a bit frightened.

"I-I did… everything was shutting down. He's supposed to be dead. What's going on?"

"My Baby! He's alive! I just knew you wouldn't let them kill you my baby, you're much too powerful that," Dr. Myuu said happily.

Baby's tank started cracking and Goku made his way back to where Trunks and Pan were.

Baby started screaming and his tank broke sending fluid and glass everywhere. Trunks turned and shielded Pan from the incoming glass.

Pan buried her face in Trunks' chest and tightly closed her eyes, as a bright light was coming from baby. Giru flew to Goku and started yelling out 'danger!' over and over again.

When it stopped everyone stood up, Pan was still holding onto Trunks' arm.

Baby was sitting on the floor tilting his head from side to side. The GT crew could just feel the evil coming from the creature. Baby started crawling a little bit and Trunks pushed Pan behind him.

"Yes my Baby get them! Kill the saiyans!" Dr. Myuu said.

"Sai...yan?" Baby asked in a creepy little voice. He looked from Trunks to Goku to Pan who was peaking from behind Trunks.

"Sai…yans," Baby stood up and screamed sending a powerful wave. It knocked Goku, Trunks, and Pan to the ceiling.

"Destroy them my Baby! Kill the filthy saiyan brats!" Dr. Myuu spat. Baby slowly floated up to where the three saiyans were and started powering up.

"Now!" Goku yelled, he Trunks and Pan got out from their places in the wall as Goku, Trunks, and Pan all sent energy blasts at Baby hitting him. Baby screamed in pain before he blew up.

"What have you done?" Dr. Myuu screeched.

Trunks, Pan and Goku floated down and looked around. The ceiling was all blown off.

"You guys okay?" Goku asked Trunks and Pan and they nodded.

"Dr. Myuu gone! Giru! Giru!" Giru said.

"What? He's getting away? That coward!" Pan started to take off after him But Trunks grabbed her arm before she could fly any further.

"No Pan, we need to get the rest of the dragonballs," he told her.

"But Dr. Myuu… we can't just let him get away," Pan tried to reason.

"Yeah, but Baby is dead now and that's all that really matters," Trunks said making sigh Pan in defeat.

"Let's just get out of here," Pan said as Giru flew into her arms.

"Yeah I've had enough of this planet," Goku said flying off with Trunks and Pan right behind him.

They soon landed by their ship, "I'm really sorry about your home Giru," Pan told the little bot patting his head.

"Giru okay. Giru just glad he could save his friends, giru, giru," Giru said happily.

"Thanks for that by the way Giru!" Goku said smiling.

"Hey Giru, you know, sense you're helping us save the Earth, why don't you just stay with us? It can be your new home! You can meet the rest of our family!" Trunks said happily.

"Go to Earth with friends! Giru has new home now!"

Pan smiled for all the bad that had happened that day, everything was great in the end. Baby was gone, Giru was going home with them, and Trunks was alive!

"Hey Giru do mind fixing the ship for please?" Trunks asked It was covered in metal. Giru flew up and point his little contraption at the ship and it was turned back to normal.

Trunks flew up and held open the door for Goku, Pan and Giru. Giru was the first to fly then Goku.

Pan was about to fly in, when something grabbed her leg and started pulling her down. Pan looked to see a melted medal Rildo.

"You're staying here you little brat!" Rildo said laughing.

Trunks quickly pressed a button starting the ship and flew out of the ship grabbing Pan's arm.

"Think again. She's coming with me!" Trunks yelled ki blasting Rildo in the face. Rildo let go of Pan and fell to the ground. Trunks flew quickly back inside the ship with Pan in his arms while Goku shut the door.

Goku then leaned on the door and sighed in relief, "I'm glad that's finally over."

"Me too," Trunks and Pan replied, happy it was finally over too.


	26. Chapter 25

**I'm getting excited! The Baby saga will be starting soon! Oh boy I can't wait.**

**And just case if you for gotten their ages**

**Trunks is seventeen**

**Pan is thirteen**

**Goku is eleven really fifty-three **

*Chapter 25*

It was Christmas, and the GT gang missed their families it was weird not to be home with them for Christmas.

Pan thought about what her family was doing right now, her mother, father and the twins were getting ready to pick up her grandmother and Goten so they could go over to her great grandpa Ox Kings to celebrate Christmas with him for a while.

Then her Parents and brothers would leave in the afternoon to go to grandpa Hercule's and later everyone would all meet up at Capsule Corp to spend the rest of Christmas there as well as New Year's.

Trunks, Pan and Goku spent their Christmas, watching Christmas themed movies and eating three flavors of popcorn (A/N: You know cheese, butter and caramel. I love getting those Christmas tins with the popcorn, yummy!). They were just happy they could spend Christmas together.

"Hey Pan, what's that smell?" Trunks asked while they were in the middle of watching the Grinch (A/N: The one with Jim Carry).

Pan eyes widened, "Oh no! Our dinner!" Pan yelled running into the kitchen. She opened the over only to find the turkey burned to a crisp.

"Awe man, I was looking forward to that," Goku said disappointed that they weren't gonna have turkey for Christmas dinner.

"Well there's always next year," Trunks said with a chuckle.

They wound up just eating pasta and garlic bread for dinner. With plates in hand Trunks put in A Christmas Carol and they enjoyed the rest of Christmas together.

It was now January and it had been a month since the whole Baby thing. They hadn't gone to planet with a dragonball for a while so they just spent most of their days relaxing. Trunks and Pan were in the kitchen, doing their homework while Goku was eating and looking at them confused.

"I really don't see why you guys need to do your homework you two are already smart enough to be graduating college," Goku told them.

"At least it passes the time," Pan said with a shrug.

"And Just because we're the kids of a genius parent in our families doesn't mean we shouldn't study," Trunks added logically.

Goku just shrugged and continued eating, "So when are you two gonna start dating?" Goku asked.

Trunks and Pan both looked up from their school work and stared at him wide eyed.

"What?" Goku asked with an arched eyebrow, "You two have been close ever since you were kids and you've only gotten closer on this Grand Tour, you two would make an great couple," Goku told them flashing the Son grin.

Trunks and Pan were both about say something then shut their mouths and looked at each other. As they did deep blush was forming on their cheeks and they quickly turned back to their homework.

Goku snickered at their embarrassment and knew they liked each other. A minute later Giru came rushing into the kitchen saying he detected a dragonball.

It was in a ship that was close to a black hole, "Fifteen minutes until black hole takes ship, giru, giru," Giru said when they got close enough.

Trunks, Pan and Goku quickly got into their space suits and made their way to the ship. Giru was very uneasy, the ship had been attacked, and there was not a soul in sight.

"Seven minutes until back hole take ship! Giru! Giru!"

"Alright let's find that dragonball and get the hell out of here!" Trunks said.

They split up, Trunks and Pan going down one hallway while Goku and Giru went down another. The hallway was dark but thanks to Trunks being half saiyan and Pan's being a quarter saiyan their eyesight was better than most people.

"Do you see anything Pan?" Trunks asked. Pan shook her head.

"Giru found it you guys!" Goku called out, "It's the one star ball!" Goku said catching up to Pan and Trunks.

"Two minutes until black hole! Giru! Giru!"

"Okay let's get out of here already!" Pan said as she and the boys started running. Pan saw a flash of green and stopped. She went back to see a boy lying on the ground in a room. The boy looked like he was around Goku's age. He had green hair and skin with cuts all over him.

"You guys! Come quick! I found a boy!" Pan called out to Trunks and Goku. Trunks and Goku quickly made it to the room.

Trunks bent over and felt for the boy's pulse, "He's still alive," Trunks told them. He carefully picked the boy up and put him on his back.

"ONE MINUTE UNTIL BLACK HOLE TAKE SHIP!" Giru screamed and flaring in Pan's arms.

Trunks eyes widened, "Let's go!" He shouted running with Goku and Pan beside him.

Trunks led the way to the door and they all jumped out of the ship. They quickly flew to their ship but the black hole started pulling the ship in.

Goku run to the door, "Let's see if this helps, Ka-Me… Ha-Me… HA!" Goku shout his Kamehameha Wave at the black hole, the energy from the blast sent their ship flying backwards away from the black hole.

Trunks laid the alien boy on the couch, "Giru go send a S.O.S. out to the nearest by planets. We need to get this boy to a hospital!" Trunks said running to the control room with Giru while Goku went to take off his suit.

Pan ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and did the best she could for boy's injuries and waited for any news.

"Good news," Trunks said coming into the room and sat down beside Pan. "We found a hospital; it's on a planet called Vidal. We should be landing there within fifteen minutes or less."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Pan asked him looking towards the boy.

"I sure hope so, he sure does look like he's went through a lot," Trunks said and Pan nodded in agreement. glad the boy would at least get some help soon.

They soon landed on the planet; it looked like Earth a little with the green grass and woods surrounding it.

Trunks carried the boy to the hospital and the doctors and nurses quickly took him to the ER.

Trunks, Pan and Goku went to the waiting room to wait; they were going to make sure the kid was alright before they would leave for the rest of the dragonballs.

Pan smiled, "You know we only have three more dragonballs to go, and then we can go home!" She said looking at Trunks, she turned to look where Goku was sitting but he wasn't there.

"Hey grandpa where'd you go?" Pan asked.

"He's probably hiding," Trunks answered.

Pan raised eye brow, "Why would he be hiding?" she asked.

"My dad told me Goku is scared of shots and hospitals."

"Oh yeah! Daddy told me a story about when he, Krillin and your mom went to Namek! He said grandpa had to get shot and was freaking out like crazy," Pan said laughing.

Trunks chuckled, "That story was hilarious. All the stories Gohan has told us about my dad and Goku are," Trunks said shaking and laughing, "Gohan has told us some pretty funny stuff."

They look for Goku and found him hiding under their chairs, seeing Goku under the chairs caused Trunks and Pan to bust out laughing; he was supposed to be one of the strongest fighters in the universe.

"You guys won't be laughing when you get the needle," Goku told them.

Trunks and Pan stopped laughing and looked at Goku, "Grandpa come out of from under there, they're not going to hurt you or give you a shot," Pan told Goku trying to get him to come out of his hiding place.

"That's just what they want you to think!" Goku said, "And that's when they get you."

Pan looked at Trunks for help; Trunks just shrugged and said, "He's your grandfather."

Pan sighed shaking her head, suddenly a boom came from down the hallway. Goku quickly crawled out of his hiding place and ran towards the noise, Trunks and Pan jumped up and were right behind him.

They got to a room that had smoke coming out of it; there were nurses and doctors all over.

Goku came out holding the alien boy and a doctor. The other doctors got the boy and put him on a bed.

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"We're not really sure, we were operating on the boy, then the next thing I know the machine blew up," said the doctor Goku had carried out.

"We have to finish operating now," the doctor said leaving.

"Well grandpa I hope that shows you that doctors and hospitals aren't bad," Pan said turning around but Goku was gone again, "Grandpa? Now where he go?"

"He's still scared," Trunks said shaking his head slowly as a small grin formed on his face.

"No, he can't be scared after seeing they weren't bad," Pan said.

"You Wanna bet?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

Pan gave Trunks a face and pushed him a little, "Let's go find him," Pan said dragging Trunks along with her to go find her wayward grandfather.

They soon found him outside and in a tree. He had arms and legs wrapped around a branch refusing to let go.

"Goku just come down already!" Trunks said, "You acting like a child."

"No! Bad stuff always happens at hospitals! I'm not letting them give me a shot!" Goku said shaking his head in protest.

"They won't give you a shot, you're not hurt or sick!" Pan said trying to convince him,

"You're probably hungry aren't you?" Trunks asked.

"Starving!" Goku answered. Trunks and Pan sighed they had finally got him, "But I'm not eating that horrible hospital food!"

Pan shook her head and Trunks rubbed his temples, "That's it Goku I'm getting you down one way or another," Trunks said climbing up the tree.

Trunks had to drag Goku down and now Pan was now holding onto Goku's legs while Trunks had his arms.

"Calm down grandpa we're not going in the hospital," Pan told him. Goku calmed down a little bit after that and Trunks and Pan put him down.

Pan went in the meadow while Goku and Trunks went fishing at the pond. Pan walked by the bushes when she saw a baby fawn. She thought It was adorable!

"Awe, come here little guy," Pan told him. The fawn slowly made his way over, he licked Pan hand thinking she had some food. she petted his head and he started sniffing her, he then stuck his head in Pan's shirt lifting it up.

"Hey! Don't do that! Cut it out!" Pan said pushing fawn's head down.

"It thinks your his mother," said a voice from behind Pan. she turned to see the alien boy.

"Hey it's you," Pan said smiling at the boy before arching her eyebrows, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" The alien boy scratched his arm.

"I don't really like hospitals."

"Now that reminds me of someone," Pan said snickering thinking about her grandfather.

The boy stared at Pan for a few seconds before looking away. Pan turned to pet the baby fawn some more.

Pan suddenly saw a shadow and was about turn when… "Hey Panny, there you are!" Pan heard Goku's voice and turn around. boy was closer to her than he was before.

Goku, Trunks, and Giru came out of the woods walking towards them, "Hey you three, back so soon? Look who came to see me," Pan said smiling and motioning towards the boy.

"Shouldn't be in the hospital resting?" asked Goku.

"Like you can talk, you won't even go in there!" Trunks told Goku.

"Oh, There you are. You're not allowed to be up yet, you have to rest," said a doctor coming their way with a wheelchair.

"But I feel much better now, honest," said the boy.

"No buts about it young man, there will be plenty of time to talk later," The boy sat down on the wheelchair and the doctor left with him.

Pan and the boys sat down and enjoyed the sun, "I wonder what everyone is doing back home," Pan said.

"Getting home sick?" Trunks asked from the other side from where Goku was lying down and Pan nodded.

"Me too, let's see… My dad's probably in the GR training, my mom's in her lab working on a project, Bra is either at school or shopping with Marron, you're dad's teaching his classes, Goten's at school or on a date with Valese or both," Trunks said rolling his eyes at thought of Goten's not so bright girlfriend, "Your brothers are in school playing pranks on their teacher and your mom and Chichi are most likely cleaning," Trunks finished with a smile.

Pan smiled at that, "That sounds like them."

Suddenly Goku's stomach growled and he moaned, "Are you okay?" Pan asked looking at him.

Goku shook his head, "No, I'm so hungry," Trunks and Pan had sweat drops forming on their heads.

"Let's just go to the hospital cafeteria then," Trunks suggested.

"Nope, hospital food is nasty!" Goku said making a sick face.

"Didn't you guys go fishing?" Pan asked.

"Yeah but the fish were terrible," Goku told her.

"They were pretty bad," Trunks said agreeing.

"Grandpa the only choice we have for food is the cafeteria," Pan told him.

"They'll give me a shot if I go in there!" Goku yelled about ready to climb into another tree.

"We won't young man, we could get into trouble for that," said the doctor that was pushing the alien boy earlier.

"Really?" Goku asked with an eye brow raised.

"Yes, so come inside and eat it's a buffet," said the doctor.

"You promise you won't give me a shot?" Goku asked.

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Yes I promise."

Those were the magic words for Goku, he jumped up, "Lead the way doc!" He told the doctor.

The doctor smiled and started walking. Trunks and Pan got up and were walking behind them.

"Finally food!" Trunks said and Pan nodded, they were starving as well.

"How does he keep eating?" Trunks asked.

They were in the hospital cafeteria, Trunks and Pan were both done eating but Goku was not, he had twenty plates and was still eating.

"I don't know, but uncle Goten's the same and so is your dad," Pan said turning red with embarrassment.

"Hey old guy, over here! I need more food!" Goku said trying to get the doctor to bring him more food.

"Grandpa!" Pan said horrified, "Don't be so rude!"

Pan and Trunks hid slightly under the table, Goku was being really embarrassing.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" The doctor asked coming up to their table.

"Mmm umm," Goku said nodding.

"Uhh… good. Trunks right?" The doctor asked Trunks who nodded. "You were asking about our technology, would you like a tour?"

"Really? Yeah, that would be great. Where I'm from my family invents things, this will be a great opportunity to get some insight on some advanced technology!" Trunks said standing up.

Pan shook her head smiling, "Your such a geek, have fun!" Pan told him.

"Yep," Trunks said smiling.

Trunks and the doctor walked out. the doctor showed Trunks some of their advanced healing technology.

"Ha! And my mom's board members said it could never be done…" Trunks turned around, but as he did, the doctor grabbed Trunks by the throat with an evil chuckle.

"Doc, why?" Trunks asked struggling for air.

The doctor smirked, "because I want your power," Trunks' eyes widened in realization, and he gasped, "Baby!"

Baby smiled, "That's right. You thought you could make Baby go away, but as long as one of my cells live, I can regenerate. From there, it was a matter of switching from body to body until I gathered enough energy to develop into my current state, but I'm not finished yet!"

Trunks asked another question, "But the spaceship... what happened to all the people on board..?"

Baby laughed, "They became Baby food, if you like, but at least they died for a worthy purpose."

"You won't get away with this," Trunks told the villain.

Baby smirked and formed into a glob of white goo and preparing to swallow Trunks whole.

"This Grand Tour didn't turn out to be what I expected!" Trunks cried out as he closed his eyes, waiting for the goo to cover him.

Suddenly a blast was shot hitting the goo and knocking it away from Trunks. Baby reformed and glare at the ones who blasted him.

"How? How did you know I was alive," Baby growled.

"You forgot to hide you ki Baby. We felt you when you switched bodies! Everything you saw us doing was an act, we knew you would fall for the trap," Goku told him smirking.

"Well almost everything was an act, you freaking out about needles was real," Pan snickering at her grandfather.

Suddenly Baby was in front of them growling, "You saiyans are going to pay dearly for everything!" Baby yelled.

"Pay for what? What have we done?" Trunks asked.

"Your ancestors killed mine!" Baby yelled.

"Your people... I thought you were a robot," Pan said confused.

"A robot? Baby could never just be a robot, I'm a Tuffle!"

"Oh no!" Goku said wide eyed.

"What is it Goku?" Trunks asked.

"The tuffles, they were on planet Vegeta too with the saiyans... we kinda wiped them out," Goku answered.

"You can't judge us for our ancestors' mistakes!" Pan yelled at Baby.

"Oh but I can and I will!" Baby said laughing evilly,

"We not going to let you get away with this Baby! all those helpless people on that ship, you didn't even spar the children!" Goku screamed as he and the saiyan teenagers formed three powerful ki blast.

Before they could attack Baby though, he began to scream, it could break the sound barrier and all three saiyans were sent flying in different directions to a wall.

"Let's try to hit him again!" Goku yelled out, they formed their ki blasts and hit Baby but as soon as they did, metal went flying everywhere.

Trunks got slashed in his upper right arm and he winced in pain as he struggled to sit upright.

Baby noticed the cut and hurled himself at Trunks, he entering inside the opening of Trunks' wound, Trunks cried out as Baby entered his body.

"TRUNKS!" Pan yelled out. Trunks stumbled backwards then screamed going super saiyan.

"Trunks!" Pan said running to him trying help Trunks only to be hit roughly across the face by Baby Trunks. The young female saiyan was sent flying but Goku caught her.

"Pan are you alright?" Goku asked.

Pan held her reddening cheek and nodded the tears just wanting to spill.

"Ah yes this is the saiyan power I've been looking for! I could do so much with power like this!" Baby Trunks said smirking.

"Get out of my friend's body!" Pan screamed jumping up.

"I think I'll kill you first," Baby Trunks said looking at Pan.

Goku stood in front of Pan, "Stay away from her Baby!" Goku growled lowly.

Baby Trunks smirked evilly, "If you want to die first that's fine by me."

"Get out of him Baby!" Goku shouted.

"No, I don't think I will!" Baby laughed.

Baby Trunks shot an energy wave at Goku knocking him over. Baby then grabbed Pan by the throat and she struggled to get free.

"NO!" Goku yelled out launching at Baby Trunks only to be basted through the wall and out the building.

Baby Trunks pushed Pan to the wall and started laughing hysterically as he formed an energy blast in his free hand.

Pan felt tears in her eyes, "Trunks please you're not a killer, you can't let Baby control you!" Pan said the tears rolling down her cheeks, "You would never hurt the ones you care for, don't let Baby do this Trunks, take your body back, show him what a saiyan is made of!" Pan said struggling out every word because Baby Trunks still had his hand to her throat.

"Pan," Trunks said and Pan could see the struggle in his eyes.

"UHH!" Baby Trunks screamed letting go of Pan and flying back across the room.

Pan gasped for air and coughed as she looked to where Trunks had landed.

"What happened?" Baby asked confused.

"I happened!" Trunks said. Pan smiled he was doing it.

"That's it Trunks, fight! you can do it!" Pan told him.

Goku had regain consciousness and run up to Pan.

Trunks screamed trying to get Baby out, it was a battle of will. Trunks' hair was getting longer and rocks were crushing all around. He was trying to go super Saiyan two.

"Give it up saiyan you can't win," came Baby's voice.

"No, I won't let you hurt my friends! You can't have my body! Get out now!"

"No!"

"GET OUT OF MY BODY BABY! GET OUT NOW!" Trunks screamed as loud as he could it was mixed with Baby's sonic boom.

Trunks ascended to super saiyan two the energy of it was too much for Baby to handle and he was forced to leave Trunks' body.

Goku and Giru took off after Baby as Trunks collapsed to the floor panting heavily. Pan run over to him and dropped to her knees.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Pan said hugging Trunks tightly, "I knew you could do it Trunks!"

"Pan I'm so sorry I hit you and tried to blast you," Trunks with a sad frown.

"It wasn't your fault Trunks, you didn't try to kill me, Baby did, it over now you're you again," Pan said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Common let's catch up with Goku, we can't let Baby do that to other people," Trunks said. Pan nodded and helped Trunks to his feet.

Trunks had his good arm around Pan's shoulder and Pan had her arm around Trunks' waist to keep him supported. They were walking up a staircase of an airport, they walked up next to Goku with Giru on his shoulder.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Trunks asked Goku. Goku had serious look on his face and shook his head, "He'll be back though, if it's revenge wants, he won't give up so easily."

Pan nodded in agreement, "We've got to be really careful now, with him being able to control bodies."

Goku nodded then looked over at Trunks and Pan, "Let's get back to the ship, we still have three more dragonballs to find," They all nodded and took off for their ship.

While Goku was in the living room with Giru playing a video game, Pan was with Trunks in the bedroom they all shared, "I really thought I'd almost lost you back there," Pan told Trunks. She was sitting on the bed beside Trunks that he and Goku shared.

"I don't think I wouldn't have been able to break free from him if it wasn't for you Pan. I heard you telling me fight and not let Baby control me; I couldn't bare the thought of Baby hurting you. I'm never going let him control me again, not if I help it."

"You promise?" Pan asked.

Trunks smirked at her, "Promise."

"No! Not again! I'm gonna beat you Giru!" came Goku's voice from the living room.

Pan started laughing, "Looks like grandpa's getting competitive," Pan snickered.

She hopped off the bed and headed out the door, "Well I'm going to let you rest now, you're gonna need it. I'll be in the living room with grandpa," Pan said smiling and leaving the room to let Trunks rest.

"Night Pan-Chan."

"Night Trunks-Kun."


	27. Chapter 26

***Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

*Chapter 26*

Trunks Pan and Goku had quickly gotten the last two back star dragonballs and were now heading to an ice planet to get the last dragonball.

*Back on earth: the year before to the present time*

**(A/N: Okay so Gohan, Videl and Chichi do not quite look they did in GT Cause I just hate some of their looks mostly Gohan's though. Okay so Gohan doesn't have those stupid glasses because he never needed them. He a saiyan of Pete sake! Or that awful long spiked up hair. He still has the same hair cut that he had in the Buu saga except that for one piece of hair that would always fall at the middle of his forehead. Videl's hair is passed her shoulders and is down or mostly in a high ponytail she also has bangs. I wanted to keep Chichi's hair long because she looks better with long hair, she mostly keeps it in a lose ponytail.)**

**Goten: fifteen to sixteen**

**Bra: thirteen to fourteen**

**Marron: fourteen to fifteen**

**Gokin and Goshen: six to seven**

"YES I'M NOT LYING! I'M REALLY GOING TO SPACE FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" Goten was shouting in his phone so his girlfriend could hear him over sound of the ship's engines starting up.

Wait starting up?! Before Goten could get out of the way, the ship took off and he flew into a pile of tube and wires.

"Hey Valese, you still there? Good, change of plans my schedule just cleared up," Goten said a bit dazed from where he lied.

"Goten! Are you okay?" Bra asked jumping down from the railing.

"Goten why weren't you on the ship?!" Chichi asked hitting him in the back of the head.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure Dad and Trunks can handle it with just the two of them," Gohan said trying to reassure his mother.

"Gohan? Where's Pan?" Videl asked looking for her daughter.

"I don't know, wasn't she with you Bra?" Gohan asked.

Bra shook her head, "No, the last time I saw her she was down here chasing after Gokin and Goshen."

Gohan and Videl looked behind them to see Gokin and Goshen slowly walking away on their tip toes, "Boys," Gohan said in a stern voice, "You two know something, where's your sister?"

The boys were rubbing the back of their heads and looking at their dad laughing nervously.

"Well…" Gokin started, "We were playing a game, and Pan said we couldn't play in here so she started chasing us around and we flew into the ship for a little bit and trapped Pan in a room on the ship," shock was forming on everyone's faces.

"What?!" Videl screamed. "My baby girl's out in space?" She asked tears coming down her face. Gohan held onto Videl trying to comfort her.

"We're really sorry mama," The twins said their faces full of guilt.

"You two are both grounded," Gohan told them. The Chibi's nodded knowing they deserved it.

Bra started crying a little and Vegeta held her, she was gonna miss her best friend. School wasn't going to fun without her and Trunks.

"It's gonna be okay Videl," Gohan said soothingly, "Dad and Trunks would never let anything bad happen to her."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Pan's a saiyan she can take of herself and she has Kakarot. The baka would never let anything happen to his granddaughter," said Vegeta.

Videl wipe her eyes and blew her nose with the handkerchief Gohan gave her, she was gonna miss her daughter but she knew that Goku and Trunks would take good care of her.

Several months had passed and just as Bra had predicted, school was boring without Pan and Trunks and the lunch period had become an annoying nightmare. Goten would bring his girlfriend Valese to their table and it took all of Bra's will power not to punch her face in.

The girl was so stupid, it would take Goten at least the whole lunch period to just to show her how eat a certain food properly. She didn't know how eat a hamburger. This annoyed Bra and Marron so much.

"Ugh! I do not like her at all!" Bra said with an annoyed look on her face. She and Marron were going to their next class.

"Why? Because she's slow as snail or because she has Goten?" Marron asked teasingly.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I like Goten?" Bra asked.

Marron smirked, "Don't give me that Bra Briefs; we all know you've had a crush on Goten since forever," Bra blushed in embarrassment and Marron laughed.

Bra wasn't the only one who didn't like Valese, Gokin and Goshen didn't like her either.

Goten and Valese were coming over to Gohan's for dinner, and Goten had asked his brother and nephews not to pig out as not scare Valese with the abnormal apatite's.

"But we'll die if we only eat one plate of food!" the twins whined.

"It's just for one night guys, behave yourselves and be polite to your uncle Goten's girlfriend," Gohan told them.

The doorbell rang and Videl went to answer the door, "Hey Videl," Goten greeted with smile.

"Hello Goten," Videl greeted letting Goten and Valese in.

"Goten are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Gohan asked when they had all settled into the living room.

"Yeah, Valese I'd like you to meet my brother Gohan, my sister-in-law Videl and my nephews Gokin and Goshen.

"Awe! They're so adorable!" Valese said pinching the twins' cheeks much to their annoyance.

"They look like each other?" Valese said with an arched eyebrow.

"No duh," Goshen mutter under his breathe.

"Valese they're supposed to, they're identical twins," Goten told his girlfriend.

"Oh! I feel so silly!" Valese said giggling.

Videl called everyone to the dining room when dinner was ready.

Gokin and Goshen had sour looks on their faces when their mother only set one plate of food before them. They quickly hid them though, when Gohan gave them a stern look.

"So Valese tell us a little about yourself," Gohan said with a smile before taking a bite of his food.

"I go to school with Goten, my family just moved here year ago and I want be a fashion designer when I grow up," Valese said smiling.

Gohan a sweat drop forming at that last part. She sounded like child when she said "When I grow up"

"Uh… Great!"

"I've heard all lot about you from what Goten told me. He said you were a marshal's artist but now you're a Professor at Orange Star University," Valese said, "So what kind of clothes did you design?" Valese asked almost making the twins burst out laughing from her mistake.

Gohan looked utterly confused till it finally hit him, "Oh no Valese, Goten said I was a martial artist, I learned the arts of fighting and I fought in tournaments, I still consider myself a fighter though I haven't fought in a tournament in a while, it runs in our family actually everyone in our family fights."

Valese look a little horrified, "But fighting is so barbaric," Valese said.

Videl was getting angry, how dare this girl call her family barbaric! "Well if a person on the street ever tries to attack you and rob you, it's good to know how to fight to defend yourself," Videl said trying to keep her cool.

Videl and Gohan said their goodbyes to Valese and Goten after dinner and as soon as the couple left, the twins dashed to the kitchen and started eating like they hadn't eaten in years.

"Hey boys save some for me!" Gohan cried out running into the kitchen.

Videl followed them and watched her boys pig out, "Gohan if Goten ever asks if he can bring his girlfriend over for dinner again tell him no freaking way!"

"I don't like her mom," Gokin said after swallowing his food, "She so…"

"Stupid," Goshen finished for him.

"Boys," Gohan gave them the look.

"What? It's true dad, we know more than she does and we're only in second grade, we couldn't even be ourselves around her," Goshen told his father.

"Yeah, I hope uncle Goten doesn't marry that girl or our cousins might be stupid too," Gokin said.

"Alright boys that enough, you two go to your room, it's time for bed," Gohan told them.

"Yes sir," the twins said a bit pouty.

After the twins went to their room Videl burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" Gohan asked with arched eyebrows.

"It seems no one likes that girl except Goten, Pan doesn't like her, Bulma told me Bra can't stand her and Marron said and I quote, 'I've known hamsters with higher IQs then Valese.' And I know Chichi doesn't like her either, I went over to your mother's house the other day and she was fuming telling me that 'the little hussy' had asked Goten when he brought her over to the house if Chichi was his grandmother."

Gohan was biting down on his tongue to keep from laughing, "Oh man, how did that girl survive without facing the wrath of my mom's frying pan. I have to say though, my brother can do better.

The husband and wife spent the rest of the night snuggled up together watching a movie.

"Okay Bra truth or dare?" Marron asked, while Goten and Valese were at Gohan's for dinner, Marron was at Capsule Corp for a sleep over.

"Um dare!" Bra said knowing if she said truth Marron would make her confess something embarrassing.

Marron had a hand to her chin and started thinking, it wasn't long before a smirk crossed her face, "Okay I dare you to go outside to the front and yell out that you Bra Briefs, have the biggest badest crush on Goten."

Bra eyes widened in horror, "You can't be serious!"

Marron smirked, "You took the dare."

Bra sighed in defeat, "Fine," she went out the door with Marron right behind her. Bra got to the front gate; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I BRA BRIEFS HAVE THE BIGGEST BADEST CRUSH ON SON GOTEN!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs all the while blushing from the neck up.

When she opened eyes, her mother and father were standing at the gate; they had gone out for dinner and were apparently back. They were looking at their daughter, with surprised looks on their faces.

"Dende, why me!" Bra screeched and ran back into the house running to her room with Marron right behind her.

Bulma and Vegeta just stood there watching their daughter ran back into the house in embarrassment.

"Well that was interesting," Bulma said giggling.

Vegeta smirked, finding Bra's embarrassment amusing.

Months had passed since Bra's little embarrassment and Gohan and Videl went out for their anniversary leaving Goten stuck with babysitting duty.

Goten was planning on going on a date with his girlfriend so he picked up his phone and called someone he knew he could count on to ask a favor.

Bra was in her room studying when her cell rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Bra its Goten."

"Oh hey Goten what's up?"

"I needed to ask you a favor…"

"Um okay what is it?"

"Well Gohan and Videl went out and I'm supposed to babysitting the twins but I've got a date tonight, so I was wondering…"

"You want me to babysit for you."

"Yeah, please Bra, I'll make it up to you, I promise, I'll take you out for ice-cream some time. Please say yes."

Bra sighed, "Okay but you better not break your promise, I don't babysit for free."

"Thanks Bra you're the best!" Goten said before hanging up.

Bra sighed and got ready. At least it wasn't going to be that bad, it wasn't like she was babysitting total strangers, it was the twins and they weren't that bad.

She walked out the door and blasted off to Mount Paozu's to the Sons residence. She got their in less than thirty minutes and landed in the front yard.

That's when she saw Valese and Bra panicked a little thinking Valese might have seen her fly, but then again maybe not since she was Valese.

"Hello Valese," Bra greeted sweetly.

Valese looked at her and smiled, "Oh hi… uh… Bro right?"

Bra was trying to keep her temper in line, "No It's Bra," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh… do you live here?" Valese asked.

Bra shook her head, "No I'm here to babysit," Bra answered.

Valese looked horrified which made Bra confused, "You're going to sit on babies?!" Valese gasped.

There was a sweat drop forming on Bra's head, *How is this girl in high school?*

Bra opened the door and walked inside to be greeted by the twins, "BRA!" they shouted attacking Bra in a hug.

"Hey Boys, where's your uncle?" Bra asked.

"He's getting ready."

"Well you should tell him that Valese is here," Bra said motioning towards her.

"Oh hi Valese," the boys said not so enthusiastically.

"Hi Gocan, Goship," Valese said smiling.

The boys looked at her very annoyed.

Bra rubbed her temples, "Um Valese their names are Gokin and Goshen," Bra corrected.

"Oh…"

"Hey Valese," Goten said smiling the Son grin.

"Hi Goten, I was just talking to your nephews and… Bra, she said she was going to sit on babies."

Bra wanted to scream, "Well I'm here now Goten, so you go ahead and enjoy your date," Bra said sweetly.

"Yeah thanks again Bra, I owe you one, you're the best!" Goten said grinning and giving Bra a hug and he didn't see the blush forming in Bra's cheeks. Goten said goodbye to the boys and headed out the door with Valese.

"Bra will you play a game with us?" Gokin asked with big pleading eyes.

Bra chuckled, "Okay, what would you boys like play?" the boys ran to their room and came back with a pile of board games, "Let's play **Monopoly****TM** first!"

"I call being the banker!" Goshen said raising his hand.

"I'm the property manager!" Gokin called.

Several hours later Bra beat the boys, "Man, I thought we'd bankrupted you for sure," The twins said pouting but smiling none the less.

"Let's play **CLUE****TM**now!" Gokin said setting up the board.

"I wanna be Professor Plum," Goshen said taking the token.

"Fine then I'm Cor. Muster," Gokin took the token.

"Well I guess I'll be Miss Scarlet," Bra said fishing for the token.

This time it was Goshen who won, "He guessed it was Miss Scarlet, in the library, with the pistol.

Gohan and Videl came back to find the house was quiet, which was surprising to them.

They went into the living room to find the boys sleeping on floor board games at a corner and **UNO** **Attack!**** TM** cards all over the place and Bra? Sleeping on the couch.

"What's Bra doing here?" Videl whispered.

Gohan shrugged, "Goten probably asked her to cover for him," Gohan suggested.

Gohan carefully stepped over cards and his sons and reach the couch, "Bra… Bra wake up," Gohan said shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes boys, I need to rest a bit," Bra mumbled in her sleep.

Gohan shook his head and smiled at the thirteen year old saiyan female. He took off his coat and placed it on Bra; he then picked up the boys and put them to bed.

Videl went to the phone and called Bulma to tell her that Bra was staying the night, too tired to head home.

"Poor Bra, the boys must have really tired her out," Videl said when Gohan came back downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to have a talk to Goten soon," Gohan said scratching the back of his head, "He was the one supposed to be babysitting."

Goten got a lecher from his brother the next day about responsibility and Bra got the all the babysitting money.

More months had passed, and everyone had celebrated Thanksgiving at the Sons as usual and they were now spending Christmas through New Years at Capsule Corp.

**(A/N: Their ages are now, Goten 16, Bra 14, Marron 15, and Gokin & Goshen 7)**

Everyone had already opened presents and ate Christmas dinner; they were now lounging around in the living room. Chichi, Bulma, and Videl all sat on a couch together talking about pretty much everything.

Master Roshi, Tien, Krillin, Eighteen and Hercule all played poker. Gohan and Piccolo were talking to the twins, Piccolo wanted to know how much the boys had progressed in their power. Vegeta was in the background as usual and Goten, Bra, and Marron all sat on the floor together.

They were a bit bummed, they missed Trunks and Pan. It was their first Christmas without the five of them together.

"Man I miss my brother and Pan so much," Bra said sighing.

"Yeah I do too; my classes have been so boring without Trunks," Goten told his two female friends, "Trunks was always playing pranks on the teachers and getting me into trouble with him," Goten said chuckling.

"Oh my word, you wouldn't believe all the calls I've gotten from your teachers telling me what kind of trouble you guys had gotten yourselves into," Bulma said shaking her head and smiling.

Later that night, while everyone went to bed; Goten, Bra and Marron were in the living room watching A Muppet Christmas Carol, Goten's favorite Christmas movie.

"Goten, give me back my popcorn tin!" Bra said snatching it back from him before her popcorn would be massacred.

"Awe but Bra just a little," Goten said reaching for the tin.

"No way! A little for you is the whole thing, so paws off!" Bra said moving the tin away from him.

Goten got a sneaky look on his face, "That's it Bra you asked for it!" Goten said and reached out and started tickling her.

Bra struggled to break free and stood up on the couch, "Goten don't you even dare."

Goten ignored her warning and started chasing her around the living room popcorn and movie forgotten.

Marron shook her head and paused the movie as she watched Goten chase Bra around the living room till they ran down the hall.

"Goten stop! I don't want to be tickled!" Bra yelled.

"Wahahahahahah! There's no escape Bra, you have sealed your tickle doom!" Bra dashed into a back hallway before Goten could get her, laughing at Goten's silliness.

She turned around and Goten wasn't there, "Goten? where'd you go?" she turned and Goten was in front of her and before she could respond, Goten started tickling her.

"Haha…stop…haha…it…haha…you're…haha…so…haha…cruel… haha…stop it…haha…or you're…haha…gonna…haha… get it…hahahahahahaha!" Bra said in a fit of laughter.

Goten chuckled, "You're not in a potion to threat Bra," Goten told her.

Before he knew it, Bra started tickling his sides and fell he on the ground in laughter, "Haha…Bra…haha…no…haha…fair…haha...that's…haha…my… haha…most…haha…sensitive…haha…area…hahahahhahaha!" 

After a minute Bra stopped tickling Goten and gave him a breather, "Thanks Goten."

"Huh? For what?" Goten asked confused.

"For making me laugh, I really needed a laugh; you always know how to make me feel better. You're a good friend," Bra said smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime princess," Goten said calling her by the nickname that only he and sometimes Vegeta would call her, "You know since I'm such an awesome, super cool friend, could I have some of your popcorn?" Goten asked with his beggy face on.

Bra rolled her but was smiling, that boy and his stomach, he was too much like his father, "Fine, you bottomless pit," Bra said getting up and heading to the living room with Goten behind her.

"Goten we're going to be in here all day if you don't pick a flavor."

A couple of months had passed, Goten and Bra had just gotten out of school and were now at the ice cream shop where Goten was treating Bra like he had promised he would.

"I'm sorry Bra but I just can't decide, they all just look so good!" Goten said drooling.

Twenty minutes later, Bra came out of the ice cream shop with a double scoop cookie dough cone and Goten with a six scoop bubble-gum, root beer, orange sherbet, cotton candy, mint n chip and strawberry cone.

"That flavor combination is very interesting," Bra said laughing and licking her cone.

"Yeah but it taste just so good," Goten said taking a big bite of his ice cream, "Owe! Owe! Brain freeze!" Goten yelled putting his hand to his forehead.

Bra chuckled and shook her head, "Why do you take a big bite if you know what's gonna happen Goten?" Bra asked laughing.

"I can't help it," Goten said after the freeze wore off.

They walked as they ate and enjoyed the time they were having together, just the two of them. Bra and Goten had been close since they were kids, same as Trunks and Pan they were all the best of friends. But lately Bra wanted more, more than to be just being friends with Goten.

"Hey you think Valese would like it if I took her out for ice cream?" Goten asked grinning.

"Yeah she'll like it," Bra said trying to hide her jealousy, she just wanted to make Goten happy.

"Hey what's with the face?" Goten asked curiously.

"It's nothing I'm fine," Bra said trying best to smile.

They walked into the park and Goten saw a man selling balloons, "Hey would like balloon Bra?"

Bra smiled and nodded. Goten bought her a blue one and pulled out a marker from his backpack and started doodling.

"Here you go," Goten said smiling and handing Bra the doodled balloon.

There was a drawling of Bra decked up in saiyan royal armor and right above it said 'Princess' there were more drawling's of her, Goten, Trunks and Pan and right the bottom of the drawling's it 'Best Friends For Life!.'

"Goten I love it! Thank you," She said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome."

"Goten?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the ice cream."

"You're welcome Princess, after all I did owe you," Goten said flashing the Son grin. They spent the rest of the day walking in the park enjoying each other's company.

It had been a few weeks since Bra and Goten's outing, Chichi and Goten were at Capsule Corp visiting.

Goten was actually getting ready to head out the door, he had a date with Valese.

"Yeah I'm in West City, I can meet you at the park," Goten was talking to Valese on his cell while Bulma, Chichi and Bra were sitting at a table in the living room.

Chichi was annoyed, Bulma was snickering and Bra had her hands on her chin looking out the window.

"Yeah I'll see in few, okay chow!" Goten hung up his phone and was heading out, "Bye mom, bye Bulma, bye Bra."

"Have fun Goten!" Bulma said.

"Yeah bye Goten," Bra said giving him a quick smile then looked back towards the window.

Chichi stood up, "Goten! Be careful how you act with that city girl!"

"Mom give me a break," Goten said as he walked down the hall and out of Capsule Corp.

"Mom, Chichi, I'll see you guys later okay," Bra said getting up from the table and heading to her room.

"Okay sweetie," Bulma said watching her daughter leave the room, "Poor Bra, I think she's in love with Goten," Bulma told Chichi.

Chichi mouth was hanging open, "You're kidding, Bra likes Goten! Awe! They would make such an adorable little couple!" Chichi said with stars in her eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something Chichi, Goten already has a girlfriend," Bulma pointed out.

A frown formed on Chichi's face at the mention of Goten's girlfriend, "Ugh! That city girl!" Chichi said rolling her eyes.

"No, Valese you lick it, like this," Goten told his girlfriend licking his cone.

"Oh! Like this," Valese said licking her cone. Goten shook his head slightly, she finally got it. He couldn't believe how long it took her to figure out how to lick an ice cream cone. He thought it was cute at first but it started getting just the tiniest bit annoying. He smiled at the memory of when he and Bra had gotten ice cream the few weeks before.

Suddenly there was a huge boom interrupted his thoughts, "Goten! What's that?" Valese asked a bit scared.

"I'm not sure, we should probably check it out," Goten said grabbing Valese's hand and running to where the noise was coming from.

They saw Mr. Satan, the twins and three men, "Go Mr. Satan! You can do it!" The crowd cheered.

"Hi uncle Goten!" the boys said smiling when they saw him.

"Oh well look who it is, it's my number one disciple, Goten! He'll teach you a lesson!" Mr. Satan said pulling Goten to the front of the crowd.

"What?! Disciple?!" Goten yelled a sweat drop forming. "What's going on?" Goten asked Hercule.

"They're asking for the saiyans," Hercule told him.

Goten's eyes widened, how did these guys know about the saiyans? The only humans that knew about the saiyans were the Z-fighters and Hercule.

Two of the three starting attacking Goten but he quickly took them down.

"You're a saiyan?" asked the man.

Goten narrowed his eyes, "Yes I am, how do you know about us?"

"Ah then you probably know those three little brat, Trunks, Pan and Goku," said the man socking Goten.

"How do you my dad, Trunks and Pan?" Goten asked.

The man arched his eyebrows, "Goku is your father? Interesting, that a child would be a father, but enough of that I'm gonna take your power!"

"Who the HFIL are you!" Goten yelled avoiding the man's hit. He was definitely not a normal human.

The man smirked "The name is Baby; soon I will make you a part of me!" Baby laughed madly before screaming his sonic boom breaking the glass from a few buildings and cutting Goten in the arm. Goten got pissed and powered up to super saiyan.

Baby took that as his opportunity, he switched from the man's body to Goten's. Goten struggled before everything went black and Baby took complete control.

"Goten! Goten! Goten! Goten! GOTEN!" Gohan jumped out of the way as his mother ran by him in a furry of dust.

Videl looked up at Gohan, "should I be concerned?" Gohan just shrugged and looked down the hall.

"Mom, are you alright?" Chichi groaned and rubbed her forehead. Videl ran over to help her mother-in-law up, "Let's just get her back to Bulma," Gohan nodded and led the way back to Bulma's living room.

"Hey, Bulma," Gohan greeted as he opened door. Videl led Chichi inside, "My father called not too long ago. Something about Goten."

Chichi moaned, "I need an aspirin," Videl smiled apologetically and helped Chichi to the kitchen.

Gohan smiled softly, and then looked to Bulma, with a serious look on his face, "There was some kind of fight in West City, and apparently Goten got dragged into it."

Chichi appeared in the doorway with Videl behind her, Chichi was not pleased, "Did someone hurt my Goten?!"

"Pops said it was just a scratch, Mom," Gohan told her but Chichi was not buying it. She stomped up to Gohan, "You'd better go out there and bring my precious baby back to me! I warned him about going out with that…that city girl!" Chichi said growling.

Gohan placed his hands on his mother's shoulders, bending his knees a little so that he was at her eye level, "Mom, I'm sure Goten's fine. He can take care of himself. You did train him, after all."

That did the trick, Chichi smirked evilly, "No one can hurt my baby boy."

Gohan rolled his eyes and looked at Bulma, "What room can we put our stuff in?"

Bulma smiled, "Pick whichever room you like, where are the boys by the way?" Bulma asked.

"They're with my dad," Videl answered before she and Gohan went their way down the hall.

Gohan frowned as he laid his briefcase on the bed. He felt Goten's ki approaching, but it didn't feel right. There just wasn't something right about it.

*Something happened to Goten in West City,* he thought to himself, *And I'm willing to bet it's what caused this shift in his ki.*

Gohan heard Chichi cry out in joy, and realized that he'd missed his brother's arrival while going over the possibilities in his head.

Videl had already left to go greet her brother-in-law, and Gohan began to make his way to the main room.

He made it in time to see his brother lash out at his mother, "Get away from me bitch!" Chichi gasped in shock tears forming her eyes, Goten had never called her a bitch. Videl was standing at the kitchen doorway a little scared of Goten's unusually behavior.

"Vegeta," Baby Goten said darkly, "Where is Vegeta?"

Chichi moved forward and slapped Goten, having enough of his bad attitude.

Baby Goten stumbled back into a shelf, shocked by the force behind that hit.

*The mother was a fighter at some point in time. Interesting.*

"How dare you come in here and disrespect me and act like this! I raised you better than that!" Chichi snapped, shoving a finger in his face.

*How strange. She is physically weaker than the others, but to Goten, she's the most important person to him. Her power must be buried deep within her.*

"You answer me when I'm talking to you, Son Goten!" Chichi shouted.

*I guess I'll have to play by the rules until I find Vegeta.*

"So where is Vegeta? Tell me now."

Chichi slapped him several more times, "What is wrong with you? Didn't I teach you any manners?"

*Enough of this! My patience is wearing thin!*

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE HE IS?!" Goten yelled at the top of his lungs

Chichi and Videl Looked over at Bulma, who simply crossed her arms, "Well you know Vegeta. He's always running off without telling anyone where he's going."

*Just perfect!* Baby Goten thought growling.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice, a voice that belonged to a person that his host respected greatly, almost as much as his mother.

"Hi Goten, how did things go down in West City?" Gohan asked approaching Goten.

*So this must be the brother? I sense more power within him than in this little brat. He'll be a better aid to me when it comes to finding Vegeta.*

"Did your date not go as well as you thought it would?" Gohan asked.

Gohan was surprised when Goten lunged at him and hit him in the stomach.

He grunted and back away slightly, "Gohan!" Videl cried out.

He held out his hand to stop Videl from getting any closer, "I'm fine, Videl."

He glared at Goten, "What's your problem?" Goten sneered at him, "You're the one who walked in here and started making fun of me. Can't you take it?"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "I can take it, since when did my sixteen year old brother start acting like a baby?"

Goten growled lowly, "Shut up!" Goten shouted pushing Gohan.

Chichi huffed at them, "You two are together for no more than five seconds and you're fighting again! Can't this house have some peace and quiet for once? Take it outside!"

"That's fine by me," Gohan said taking off his jacket and took out his keys and cell phone out of his pants pockets and gave them to Videl.

Videl looked at her husband worriedly, "Gohan, something's not right with Goten."

Gohan leaned down and kissed his wife gently, "I'll find out what's up once we get out of the city. Maybe he's just upset."

Gohan doubted that a date gone bad was the reason for his little brother's sudden change in behavior.

"Alright," Videl said still worried, "just be careful out there dear."

"Don't worry baby I will," Gohan stole another kiss and then he and Goten left.

Gohan and Goten were now in the outskirts. It was few minutes of silence before Gohan spoke up, "I know you're not my brother," Gohan said narrowing his eyes at Baby Goten.

"Now why would you say that Gohan? We look alike don't we?"

"For one thing, my brother would never be so disrespectful to our mother or be so out of control," Goten didn't respond so Gohan continued.

"Are you upset because dad and Pan are gone? We all miss them but…"

"Don't talk about me about that stupid boy and that little bitch!" Baby Goten shouted. Baby hated Goku just because he was a saiyan but he hated Pan for more than her blood, because she was the reason he no longer had control over Trunks.

"How dare you call my little girl a bitch!" Gohan said gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "What is wrong with you?"

"All I need is to take your power and find Vegeta," Baby Goten laughed evilly and attacked Gohan.

Baby Goten and Gohan began to fight, Gohan had the upper hand at first, but Baby was quickly wearing him down. Baby was trying to get Gohan to power up but Gohan was not giving in, something was nagging at him not to reveal his power.

Baby quickly forces his hand by placing Gohan in an impossible situation, and he switches over to Gohan's body.

"What the hell is your problem Gohan!" Bra yelled at Baby Gohan, she and Vegeta were just coming back from a shopping trip she had forced her father to take her on.

Baby Gohan had sent a blast at them nearly blowing up the car, Vegeta barley got Bra and himself out of harm's way. Unfortunately for Bra her new clothes and other stuff were destroyed that was why she was chewing out the man she thought before her was Gohan.

"If you weren't Pan's dad I'd blast you good! What's gotten you so grouchy? I hope you have the money to pay for all this…" that's how far she got before Vegeta grabbed her arm and flung her back into the car.

"Owe! Daddy what the…"

"Bra drive yourself back home, while I talk to Gohan," Vegeta told her not turning away from the smirking Baby Gohan.

"But dad…"

"Just go Bra!"

"Fine," Bra said starting the car, "But I expect an apology Gohan when you're done sparring with my dad," and with that Bra left.

"What a little brat!" Baby Gohan said laughing.

"Enough! Who are you, really?" Vegeta demanded, knowing that the person before him wasn't Kakarot's oldest brat.

"Ah, Vegeta always quick, perhaps you'll remember how your bastard father killed my people, the tuffles," Baby said surprising Vegeta for a brief second.

"So you've come for vengeances, how pathetic!" Vegeta said smirking, "My father destroyed your sorry asses and I'll beat yours."

Baby Gohan laughed before he launched at Vegeta punching him in the face then grabbed him by the back of his head and dragged his face in the pavement.

Vegeta escaped and attacked baby Gohan with everything he had, soon Baby Goten showed up and the Baby brothers started overpowering Vegeta. They used Vegeta's pride against him, giving Baby the chance to take over the prince of saiyans.

*On the ice planet*

"How much further Giru?" Trunks asked with Pan and Goku behind him.

"four feet Giru, giru," Giru told him.

"Four feet huh?" Pan said stepping four times in the snow, "I don't see anything."

"Have you guys found the dragonball yet? I wanna go back to the ship, it so COLD!" Goku said shivering.

"If you had bought the needed layers you were supposed to, then you wouldn't be so cold," Trunks told Goku.

"But Trunks, I was starving! The food was calling to me," Goku said before sneezing.

"You're always hungry!" Trunks and Pan told him.

"Giru we need find that dragonball fast before my grandpa turns into a saiyan popsicle."

They continued walking, when Goku fell into the snow, "Grandpa/Goku!" Pan and Trunks yelled running over to him.

Goku was sitting in the hole with the two star black star dragonball in his hand, "Look at what I found!" Goku said smiling and holding up the ball.

Pan screamed for joy and Trunks help Goku out of the hole.

"We did it! We did it!" Pan said jumping around.

"You know what this means? We have all seven black star dragon balls now!" Goku said happily.

"We can go home now! Home sweet home!" Trunks said picking Pan up and spinning her around and Pan gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Home," Goku sighed in relief, "I've missed the Earth and everyone so much!"

They quickly raced to the ship and Trunks set the coordinates for earth, they couldn't wait to finally see their loved ones again.

**Phew! I never thought I'd be able to squeeze a whole year on earth in one chapter but I did. Damn! This is my longest chapter yet! so revi…**

**Pan: Hey Starfire can I do the talking now?**

**Me: But Pan that's my job.**

**Pan: But you do it all the time.**

**Me: it's my story.**

**Pan: I'm the main character.**

**Trunks: Wait? I thought I was the main character?**

**Me: Trunks what are you doing here?**

**Trunks: I just wanted to get into the conversation.**

**Me: Well to answer your question you're both the main characters and fine Pan you can finish this chapter off.**

**Pan: Yay! Okay readers review and tell Starfire what you think and if you haven't read her latest story Saiyan Clan go check it out! It's staring my grandma Chichi and Bulma and of course me! Te-he-he. **


	28. Chapter 27

*Chapter 27*

They were approaching the earth and they couldn't contain their excitement. They all ran to the window.

"Look, there it is!" Trunks said beaming pointing to the Earth.

"Wow I believe we're finally almost home!" Pan said beside Trunks. Pan smiled at him and hugged him tightly jumping up and down, making Trunks laugh.

Goku was pushed his face up against the window the whole time, "Wow, the Earth, she's still so beautiful."

They went back to the control room and strapped in, they entered the atmosphere and quickly made a landing on the lookout, and Dende and Mr. Popo were out there to greet them.

"Hi Dende! Mr. Popo!" Goku said waving hello and flashing the Son grin.

"Hello Goku, Trunks, Pan," Dende said nodding at each of them; he seemed kinda funny but they GT gang didn't think much about it.

"We brought back the black star dragonballs!" Pan said handing them to Dende. He stared at them for a minute before a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you. You three have done earth a huge favor," Dende said grinning.

"It was no problem at all, we're just glad to be back and the black star dragonball will never be used again," Trunks said smiling.

"Yes, we will make sure that they are taken care of properly," said Mr. Popo

"I'm so hungry!" Goku said patting his growling stomach, "I can smell Chichi's food already!"

"We'll be home soon grandpa," Pan told him.

"Alright! I'll go grab our bags!" Goku said running in the ship. He and Pan were flying home.

"When it comes to food, grandpa will never change," Pan said snickering.

"No, I don't think so either, but that's what makes him Goku," Trunks said smiling.

Pan hugged Trunks; they gotten closer on the Grand Tour and Pan was going to miss being with Trunks all the time.

"You're going to visit me right?" Pan asked him even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course! It'll be just like before we left to go find the black star dragonballs. We'll be seeing each other at school and pretty much all the time," Trunks said hugging her back.

"Good," Pan said smiling and giving Trunks a kiss on the cheek making the saiyan male slightly blush.

"Hey Giru, are you coming home with me?" Pan asked the little bot when he landed on Trunks' shoulder.

"Giru go with Trunks, Pan danger! Giru, giru," Trunks and Pan both laughed at Giru's response.

"Okay Giru, but you better come and visit me with Trunks," Pan said hugging the bot.

"Giru visit Pan! Giru, giru."

"Thanks for helping us out so much Giru, You're really a super hero!" Pan said taking her bandana off and tying it around Giru's body so it looked like he was wearing a cape.

"Giru a hero now?" Giru asked.

"You are to me," Pan told him.

"Ready to go Pan?" Goku asked coming out of the ship and handing Pan her bag.

"Yeah let's get going home; I can't wait to see mama, daddy, the boys, granma, and uncle Goten again," Pan said smiling.

"Bye Trunks, Bye Giru," Goku said waving, "See you guys soon, I plan to stop by Capsule Corp sometime and spar with your dad!" Goku said grinning.

"I'm sure dad would like that Goku," Trunks said smiling.

"See you two around and stay out of trouble, and visit soon!" Pan said giving Trunks another kiss on the cheek and hugging Giru.

"Bye!" Trunks said waving as Goku and Pan took off.

"Well common Giru, time to head home!" Trunks said smiling and running into the ship. He started it up and headed back to Capsule Corp.

Goku and Pan quickly made it to Goku's house and Pan ran inside the house Goku close behind her. they were happy to be home with their family.

"Mama! Granma!" Pan shouted happily when she saw them in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Mama!" Pan said hugging Videl from behind. Videl didn't say anything and pushed Pan away from her. Pan hugged Chichi too but she just did the same thing that Videl did.

Pan sadly sat down at the table beside Goku. "Are you mad about me mama? That I went out to space?" Pan asked trying to find a reason why her mother and grandmother were ignoring her.

"I didn't mean to, honest! I was trying to keep Gokin and Goshen out of trouble, but they locked me in a room on the ship!" Videl and Chichi still didn't say anything, they were quite the only noise was the dishes making clanging sounds.

"Wow Chichi this food looks amazing!" Goku said about to take a bite when Chichi slapped his hand with a wooden spoon.

Goku yelped in surprise and confusion and rubbed his hand, "Chichi are you still mad because I'm a child? I'm sorry babe, I really am, but we decided that it would be best for me to just stay a child so we wouldn't have to search for black star dragonballs again," Goku explained.

"There isn't enough food here for you saiyans," Chichi said, saying the word saiyan as if it was something disgusting.

"What? but there's enough food here for the four of us," Goku said completely confused.

"Don't forget about us dad," said a voice and Pan and Goku turned to see Gohan coming down the stairs.

Pan smiled when she saw him. "Daddy!" Pan shouted leaping off her chair and running towards him to give him a hug, "I missed you so much dadd…" Pan was stopped short when Gohan sent an energy blast at her sending flying through the roof.

"Pan!" Goku yelled flying out the house after Gohan.

Pan stopped herself from flying any further, "What is going on? Why are mama and granma ignoring me? Why did my dad blast me? Is this the thanks I get for saving earth?" Pan asked herself hurt and confused.

"How can you save the earth when you can't even get through me?" Goten said flying up to where Pan was.

"Uncle Goten?" Pan asked, he was forming an energy ball.

"Let me handle her brother, it time for my daughter to face her punishment," Gohan said grinning evilly and forming another energy blast.

"Daddy," Pan whispered tears in her eyes. Gohan threw the blast; Pan was in too much shock to move. How could her father do this?

Goku phased in front of her just before the blast could hit her but the impact still sent them crashing to the ground hard.

"P-pan!" Goku yelled crawling to her side, "Pan are you alright sweetheart?"

"Grandpa, what did I do wrong?" Pan whispered, "Why does my dad hate me?" Pan asked crying.

"Pan it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong, something just isn't right with Gohan and Goten," Goku told her. "You are not to blame, do you hear me Panny?"

Pan nodded before slipped into unconsciousness, "Panny? Pan…" Goku said tears forming in his eyes for his granddaughter.

He turned to face Gohan who was still floating above them, "How could you do this to your own daughter Gohan!" Goku said clenching his fists, "I won't let you get away with it!" Goku shouted launching at Gohan.

*Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp*

"I wonder where everyone's at," Trunks said getting off the ship with Giru on his shoulder, "At least I thought mom or Bra would be here, but I don't see them anywhere."

"Danger! Trunks in danger!" Giru said.

"Don't worry Giru, you probably just sense my dad," Trunks said smiling slightly.

"You'll get use to him," Trunks looked around and it made him happy to see everything was the way he remembered it.

"Well look who it is, welcome back… son," Trunks heard his father say.

"Dad!" Trunks said happily going up the stairs towards him. "It's great to see you. We stopped and put the dragonballs at the…"

"Lookout, yes I know," he said interrupting Trunks. Trunks stopped midway at the stairs.

*That's weird Dende must of told him.* Trunks thought

"Yeah, it feels great to be back home," Trunks said grinning

"I sure it does," Vegeta said and Trunks followed him to the living room.

"You've been a bad boy Trunks," Bulma said walking into the room.

Trunks raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Huh? Mom what are you talking about?" Trunks asked her.

"I'll let your father deal with you," she said ignoring Trunks' question and walking into the kitchen.

"That was weird," Trunks said looking back to the kitchen before looking back at his father.

"It's time to join us my son."

"Join us?" the saiyan teenager asked confused, that's when Trunks felt a sting of pain seeping through his head.

Vegeta started laughing evilly and his face started changing, "Dad what's happening to you?" Trunks asked backing away.

"You little fool! I'm not you father. Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me, I've taken over you once!"

"B-b-baby!" Trunks sputtered out, his eyes wide and the pain in his head had become unbearable.

"Stop fighting it," Baby told Trunks. Trunks held his head and fell on his knees.

"Trunks in danger! Giru save Trunks!" Giru said flying fly towards Baby Vegeta.

"No! Giru don't!" Trunks gasped out and Giru stopped, "Find Pan Giru! Do you hear me? Find Pan and make sure she's safe, and warn her! Forget about me, GO NOW!" Trunks yelled.

Giru took off, "Giru find Pan! Giru find Pa..." Giru was cut off when Baby basted the little robot. Giru fell to the ground dead as Pan's bandana floating to the ground.

"Giru," Trunks said through gritted teeth. Baby was taking everything away from him! his family, his friends and even his body! Goku and Pan were in danger and there was nothing Trunks could do.

"Stop resisting!" Baby yelled.

*Pan I'm so sorry!* Trunks tried to fight but he could tell he was losing, *Please don't let anything happen to her, don't let Baby get you Pan!* Trunks said before slipped into darkness.

"What has happened to you two since your father's been away?!" Goku asked blocking all of Gohan and Goten's punches.

Gohan and Goten just laughed at him and both threw a punch to his face. Goku doubled backwards before he stopped and wiped the blood coming out of his mouth.

Gohan floated beside him laughing, "Are you really my son, Gohan?" Goku asked.

Gohan looked confused before grinning the Son grin, "Well… dad! As far as I can tell I am the real Gohan."

"And don't forget about me dad," Goten said floating behind Goku, "I'm the real Goten!" Goten said sending a blast at Goku who slapped it away with ease.

"I did not raise my son to attack from the rear like a coward," Goku said turning to face Goten.

"Don't call my brother a coward!" Gohan shouted attacking Goku again with Goten right beside him.

Goku had enough and powered up to super saiyan, "I'm sorry about this boys but you two are out of control, Ka-Me… He-Me…"

"Wait! Goku don't do it!" Goku stopped when heard the familiar voice and looked down to see Hercule, Buu who was carrying Pan still passed out and the twins beside Hercule.

"Hercule?" Goku asked powering down.

"It's Baby, Goku! He's taken over everyone! That why Gohan and Goten are not themselves!"

Goku gasped and looked over at Gohan and Goten who were laughing evilly, "The old fool is right, Lord Baby has awaken us as tuffles," Baby Gohan grinned evilly.

"Give us back our dad you parasite!" Gokin yelled at Baby Gohan.

Baby Gohan looked down at the two boys, "Ah! If it isn't my sons, I sense power within you two, you will make perfect servants for Lord Baby," Gokin and Goshen gritted their teeth and powered up to super saiyan. (They've been able to turn super saiyans since they were five just to let you know)

"No boys!" Goku shouted before they could shoot to the air, "Don't get involved, I'll take care them myself. Hercule get the boys and Pan out of here, NOW!"

Hercule jumped and nodded and He, Buu who was still hold Pan and the boys took off.

As soon as Goku knew Hercule and his grandchildren were safe, Goku started fighting with whatever little strength he had left. Baby Gohan and Goten were wearing out Goku. They blasted him into a mountain and were about blast him with mutable ki blasts, when they all felt a powerful ki approaching.

Soon Baby arrived along with Baby Bra and Trunks, "Lord Baby," Baby Gohan and Goten said bowing their heads, "We have weaken the saiyan," Baby Goten said moving out of the way so Baby could see Goku.

"N-no V-vegeta not you too," Goku said weakly, "And Bra and NO! Trunks!"

Baby Bra and Trunks laughed at him, "You and my father have been friends for a long time, join us Goku and become a tuffles," said Baby Bra.

"N-never! I'm a saiyan and I will never be a tuffles, I'd rather die!" Goku said getting up.

Baby laughed, "Fine then when I kill you I'll kill that little granddaughter of yours and her brothers," Baby said with an evil smirk.

"You leave my grandchildren alone!" Goku screamed powering up to super saiyan three.

He lunged at Baby and gave him everything he had but it still wasn't enough, being as weak as he was and in the body of child, Baby was too powerful for him and his body could no longer hold the super saiyan three level.

Baby smacked Goku to the ground and called his followers over, they formed a circle around Baby and gave him their energy bring him to his full power.

Baby gathered his energy and started form a bomb, "You recognize this saiyan, it's very much like your spirit bomb, I call it my revenge death bomb," and with that, Baby threw the bomb.


	29. Chapter 28

*Chapter 28*

"Pan I'm so sorry!" Pan saw Trunks struggling and someone in the shadows laughing at him.

"Trunks in danger! Giru save Trunks!" Giru yelled and flew at who Pan still couldn't see.

"No! Giru don't!" Trunks gasped out and Giru stopped, "Find Pan Giru! Do you hear me? Find Pan and make sure she's safe, and warn her! Forget about me, GO NOW!" Trunks yelled.

Giru said he was going warn Pan and she tried to grab him but he went right through her and blast sounded out and Giru got blasted and the little bot fell to the ground.

"GIRU!" Pan screamed.

"Pan don't let him get you!" Trunks yelled out before he faded away.

"TRUNK!" Pan shouted.

She gasped and with bolt, she woke up. She sat up, "I-it was just a nightmare," she looked round and noticed she was somewhere unfamiliar.

"Pan you're alive!" she turned to see her brothers and they flew at her. as soon as they came in for a landing, they blew the couch over that Pan was on.

She laughed for joy, she was so happy to see her brother and they were okay, "Gokin! Goshen! I'm so happy to see you!" Pan said embracing them in a tight hug.

"Panny! You're okay!" Hercule shouted happily.

"Gramps!" Pan ran to him and hugged him happy to see her maternal grandfather again, "Gramps what's happened? Why was everyone acting so strange? What's going on?"

Hercule had a sad look in his eyes but spoke, "It's Baby Pan… he's taken over everyone."

"What?! No! Where's grandpa? I have to talk to him! I have to warn Trunks!" Pan said running back to the couch and found her backpack, she put it on and headed for the door.

Hercule stopped her before she got to the door, "Baby killed Goku Pan," Hercule said sadly.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Pan said shaking her head not wanting to believe it.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Hercule said giving her a hug for comfort.

"He'll be back," Pan said wiping away her tears. "He won't leave me and Trunks to fight Baby alone, he'll be back, I just know he will. I'm going to find Trunks," Pan said running out the door.

"Pan wait were coming with you!" Gokin called out and he and his twin ran out the door after her.

"You three get back here!" Hercule shouted in a loud whisper but his grandchildren weren't listening so he and Buu ran after them.

The five made it to Capsule Corp but before Pan could go any further Hercule grabbed her pulled her into the shadows, "Gramps what the deal!" Pan said in a whisper.

"Sorry Pan but Baby would have saw you for sure if I didn't pull you back," Hercule explained.

"Baby?" Pan asked peeking out. sure enough there was man that looked like Vegeta only with white hair and red linings on his face.

"You mean Baby's taken Vegeta's body?!"

Hercule nodded, "I'm afraid so Pan, everyone but myself, Buu and the boys."

"But what about Trunks? He was on the Tour with me and grandpa, he didn't know Baby's was back either, I have to find him, I have to warn him," Pan said trying to break free from Hercule's grip.

"No Pan stop! He's…"

Hercule cut himself off when he heard Pan gasp, she saw Trunks and he was taking to Baby.

"Trun..!" Pan shouted a little too loudly and Hercule covered her mouth and dragged her back.

Trunks heard it and looked around a bit before he went back to talking to Baby.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Pan said trying struggle free but Buu and the boys gabbed her as well to keep her from flying away.

"I'm so sorry Pan, but Baby got Trunks too."

"No, he promised he wouldn't let Baby get him! Let me go! He needs me! he promised!" Pan yelled the tears flowing down.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you have to let him go," Hercule said holding her.

"I can't, he's my best friend, I can't give up on him, I can't… I need him," Pan sobbed.

"I know sweet pea, shh… I know," Hercule said comforting her and patting the back of her head.

Pan was pissed how dare Baby take the ones she cared for, all she had left were her grandfather Hercule and her twin brothers. She promised herself that she was going to protect the rest of the family she had left and that Baby was going to pay for what he did.

A couple of months had passed, and Pan, Hercule, the twins and Buu were still in hiding, there were posters of their faces all over, a reward was out for them dead or alive.

Baby had made a wish on the black star dragonballs to wish for Tuffle/Saiyan planet back.

Pan snuck off one time to the abandon Capsule Corp home and found Giru's body and her bandana lying a few feet away.

"Oh Giru," Pan said cradling his little body, "You were a brave little bot." Pan gently placed him in her backpack and put her bandana on. She thought as soon as things would get back to normal Bulma could fix him.

Food was a hard thing for them to get being wanted and all but they managed to get a little here and there every day. There were a few close calls but Buu would turn them into candy and they would be safe.

Pan started training again, suppressing her energy as much as possible to appear like any normal person to anyone who could sense ki. She hadn't gone super saiyan since the metal planet, but turning super saiyan for her training would put her family and herself in danger, anyone who could sense ki would sense it miles away.

"I miss mom and dad," Gokin said one day when he and Goshen were training with Pan.

"I know Gokin I do too, but that's why we need to train so we can beat Baby and get everybody back to normal," Pan told her brother.

"Do you think Grandpa is training too?" Goshen asked.

Pan smiled she was glad that her brothers believed that Goku was still alive, "Yes I know he is and when the time comes he'll come back to help us beat Baby."

"Hey Pan do you think we've been on TV as the worlds most wanted?" Gokin asked jokingly.

Pan rolled her eyes, "I don't know but I wouldn't put it passed Baby, now common let's get back to training."

With a smirk the boys launched at her as they continued their training.

"We've been at this for a mouth now and it's still not growing," Goku said with a whimper. He was on the Kai planet with Kibito Kai and Elder Kai, they were trying to regrow Goku's tail back but the task was harder than they thought.

"Goku quit your whining and hold still!" Elder Kai demanded.

"BUT IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Goku screamed tear in his eyes from the pain.

"Goku you have fought numerous foes, have taken painful punches after another, but you're saying you can't take this?" Kibito Kai asked him laughing a bit.

"But a saiyan's tail is the most sanative part on a saiyan's body and pulling it is a worse pain then all those beatings combined!"

"What a baby," Elder Kai muttered.

(Back on earth)

"Will you two be quiet!" Pan shouted at her brothers, they were all supposed to be training mentally but the twins were a bit on the loud side. Sitting round and mediating was boring them out of their minds.

"But Pan we're bored, we want to do some real training!" the boys complained.

Pan sighed and looked at them, "There's more to training then just training your body, you also need to train you mind, it's the only way to stay sharp when out there on the battlefield. There's more to fighting then just brawns." Pan told them before going back to mediating.

The boys sighed but sat still and imitated their sister's body position and cleared their minds.

*A few months later*

"You three train way too hard," Hercule told his grandchildren one day after they came back from the outskirts with their clothes tattered and sporting a few cuts and bruises.

Pan just shrugged, it's in our blood and we need to train hard so we can help grandpa when he gets back.

Hercule looked at looked at his grandchildren a bit sadly then at the floor. He didn't believe Goku would be coming back, but Pan and her brothers did.

"Gramps, I'm heading back for home to get some things I'll be back in a while," Pan told him.

"But your home is such a long ways away," Hercule said worriedly.

"I know but I'll be okay," Pan said flashing him her Son grin.

"Can we come too Pan, pleassssssse," the twins begged, "We wanna get a few things too."

Pan sighed, "Okay but only get what you need like clothing and stuff like that," Pan told them.

"You three come back to me safe you hear," Hercule told them. They nodded and headed out the door.

As soon as they were out of the city, they took to the sky and headed for Mt. Paozu's to their home. As soon as they landed Pan searched for any energy levels but didn't find any.

"Okay let's just get what we need and get out," Pan told her brothers.

Pan opened the front door and they all stepped in, "Let's go see if there's any food!" Goshen said running for the kitchen with Gokin right behind him.

Pan rolled her eyes, her brothers took after Goku when it came to their stomachs, "Eww! The milk is all chunky!" Pan heard Gokin say.

"Well from the look of all the dust, it looks like nobody's been here for a while," Goshen said.

Pan headed upstairs and was about to head to her room when she saw a door opened slightly, it was the door to her father's office. She opened the door and looked in, it was as she remembered, the desk in front of the big window, the piles upon piles of papers and books on one side of the desk and the computer on the other side. The shelves full of books and the couch on the other side of the room.

Pan had tears in her eyes as a memory came back to her.

***Flashback***

***Eight years ago, Pan 6, Gokin and Goshen 11 months old***

While Videl was out shopping with Bulma and Chichi, Gohan was in his office grading papers, the twins were down for their afternoon nap, and Pan was sitting on the couch in her father's office bored out of her mind.

"Daddy," Pan said halfway hanging off the couch, "I'm boooooooored! Let's do something," Pan said.

Gohan didn't even look up from his papers, "Sorry sweetheart but I have to grade these papers."

Pan sighed and slowly slid all the way off the couch, she sighed but louder to where Gohan even sighed.

"Panda if you're so bored, why didn't you go shopping with your mom, grandma and Bulma?" Gohan asked.

Pan cringed, "No that would be torcher! I hate shopping!"

Gohan chuckled, his daughter wasn't much of a girly girl, she never like wearing dresses that much and she liked to blast her Barbie dolls and shopping was a big no. she loved sparing and running around like a tomboy, it made him laugh and wonder how she and Bra were best friends, being total opponents.

Pan walked over to her father's desk and flew up beside him, "I think I'd like to do homework like this," Pan said smiling, "The schoolwork that Miss Prissy gives me is too easy. This looks like more fun," Pan said pointing at the paper Gohan was grading.

Gohan shook his head smiling, Pan wanted to do college homework while she's in the second grade.

"Panny you know what mama and I told you, we want you to enjoy your childhood. That means you have to go to school with kids your own age," Gohan told her.

Pan sighed, "But why can't I enjoy my childhood and do harder homework too?" Pan asked.

"Okay since you're such a smart girl, how about you help me grade the papers and then we'll go do something fun, how does that sound?" Gohan asked setting her on his lap.

Pan giggled, "We'll get this done in no time with the both of us grading," Pan said giving him the Son grin.

Thirty minutes later all the papers were graded, Gohan checked Pan's work and found it all graded fairly. He even found that she put the correct answers to the test that some of his students missed on a separate sheet of paper.

"Great job Panny! If you were old enough I would hire you as my teacher's assistant," Gohan said grinning and lightly pitching her nose.

"Thanks daddy," Pan said giggling, "Do you think we can spar now?!" Pan asked the enthusiasm clear in her voice.

Gohan smiled and nodded, "Sure Panda, let's spar!" Gohan said placing her down off his lap.

"Yay!" Pan said running upstairs to her room and quickly putting on her gi that Piccolo had given her as a birthday present.

They were both outside in their GIs, "Okay Panny whenever you're ready," Gohan told her.

They both got into a fighting stance, and Pan started to charge, until something blew her off her path.

The cries of two baby boys in the house, making both Gohan and Pan land on their faces.

"Oh well I guess we'll have to spar later sweetie," Gohan told her before going into the house.

Pan huffed and followed her father. The boys were standing up in their crib fully awake and wanting out.

"You two are naughty for waking up and interrupting mind and daddy's spar," Pan said crossing her arms and looking at her brothers with a scolding face.

The boys giggled at her thinking her face was funny, "Didter, didter, didter!" the twins said happily calling Pan sister in baby language. The boys were almost a year old and their vocabulary consisted of, didter, dada, mama, no, and food.

Pan smiled she could never stay mad at them. Gohan picked the boys up and headed downstairs to the kitchen and placed the boys in their highchairs.

"Let's see, what on the menu today," Gohan said looking in the fridge that was over flowing with Gerber baby food.

"Food! Food!" Gokin said playing with his empty bowl.

Gohan brought out thirty things of baby food, fifteen for each child. Even as babies, saiyans still have a big appetites.

Gohan fed Goshen while Pan fed Gokin, "Why do babies eat such mushy food, daddy?" Pan asked giving Gokin a mouthful of mashed peas and green beans.

"Because babies can't eat solid foods like grown-ups and big kids can," Gohan explained.

"EWW! Gokin, that's gross!" Pan told him after he spat up his food. Peas and green beans coming out of his mouth and running down to his shirt.

Gohan chuckled and handed Pan a wash cloth, "That just what babies do sometimes; you did that when you were Gokin's age."

Pan wiped his mouth and cleaned his shirt, "You're lucky you're cute or I'd find you gross all the time," Pan said smirking.

After feeding the boys, Gohan and Pan with the boys went back outside to spar. Gohan place the twins in their baby swings where they could watch the spar at a safe distance.

"Alright Panda, whenever you're ready," Gohan said getting into a stance.

Pan smiled and launched at her father, and they both started throwing their fists at each other taking to the air.

Pan was kicked in the side. She recovered quickly though and got in a few good blows of her own. Pan sent Gohan flying with a punch to the stomach. Gohan got up with a grunt, he had to admit Pan was getting stronger, all that training she was doing with his father, Vegeta and himself was paying off.

After thirty minute of sparring they decided to head back in to the house.

Gohan put the boys down and let them craw to living room where they went to play with their blocks.

"Did you have fun Panda?" Gohan asked ruffling her hair.

Pan looked up at her father with a huge grin, "Yep! It was a blast!"

***End flashback***

Pan wiped the tears from her eyes and closed the office door, she missed all her family and friends so much. She slowly made it to her room and opened the door.

She was happy it was still the same, the framed pictures of her family and friends hanging above her bed, her dresser top full of Bra's and Marron's makeup that they left with her when they were over a sleep over one time, and all her stuffed animals at the corner of her bed.

She went to her dresser and grabbed a few of her clothes and capsulized them and put them in her pocket.

She then went to her closet and found what she was looking for, a box with her grandfather's old gi that he wore when he was a kid. she held it tight to her chest, "I miss you grandpa, please come back soon, we need you grandpa."

She put the gi in her backpack with Giru and headed out the door, she heard her brothers rummaging around in their room and walked down the hall to their room.

"You guys got what you needed?" Pan asked from the door.

"Yeah, and we found some food," Goshen said smiling.

Pan did a face, "It's…not expired is it?" she asked.

"Nope we found some that wasn't," Gokin said capsulizing his and his brother's stuff.

Pan nodded, "Good now let's get out of here, we're not coming back till everyone's back," they headed down the stairs and out the door back to their grandfather Hercule was.

(On the Kai planet)

The Kai's were still trying to regrow Goku's tail, "Okay I got an idea that might work this time," Elder Kai said and out of nowhere brought out a giant pair of pliers.

Goku got a scared look on his face, "B-but that'll hurt!"

Kibito Kai sighed and shook his head, "Goku please just cooperate."

Old Kai and Kibito Kai grabbed Goku and tied him to boulder, they grabbed his tail bulge and started pulling.

"OWE! IT HURTS!" Goku screamed.

"Stop your whining and take it like a man," Elder Kai told him.

After about thirty minutes of trying to pull Goku's tail Old Kai fell with exhaustion, "Okay I give up I don't think this gonna work, that tail is just too stubborn."

"I-I-I t-think I have a-a b-better idea," Goku said still whimpering from the pain.

Old Kai looked at him curiously, "Okay what do you have in mind?"

"Well you got to untie me first," Goku told him.

Kibito Shin untied him and Goku quickly tied up Elder Kai, "NOW THIS IS RIDICULOUS! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANTS!"

Kibito Kai sighed deeply, "Goku this is no time for getting even."

"UNTIE ME! UNTIE ME NOW!" Elder Kai screamed flaring his arms around.

"But this is part of my idea," Goku said handing Old Kai the pliers and turned around, "You hold onto the pliers as tight as you can while I fly away as fast as possible."

"Of course! Goku is much stronger!" Kibito Shin said.

"Okay Goku but be careful you might just hurt yourself," Elder Kai told him.

Goku grinned, "Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing, just hold onto those pliers," Goku said powering up and flying off.

Goku's tail started coming out till it was fully grown, Old Kai let go of the pliers and Goku went crashing to a cliff. Goku got up and started swinging his tail happily.

"You did it ancestor! His tail is fully grown!" Kibito Kai shouted happily.

"Good, now that he's gotten his power bust, it's time to start his training, AND UNTIE ME NOW!" Old Kai yelled.

(Back on earth)

Pan and the twins were training hard every day, they were in the outskirts again doing some physical training.

"You boys are improving so much!" Pan told them smiling, "I'm proud of you two."

Gokin and Goshen grinned widely at their sister's praise, "Thanks Pan!"

Pan smirked at them, "Now let's finish up the rest of our training then we'll head home," Pan said getting into a fighting stance.

The twins got into their stances, and stared at their sister with confidence. They both ran at top speed and were getting ready to attack. Pan closed her eyes and used her senses, she caught Gokin's hand to her face and turned and blocked Goshen's kick to her back.

"How come you always know where we're going to attack?" complained Gokin.

Pan shook her head, "It's because you two rely too much on your eyes then you do your senses," Pan then gave them a smirk as something came to her mind.

"I'm going teach you two a lesson that Trunks, uncle Goten, Bra and me had to learn when we were sparring with the Mirai time travelers."

Gokin lit up, "Oh I remember this story! Mom and dad told us, this was when we were babies and you and Bra and Trunks and uncle Goten fused as Gotenks and Bran and fought with the Mirai's in a spar. But Mirai won the spar," Gokin finished.

Pan nodded, "Yes he did, but he taught us a very valuable lesson, now I'm going to disappear and you two need to clear your mind and sense for me," with that Pan was gone, "Try to catch me boys, use your senses!"

The boys did as they were told and closed their eyes and cleared their mind and soon enough, Pan movements sounded like she was in front and at the same time they attacked hitting her and sending her flying.

Pan got up from where she landed and smiled, "Very good boys, that's the way to do it!" Pan launched at them and started rapidly throwing punches at them.

The boys blocked most of her punches and threw some of their own that Pan blocked as well.

Pan rapidly disappeared and reappearing right behind the boys and punched the both of them to the ground.

They got up and got into their own stances. Then, Gokin launched forward with Goshen behind him.

They quickly flew at Pan and attacked her. She simply held up her arms in defense and blocked every single attack.

They attacked with a fury of punches and kicks in hopes that they could weaken her. But Pan wasn't even breaking a sweat blocking.

Pan then grabbed Goshen in a lock and kicked Gokin out of the way.

Gokin got back up and without thinking he threw a ki blast, Pan let go of Goshen and dodged the blast and looked at her brother in shock. Whoever could sense ki would know where they were now.

"Gokin what were you thinking?!" Pan asked flying down to him.

"I'm sorry Pan I-I wasn't thinking," Gokin said a bit guilt stricken.

Pan just nodded, "It's fine, the two of you gather up your stuff fast and let's get out here before…"

"Well, well, well, look who I've found," said a voice.

Pan turned to face the person and she paled, "Shit!"

**Oh boy this doesn't look good. Well guess you're gonna have to wait and found out till next chapter, so R&R and tell me what you think. I'm glad I finally got a chapter in with the twins in it. I liked developing their characters and Pan was such a wise big sister Hehehe!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Okay I've finally finished the last touches on this chapter! been working on it since five this morning hope it's to everyone's liking and if not then oh well.**

*Chapter 29*

"Well, well, well, look who I have found," said a voice.

Pan turned to face the person and she paled, "Shit!" Baby Gohan was standing on a hill looking down at Pan and her brothers.

Baby Gohan smirked evilly at the saiyan teenager and kids, "I've been looking for you kids for a while now, your mother and I have been so worried about you three. Now why don't you come here and I'll take you home where you belong."

Pan pushed the boys behind her and narrowed her eyes at Baby Gohan, "As if! We're not going anywhere with you tuffle," Pan spat.

Baby Gohan just laughed, "Fine if you're not coming then I'll just take my sons," the tuffle flew off the hill and was about to grab the boys but Pan grabbed his hands and growled at him.

"You're not our father!" Pan shouted, "And you're not taking my brothers anywhere!" with that said Pan punched Baby Gohan in the face making him crash into a mountain.

Pan then turned to brothers, "Gokin, Goshen, suppress your energy and get back to gramps' now."

"But what about you?" Goshen asked.

"I'll stay here and make sure he can't find you, now go!"

"But…" the boys pleaded.

"NOW!" Pan shouted.

The boy nodded and blasted off; Baby Gohan came out of hiding and blasted off after the boys. Pan flew off after him; she grabbed him by his ankle and growled at the tuffle.

"I told you, you can't have them, you DAMN tuffle!" Pan threw Baby Gohan back and flew after him.

Pan lunged at the tuffle and started rapidly throwing punches at him, "Well you've certainly improved," Baby Gohan said blocking Pan's punches while throwing some of his own.

(The Kai Planet)

"Oh this isn't good," Kibito Kai said in a panicky tone as he looked in his crystal ball.

"She'll be fine, she is a saiyan after all," said Elder Kai.

"Yes, but she's up against the tuffle that took her father's body, and you know as well as I that Gohan is much stronger than Pan," Kibito Kai pointed out.

When Goku heard the last part he stopped his training and looked at the two Kais, "What did you say about Pan?!" Goku asked running over to them, "What's going on?!"

"One of the tuffles has found Pan and the boys, unfortunately it's the tuffle that has taken over Gohan, Pan is fighting him now," said Kibito Kai.

Goku's eyes widen like tea saucers, "WHAT?!" Goku shouted shoving over Old Kai to get a better look in the crystal ball.

"Hey! How rude!" Elder Kai yelled and getting back up with huff.

Goku watched intensely at scene taking place back on earth, "Why isn't she turning super saiyan?" Goku asked clenching his fists.

"Perhaps she's waiting for the right moment, or maybe she doesn't want hurt her father's body, or…" Kibito Shin was cut off.

"PAN YOU HAVE TO TURN SUPER NOW!" Goku screamed his spiking energy almost breaking the crystal ball.

(Back on earth)

Baby Gohan phased out and phased behind Pan and was about to hit her when Pan grabbed his hand and kicked him the face then upper cut him with her free hand. She then flipped over before Baby Gohan could punch her in the stomach.

Pan threw a ki blast at him but Baby Gohan slapped it away and quickly lunged at Pan and hit her across the face, Baby Gohan launched into rapid motion of kicks and punches.

Pan blocked his attacks and tried to hit him but Baby Gohan grabbed her arm and with his free hand hit her in the stomach them hit in the back making her crash to the ground.

Baby Gohan landed next to her, "Now why don't you be a good little girl and come back home. Your mother and I have missed you so much," Baby Gohan said.

Pan growled at him, "You're not my father you monster!"

"Now why would you say that? You I look alike don't we?" Baby Gohan asked.

"You're nothing more than a damn tuffle that took my father's body and you are not him!"

"Oh but I could be, join us and become a tuffle and serve Lord Baby with us."

"I rather die than become a damn tuffle! I am saiyan and I'm proud of it!" Pan said standing up and powering up to super saiyan.

Baby Gohan narrowed his eyes, "Fine you will die then and say hello to your grandfather when you see him!" Baby Gohan yelled and lunged at Pan turning SS2 as he did.

Pan was quick but that didn't stop all of Baby Gohan's attacks from hitting her. With each blow, Pan became a little bit weaker.

That tuffle had her father's body and she still wasn't as strong as her father, "Give up you filthy little saiyan, you can't beat me, this is your father's body and he far stronger than you," Baby Gohan said laughing evilly before charging at Pan.

Pan jumped right before Baby Gohan could make contact and he smacked right into a big rock and yelling out in pain.

"Stupid tuffle," Pan said from where she was flouting.

Baby Gohan got up and growled he then charged at Pan, their fight became like something out of the Cell Games when Goku fought Cell. They were both going at such speed to the human eye they would look like blurs; Pan was slower because she was only at the first level of super saiyan where Baby Gohan was at level two.

"When I kill you I'm going after those brothers of yours, they'll make such wonderful servants for Lord Baby," Baby Gohan said laughing.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Pan screamed and powered up to her maximum.

She kicked Baby Gohan in a round house kick and hit him across the face as hard as she could sending the monster falling to the ground. She then cupped her hand together.

"KA-ME! HA-ME! HAAAA!" Pan screamed sending the attack straight at him.

(Back on the Kai planet)

"Yes! That's it Panny! Keep it up you can do it!" Goku said cheering his granddaughter on as he watched her fight and use the Kamehameha Wave on Baby Gohan.

"Oh dear, that last attack drained most of her energy, I'm afraid she doesn't have enough strength to fight anymore," Kibito Kai said worry clearly on his face.

"Common Pan you've got to escape while you have the chance," Goku said.

(Back on earth)

The wave sent the tuffle into a mountain and Pan powered down exhausted and in pain. She landed on her hands and knees taking deep breaths and falling out of super saiyan form coughing out some blood. She had been kicked in the ribs a good few times.

"I g-gotta get o-out of here," Pan told herself.

She got up and was about to take off when she got basted in the back and fell to the ground, "You're not going anywhere monkey!" Baby Gohan said appearing in front of her.

"I told you I was going to kill you and a man of my word," Baby Gohan said bending over and grabbing Pan by her hair.

Pan gasped and twisted her face in pain but would not give that tuffle satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"Any last words before I blast you into the next demotion?" Baby Gohan asked forming a powerful ki blast with free hand.

"Y-yeah, g-go to hell you w-worthless tuffle!" Pan yelled and spat in his face.

(Back on the Kai planet)

"PANNY!" Goku screamed and got up.

"Goku what are you doing?" Elder Kai asked.

"I'm going back and saving my granddaughter!" Goku said trying to use the instant transmission but only wound up flat on his face.

"Goku you can't, the time is not right yet, you have to finish your training before you can face Baby and his minions," Kibito Kai told Goku and grabbed him trying to calm him down.

"No! I don't care, I want my granddaughter alive and safe! You take me down there NOW!" Goku shouted turning super saiyan.

"She's fine," Elder Kai said calmly.

Both Kibito Kai and Goku looked at the old Kai, "Ancestor are you sure," asked Kibito Kai.

"Of course I'm sure! And if you two would stop fighting and look you'd see what I'm talking about!" Old Kai shouted making Kibito Kai and Goku run over to the Elder Kai and watch the scene below.

(Back on earth)

Baby Gohan laughed and was about to release his attack when, "Hey tuffle!" Baby Gohan turned when he heard the voice, "SOLAR FLARE!"

The tuffle dropped Pan and held his hands to his eyes blinded by a white light, "DAMN IT!" the tuffle screamed

Pan felt strong arms supporting her up and opened her eyes to see Uub, "Common let's get you out of here!" Uub said carrying Pan and flying off and suppressing his energy.

Pan heard Baby Gohan cursing up a storm before they were out of earshot and far out of sight.

"Man it's good thing I found you when I did," said Uub, "Where have you been anyway? I haven't felt any power levels until a while back."

"W-with my g-grandfather H-hercule and my b-brothers," Pan said before coughing up a little blood.

Uub looked at her with sympathy, "I'm sorry I don't have a senzu bean, but I'll take you to where I've been staying you can heal up there."

Pan gave him a weak smile, "Thanks," Pan said before passing out.

(Back on the Kai planet)

Goku sighed in relief and powered down back to normal, "Thank you Uub, thank you."

"What a relief that boy came when he did," Kibito Kai said smiling.

"In deed," said the Elder Kai, "Now that Pan is safe, you need to get back to your training Goku. The sooner you finish the training the sooner you can defeat Baby and reunite with your family," Goku nodded and started training again.


	31. Chapter 30

*Chapter 30*

She was trapped in a black void. Pan looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly a voice called out to her.

"Hey Pan," she turned and looked towards the source of the voice, it was someone she hoped to see for a long time, some she cared for very much, it was her best friend.

Trunks smiled at her with that smirk she knew all too well. Pan gave him her biggest smile and run towards him.

Trunks outstretched his arms to embrace her in a hug. Pan jumped and wrapped her arm around him not wanting to let him go, fearing he might leave her again.

"I missed you so much Trunks!" Pan said crying into his chest.

"I missed you too Pan, but don't worry, I'm right here, I'll never leave you again," Trunks said soothingly.

Suddenly Pan didn't feel Trunks' hug, she felt his hand wrap around her throat. Pan struggled to get free, but it was no good. Trunks was too strong. What was he doing? Was he crazy?

"T-trunks..? What… are..?" Pan tried to speak but the saiyan male had his hand tightly clenched around Pan's throat. Her very life was being squeezed out of her.

She closed her eyes as tears slowly fell down her face. Why was Trunks doing this to her? Why was he hurting her? Didn't he care about her?

Pan opened her eyes again but saw Trunks was no longer there. The one choking her was Baby.

Her eyes widened in fear, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Trunks isn't here to save you," the tuffle laughed at her.

Baby held up his hand to Pan's face, there was a bright light and Pan shut her eyes again.

"Hey, hey Pan, can you hear me?" Pan gasped and shot up, but as soon as she did pain shot through her body and she had a terrible headache.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it slow okay?" she felt someone gently push her back down.

Pan's vision started clearing up and the first thing she saw was Uub. He was sitting by her with a look of concern on his face. Then she noticed that they were in some type of cave.

"Is this where you've been staying?" Pan asked in a whisper.

Uub nodded, "You're safe here, for some reason they can't sense ki here," Uub told her.

"How long have I been out?" Pan asked.

"A few days maybe a week," Uub replied.

"Oh man, gramps is probably having a heart attack wondering where I am, if I'm alive," Pan said.

"Well you still got a lot of healing up to do," Uub told her, "I'll let you rest, if you need me I'll be outside training." With that Uub got up and left the cave.

Pan laid back down and sighed deeply, thinking about the dream she had, she missed Trunks and those brief moments with him were nice even if was just a dream.

A week had passed and Pan had recovered and felt stronger and tested out her new strength in a spar with Uub.

Pan rubbed aching shoulders after six hours of sparing, she was impressed that Uub could keep up with her… but then again her grandfather did train him.

"You know he talked about you a lot," Uub said breaking Pan out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Goku," Uub said, "He talked about you and your whole family, and he told me you guys were what kept him going and he thought about you guys every day, I don't think there was ever a conversation that we had that you guys weren't in it," Uub said smiling.

"You believe he's coming back?" Pan asked.

Uub gave her a smirk, "Yep, you bet. You can't get rid of Goku that easily," Uub said before getting up.

Pan got up as well, "Guess I better get back to Gramps, I just hope he didn't get a heart attack thinking I was dead."

"It's going to be difficult, after your fight with Baby Gohan; people are more on the lookout for us, especially you," Uub told her.

Pan had smirk on her as if an idea on her mind, "Well if they're the lookout for us, I know what we can use to not be seen. It might take longer to get back but it'll be worth not turning into tuffles or being killed."

Uub looked at her curiously as Pan took a step forward, "NIMBUS!" Pan shouted at the top of her lungs.

Uub looked at her confused, what the heck was a nimbus? It was few moment before he saw something yellow in the distances coming their way. In no time at all it arrived, floating only a short distance from Pan.

Uub's eyes widened, it was a cloud. A cloud that appeared to be alive.

"Hey Nimbus," Pan said smiling, "it's been such a long time, I'm sure you know what been going on lately?" Pan asked and Nimbus hummed in response.

"Great, you think you can do us a favor and help Uub and me get back to the city without being seen?" Pan asked.

Nimbus hummed and looked like he was nodding yes, "Thanks you Nimbus!" Pan said grinning and giving Nimbus a hug before she hopped onto him, "Common Uub, hop on," Pan said motioning for him to join her.

Uub nodded and took a brief moment before he hopped onto Nimbus and made himself comfortable.

"Cool you're pure of heart!" Pan said smiling at him.

"Pure of heart?" Uub asked with arched eyebrows.

"You have to have a pure heart to ride Nimbus, no malicious intentions ever. Not too many people qualify," Pan explained.

It took longer to get to the city on Nimbus than it did flying but it was better than being caught. Nimbus formed a fog to keep his riders safe from any enemy seeing them.

"What are you thinking about?" Uub asked Pan when he saw a smile form on her face.

"Hmm? Oh I was just thinking about the last time I rode Nimbus, it was such a long time ago, I was with Trunks, we were just kids then I was six and he was ten," Pan smiled again, "We had so much fun that day."

"You and him were pretty close huh?" Uub asked, "I remember at the tournament, you two seemed very close."

They were close, *No we are close!* she loved Trunks, she never realized how much until she lost him to Baby but she knew now, she was in love with her best friend. "Trunks is my best friend, we've been close for as long as could remember."

Uub nodded understanding and was silent for the rest of trip. Nimbus got them to where Hercule, she, the boys and Buu had been hiding safely.

"Thank you so much Nimbus!" Pan said hugging the cloud when she and Uub got off.

Nimbus hummed then flew off while Pan and Uub opened up the door, the boys were almost screaming thinking they were seeing a ghost when Pan covered their mouths.

"Shh! Do you want to give us attention?" Pan asked and boys nodded no.

She dropped her hands from their mouths, "Pan we thought you were dead! Gramps is beside himself with grief."

"Where is gramps by the way?" just then the door opened and Hercule and entered with some food.

Hercule's mouth dropped open and hit the floor when he saw Pan, "Hi gramps I'm back," Pan smiling.

Hercule run over to her and started squeezing Pan in a hug and crying, "Oh thank goodness you're okay! Don't you ever make me think you're dead again young lady!"

"I'm sorry gramps, I got badly hurt and had to recover, and Uub here helped me before the tuffle could kill me," Pan said motioning towards Uub.

"Oh and is that all he did?" Hercule said pulling up his sleeves and walking up to Uub glaring at him, "You better not have had been up to any monkey business with my granddaughter!"

"Gramps!" Pan shouted horrified, "It was nothing like that! Uub is my friend, he saved me from the tuffle that took over papa and helped me recover! That. Is. All!" Pan said putting emphasis in the words.

"Oh, alright then," Hercule said walking out of the room to the kitchen.

Pan sighed, "I'm sorry Uub, my gramps can be way over protective sometimes," She chuckled, "My parents know that all too well."

Uub smiled, "It's not a problem."

Pan introduced her brothers to Uub and they all headed to the kitchen where Hercule was with Buu watching the news on the little TV when an important announcement came on.

"Tomorrow's the day we've all been waiting for," said the anchor man, "Lord Baby's ship will be ready to depart to Planet Plant by tomorrow at 3:00 pm so those of you going on this first ship better be getting up bright and early!"

"This is perfect!" Pan said grinning, "We'll get on that ship go to Planet Saiyan and face off with Baby!"

Uub looked kinda doubtful, "Yeah but Pan how are we supposed to get on? We've got the most wanted faces on the planet," Uub told her.

"We won't if we go in disguise," Pan said giving him a smirk.

That night Pan and Uub broke into a few clothing stores, a wig and makeup shop. They took their loot back to their hide out and got to work.

Uub covered his Mohawk in a beanie and wore and outfit that made him look like a wannabe rapper.

"Okay boys, it's time to transform you two into gingers!" Pan smirking evilly.

She got to work on their makeup first giving them green colored contacts, freckles and red curly hair with baseball caps. She found them two simple T-shirts and jeans.

She then shooed them out so she could get into her disguise. Two hours later she came out as blonde with blue eyes, freckles, wearing a light pink blouse, and blue jeans.

"Well what do you think? Do I look recognizable?" Pan asked when she came into the living room.

The boys said no but Uub couldn't stop staring at her, "What?" Pan asked with arched eyebrows.

"Uh… nothing it just… you look… uh different," Uub said with a tint of bush on her face.

"Yeah well we're all supposed to look different," Pan reminded him, "Hey is Gramps finished with his disguise yet?"

Hercule came into the living room with Buu, he had put flour in his hair to whiten it and put on an outfit that really made him look like a grandpa, pants with suspenders and a checkered shirt and cane and huge glasses.

"I can't wait till this is over and I don't we don't have to be in hiding anymore and wear these ridiculous disguises," Hercule said complaining and Pan and the boy chuckled.

The next day came quickly and they made it to area that people were waiting to board the ship. Buu changed his face and they carefully sneaked in front of a group of people.

"Hey!" a man said when he noticed Pan and the others in front of him.

Pan turned to see Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron. Pan was so surprised; she hadn't seen them since she left on the Grand Tour. She wanted so badly to hug them but that was not gonna happen when they were tufflelized.

"Yes sir, is there a problem?" Pan asked in her most polite voice.

"You cut in front of us," said Baby Krillin.

"Sorry sir but I don't know what you're talking about, my grandfather, uncle brothers and I have been here the whole time," Pan told him.

"He's your brother?" Krillin asked motioning towards Uub, "And your uncle?" Krillin said motioning to Buu who looked nothing like Pan, the twin, or Hercule.

"Yes you see, Maka was adopted and so was my uncle," Pan explained the first thing that popped into her head.

"My name's Abby by the way, nice to meet you," Pan said extending hand to Krillin.

"Nice to meet you too, you guys excited about going to planet plant?" Baby Krillin asked.

"Yep." "Yeah." "Ah ha." "We are." "You bet." "Sure," came the mixed responses.

A few minutes later, Baby Bulma came into view and was counting and touching people's shoulder.

"Four-hundred and ninety-five, four-hundred and ninety-six, four-hundred and ninety-seven, four-hundred and ninety-eight, four-hundred and ninety-nine, five-hundred," Baby Bulma said touching the Z-Fighter's and Hercule's and Buu's shoulders, Pan's being five-hundred.

"Aright, everyone I touched may enter the ship!" Baby Bulma said.

Once onboard, Pan and her companions made themselves comfortable, they wouldn't get to the planet for two more days so they spent the time thinking and coming up with a strategy. They kept to themselves not wanting anybody find out who they were.

They day finally arrived when the ship got to the Tuffle/Saiyan planet and the remaining Z-fighters and Hercule and Buu got off the ship like everybody else.

They walked away from the crowed unnoticed and hid behind a building, they saw Baby Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks watching the people leaving the ship from on top of a platform and Pan knew that this was it, and it was now or never.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT**

**Alright we're finally on Planet Plant/Vegeta! It's time for the showdown with Baby and his minions.**

**Thanx to all of you who have reviewed you guys rock!**

**the-wrighting-vampire: I'm hoping it's going to get better now that i'm writing the Baby chapters and yeah I know about sc****h****ool beh! :P**

**chibi-kaze-sofia: I know right?**

**gaara king of the sand: Well I do hope it's to your liking :D**

**gotoenxbulla: thanx and yeah I'll be getting to Goten and Bra soon ;)**

**Age remind****er****: Pan 14, Gokin & Goshen 8, Uub 16.**

*Chapter 31*

"Okay this is it, it's time," Pan told her companions.

"Are you sure about this sweet pea?" Hercule asked.

"Yes, it's time put an end to Baby once and for all! We haven't been training like crazy for almost the last year for nothing gramps."

"What's the plan Pan?" Uub asked her.

"I'm not sure, guess were just gonna have to jump at it. Buu will you stay here and keep my gramps safe please?" Pan asked and Buu nodded.

Pan leaped into the air with Uub and twins behind right behind her. Pan landed behind Baby and his minions.

They turned when they felt Pan's and the boys behind them, "Who the hell are you three," Baby Goten asked.

Pan smirked as she took off her blonde wig and blue contacts and the twins took off their rad wigs and green contacts and Uub took off the beanie he was wearing revealing his crazy Mohawk.

"Do we look familiar now?" Pan asked.

Baby started growling, "I want you three to get rid of them once and for all," Baby ordered Baby's Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

"Yes my lord," they said before lunging at the young Z-Fighters.

Baby Gohan took on Uub, Baby Goten took on Gokin and Goshen and Pan was left to face Baby Trunks.

This was going to be hard, it was bad enough when she had to fight her father but she had keep reminding herself that Baby Gohan was not her father when they fought and this monster before her was not Trunks.

"I've been waiting a long time to finally be rid of you," Baby Trunks said smirking evilly.

Pan just stood there expressionless not saying a word, "What wrong, have nothing to say?" Baby Trunks asked.

"Just shut up and fight already," Pan said turning super saiyan.

Baby Trunks laughed, "So eager to die huh?" He turned super and launched at Pan.

"Why don't you bothersome pests just die already!" Baby Gohan growled as he dodged a hit from Uub.

He grabbed Uub's arm and swung him into a building, Uub slowly got up to his feet as Baby Gohan landed beside him.

"You're pretty brave for an Earthling, but you're still weak," Baby Gohan snickered.

Uub powered up to his maximum and the fight continued. Uub hit Baby Gohan and flipped over and kicked the tuffle in the back. Baby Gohan growled and attack Uub. He was trying his best to block the tuffle's attacks. Uub kicked Baby Gohan in the face and he went crashing to the ground. He looked up at Uub growling.

Uub smirked at the tuffle, "So I'm weak huh?" Uub mocked him, "You should have trained more."

Baby Gohan screamed and turned super saiyan, "No one mocks me you little bastard!" Baby Gohan cupped his hands, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAA!"

The blast went straight for Uub, when the light and dust cleared Uub was nowhere to be seen.

Baby Gohan powered down back to normal and smirked, "Good riddens." He was about to fly off when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and passed out.

Uub stood there smirking, "Sleep tight Tuffle," Uub said before taking off to help the twins.

Pan and Baby Trunks were rapidly throwing their fists at each other; Pan took a blow to the face while Baby Trunks took one to the gut.

Pan phased out of the way of Baby Trunks' punch and tried to kick him from behind but Baby Trunks grabbed her leg and threw her down.

Baby Trunks landed beside Pan and started snickered at her, "You know I could let you live, you can be my whore."

Pan stood up and clenched her fists, gritting her teeth and holding back her tears, she stared him straight in the eyes. Electricity was seeping out of her body and her hair was starting to get longer.

"I'm not your whore! You dirty Tuffle!" Pan spat, "You Tuffles are pathetic! You have to take other peoples bodies; you're a sorry excuse for a race. I want him back Tuffle, I want Trunks back NOW!" Pan screamed turning level 2 and lunging at Baby Trunks.

"Give it up you little pipsqueaks!" Baby Goten yelled at the twins, "You can beat me, not you're uncle," Baby Goten said giving the boys an evil smirk.

The twins growled at him, "You're not our uncle Goten! You're just dumb Tuffle that took his body!"

They gritted their teeth and turned super saiyan and started attacking the tuffle, Gokin attacked from the right and Goshen from the left while Baby Goten tried blocking the twins' punches and kicks.

Baby Goten grabbed Gokin and Goshen by their heads and slammed their head against each other and let them fall to the ground.

"OWE!" the twins screamed and held their sore heads feeling a bump forming, "What a dirty move!"

Baby Goten laughed at them before grabbing them by their shirts and flung them into the air. They stopped themselves from going any further and Baby Goten started snickering at the boys and it looked as if he disappeared.

Gokin and Goshen shared a smirk as they closed their eyes and used their senses as they searched for the tuffle.

It wasn't long before they heard him like he was right in front of him, they threw they fists out hitting Baby Goten right in face making in crash into a building.

"Ah-ha!" the boys cheered giving each other a high-five, "Go Saiyans! Go, go Saiyans!" Gokin and Goshen sang and doing a little dance before going after Baby Goten.

Baby Goten got up from the rubble pile and gritted his teeth, his pride being damaged by getting a beating from two little boys.

They boys floated a few feet away from him with their arm crossed and smirking, "You little brats! Don't get cocky, I'm only just getting started," Baby Goten said turning into an ascended saiyan.

They watched in shock as Baby Goten's muscles were getting bigger and bigger, "Uh oh!" the boys gulped.

"Get ready for your doom!" Baby Goten said before launching at the saiyan twins.

He punched Gokin hard in the face and kicked Goshen in the side. The twin regained their balance, and fired a few ki blasts at Baby Goten; the tuffle slapped a couple away but got hit by the rest.

Baby Goten was about to leap on the boys when got kicked in the side of the face by Uub and crashed to the ground making a crater.

"Hey boys, you two okay?" Uub asked.

The boys nodded, "Yeah," the boys told him before they all landed beside the crater waiting for Baby Goten.

The tuffle let out a scream and came out of the rocks, he lunged for Goshen but Gokin preformed a move passed from his family much like the Kamehameha Wave, the Dragon's Fist.

Gokin got into rapid rheum of kicks and punches before forming kai blast at the tuffle's gut sending him flying backwards.

The Twins and Uub came at Baby Goten and started beating on him getting him weak before Goshen knocked him out the same Vegeta knocked out Goku during the time they fought when Vegeta was Majined.

"Cool it worked," Goshen said taking a sigh of relief.

"He'll be definitely out for good while," Uub said before he and the boys took off to see if Hercule and Buu were alright.

Baby Trunks threw a punch at the saiyan teen, but she ducked and brought her foot around to land a kick. The attack was blocked and the two stared going at it.

Pan and Baby Trunks seemed to be on equal terms, Pan getting upper hand sometimes and sometimes Baby Trunks.

Pan threw a kick at the tuffle but Baby Trunks vanished from her sight, and came in from behind, Pan turned her head only to be kicked in the face. She flew forward a bit, but balanced her herself back up in the air. She fired a ki blast at Baby Trunks but he knocked it away with ease.

He then phased quickly in front of her. Before Pan could react however, Baby Trunks sent a fist right into the saiyan female's stomach.

Pan's eyes widened and blood shot from her mouth. The tuffle then delivered a hammer blow to her back that sent her hurtling towards the ground. Pan hit the ground with a fierce crash and dust and rubble flew in all directions from the impact.

Pan used her hands to push herself up, she saw a figure land behind her and she suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground. Coming face to face with Baby Trunks.

An evil smirk crossed the tuffle's face as he wrapped his hand around Pan's neck, "I think I should finish what Lord Baby started back on that planet," Baby Trunks said referring to when Baby first took over Trunks' body and tried to kill Pan.

Pan grabbed at the tuffle's hand trying to loosen his grip, "Trunks got Baby out of him once, and he can get you out of him too!" Pan told the tuffle.

Baby Trunks laughed at her, "I doubt it, your Trunks is gone girl, this is my body now."

"I don't believe you," Pan said looking into Baby Trunks' eyes, that's when she saw it, a flicker of emotion.

"T-trunks," Pan gasped out, "I know you're there, I know you're there somewhere," Pan called out him.

Baby Trunks let go of Pan and started screaming and holding to his head, "You little bitch!" Baby Trunks growled at Pan, "I thought I was finally rid of him!" the tuffle yelled.

Pan's eyes lit up, Trunks was fighting the tuffle, "Trunks!" Pan said jumping up.

Baby Trunks growled when Pan said Trunks' name, "Trunks! I'm right here, just keep fighting," Pan said tears now coming into her eyes.

"Paaaan!" Trunks said struggling to take control.

Pan ran over to Trunks and hugged him, "Keep fighting Trunks, think about our families and friends."

Trunks started powering up from super saiyan to super saiyan two, but kept pushing trying to go level three. He screamed as his hair started getting longer with a flash of light the Tuffle left Trunks' body and Trunks was now a super saiyan three.

The tuffle was in the form of an egg and was trying to escape when it was blasted by ki blast from Pan.

Trunks powered down and sighed in relief, "Pan, I'm so glad you're alright and I'm so sorry I that I broke my promise to you," Trunks said before Pan put a finger to his mouth.

"Shh… it's okay, all that matters now is you're back, I missed you so much," Pan said wrapping her arms around Trunks' neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Common we got a tuffle to put in his place," Pan said letting go of Trunks and taking to the air to go find the twins and Uub with Trunks right beside her.


	33. Chapter 32

**I got this chapter done today so yay!**

**Is Baby ass kicking time! **

*Chapter 32*

"Where's Pan?" Hercule asked panicking when the Boys and Uub landed beside him.

"She fighting Baby Trunks," said Uub.

Suddenly Uub, the twins and Buu felt Trunks' energy level rising, "Oh no!" the boys yelled, "What if Pan's getting hurt?"

"You boys stay here with your grandfather, I'm going to go help your sister," Uub said taking off.

Uub shot into the sky and started flying at a fast pace thinking Pan was in trouble, he was coming close when he passed Pan and Trunks.

Uub slammed on his breaks and turned around, "Pan! You're okay!" Uub said relived.

"Hey Uub, yeah I'm fine, so I'm guessing you took care of my tufflized father."

Uub nodded, "He's out like a light, so is Baby Goten, they should be out for a while," Uub said before he noticed Trunks and his eyes widened.

"Pan there's the tuffle's behind you!" Uub told her getting ready to attack.

Pan flared her arms around, "No, no! Uub it's okay, Trunks is back to normal."

"B-but how?" Uub asked eyes wide and mouth open ready to catch a fly.

Trunks smirked, "I couldn't have done it without Pan," Trunks said.

Pan smiled, "Trunks I'd like you to meet Uub, you remember the boy that my grandpa fought in the last tournament and went to train."

"Nice to meet you," Trunks said shaking hands with Uub.

"Yeah, same here."

"Common you guys, we got a tuffle to finish off," Pan said smirking and they all took off to find where Baby was hiding his cowardly butt.

Baby saw everything from his tower, "Damn saiyan bitch!" Baby started growling, "Keep working on that devise while I take care of that filthy monkey and her friends," Baby told Baby Bulma and took off.

"So Pan you got a plan or are we gonna leap at it again?" Uub asked before they felt Baby coming to them.

It wasn't long before they were face to face with the monster, "You've been nothing but a thorn in my backside from the day I met you!" Baby growled at Pan.

Pan smirked, "Sorry I've been such an inconvenience," she mocked, "But you don't have to worry any longer cause we're gonna put an end to your sorry ass."

"We'll see about that you filthy little monkey!" Baby said flying at Pan.

When he got close enough, Pan grabbed him by his arm and threw the tuffle to the ground. She powered up to super saiyan two and flew after him, Baby landed on his feet and jumped into the air meet Pan half way.

"Should we help?" Uub asked Trunks as they watch Pan and Baby go at it.

"When she needs it we'll help," Trunks told him.

"I can't wait to be rid of you once and for all! You and all your filthy saiyan kind!"

"Yeah like that's gonna happen, you're just like the rest of the villains out there. You're time has come Baby! Nobody hurts my friends and family and gets away with it!"

Pan kicked him hard in the face sending the creature flying through some buildings; she quickly caught up with him and swinging her arms together like a baseball bat and sent the tuffle flying forwards.

"Home Run!" Pan shouted.

Baby caught himself back in balance and started screaming his sonic boom clearly mad.

Pan flouted a few feet away from him and started snickering, "Awe, don't be such a baby!" Pan mocked.

Baby screamed before launching at Pan and punching her hard in the face then going into rhythm of punches and kicks as Pan tried her best to block them. Even as a super saiyan two Pan knew she still couldn't beat him.

She tried to block his latest attack but wasn't very successful and wound up crashing to the ground.

"Die Saiyan bitch!" Baby shouted and threw a powerful blast straight for the female saiyan.

"PAN!" Trunks screamed and flew off to try to save her, Uub right behind him.

The blast was coming quick and just when she thought it was going to hit her someone was in front of her and slapped the blast away.

"You're not hurting anyone today Baby!" came the voice of someone Pan had missed so much.

When the light faded there was Goku standing above her. Tears were welling in her eyes, overjoyed that he was back.

He was still a kid but he was her grandfather no matter what, "Grandpa! I'm so happy to see you; I've missed you so much!"

He turned and smiled at her, "I missed you too Pan and I'm very proud of you, but now it's my turn to fight Baby," Goku said, "Go somewhere safe but stay close, I'm probably going to need your help later."

Pan nodded and got up, that's when she noticed Goku had a tail, when did that happen? She would have to asks later, "Go get him grandpa!" Pan shouted as Goku went to go fight Baby.

"Pan are you okay?" Trunks asked as he landed beside and she said she was fine.

"Look Goku's back!" Uub said as watched him and Baby started fighting.

"Common, let's get to my brothers and gramps, grandpa said get to somewhere safe but also to stay close," Pan told the teenage boys and they flew off to where Hercule and the twins were.

"Pan my sweet pea, you're okay," Hercule said hugging Pan tightly.

"Yeah I'm okay, and grandpa's back!"

"Grandpa/Goku's back?" the twins and Hercule asked.

Pan nodded, "Common, grandpa said to stay close by," Pan said taking off in the lead with the others not far behind. They could all see explosions and beams but the five young Z-Fighters couldn't see Goku or Baby anywhere.

"Where are they?" Hercule asked.

"Over there!" Trunks said pointing to the east. "I can feel them, but I can't see them anywhere."

"Let's get closer then," Gokin suggested.

They walked towards the battle taking place and they remaining Z-Fighters could tell Baby was winning, Goku was losing energy.

Suddenly though they felt Goku's energy flying off the charts, "What's happening to grandpa?" Gokin and Goshen asked.

"I don't know, we gotta find him, something's happening," before Pan could take off the Baby passed by then with a giant golden ape on his tail. It was Goku he had turned into an Oozaru or Great Ape.

Goku wasn't in control though and he started destroying everything in his sight, "Grandpa!" Pan and the twins shouted after him but he wasn't listening.

"Grandpa," Pan and the boys said flying up to his face, "Grandpa, it's us, Pan, Gokin and Goshen, your grandkids," Pan told him but he just blew out his nostrils and sent them flying.

They tried pleading with him but he just kept sending them away. After tearing down a building, Oozaru/Great Golden Ape Goku went off to the mountains.

"We got to get him back to himself again," Pan told the boys, Trunks and Uub.

"I'll keep Baby occupied, while you, Gokin, Goshen and Trunks help Goku," said Uub.

"Wait!" Hercule said before they could take off, "I don't think this is a good idea, what if you get hurt, I lost your mother, I can lose you three too," Hercule told his grandchildren.

"Don't worry Hercule," Trunks told him, "I'll make sure nothing happens to them," Trunks told him before he and three Sons took off after Goku.

"You better Trunks!" Hercule shouted after them.

"Alright I gotta a tuffle to catch," Uub said powering up but then was stopped by Buu.

"Before Uub go fight Baby, Buu and Uub must become one," Buu told the now confused Uub.

"One? What you mean?" Uub asked.

"Buu merge with Uub, give Uub my power and Uub become stronger," Buu explained.

"Buu what you mean merge with Uub," Hercule asked panicking.

Buu smiled at Hercule, "Buu have to go now Mr. Satan, you've been my friend for a long time and you will always be my best friend Mr. Satan," Buu said as he was forming in to a pink mist and started surround Uub in it.

The mist seeped into Uub's pores and a light started surrounding the teenage boy and Hercule covered his eyes. When the light faded Uub stood there but he was different, his muscles were a little more bulkier, and he was wearing black and yellow vest and white gi pants instead of his green blue gi.

He definitely felt stronger, with a smirk on his face he search for Baby's ki and took off to find the monster.

Pan and the boys found Goku standing on cliff look up at the earth, "Grandpa," Pan said flying up to his face.

He looked at her before swatting her away with his hand, "Grandpa you got to remember us," the twins pleaded only to be swatted away too.

"What are we going to do?" Pan asked Trunks, "He doesn't recognize us," she said nearing to tears.

"Goku you got to remember who you are," Trunks told him but he got blow away as well.

(On the Kai planet)

"What are we gonna do ancestor?" Kibito Kai asked as he and Elder Kai were looking at what was going on, on the Tuffle/Saiyan planet.

"We need to revive Gohan and Goten, I have a feeling they can help Goku regain who he is," said the Elder Kai.

"Yes, but they are still being controlled by tuffles, if I heal…" Kibito Kai started before being cut off by Old Kai.

"I'm not talking about healing them with powers; I'm talking about sacred water. It cleanses anyone from evil forces that are inside of them; it also heals the body of any damage."

"Yes of course! But where do I find this sacred water?" Kibito Shin asked.

Old Kai shook his head, "And you call yourself a Kai, it's at the lookout," the Elder Kai told him.

Kibito Kai nodded and instant transmission himself to the lookout.

"Kids," Elder Kai muttered under his breath.

(Back on the Tuffle/Saiyan planet)

"Baby it's my turn to fight you," Uub said crossing his arms and smirking when he found Baby.

"This should be easy then, you're just a weak earthling," Baby said laughing.

Uub snorted, "I wouldn't underestimate you're opponent if I were you."

Baby smirked, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. This isn't even your battle; I'm after the saiyan's not your pathetic kind."

Uub narrowed his eyes at Baby, "The saiyans are my friends Baby that make this my battle," Uub said coming at Baby with speed he never had before.

Baby lunged back at the impacted of Uub's punch, Uub then slammed his fists in Baby's face making him crash to the ground.

Baby got up to his feet and lunched at Uub and head-butted the teenager and started throwing punches at him.

Uub flipped over kicking Baby in the chin before sending a ki blast at the creature. Baby slapped the blast away.

Uub took to the air and came flying down at the tuffle, Baby threw a ki blast but Uub slapped it away only to be punched in the face by Baby.

Uub started jumping from building to building as Baby chased after him. Baby tried to surprise attack Uub but the teenage male elbowed the tuffle in the back.

Before Baby could crash to the ground, Uub grabbed the tuffle by the leg and slammed Baby's body into the roof of a building sending him falling from floor to floor.

Baby came out of the building screaming, "Hey Baby what that you were saying earlier? Something about me being weak," Uub said snickering at Baby's anger.

"I'll show you! You insolent little bastard!" Baby growled before calling to his followers to give him their energy.

With some effort Kibito Kai had gotten the sacred water and was now on the saiyan planet looking for Gohan and Goten.

Soon he spotted Gohan and gave him the sacred water, Gohan let out a scream as a black mist left his body.

When Gohan opened his eyes he saw Kibito Kai smiling at him, "Wha… what happened?" Gohan asked rubbing his neck.

Kibito Kai helped him up, "You need to go help your children help your father come out of his Great Ape form," the Kai said making Gohan's eyes widen in shock.

"Where are they?" Gohan asked trying to pinpoint their ki.

"Head north," Kibito said pointing in that direction.

"Thanks," Gohan said blasting off and Kibito Shin went to go find Goten.

"Grandpa please, you have to remember who you are, who we are," Pan begged only to be swatted away for the millionth time.

"Maybe we should take a breather, he's not going anywhere," Trunks suggested.

"Dad!" the boys yelled when they saw Gohan approaching them.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, "Stay on guard you guys, remember he's tuffled," Trunks reminded them.

Gohan landed feet away from them and smiled, "Hey it's okay guys I don't have the tuffle in me anymore, Kibito Kai cured me."

The younger saiyans stayed on the guard and as they felt his ki signature, there was no evil in it anymore.

"Daddy/dad!" Pan and twins shouted joyfully and ran over to him giving him a hug.

"It's great see you guys too, but we'll have catch up later, will you mind feeling me in on what's been happening? Kibito Kai didn't say much."

Pan and the boys explained what had been happening so far from them fighting Baby to Goku turning onto a giant golden ape.

Soon Goten arrived too, now they were all trying help Goku become himself again.

"Goku," Trunks said coming closer, "When I first met you when I was a kid I was fascinated with you, all the stories I heard about you were true, you were strong but kind and gentle at the same time, and when Majin Buu came along and everyone was scared and sad, you just had this thing about you that kept everyone calm, growing up you've become like a father to me and since the Grand Tour I've only gotten closer to you Goku."

"Dad, it's me, it's Goten," Goten said slowly floating up to him, I don't know how this happened but I know you can get out of this, you have always concurred every optical that's come in your path," Goten looked into his father's ape eyes.

"Before you came back from other world, Gohan and mom would tell me stories about you and how brave and strong you were and how you were always willing to go the extra length to save someone. It's why I wanted to train hard when I was little; I want to be just like my father."

Pan took off her backpack and took out the little gi was once Goku's but was now hers, "This was yours when you were younger and then it was mine. It's very special to me because I wore it at my first tournament and because it was yours." Pan told him holding out the gi for him to see. "Please remember grandpa," Pan said this time with tears in her eyes.

The twins looked up at their grandfather, "Grandpa, do you remember when we had a beach party for our birthday? Me and Goshen were three, you played with us in sand making sand burgers and hotdogs," Gokin said laughing a little.

"That was good birthday," Goshen said smiling, "All of us together as family and friends, I remember you hugging me comforting when I was scared of the water and telling everything was going to okay," Gokin and Goshen looked at their grandfather tears in their eyes, "We love you grandpa you're greatest best grandpa a kid could ever ask for."

Gohan came up next, "Dad, you were always there for me, you had faith in me when didn't have faith in myself. Encouraging me to keep fighting when I thought I longer could, I wouldn't have been the man I am today without your love and guidance," Gohan said putting hands on his sons' shoulders.

Something was happening because Goku started breathing heavily and he was stretching his arms out to the earth. The other saiyans flew down and looked up at Goku. Suddenly there was a big gust of wind and a light came.

The saiyan teenagers, Gohan and the twins had to cover their eyes and braced themselves trying not to get blown away.

When it was all over they opened their eyes to see Goku, but he wasn't an ape and he wasn't a kid either. He transformed, he was now a super saiyan four.


	34. Chapter 33

*Chapter 33*

Gohan, Goten, Pan, the twins and Trunks were quite surprised at what they saw Goku wasn't a kid but fully grown, a super saiyan four, his hair was its natural black but longer, his eyes were golden with red linings around his them and he had red fur all over his arms and chest, even his fury brown tail was now red too.

Goku looked at all of them and smiled and they smiled back at him and cheered happy that he was back to himself again.

"Thank you guys, if wasn't for all of you I wouldn't have been able to overcome the Great Ape," Goku said coming down from the cliff and hugging his family.

"Grandpa, Baby's still out there, Uub's fighting him right now," Pan told him.

"Alright what do you say we finish Baby off once and for all?" Goku asked them all grinning.

"Yeah!"

"You're really starting to piss me off kid!" Baby growled as he blocked all of Uub's blows.

"Good, you shouldn't be comfortable; I'm going take you down!" Uub yelled swinging his right leg at Baby.

Baby avoided the attack but not the second one; he got kicked in side and went crashing down at the people below.

"Hey Baby! You like chocolate?!" Uub asked as he shot an energy beam in his finger and aimed for the Tuffle tyrant.

Baby quickly moved out of the way but unfortunately for the people below they weren't so lucky.

Uub's eyes widen and sweat drop was forming on the side of his head, "Oops."

Baby appeared above him; he was crossing his arms and started snickering, "You certainly have interesting moves but so do I, I'm going to squash you like the insect you are!"

Baby spread his arms out as two energy blast formed in his hands, "Try to dodge this attack!" Baby yelled as put his hands together and shot out his attack.

Uub quickly cupped his hands together and formed his own attack; the blasts collided with each other and met in the middle.

It was a struggle for power as Uub tried to push his attack at Baby, but Baby doubled the strength of his attack and Uub barely had enough time to escape from the blast.

"I think it's time to put end to you pathetic life!" Baby yelled lifting his hands and started gathering energy forming his revenge death bomb. He flew higher so Uub was below him and threw the bomb.

Uub caught with his hands but the force of it was taking him to the ground, the bomb forced him into the ground making a huge crater. Uub let out a scream as he punched the bomb as hard as he could sending it flying off to space.

Uub was getting ready to jump out of the crater and continue the fight with Baby when, "No Uub let me fight him now," Goku told him.

Goku landed beside the crater and others did as well, "You did great Uub but now it's my turn," Goku said with a smirk on his face and took off to fight Baby.

"You okay Uub?" Pan asked helping out of the crater.

"Yeah, wow! Goku looks awesome and his power, it's massive!" Uub said truly amazed.

"Yep, now Baby gonna get what he deserves!" Pan said fist pumping and smirking.

"I see you're no longer a dumb ape," Baby said mocking.

"Yeah this is just a new costume for the weak saiyan," Goku said as sparks were coming out of his body and shocked Baby.

Baby growled and lunged at Goku, Baby threw his fists at Goku but he dodged Baby's attacks and threw his own fist to the tuffle's face and let him fly. Baby balanced himself back up and phased above Goku before quickly elbowing Goku in the back sending him flying to the ground.

Goku stopped himself and lunged at Baby, head-butting him then rapidly throwing punches and kicks before blasting the tuffle.

Their fight lasted about ten minutes before Baby knew that he couldn't beat Goku in the stat he was in now. An evil smile came to his face as he contacted Baby Bulma to get the devise ready.

Baby growled and pointed at Goku, "You stupid fool! Just because you got a power bust don't think you can beat me! You're not the only one who can turn ape!" Baby said grinning evilly.

"What?" Goku asked wide eyed as Baby Bulma from the tower hit Baby with a beam and Baby started turning into a Great Golden Ape.

The others looked on in horror, "This is just great!" Pan yelled out, "Now we have another Ape on the loose!"

"Are you impressed Goku?" they all heard Baby ask.

"Y-you? You have control?!" Goku asked shocked.

"Yes, because I'm a tuffle not a filthy saiyan, far more superior," Baby said laughing before trying to stomp on Goku.

Goku got out of the way and landed on a building crossing his arm, "So you couldn't beat in me as a tuffle so you decided to turn yourself into an ape, I would say you're getting desperate Baby," Goku said smirking.

"Don't mock me you filthy saiyan monkey!" Baby yelled basting the building Goku was standing on.

Goku jumped off the building and flew at Baby continuing their fight, Goku was punching in Baby's Ape in the face but Baby slapped him away making crash through rows of buildings.

Goku got up and sent a blast at Baby but it didn't affect him, "Ha! That was a pinch! It'll take a more than that to bring the king of all tuffles down!" Baby said laughing.

"Try laughing at this!" Goku said cupping his hand, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me… HAAAA!"

The wave was sent to Baby but it didn't seem to affect him. He laughed in Goku's face and grabbed the super saiyan trying to crush him.

Goku powered up and got loose from Baby's grip, he them grabbed the tuffle by his finger and flipped over and sent him crashing to the ground.

Baby started really getting angry as he sent blast after blast at Goku with no prevail. Baby then started taking his frustration on his own people and started sending his blasts into the city.

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you taking it out them, when I'm right here?" Goku asked getting angry.

"So you'll know how much I hate you! You worthless saiyan bastard!" Baby growled.

"Or perhaps you'll like it better if I took out on that worthless family of yours!" Baby said pointing to Pan and the others who were watching the fight from below.

Goku's eyes widened in shock, "You wouldn't!"

"Just try me!" Baby said laughing before sending a blast at them.

The other saiyans, Uub and Hercule had barely gotten out of harm's way as the blast came at them. Gohan had quickly grabbed his sons while Trunks grabbed Pan and Uub and Goten got Mr. Satan. They all landed somewhere safer where Baby couldn't see them.

"You monster! You can hurt me all you like Baby, BUT I WON'T STAND FOR YOU TRYING HURT MY FAMILY!"

Goku launched a Baby and they both started fighting each other at top speed, Goku threw another Kamehameha Wave at Baby shaking him up a little. Baby then did his move and preformed a Super Gallic Gun, knocking Goku to the ground.

Baby was about to do another attack when Goku delayed Kamehameha Wave kicked in and Baby went crashing to the ground.

"Bet you weren't expecting that one, were you Baby?" Goku asked as he flew beside Baby with smirk on his face, "You know you should be more perceptive."

Baby growled, "The only I'm going to do is kill you as quickly and painfully as possible!" Baby shouted.

Baby tried to grabbed Goku but he phased out of reach, he then appeared at the side of Baby and punched him in the face. Baby slapped him with his hand and they both fell to the ground unconscious.

They were lying there for a while till Baby Bulma got the amplifier working again and hit Baby with it, boosting his power up.

"Yes, I'm stronger than ever! You've really outdone yourself my dear," Baby told Baby Bulma as he got up.

"I see you're awake Baby, you know it's funny when you sleep like just now, you snore like a little baby," Goku taunted.

"I see you still have enough strength to shoot off that big mouth of yours!"

"Yeah well, while you were snoring away, I decided to take a little nap. I may I say this has been the most rewarding fight, it make achieving super saiyan four all the more worth it." Goku said with a smirk.

"Oh is that so? This must be your inner peace digging to make the transition into death that much easier, I'm going to enjoy this!" Baby said with an evil grin.

Baby threw his fist at Goku only for him phase out of the way, but couldn't dodge the next attack that sent crashing into the rocks. Baby then shot fire balls out of his mouth and when it was over Goku could barely push himself up.

Baby took that as his opportunity to servilely beat on Goku. The other looked on in horror as Baby started mashing Goku.

"He's killing him," Pan said tears building up in her eyes, "I'm not going to just sit around and watch my grandfather die!" Pan screamed turning super saiyan two and flying off.

Gohan powered up to level two as Trunks powered up to level three and Goten and the twins powered up to the first level of super saiyan and flew off to Goku's aid.

Baby was about attack Goku again when the others intervened. They were attacking Baby from everywhere blasted him, hitting him till he had enough and started swinging his hands around and knocked the younger Z-Fighters to the ground. Baby was going to stamp on the twins but Gohan quickly got his sons out of harm's way.

"Gohan I need energy, it's the only way to defeat Baby," Goku told his son as Gohan put the boys down beside their grandfather.

"Yeah but dad Baby isn't just going to stand there while we give you our energy," Gohan pointed out.

"We need a distraction then," Goku said thinking.

Meanwhile Trunks, Pan and Goten were fighting Baby trying keep him away from Goku and Gohan see as they were coming up with a plan.

"You filthy monkeys can't defeat me!" Baby growled at the teenage saiyans.

"Yeah will just see about that, won't we?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

"In case you've forgotten brat! This is your father's body, kill me and you kill him," Baby told him grinning evilly.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and clinched his fist, "My dad would rather be dead than to have a damn dirty truffle in him!" Trunks yelled knowing his father all too well.

Suddenly Uub was in found of them, "Get to Goku while I distract him!" Uub yelled getting ready to make his move on Baby.

Trunks, Pan and Goten quickly flew down to where Goku, Gohan and the twins were.

"Ha what are you going to do fool?" Baby spat at him.

Uub smirked at him, "This, SOLAR FLARE!" Uub shouted and the bright light blinded Baby before Uub blasting him and making him stumble backwards into a ditch.

"Alright guys do it now! I'll keep him distracted as long as I can!" Uub shouted to them shooting ki blasts at Baby to keep him down.

"Alright guys I'm ready for a power boost," Goku told them.

Gohan, Trunks, Pan, Goten and the twins powered to the max and channeled their energy to Goku and he felt his power coming back.

Uub held Baby off for about three minutes before the flare wore off and he blasted the boy away before he sent a blasted at the seven saiyans stopping them and sending them everywhere.

"Oh no! Pan, Gokin, Goshen!" Hercule yelled from where he had been watching. He ran and unburied Gohan, Trunks and Goten but Pan, Gokin, Goshen and Goku were nowhere to be found.

"Where are my grandchildren?!" Hercule asked frantically looking around everywhere for them, "I can't go on without you guys," Hercule said the tears coming.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT TAKE MY GRANDCHILDREN! I"LL TAKE YOU DOWN BABY! COMMON YOU MONSTER I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW!" Hercule screamed.

"Easy there Chap, you better let me handle this one," came Goku's voice.

"Goku is that you?" Hercule asked looking around.

"We're up here gramps!" Hercule heard Gokin's voice and looked up to see a fully powered up SS4 Goku holding the twins in one arm and Pan in the other.

"Are we dead?" Pan asked a bit dazed from the blast as well as giving a portion of her energy to her grandfather.

Goku smiled at her, "No we're alive Panny," Goku told her.

"Oh, in that case give Baby all you've got!" Pan said and Goku put her and the twins down.

"Kick butt grandpa!" Gokin and Goshen said fist pumping.

Goku smiled at then and nodded and went to face Baby while Pan flew down beside Trunks and Goten and her brothers beside Gohan.

"Baby it's time to finish this once and for all!" Goku said cracking his knuckles.

"The only thing that stops is you! I make you bleed and brake every bone in your body! Then I'll make you watch as I kill you family before I destroy you!" Baby yelled.

Baby shot a blast at Goku and the two started battling it out. It was a blast battle Goku dodged most of Baby's attacks while Baby avoid a few of Goku's. There were two big blasts that collided with each other and detonated on impacted and when the dust cleared Goku and Baby stood a few feet away from each other panting for breath.

"Man! Could any of you guys tell who had the advantage? I could barely keep up with their movements," said Goten.

"I'd say they were about even from what I saw," Trunks told him.

"Yes, but my dad has suffered a lot more damage, that might give Baby the upper hand," Gohan told Trunks.

"No way!" Pan yelled, "Grandpa's going win this fight!"

"Yeah!" Gokin and Goshen yelled in agreement, "Grandpa's going beat Baby hand's down! There's no way he's gonna lose!"

*How can he recuperated after being injured so badly* Baby asked in wonder.

"Your time has come Baby, it ends here," Goku told the tuffle.

"I should've finished you off before! You were as good as dead! This time I'll see it through to the end!" Baby yelled before throwing a Super Gallic Gun attack straight for Goku.

It looked like hit Goku but he was flying in the air unharmed, "That would have really hurt if you hit me," Goku said smirking.

"You damn monkey! How did you avoid that?!" Baby growling.

"You know it's not too late to change, you give up right now and leave in peace," Goku told him.

Baby started growling, "Peace! I'll show you peace!" Baby said and started firing mutable ki blasts at Goku.

"That's it I had enough of you! I'm going end you once and FOR ALL" Baby screamed and gathered up his energy forming his Revenge Death Ball. The ball was far bigger than his last ones.

Baby threw the ball and Goku tried to grabbed it was he got sucked into it. The pain was unbearable and he was starting to think he make it through this one. He was brought out of his thoughts when heard family and friends outside cheering him on.

"Goku!" Trunks yelled out Goku, "You can't give up! Show Baby what Saiyan's are made of! Show him that nobody can mess with us and get away with it! And finally prove to him that Saiyan's are superior to Truffle's once and for all!"

"Yeah grandpa," Pan said next. "We all believe in you! Baby doesn't stand a chance!"

"Kick Baby's butt to next demotion grandpa!" Goshen yelled out, "Yeah and show him Saiyans rule and Tuffles drool!" Gokin said and giving his brother a high-five.

"If anyone can do it, it's you dad," Goten told him.

"You've always told me to never give up, now it's your turn. Don't give up dad, you can do it!" Gohan yelled out to him.

That was the strength Goku need, his family. He was so proud of all of them, he could beat Baby for them. For Gohan, Goten, Pan, Gokin, Goshen and Trunks. He loved and cared for all of them and now it was time finally end this, for them and all the people of earth.

Goku started absorbing the ball into himself, it was a twister till it was completely gone and only Goku stood there.

"HOW? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! THAT WAS ENOUGH ENERGY TO BLOW THIS PLANET TO BITS!" Baby shouted.

"It over Baby! I liked to have my friend back, so get out of him, NOW!" Goku yelled as he powered up and cupped his hands, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me... HAAA!" Goku threw his Kamehameha straight at Great Ape Baby.

The attack hit Baby with full force sending the Tuffle tyrant crashing to the ground unconscious.

Goku blasted Baby Vegeta's tail off and the younger saiyans and Uub could feel Baby leaving Vegeta's body, they all watched as Vegeta slowly transformed back into his normal self.

Trunks and Goten ran over to help him up. Once he was up Goten let him stand on his own knowing how Vegeta was with his pride but Trunks was still supporting him, making sure his father didn't fall.

"Veggie!" Pan shouted running over to him and giving Vegeta a hug.

"Hn!" Vegeta grunted and corners of his mouth were twitching, was she ever going to stop calling him that?

"Nice to have you back Vegeta," Pan said giving him a smirk and light punch on the arm.

"Baby!" Hercule said pointing to a ship, "He's getting away!"

"I wouldn't count on it!" Goku said as he waited for just the right moment to make his move.

When the ship was in front of the sun and he shot another Kamehameha at Baby. It knocked the tuffle into the sun, instantly killing him.

**Yay! Veggie… **

**Vegeta: growls at Starfire and gives death glare **

…**I mean Vegeta is back to normal! Well baby has met his end, so R&R please and be seeing you till next chapter. **


	35. Chapter 34

**Well Baby has met his end and will now forever enjoy his days in HFIL wahahahahahahah!**

**I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They are all own by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. **

*Chapter 34*

"So is he really dead?" Pan asked.

"Yep," Goku said smirking, "He can't regenerate this time; all his cells were destroyed in the sun."

"Oh thank Dende!" Pan said powering down and falling on the ground sighing in relief, "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Goten said falling beside her and powering down.

"You're tired? All you did was fight briefly and give grandpa some energy, if anyone should be tired here it should be Grandpa, me, Gokin, Goshen, and Uub! We did most of the work!" Pan said shoving Goten playfully.

"I missed you too Pan," Goten said grinning making everyone laugh.

"Well Kakarot look at you," Vegeta said to Goku smirking, "And Trunks and Pan have ascended as well."

"Yeah when did you guys ascend by the way?" Goten asked curiously.

"When I fought off the tuffle to get my body back," Trunks answered powering down.

"I first went super saiyan on the planet we first met Baby, then I went level two when I was fighting Tufflized Trunks," Pan answered next.

"Well that settles it! Next time you take another year long trip to space dad, I'm coming with you," Goten said grinning.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart," Gohan told Pan grinning before pulling her into a hug.

Pan wrapped her arms around him and smiled; she missed him so much, "Thank you daddy."

"Ah man!" Goku said and they all turned to see him turn back into a child.

"Darn I'm a kid again," Goku said a little disappointed, "Do you think Chichi will be man that I'm still a child?"

"I don't think mom will really care, just as long as you're alright," Gohan told him. "We really missed all three you so much," he said giving Pan a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Yeah things just weren't the same with you guys gone," Goten said.

"Hello everyone!" Kibito Kai greeted them when he appeared in front of them.

"Hey Kibito Kai!" Goku said for everyone.

"I need your guys' help, if it's not too much to ask," the Kai said

"There's not another villain already is there?" Goten asked looking around.

"No nothing like that, I just need some of you to go to Earth and sprinkle this sacred water across the planet, that way everyone will be de-Tufflelized.

"Oh I'll do it!" Pan said raising her hand, she had seen Baby control everyone for almost a year and was ready to see them freed.

"What about the people on this planet?" Gohan asked.

"I haven't got to them yet," Kibito Kai told him.

"I'll stay here and help then," Gohan said volunteering.

"We can help too Dad!" the boys said raising their hands, "We can cure mama, granma, Bulma, and Bra first so they can help us with everyone else."

"Okay boys you stay with me and the rest of you guys can go to Earth," Gohan said smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," Goku said grinning.

"Here Gohan take this," Kibito Kai said giving him a jug, "Just flick some of the water on their faces and they will be back to normal."

"Thanks Kibito Kai!" Gohan said giving him wink, "Common boys, let's go find your mother."

"Tell everyone I said hi and I'll see them soon!" Pan said being helped up by Trunks.

"Okay everyone hold onto me or someone that is!" Kibito Kai said and everyone did just that and they were off.

When they got back to Earth they immediately got to work on curing the people of earth, they spit into groups. Goku north, Vegeta going south, Trunks and Pan going east and Goten and Uub going west.

It took the whole day but it was worth it as long as everyone was cured. That night everyone went to Capsule Corp to sleep and in the morning they were going to try to reach everyone on the Tuffle planet.

Being at Capsule Corp for Pan brought back memories of before Baby. It was strange for her being there without seeing Bulma at work on a new invention or Bra talking about the latest fashion and trying to drag her to the mall.

Pan sat on the couch between Trunks and Goten. None of them were really saying anything, they were just happy that they could all be together again.

"So you guys gonna tell me of any of your adventures of finding the black star dragonballs?" Goten asked.

"Nope," Trunks told him.

"Why not?" Goten asked a bit pouty.

"Because Bra would kill the both of us if we told you before we were all together," Pan told him.

Goten thought about it, "Yeah I guess you're right."

After a while Uub asked Goten to show him where the guest rooms were and they both went to turn in for the night leaving Trunks, Pan Goku and Vegeta in the living room.

"Hey, you're falling asleep," Trunks whispered to Pan and nudged her a little; she was leaning on his shoulder, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Common, I'll take you to Bra's room, I want talk to you privately," Trunks said looking over at his father and Goku who were standing the kitchen door talking about power levels.

"Hey we'll see you guys in the morning okay," Trunks told his father and Goku before helping Pan up from the couch and they both headed up the stairs.

Trunks was holding Pan's hand as he lead her Bra's room, she really missed being close with Trunks, she felt warm all over at his touch.

"Pan," Trunks said when they reached Bra's door and he wrapped her in a hug that she more than glad to return.

"I missed you so much," Pan told him.

"I missed you too; there was something I've wanted to ask you when things got settled down, before Baby took over everything. I love you Pan and if I wait any longer you'll be snatched away by someone else and I can't stand the thought, so I'm just gonna ask you already. Pan will you be my girlfriend?" Trunks asked.

Pan leaned back and looked at him, was this really happening? Trunks said he loved her! Did he really ask her to be his girlfriend? She wanted pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

"Pan?" Trunks asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"A-are you serious?" Pan asked.

Trunks smirked, "Yes I'm serious, you want to me to show you just how serious I am?" Trunks asked before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Pan stood there wide eyed before she closed them wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck and started kissing him back.

She could feel the warmth of it tingling around her body, this was something she had been dreaming about a long time and now it was finally a reality.

They broke a part and Trunks smiled at her, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"I'm glad you finally did," Pan told him beaming.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Trunks asked before stilling another kiss.

"Of course you Nerd," Pan giving him a playful shove, "I've been wanting to be your girlfriend since for forever, and like I would ever give another guy the time of my day."

Trunks' smile widened and kissed Pan for the third time, "I better let you sleep now," Trunks said when they broke apart.

"Goodnight Trunk-Kun," Pan said smiling and heading into Bra's bedroom.

"Goodnight Pan-Chan."

It was the next morning and Trunks and Pan had decided that the first people they were going to tell about them being together were Goten and Bra.

Now Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, Trunks, Pan, Goten and Uub were all in Bulma's basement lab.

Trunks was at the monitor screen and started typing on the keyboard trying to get a signal with the others. The screen flashed on and they all could see Bulma and Videl pacing around with Chichi, and Gohan and the twins watching them.

"I can't believe they left and without me!" Bulma said.

"They had to go cure everybody on earth," Gohan told her.

"I don't care!" Bulma yelled and started ranting. Gohan saw the others on the monitor from where they were and pointed to the screen. Videl, Bulma and Chichi looked at the same time.

"Pan!/Trunks!" They yelled at the same time before running to the monitor.

"Oh my precious baby girl, you've grown up so much!" Videl said sobbing and Pan could feel herself blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh Trunks I can't believe how much you've grown," Bulma said coming near to tears herself.

"You know mom we've been together for a year..." Trunks got cut off by Bulma.

"Well I've had an alien monster freak in me! As if you didn't know!" Bulma shouted.

"Where's my Goku?!" Chichi said shoving Bulma away from the screen.

"I'm right here babe," Goku said grinning and coming closer to the screen.

"Oh Goku you're okay!" Chichi said with tears in her eyes, "How come you didn't take me back with you? You found a girl your age is that it? I'm too old for you now!" Chichi started sobbing.

"Oh Chichi that's not it at all, you should know that you're the only woman I'll ever love," Goku told Chichi calming her down.

Chichi smiled at him, "I love you too Goku and I don't care if you're a child, I just want my husband back with me safe and sound."

Bra quickly came into the room and got in between Bulma and Chichi, "You guys are back!" Bra shouted joyfully and smiled.

Suddenly there was huge earthquake stopping there conversation.

"Oh no!" Pan said wide eyed.

"What is it sweetheart? What's going over there?" Videl asked.

"Do you guys know the date?" Pan asked.

"It's the twenty of March, why?" Trunks asked as he looked up the date on the computer.

"Baby made a wish last year on the black star dragonballs, it's why the Saiyan planet is back. He made it on the twenty-fourth of March," Pan explained.

"That's in four DAYS!" the women and Bra cried.

"You guys can just go get the black star dragonballs again, no problem right?" Goten asked.

"No we can't," Trunks said shaking his head sadly, "it took us a whole month just to get the first black star ball, we don't have enough time," Trunks told him.

"Then what do we do?" Hercule asked panicking.

"Woman can't that giant ship of yours get us all to the other planet?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"Well it can get about thirty-thousand people here," Bulma answered.

"What about everyone else?" Goten asked.

"That's where I come in," Kibito Kai said appearing on the monitor screen before transmitting him to Bulma's lab, "Goku and I will Instant Transmission the rest of the people."

"I can't do Instant Transmission as a kid," Goku said sadly.

"Yes but you can as a super Saiyan four," Kibito Kai reminded him.

"Now the question is how are we going to get these people to believe us?" Goten asked scratching his chin.

"If we're going to get a large group of people to meet up we're going to need somebody that they will listen to," Pan said.

"It has to be somebody they know," Trunks said.

"Yeah somebody they'll… trust," Goku said before they all looked at Hercule.

"Mr. Satan/Hercule/Gramps!" Trunks, Goten, Goku and Pan shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"You have to talk to everybody and make them listen. They'll trust you, you're the champ Gramps!" Pan told him.

Hercule agreed and he held a press conference on TV. Telling everything about what would happen.

He told them to listen to his 'disciples' who would be wearing buttons of his face on them.

Kibito Kai and Goku got to work on instant transmissioning very large groups of people, that weren't close enough to get to the ship, they were mostly the elderly and families with lots of and very young children that were being transmission.

Tien, Yamucya and Piccolo came as well when they heard the news and decided to help Vegeta and the younger Z-Fighters get people on the ship.

**(A/N: Yes I am not killing Piccolo. It freaking pissed me off when they killed Piccolo, I'm not going lie I was crying and ranting when I first watched the episode. My poor dad, he had to endure my pissy/crying/rantiness. He gave me that look that said, "Oh no, it's that time of the month again!" LOLs! Well enough of my jibber jabber let's get back to the story)**

"These buttons are really ridiculous," Trunks said putting one on.

Pan and Goten already had theirs on, and Pan had to agree her grandfather Hercule's face took up the entire button.

Pan took four out of the box in Goten's hands and handed one to Uub and Piccolo who grunted in annoyance before putting it on.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Tien asked as Pan placed the button on his shirt.

"Yes," Pan told him.

"Man I never thought in a million years I'd have put something on with that goofball's face on it!" Yamucya said before looking at Pan, "Oh no offence Pan," Yamucya told her.

"None taken," Pan told him before giving him a light punch in the arm.

"Hey Vegeta here's one for you," Goten told him holding out the box of buttons towards him.

Vegeta just snorted and turned to leave, when Pan grabbed a button and pinned it on his vest, while all of the boys' eyes widened and Piccolo just smirked.

"They're not going to listen to you if you're not wearing one Veggie," Pan told Vegeta.

"I'm not wearing something that has that weaklings face on it!" Vegeta said clearly disgusted.

"Oh yes you are and Yes you will!" Pan told him putting her hands on her hips, "Now common and help me get the people on the ship," Pan told Vegeta smiling as she dragged him away.

The guys just stood there staring in disbelief, "Did I just see what I just saw?" Tien asked.

"I don't believe it!" Yamucya said wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

"My sister is the same way," Trunks said, "She can get dad to do things you wouldn't believe he would do."

"Those girls got our dads and Gohan wrapped around their fingers." Goten said and Trunks nodded in agreement.

The older and younger Z-Fighters got into groups of two and spilt to bring the people that weren't being transmitted to the tuffle planet to the ship.

Goten and Uub were trying to convince some teenage guys in an arcade that they needed to get on the ship.

They didn't believe them that the earth was going to explode but Vegeta took care of that by knocking them out.

"Put them in with the luggage," Vegeta told them before walking away.

Goten was laughing while Uub stared at the older saiyan surprised, "Thanks Vegeta!" Goten called to him.

Trunks and Pan were guiding people to the ship from the air while Tien, Yamucya and Piccolo were helping from the ground.

In no time at all everyone was on the ship, Goku and Kibito Kai returned after all the people were on board.

"Alright you guys I gotta go now, I'll contacted Namek and see if they can gather their dragonballs," Kibito said before leaving.

The Z-Fighters got onto the ship and it took off. Goten, Trunks, and Pan looked out the window watching earth turn red, and Goku powered down.

"This is somewhat my fault," Piccolo said coming up behind the younger saiyans.

"Huh, why would you say that Piccolo?" Goten asked.

"I created the black star dragonballs a long time ago when your father and I were still enemies," Piccolo explained, "Now look at what it's done to the earth."

"Don't blame yourself Piccolo," Pan told him, "At least no one can find the black star dragonballs since they're spread across the galaxy."

"Yeah, it took a year with the dragon radar, it probably take centuries for someone to gather them again that's if they're lucky," Trunks said with a smirk.

Things settled down after a while and the older Z-fighters caught up on things while Trunks, Pan Goten and Uub leaned against a wall and started talking.

"So yeah, Goku and I pretty much damaged the whole lookout by the time we were done with our spar," Uub said laughing, he was telling Trunks, Pan and Goten about his training with Goku.

Everyone in the group was laughing "That sounds like dad," Goten said grinning.

"Goten!" the teenagers looked up when they heard a voice to see Valese looking at Goten.

Goten smiled and got up and started walking over to her, "Hey Valese, how have you…" Goten was cut off by a hard slap to the face.

"You jerk! After the way you treated me, you ask me how I'm doing. How do you think I'm doing after what you called me?!" Valese screamed at Goten making his sensitive ears ring.

"Valese what are you talking about?" Goten asked very confused.

"Don't act as if you don't know! We're through, I don't go out with jerk offs!" Valese said storming off.

Goten blinked in utter confusion then turned to see Trunks and Pan staring at him wide eyed.

"What did you do?" Pan asked.

"I-I seriously don't know," Goten said scratching the back of his head.

"Tough break bro," Trunks told him, "Maybe she'll get over it, but if she doesn't, well I'm sure there's bound to be another girl out there for you."

"Thanks for making feel so much better Trunks," Goten said sarcastically.

Trunks just shrugged, "What are friends for."

_**(A/N: Okay so when Baby took over Goten's body, Valese thinking Goten was hurt tried to help him, but Baby Goten shoved her away from him roughly and told her, "Get out of my sight! Stupid bitch!" so that's why Valese hate Goten)**_

**Well that's it for this chapter, yay! Trunks and Pan are finally together! Piccolo's alive! And poor Goten has been dumped, oh well Goten I'm sure there's someone else out there for you, hehe! **


	36. Chapter 35

**Here's another chapter for your enjoyment! :D**

*Chapter 35*

The days passed by quickly and they finally made it to the saiyan planet. The ship made a landing and everyone was existing out.

The ship was soon empty leaving only the Z-Fighters and Hercule. Gohan came out of the crowd and greeted everyone with a smile.

"Where's everybody else?" Goten asked.

"There at Baby's old tower where we've been staying, I told them I would bring you all there so they can go nuts at seeing you guys there," Gohan told his little brother.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pan asked grabbing Gohan's hand, "I wanna see mama and granma and Bra again!" Pan said pulling her father along with her and Gohan chuckled.

The others laughed and followed the father and daughter to the massive tower.

When they all got there, Videl started fussing over Pan as Bulma did the same with Trunks.

"Oh Pan I'm happy to see you again," Videl said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for leaving mama. I didn't mean to go to outer space, honestly I didn't," Pan told her.

"I know Panny sweetheart, I know," Videl said placing a hand on Pan's cheek.

"Look at you, you've grown up so much, I can't believe my baby's fourteen!" Videl said before pulling Pan into a tight hug swaying her back and forth.

"I missed you so much," Bulma said holding onto Trunks and crying.

"I missed you too mom," Trunks said blushing from embarrassment.

She sniffed and pulled back, "So how were your adventures out in space with Goku and Pan?"

Trunks just shrugged, "It was an adventure alright. One minute we were safe then the next we're in danger," Trunks told her.

"Trunks!" he turned when he heard the scream, only to be attacked in hug that sent him to the ground and Bra was squeezing him.

"Bra… I can't breathe," Trunks told her.

Bra let him go, "I just missed you, you big jerk!" Bra said punching him the arm, "It wasn't fun being an only child for a year you know, no one to fight with or pull pranks on," Bra said going on and on and Trunks laughed.

"Hey B-Chan stop bothering Trunks and come here and give me a hug," Pan said coming over to them.

"P-Chan!" Bra shouted joyfully and let go of Trunks and ran to Pan hugging tightly to her best friend, "Oh I missed you so much! Don't you dare ever go on another space adventure, especially without me!"

Pan laughed, "Don't worry Bra I'm not going anywhere."

Later that day, "Bra I need to talk to you," Pan said pulling her into an empty room where no one would hear them.

"What is it?" Bra asked her curiosity perking.

"Well… Trunks asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," Pan told her now wide eyed best friend.

"AHH..!" Bra started screaming before Pan slapped a hand to Bra's mouth.

"Shh! You and Goten are the only ones that know so far so keep quiet!" Pan said before removing her hand.

"It's about time my goof of a brother asked you out," Bra said smiling and Pan laughed.

"So have you two kissed yet?" Bra asked smirking.

"Yeah the night he asked me," Pan answered.

"Awe! So cute!" Bra said squealing with delight, "Ooo! You're going out with my brother! You know what this means?!" Bra asked her eyes shining.

"What?" Pan her eyebrows arched.

"You'll be my sister someday!" Bra said giggling and jumping.

Pan was blushing in embarrassment but liked the idea of marrying Trunks.

Later that night Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra were all in a room watching TV, while the others were doing other things.

Goten and Bra had left to get some snacks, leaving Trunks and Pan alone for a while

"So have you told Goten yet?" Pan asked Trunks.

"Yeah I did, he said it was about time," Trunks said smirking.

Pan laughed, "Bra said the same thing."

"Hmm, well I'd have to agree with them," Trunks leaning closer to Pan.

"Oh do huh?" Pan asked snickering.

"Mmm-hmm," Trunks said and placed his hand on Pan's back and pulled her into a kiss.

Pan was in heaven, nothing felt better than Trunks' kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan's waist.

They were a little preoccupied to notice that door was open now, "EWW!"

They broke apart quickly when they heard the voices, one giggle and one "EWW!" and turned their heads to see Gokin and Goshen.

Trunks and Pan were blushing at being caught in the middle of a make out session by the two eight year old boys.

"Ooo! Trunks and Pan, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Trunks with a baby carriage," the twins sang and laughed.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Pan asked getting angry at her brothers snooping on them.

"We were exploring," Gokin told her.

"And oh boy what a fine!" Goshen said laughing, "Wait till mom and dad find out!"

"Don't you two dare tell mom and dad or else!" Pan told the twins in a threating voice.

"What will happen if we do?" Gokin asked ready for a challenge.

"All make sure you two never have snacks in your lunches for school and I can do other things, then you'll wish that you never said anything," Pan said smirking evilly.

The twins paled, when their sister gave them that look, they knew she meant business, "Okay, okay! We won't say anything!" Gokin told her.

"Hey does this mean Trunks is our new brother?" Goshen asked making Pan blush again and fall over anime style.

"You two should leave, NOW!"

"Okay, okay, man what crank," Goshen said rolling his eyes.

"Common Goshen, they probably wanna do some more smoochy, smoochy!" Gokin said laughing and leaving with his twin and they were both started to make kissing noises.

Trunks started laughing, "What's so funny?" Pan asked.

"Your brothers, they kinda remind me of Goten and myself when we their age," Trunks said snickering.

Pan rolled her eyes and sat back down beside Trunks smirking, "Makes me wonder how I ever fell for you," Pan said teasingly.

Trunks just smirked, "Well people do grow up you know," he said before kissing Pan again.

Pan giggled between kisses, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this."

"Mm, me either, Do you think we should tell everyone that we're dating tomorrow? You know after the earth is brought back and everything," Trunks said.

Pan shrugged, "I don't see why not, let's just hope my dad doesn't try to kill you," Pan said.

Trunks gulped, "Yeah, the last thing I need is an angry super saiyan on my tail," Trunks murmured.

"Don't worry, I'm sure daddy won't mind," Pan said kissing Trunks lightly.

"Ugh! Get a room you two!" Goten said as he and Bra came back into the room.

"We are in a room, you guys get out!" Pan said throwing a pillow at Goten.

Goten dodged the pillow laughing and plopped down beside Trunks and started eating his big plate of food.

The four teenagers spent the rest of the night catching up and enjoying teasing each other.

The next Morning came quickly and Yamucya, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, Eighteen, Dende, Mr. Popo, Hercule, Gohan, Videl, the twins, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Goku, Uub, Goten, Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Pan were standing outside on a hill behind the tower.

Bra, Marron, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Uub were all standing by each other talking.

"Hey Uub I know you already know Trunks and Goten," Pan told him, "I'd like you to meet Bra, and this is Marron," Pan said smiling and holding back her snickers when she saw Uub slightly blushing when he looked at Marron.

"It's nice to meet you Uub," Marron told him sweetly.

"I-I-I oh uh… it's a pleasure," Uub said stumbling but smiling none the less.

Bra giggled lightly and whispered in Pan's ear, "Love is in the air," Bra said giving Pan a wink.

Pan snickered, "I would say so."

Everyone waited as Dende made contact with planet Namek, Kibito Kai had told them what happened to the earth and the Namekians were happy to help.

"Alright the Grand Elder is ready on Namek. My guess would be the first wish is for the earth to brought back right?" Dende asked and everyone nodded.

Dende closed his eyes. Everyone was quite, not wanting to disturb him. He opened them a few minutes later and smiled.

"Okay It's been done," he said and everyone cheered, "What's the second wish?"

"To revive those who Baby killed during our fight," Goku told him.

Dende closed his eyes then smiled, "It's been done, the third wish?"

"To move everyone that's on this planet back to Earth," Goku requested.

Dende closed his eyes again. Suddenly the skies went from pink to a beautiful blue and everyone looked around to see they were on the lookout! They were back on earth!

Everyone was cheering and smiling. It was wonderful now, everyone was hugging, laughter was echoing across the lookout.

Trunks caught hold of Pan picked her up by her waist and spun her around as they both started laughing and then they kissed.

There were some gasps, followed by whistling noises form Goten and Bra and some Ooo's and laughter from the Gokin and Goshen.

When they broke apart, Trunks and Pan were laughing at the surprised faces of their family and friends. Almost everyone was staring at them wide eyed and mouths opened.

It was like daja vu for Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Yamucya, Piccolo and Dende. They were wearing the same expressions they wore when they first saw Mirai Trunks and Pan kiss.

**(A/N: You would know what I'm talking about if you read my first story, Hope for the Future. The memory comes from chapter twenty-four. Hopefully you've read Hope for the Future before this story or some things are just confusing, well enough of my chattering on with the story) **

"You two are dating?" Krillin asked for everyone.

"Yeah," Trunks and Pan both said.

"I only got one thing to say to you Trunks," Gohan said coming closer to the now paling boy.

"Now Gohan…" Trunks started before Gohan patted him on the back.

"Just don't hurt my little girl and I won't have to Masenko you to the next dimension," Gohan said smiling but it was still a threat none the less.

"Ah, ha, you know I would never think of hurting Pan," Trunks told Gohan getting his color back.

"They're together! They're together!" Bulma and Videl were squealing and Chichi joined in too.

Pan thought everything was perfect now, Baby was gone, she had her friends and family back, she and Trunks were finally together but she knew something was missing.

"Oh! Oh no!" Pan said when she remembered.

Taking off her backpack, she pulled out a battered looking and dead Giru.

"Giru," Goku and Trunks said sadly at the same time.

"Bulma, can you fix him?" Pan asked Bulma handing Giru over to her.

Bulma took Giru and examined him carefully, before a smirk crossed her face, an unconscious habit of being married to Vegeta for almost twenty years.

"Of course I can fix him," Bulma said smiling thinking of all the fun she was going to have fixing the little bot.

**Well the Baby saga is over, but the adventures are not over yet! :D**


	37. Chapter 36

*Chapter 36*

**Ages: Trunks 18, Goten 17, Pan 14, Bra 15, Marron 16, Uub 16.**

It had been a month since the defeat of Baby and things had gotten back to normal, Bulma had fixed Giru, he had taken a real liking to earth and really liked everyone.

Bulma had pulled some strings and Trunks and Goten took their twelfth grade final exam and graduated from high school and were now attending Orange Star University.

She hired Trunks as the executive of Capsule Corp and once he graduate college he would be Vice President.

Goten took a job at a dojo that paid really well and while he went to OSU on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays mornings then went to work in the afternoons. He went to work the rest of the days, got off in the afternoon, hung out with Trunks in his office at CC, then they would leave at three to pick up Pan and Bra from school.

Pan and Bra were now sophomores and Marron was now a Junior at Orange Star high.

Goku wanted to keep it up with Uub's training, so he arranged with Uub's parents for him to live at Mt. Paozu's and Chichi agreed with the condition that Uub would have to go to school, typical Chichi he-he!

It was the weekend and Bra had talked Pan into going shopping with her, convincing her that she needed a new wardrobe since she had been gone for two years.

Marron came along as well and the three girls were currently talking about finally going back to school together and someone else.

"So does Uub have a girlfriend?" Marron asked.

Bra and Pan started giggling at their friend, "I don't think so Marron, why? You like him don't you?" Pan asked giving her friend a smirk.

Marron started blushing, "He's… kinda cute," she answered.

"Oh?" Bra said giving Marron a teasing look.

"Okay he's very cute and he's nice," Marron said innocently.

Bra and Pan started laughing, "Ooo, someone has finally caught Marron's eye! It's about time you know," Bra told her and Pan agreed.

"Yeah and He'll probably be in most of your classes, so you could talk to him and help him with his school work," Pan said giving Marron a wink.

Marron was blushing redder, if that's even possible, "Well enough about me, what about you guys?" Marron asked.

"Well Trunks and I haven't gone on an official date yet, being busy with getting settled back to normal life and everything," Pan told them.

"What about you Bra? Is there a guy who's caught your eye yet?" Pan asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…" Bra said blushing.

"Oh..? Who?"

"It's just some guy!" Bra said her cheeks turning red.

***After a very long shopping spree***

The girls were now at the Son's house in Pan's bedroom; Bra and Marron were now helping Pan put away her new clothes.

"You're gonna look great in these new clothes Pan!" Bra said hanging up Pan's jacket in her closet.

"I bet all the guys at school will have a hard time keeping their eyes off you," Marron said laughing.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Too bad for them, I'm taken."

"Yeah and my brother will tear them apart if they even dare try to make a move," Bra said smirking her father's smirk making Pan and Marron laugh.

"I'm so happy you and Trunks are back! I don't think I could go through another school year without you Pan," Bra told her.

"Yeah, it's good thing I inherited my dad's high intelligence or I'd probably be behind," Pan said as they finished putting away her new clothes and they all headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some ice-cream.

"So did Trunks help you 'study' any?" Marron asked giving Pan a teasing look.

Pan rolled her eyes knowing Marron meant by 'studying', "Marron you know Trunks and I didn't start going out till after the defeat of Baby."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that you guys didn't do anything during the Grand Tour," Marron said wriggling eyebrows making Bra laugh.

"Ugh! No! Nothing like that happened, we didn't kiss until that night he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Pan told them.

"Yeah right!" Marron and Bra said in unison.

"You two are impossible!" Pan said throwing her hands in the air and they headed into the kitchen.

The weekend had ended and it was now Monday. Pan, the twin's, Goten and Uub were cramping up in Gohan's car. He was taking them to school.

"Owe! Uncle Goten you're squishing my legs!" Goshen complained.

"Hey you're sticking your elbow into me!" Gokin yelled at his brother and pushed him a little.

"Owe! Hey Goten watch it!" Uub yelled when he got elbowed by Goten in side when Goten was putting on seatbelt.

"Daddy, I think we're going to need to get a van soon," Pan said laughing from the passenger seat.

"Ugh!" Gohan groaned rubbing his temples and starting up the car, "I think you're right Panda."

"Why do you get to be in the front Pan?" Goten asked complaining.

Pan smirked at him, "Because this is my dad's car and I'm his daughter so I get the front seat," Pan told him teasingly.

"Daddy's girl," Goten muttered.

"Yep."

**(He-he! I remember those days. I have a big family and we went through days like that and we went through a verity of cars, trucks, a van and a jeep over the years. How we endured being cramped up in a vehicle together without killing each other is beyond me)**

Gohan had dropped off the twins at their elementary school and was now dropping off Pan and Uub at OSH.

"Hey P-Chan! Hey Uub!" Bra waved at the steps.

"Hi Pan, Uub," Marron greeted them with a smile.

"Hi guys, you ready for the next school year?" Pan asked with a smirk.

"Yep! Now that my besty's here!" Bra said smiling.

"So what does everybody think happen to me when I left for the Grand Tour?" Pan asked only loud enough for Bra to here.

"Oh we told them you joined a monastery."

"WHAT!"

Bra laughed, "I'm just kidding, everybody thinks you and Trunks were in Europe for a year, we told them you had a year scholarship to a school in Germany and my mom told the reporters that Trunks was training some workers at Capsule Corp in England.

"Are you serious?" Pan asked, "They actually fell for that?"

Bra snickered, "Yeah you wouldn't believe how stupid those reporters can be sometimes," Bra said laughing.

As they walked into the school, they heard their peers murmuring, "It's Son/Pan's back." Some of the students who knew Pan and Bra said hi or hugged Pan and welcomed her back.

"Hey Uub, are you nervous about your first day of school?" Pan asked nudging him in the side.

Uub shrugged, "A little, I guess it won't be as bad as facing another enemy," Uub answered in a whisper.

"Don't worry Uub," Bra said smirking, "You've always got Marron to help you out," she said both Marron and Uub blush slightly.

They got their schedules, Uub and Marron had most of their classes together and Bra and Pan had all their classes together.

"Common Uub," Marron said grabbing him by the front of his hoody, "I'll introduce to some of the people in our classes," Marron said and dragged Uub to their first class.

Pan and Bra started laughing, "My guess is, they'll be together by the end of the year," Bra said giggling.

"I think you might just be right," Pan said smirking.

they made it to their first class, "Hi Miss Takahashi," Bra greeted the teacher.

The teacher turned and smiled at the two girls, "Hello Bra, and Pan you're back! How was your year in Germany?" Miss Takahashi asked.

Pan smiled at her, Miss Takahashi was Bra and Pan's favorite teacher. She just knew how to make algebra fun.

"It was great!" Pan said grinning.

"Good, I'm glad you're back, now Bra won't be moping around," the teacher laughed.

Pan and Bra made to their seats as the other students came in took to their seats. Several boys sat in front of Pan and Bra

"Hey Son, so you're back," said a boy named Ayden with a charming smile.

"Yeah," Pan said her tone telling him she didn't want to talk to him, "I am, now if you excuse me I need to do my school work," Pan told him before looking back down at her book.

"Actually there's something I wanted to ask you," Ayden told her.

Pan huffed under her breath and faced Ayden, "Yes."

"I just wondering if you'd like to go out some time, you know get burger, catch a movie."

Pan smirked inwardly, oh well I guess they were going have to figure it out some time, "Oh I'm sorry… uh…"

"Ayden," he told her a bit irritated that she didn't know who he was.

"Yeah, Ayden, well I can't you see I'm dating someone else," Pan said before going back to her algebra studies.

Ayden's jaw tensed up slightly before he turned back around.

"So how'd you like your first day of school?" Pan asked Uub after school was over and they were all waiting for their rides in the school parking lot.

"Great! Marron help me out a lot and I think I've might have made some new friends," Uub said with a smile. Krillin came and picked up Marron first, than Gohan came.

"Are you coming sweetheart or is Trunks picking you up?" Gohan asked Pan.

"Trunks is picking Bra and me up, I'll see you guys tonight," Pan said giving her father a smile and wave goodbye as Uub took the front seat and they drove off.

Ten minutes later Trunks' car came into view and Bra got in front of the car making Trunks hit the brakes.

"BRA!" Trunks shouted coming out of the car, "I could have killed you!"

Bra just rolled her eyes, "Please, you know it would take more than getting hit by a car to kill me, I'm just saiyan," Bra said snickering.

"Just get in the car," Trunks said annoyed.

Bra got into the back and was greeted by Goten. Trunks rolled his eyes and faced Pan with a smile, "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good, for the most part," Pan told him.

"You want me to make it better?" Trunks asked before he leaned down and gave Pan a kiss.

Pan laughed through the kiss and kissed back, their kiss lasted about thirty seconds before they heard a car door slam and looked to see Ayden staring at then angrily.

"Oh brother," Pan said under her breath and got into Trunks' car.

Trunks got into the front seat, "You two really need to make your kisses quick for the rest of us who are waiting in the car," Goten told them teasing.

Trunks rolled his eyes and started the car. He was about to drive out of the parking lot when Ayden's car sped by and Trunks had slam on the brakes.

"Whoa! What's his problem?" Trunks asked.

Bra smirked, "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?" Trunks asked with arched eyebrows.

Pan sighed, "He asked me out today but I told him I was dating someone else, he just didn't know who," Pan told him.

"Oh, well he just better stay away from you or I might just have to brake his legs," Trunks said growling slightly.

Pan smirked at her boyfriend, "You have no reason to be jealous Trunks," Pan told him giggling.

"I'm not jealous!" Trunks defended, "He just better lay off if he knows what's good for him."

"Okay let's change the subject, how was your day?" Pan asked him.

"Just went to the university in the morning, came into the office in the afternoon, did some boring office stuff, Goten came over after he got off work and we hung out till we came to pick you girls up," Trunks told her.

"Wow Trunks, I really love the high lights of you're day," Pan said sarcastically but was smiling when Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to bore you to death Pan," Trunks said laughing.

"Hey Trunks I'm starving, are we getting something to eat?" Goten asked in the back.

"Yeah sure, where do guys want to eat?" Trunks asked.

"We could go to IN & OUT Burger," Bra suggested.

"How bout, Crazy's Pizza?" Pan asked.

"Now I want both!" Goten whined.

Trunks sighed, "How about we go to IN & OUT and order to go, go to Crazy's Pizza order five boxes of pizza's, then head back my house and watch a movie and play some video games." Trunks suggested.

"Sure/I'm for it," came Pan, Bra and Goten's replies.

They got their orders of, sixteen large burgers and fries at IN & OUT and then got to the Pizza joint and ordered three large meat lovers for Trunks and Goten and two large supreme pizzas for Pan and Bra.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to dig in!" Goten licking his lips.

"Don't go drooling on the pizzas uncle Goten," Pan told him teasingly.

They made it to the Briefs house and made themselves comfortable in the living room and placed the burgers, fries, pizzas and sodas they got from the kitchen onto the coffee table.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Trunks asked grabbing a remote and opening up the entertainment center.

"How about the Panic Room," Goten suggested.

"I wanna watch 50 First Dates," Bra said.

"No! that's a chick flick!" Trunks complained.

"It is not! It's a comedy!" Bra tried reason.

"No!"

"What about Doom!" Trunks said grinning.

"No way!" Bra and Pan screeched, "That movie scares the crap out of me!" Bra told her brother.

"Baby," Trunks muttered earning him a hit in the arm.

"Why don't we watch Lord of the Rings," Pan suggested.

Everyone agreed and Trunks put in the disk and sat on the couch beside Pan as everyone grabbed their food and enjoyed the movie and the rest of the evening playing video games… well Trunks and Goten did the most of the playing while Pan and Bra watched.

"Hey Goshen you see the dragonball anywhere?" Gokin asked his brother. the twins had gotten bored after they had got out of school, so they decided to go dragonball hunting.

Early that day before the teens made it to Capsule Corp, the twins snuck into Bulma's lap and took one of the dragon radar's. it didn't take long for them to find six of the dragonballs, now they were looking for the last one.

"Nope I don't see anything, hey Gokin what are we going to wish for when get all seven?" Goshen asked.

"That's a good question," Gokin said scratching his chin thinking, "I don't know, but it is sure going to be cool see the Eternal Dragon for the first time!" Gokin said grinning the Son grin.

"Hey I found it!" Goshen said pointing to something shining in the cliffs.

Gokin squinted his eyes and sure enough there was the dragonball, "Alright! Let's get it!" Gokin said flying up to the cliffs with his brother right behind.

They got the last dragonball and headed to open space and gathered all dragonball together. the dragonballs started glowing and humming.

"Wait how do we call him out again?" Goshen asked his older brother.

"Um, I thinks goes rise Shenron rise," Gokin said and just as he said it the sky turned black and Shenron came forth much to Gokin and Goshen awe.

"I'm the Eternal Dragon I will grant you three wishes, state your first wish," the dragon boom.

"Wow, what do you want to wish for Go-Chan?" Gokin asked.

"Hmm?" Goshen started thinking.

"Do you have a wish?" the dragon asked his voice kinda of impatient.

"Hold you horses will you," Gokin told the now sweat dropping dragon.

"Ah! I know!" Goshen said before whispering in his twin's ear.

Gokin's eyes lit up, "That's great wish!"

"Do you have a wish?!" Shenron asked again.

"Yep," The boys said grinning, "Shenron! We wish…"

**Oh boy the twins are up to mischief again, guess you're going have to wait till next chapter to find out what they wish for.**

**Gokin: Hey miss Starfire, we're not going to get punished for this are we?**

**Me: Umm…**

**Goshen: We are! You're not going have our dad punishes us without supper are you?!**

**Me: Probably not, maybe he'll just ground you and maybe something else.**

**Gokin & Goshen: We don't want to be punished!**

**Me: Sorry boys.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Guest: Thank you so much for pointing that out lols I turned red in the face and laughed so hard. Everyone thought I was going crazy! lols. I got it fixed so no worry's :)**

_**~~Last time on chapter 36~~**_

"_**Ah! I know!" Goshen said before whispering in his twin's ear.**_

_**Gokin's eyes lit up, "That's great wish!"**_

"_**Do you have a wish?!" Shenron asked again.**_

"_**Yep," The boys said grinning, "Shenron! We wish…"**_

*Chapter 37*

"Shenron! We wish for all of the saiyans to have our tails back!" Gokin said grinning.

Shenron's eyes glowed red, "It has been done!" the dragon boomed, "What is your second wish?!"

"Ha, second wish? Hmm? Let's see…" the boys said thinking.

***Meanwhile***

"Videl," Gohan called to her coming down the stairs, "Have you seen the boys? I haven't heard a peep from them since I picked them up from school."

Videl looked up from a book she was reading, "I don't know, aren't they in their room?" Videl asked.

"I checked, they're not in there, I even tried looking in Pan's room to see if they were snooping around again but they're not upstairs."

Suddenly the sky that was once blue became pitch black.

"What the heck!" Videl said looking out the window, "It's only five thirty."

Gohan stood behind his wife and looked out the window; a smirked crossed his face as it came to him, "I think I know what our boys are up to."

"What?" Videl asked.

"Well from the looks of it, they've gathered the dragonballs and now going make a wish," Gohan told her.

"Are you going to go get them before they wish for billion toys or something?" Videl asked laughing.

Gohan's eyes widened and Videl looked at him strangely, "I-I think I know what they wished for," Gohan said before he reached behind himself and held a tail up for Videl to see.

"Oh no!" Videl said groaning, "We got to find them before they do something crazier."

Gohan nodded and got Videl her coat and they both took off to the sky and searched for the boys' ki.

***Back with the boys***

"What is your second wish?" Shenron asked.

"How about we wish for cookies and ice-cream," Goshen suggested.

"No you baka, we can have cookies and ice-cream when we get home. Think of a better wish," Gokin told his brother.

"Yeah but it we couldn't have an everlasting supply of cookies and ice-cream," Goshen said drooling.

"Better wish Goshen," Gokin told him.

The twins racked their brains trying to think of a second wish when they felt someone land behind them and turned around to see Piccolo.

"What are you boys doing?" Piccolo asked them.

"We're trying to come up with a second wish," Gokin told him.

Shenron started growling, "Do you have a wish or not?!"

"We have no more wishes today Shenron! You may go!" Piccolo told him and Shenron made his leave.

The sky became bright again and the boys looked at Piccolo annoyed, "Piccolo, what'd you do that for?" the boys pouted.

"We only use the dragonballs for emergencies you two, nothing else. Now what did you two wish for?" Piccolo asked crossing his arms.

"We wished to have all our tails back," the twins said smiling and holding out their tails for him to see. Piccolo closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Boys!" the twins cringed when they heard their father calling out to them; they could tell by his tone that they were in trouble.

"Uh oh!" the boys yelled trying to make a run for it but Piccolo caught them by the back their shirts.

Gohan and Videl made their landing, "Hehe, hi mom, dad," the boys said with a nervous giggle.

"Boys what's the meaning of this?" Gohan asked holding out his tail.

"We thought it would be cool to have a tail like grandpa," Gokin told him.

"Yeah but we thought that why should we only have the fun when we could all have our tails back," Goshen said grinning.

Gohan shook his head and sighed, "The dragonballs are not meant to be used that way. We'll have to decide on a punishment later, right now we have to tell everyone what you two did," Gohan said taking the boys from Piccolo.

Gohan smiled at his former mentor, "See you around Piccolo," Gohan said waving goodbye and Piccolo nodded and headed back to the lookout.

Gohan, Videl and the twins headed to Capsule Corp where the teenage saiyans and Vegeta were awaiting a surprise.

"They did what?!" Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra yelled when Gohan and Videl explained why they all had their tails back.

"What is all the yelling about brats?!" Vegeta asked yelling before coming into the living room.

"Gokin and Goshen made a wish on the dragonballs to have all our tails back!" Bra told him.

"Is that all?" Vegeta asked not really caring about their reactions, "Saiyans should take pride in having their tails," Vegeta said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well looks like Veggie's happy to have tail back," Pan said snickering.

"Well guess it's not so bad," Goten said shrugging and bringing his tail to his face, "It's kinda like having an old friend back."

Trunks, Pan and Bra looked at him weirdly but they did have to admit it was a strange comfort to have their tails back, like they never had them cut off when they were born.

"Aright you two, welcome to Piccolo's boot camp!" Piccolo boomed at the twins.

It had been a week since the twins' little mischief and Gohan decided their punishment was to have some intense training with Piccolo after school and all their weekend.

"Listen up you two! I will not be soft on you like your father or grandfather are on you. This will be the toughest training you have ever had," Piccolo told them.

Goshen raised his hand, "I've got a question, do we get a lunch break?" he asked the Namekian.

"You get training for lunch! Now start running!" Piccolo shouted at them and started running.

After two hours the twins were winded out trying to keep up with Piccolo, "Mr. P-piccolo could you s-slow down," Gokin wheezed out, "We c-can't k-keep up," he said before collapsing and Goshen tripped over him.

"You two are super saiyans; you boys should have no problem keeping up with me!" Piccolo said crossing his arms and glaring down at the two boys.

"But we haven't run this much before," Goshen gasped out.

"Excuses, excuses," Piccolo muttered, "Now get off you're lazy butts and start running, NOW!"

The twins scrambled to their feet and took a longer running stride to keep up with Piccolo.

Weeks had passed and Piccolo was very strict on the boys. Making them do push-ups, sit-ups, running and sparring hours on end and they didn't get to eat till they got home.

He was currently sparring with them, giving them pointers in what they needed to improve. He would tell them to kick higher or speed up a punch or just plain telling them what they needed to do.

"Piccolo can we please have a break and have something to eat? We're going to die if we don't eat something," Goshen told him and both boys' stomachs started growling so loudly you have thought to was a bear.

A sweat drop was forming on the back of Piccolo's head, "Fine, there's some fruit trees over there," Piccolo said to the trees behind them, "hurry up and eat then get back to your training.

The twins lit up and ran for the trees while Piccolo perched himself on a rock and started meditating.

"Ooh, apples!" the twins started eating to their heart's content, pretty much rendering the apple tree bare.

An hour later they were finished and saw Piccolo still meditating thinking he was sleeping.

"He's sleeping," Gokin whispered, "I guess training's over for the day, let's sneak back home and go play."

"Um, what if he wakes up? We could get in trouble," Goshen said biting his bottom lip.

"Nah, he won't wake up. We'll be as quiet as mice," Gokin said and tiptoed and Goshen hesitated a moment before following his twin's lead.

"Where do you think you boys are going?" Piccolo asked his eyes still closed.

The boys tensed up and rubbed the back of their heads laughing nervously, "We're going to the bathroom," Gokin lied.

Piccolo stood up and shook his head, "I heard everything kid."

"Uh oh," Goshen said knowing they were in big trouble.

"You two are going to do some weight lifting," Piccolo said with a smirk, "Pick up those boulders and get started on a thousand lifts."

By the time the boys were done it was the end of the day and they were tired. Piccolo had to drop them off back to their house; they were too exhausted to fly.

"You think they had enough already?" Videl asked Gohan when they put the boys to bed and were now sitting in the living room.

"Oh their punishment has been over for a while; Piccolo told me he wants to keep training them, he says they have potential to be great fighters," Gohan told her.

A smirk crossed Videl's face, "Well they are your sons, Gohan."

"They may be mine, but they have a personality all their own," Gohan said laughing before pulling Videl closer to him and wrapping his tail around her.

"Piccolo isn't going to do anything like he did with you when you were their age, is he?" Videl asked worry in her tone.

Gohan gave her a reassuring smile, "No, he only did that to me to bring out and help me control my power, the boys are already in control of their power. He wouldn't put them in any dangerous situations… at least I don't think."

"Gohan!" Videl shouted hitting Gohan in the chest.

"I'm kidding Videl," Gohan said rubbing the back of his head, "I'm positive Piccolo won't do anything dangerous," Gohan said pulling Videl in closer and giving her a kiss.

Videl started petting Gohan's tail making his tint red as purring noises escaped his throat.

"Videl," Gohan said trying not to purr, but it felt so nice.

Videl giggled she liked doing this to him, "Awe but it's so cute when you do that, my little monkey boy," Videl said scratching his tail.

Two months all together had passed and the twins' training was finished.

"You two have done well and I'm proud of you," Piccolo said smirking.

"Thanks Piccolo," the boys said grinning, "Now that training is over, you think we could spar for fun?" Gokin asked his mentor.

Piccolo smirked at them and got into a fighting stance, "You boys ready then?"

Gokin and Goshen's eyes lit up, they really looked like Goku when he got excited about a fight. They grinned their widest and got into their fighting stances.

"Get ready to rumble!" the twins let out a battle cry as they leaped at Piccolo, he blocked there attacks.

The twins jumped back and Gokin phased in back of Piccolo, the Namekian didn't have time to block him as Gokin kicked him in a round house kick then Goshen came in and swept Piccolo off his feet.

Piccolo used his hands to bring himself back up and launched his feet forward hitting the Goshen in the stomach sending the boy flying.

Piccolo then twist his hand turning himself Gokin's way and gave the boy sidekick in the ribs.

Both boys quickly got back on their feet and both got into a rheum of punches and kicks as Piccolo managed to block most of their attacks. But the boys got him with a punch to the face.

Piccolo flipped out of the way of their latest attack and formed a small energy blast in his hand and threw it at the twins.

The twins quickly got of the way and form their own blasts. Piccolo to side out of one attack's way then jumped in the air out of the way of the other attack. the boys shot in the air after Piccolo and they started going at it.

The twin moved at a speed that drew Piccolo off, Gokin lashed out with one foot aimed for Piccolo's and Goshen aimed his fist for Piccolo back.

They got in their attacks successfully and Piccolo grunted bent over doubled at the boys' attacks and spat out a little blood.

Piccolo shifted out of the way of the boys' latest attacks and shot two ki blasts at the boys getting them before they could block.

The blasts sent the boys crashing to the ground. They laid there for a bit before shooting back up into the air meeting Piccolo half way.

They all powered up and started fighting with all they had.

Two hours later Piccolo and the twins had cuts bruise and were bleeding but they were filled with battle glee.

"That was the best spar ever Mr. Piccolo," Gokin said grinning.

"Yeah you think we can do it again sometime?" Goshen as Piccolo.

Piccolo smirked at the two boys, "Come to the lookout anytime," he told them.

"Yes! Thanks Piccolo," the boys said wave goodbye before taking in the air and heading back home.

Piccolo smiled as watched the boys leave, they definitely had Goku's fighting spirit.

**Awe! You think Piccolo's going to be Gokin and Goshen's new big green uncle now lols ;)**

**Oh hey I thought I'd give you guys some detail in what the twins look like that way you could picture them.**

**Okay so they both look a lot Gohan did when he was their age and they have Videl's blue eyes, a haircut that looks a like Gohan's during the Cell saga. **

**Gokin most of the time wears the traditional orange and blue gi of Son family and Goshen wears a Namekian gi that's very similar to Gohan's during the Buu saga.**


	39. Chapter 38

*Chapter 38*

It was a weekend in May and Gohan wanted to do something special with Videl. So he took her on a date to fine restaurant, leaving Pan on twin duty.

"Okay Pan, right hand red," Goshen told his sister, he, Gokin and Pan were playing a game of Twister.

"Um, okay… let's see if I can get this," Pan said trying to twist her way over Gokin, "I think… I… almost…" just then the doorbell rang and Pan fell over in surprise landing on her little brother.

"P-pan! I… c-can't breathe!" Gokin gasped as the doorbell rang again.

"Sorry Gokin," Pan apologized and got up to answer the door.

She opened the door to be greeted by Trunks smiling at her, "Hey Pan."

Pan smiled back, "Hi Trunks, what brings you here?" she asked him.

Trunks laughed a little, "Do I need a reason to come over and see my girlfriend?"

"No but my parents went out so I'm on babysitting duty," Pan told him.

"Oh well that's okay, I'll stay and help," Trunks said leaning down and giving Pan a kiss.

"Ooh, kissy, kissy!" the twins said laughing and making kissing noises.

Pan glared at her brothers, "You two are impossible," Pan said huffing.

"Hi boys," Trunks greeted them grinning, "How have you two been?"

"We're great! You wanna play Twister with us?!" the twins asked their eyes lighting up with huge smiles on their faces.

"Sure," Trunks said grinning as they all headed into the living room.

Goshen sat back on the couch and spins the Twister board, "Okay Trunks, left foot green."

"Alright," Trunks said putting his left foot on the nearest green circle.

Gokin had right hand on red and Pan right foot on blue. By thirty minutes Gokin fell over and Trunks and Pan were left in the game.

Trunks smirked at her, "Give it up Pan, I'm the champ of games," Trunks told her snickering.

Pan stuck her tongue out at Trunks making him laugh, "If anyone's gonna win this it'll be me," Pan said confidently.

"Oh boy competition!" Gokin said hopping on the couch beside his brother.

It took another thirty minutes, but Trunks won when Pan tried to reach her right hand through Trunks tangled position and fell.

"I told you I'd win Pan," Trunks told her grinning.

Pan rolled her back was smiling, "You've always been so cocky even as a kid," Pan told him laughing.

"Hey we've never heard that many stories about you guys when you were kids," Gokin said from the couch.

"Yeah, can you tell us a story when you guys were kids?" Goshen asked with huge eager smile on his face.

Trunks and Pan laughed and hopped on the couch beside the two boys, "Okay this happened three years after Buu was defeat," Trunks begun.

"Does this story have a title?" Gokin asked.

"It's got to have a title?" Trunks asked with arched eyebrows.

"Good stories do," Goshen told him flashing the Son grin.

"Umm, okay… let's see… we'll call this story Wrath of the Dragon."

**(A/N: The story is still being told in third person POV)**

**Trunks 11**

**Pan 6 going on 7**

**Goten 10**

**Bra 8**

It was a nice cool day in September; it was the eleventh and would only be a three of days till Pan's birthday.

Chichi and Goku were taking care of Pan and the babies since Gohan and Videl got a call from the chief that Satan City had been robbed and had to leave.

They were all at Capsule Corp for a for the weekend, Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra were in the living room playing while Bulma, Chichi and Goku were in the kitchen. Bulma and Chichi were talking while Goku was busy feeding the one year old twins.

"Open wide for Grandpa," Goku said grinning holding two baby spoons full apple sauce.

The twins giggled at their grandpa's silly face and opened their mouths and started eating happily on their apple sauce.

"That's my special grand-boys!" Goku said flashing his Son grin making the boys laugh and swing their feet around happily in their highchairs.

The kids were in the living playing video games, when Gohan and Videl came into the room wearing their Saiya uniforms and behind them walked a little man with red skin and long white hair.

"Hi daddy, mama," Pan greeted them smiling.

"Hey Gohan who's that guy?" Trunks asked pointing to the man behind Gohan and Videl.

"This is Hoy, he's asked us to help him," Gohan explained just as Goku who was holding the baby twins, Chichi and Bulma came into the room.

"Here Bulma," Gohan said handing her a type of box that he hand in his hands, "I think you're going want to take a look at this."

They all went down to Bulma's lab, she put the box on a table and a glass dome covered over it as Bulma started scanning it.

"So you don't trust him and yet you bring him here?" Krillin asked. He had come over and was explained what was going on.

"Good or bad Krillin, we've got to know what's in that box," Videl told him.

"What is in the box mister?" Bra asked Hoy.

"Tapion the Great."

"Tapion?" Trunks asked with arched eyebrows.

"Yes, he is a brave and noble hero; we need to release him soon. Evil is coming and if you do not find a way to release Tapion all of mankind will be destroyed," Hoy told them.

Trunks, Goten Bra and Pan looked at the box in amazement thinking it was cool that a hero was in it.

"Mmm..." Bulma said looking up from her computer, "Nope, the scans are inclusive. Whatever's in that box won't be revealed until it's opened," Bluma told them.

Goku picked it up and tried to turn handle on the box but will no luck, "It's no use, it won't budge," Goku said sighing.

"Guys this isn't working, if Goku can't opened it that thing gonna stay shut," Krillin said putting his hands behind his back.

Goku put the box back down and Trunks picked up and turned it over as he and the three other kids examined it.

"There's still a way to open it," Goku said smiling.

"You've got something else in mind?" Hoy asked Goku.

"We need the seven dragonballs," Goku said grinning and Gohan nodded in agreement.

They soon spit up into groups, Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra went north, Goku and Hoy went south, Krillin went east and Gohan and Videl went west.

"We can do it; we'll be the first ones to find one!" Trunks said as they all ran through the snow.

"Yeah," Pan, Goten and Bra agreed.

The kids found the seven star ball in the hand of a snowman, Videl and Gohan found one in a mountain region, Krillin found one at an amusement park and Goku and Hoy found one at a Zoo and soon found the other three and they all headed back to Capsule Corp where Bulma and Chichi were waiting.

They gathered in the front yard and placed the dragonballs on the grass, "Arise Shenron!" Goku shouted summoning the eternal dragon.

A bright light came from the dragonballs and shot up forming into the eternal dragon.

The twins giggled in delight in Gohan's and Videl's arms pointing at Shenron as he came closer to the Z-fighters and Hoy.

"I have returned to grant you one wish, quickly name your desire," Shenron told them.

Hoy walked up and held up the box up, "I wish only for the release of noble Tapion form his cruel prison," he said.

"It shall be done!" Shenron told him as his eyes turned red.

Sparks came out and Hoy dropped the box as electricity came all around it.

"Your wish has been granted, far well," Shenron said as he returned back to the dragonballs and they flew up in the air in every direction.

Hoy and the Z gang gathered around the box waiting for it to open but nothing was happing.

"That granting our wish?" Chichi asked crossing her arms and staring at the unopened box.

"I think he's losing his touch," said Bulma.

"Shh…" Videl put her finger to her lips as they all started hearing music playing and the handle started turning.

"The music," Gohan said adjusting Goshen in his arms.

"Well it's an improvement," Krillin said as they all listened to the melody.

"It's beautiful," Bulma said mesmerized.

"He's coming!" Trunks and Goten said exactly.

The lid popped open and a great wind escaped form it. A man was coming out playing a type of instrument.

"Mama thacha goona play," Gokin told Videl in half baby talk smiling and pointing to the man.

"You guys are seeing this two, right?" Gohan asked amazed.

There were some big energy waves and the music box shattered into pieces. When everything finally cleared up the man known as Tapion lowered himself to the ground and stopped playing.

"Hoy was telling the truth," Goku said, "His hero really does exist." Tapion was a man with pale pinkish skin and flaming red hair.

"Cool" Trunks whispered and Pan nodded in agreement.

Hoy walked up to Tapion and he pulled out a sword to Hoy's face.

"Stay back!" Tapion warned.

Trunks eyes widened in amazement and big smile formed on his face, "Awesome! He has a sword!" Trunks said and Pan chuckled at his amazement.

"Was it you who rived me?!" Tapion asked not very pleased.

"You're most welcome. Nice to have some leg room after a thousand years huh?" Hoy asked grinning

"You old fool, send me back!" Tapion demanded.

"Not an option. Now that the music box has been destroyed," Hoy told him lightly laughing making Tapion growl.

"Hi there, you must be Tapion! My name is Goku," Goku said walking up towards him grinning his Son grin, "We had a hard time getting you out."

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Well do you? I don't know if I can stop him this time," Tapion said turning from them.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked him but Tapion didn't answer; he just jumped over the railing and walked away.

"He's so cool!" Trunks said watching him walk away.

"Take it easy there Trunks," Bulma told him, "We know nothing about this guy except he has trouble saying thank you."

"I wanna meet him!" Pan told Trunks grinning.

Trunks looked at her as a smirk formed on his face "Me too!"

"Tapion!" they both yelled running after him.

"Wait!" Goten and Bra yelled running after them.

"You four get back here right now!" Bulma shouted after them.

"What wrong Videl," Gohan asked her whispering when he saw her looking at Hoy suspiciously.

"Hoy's hiding something I just know it," Videl told him and Gohan nodded in agreement.

The kids followed Tapion to an old factory and as he went inside the kids landed on the roof.

"Are you sure about this you guys?" Goten asked Trunks and Pan.

"He could be dangerous," Bra pointed out.

"Would you two relax," Trunks told them, "You're started to sound like my mom."

"He's the hero remember? There's nothing to worry about," Pan told them as Trunks started opening the roof door.

"Shouldn't you guys knock first?" Bra asked.

"Knock, knock!" Trunks and Pan said sticking their heads through the door.

Tapion look up holding his head and growled at the two kids causing Trunks and Pan to fall back in surprise.

"What's up?" Goten asked.

"Hehe I think he's busy," Pan said laughing nervously.

"Uh, let's go," Trunks said and they all headed back to Capsule Corp.

That night everyone was outside on the patio having a cookout and enjoying themselves Trunks and Pan were gabbing some food off the grill and putting it on a plate.

"What are you guys doing?" Goten asked curiously.

"We going back to see Tapion," Trunks told him.

"You're not serious are you?" Bra asked wide eyed.

"Sure we are, you wanna come?" Pan asked her uncle and her friend.

"No thanks, that guy's scary," Bra said and Goten nodded in agreement.

"Okay then we'll see you guys later," Trunks said as he and Pan snuck off.

They made it to the factory and walked up the stairs and when Tapion heard the noise of them coming, he hurriedly stood up and grabbed his sword thinking they were an enemy. Both the kids' eyes widened surprise and Pan stepped behind Trunks a bit and grabbed his arm.

"Hi, here you go," Trunks said quickly placing the plate of food on an old gas can.

"Help yourself there's plenty," Pan told Tapion as he put his sword back in its sheathe.

"You can't save the world on an empty stomach, right?" Trunks told him smiling.

Tapion didn't say anything and Trunks sighed in disappointment.

"Well enjoy," Trunks said turning towards Pan. "Pan and I will be right outside if you need us," Trunks said and Pan grabbed his hand as they both walked out of the factory.

Gohan and Videl got a call from the police Chief telling them that a mysterious thing arrived in Satan City and was destroying half the city.

Gohan and Videl quickly changed into the Saiya suit and took off to Satan City.

When they got there, there was a fire and buildings were torn apart.

"What could have done this?" Gohan asked himself looking at all the damage.

Gohan and Videl landed just at as a giant leg came from behind a building, "What the heck is that" Videl asked wide eyed.

A very long tail stretch out and took about ten building off their foundation. Gohan grabbed Videl before the buildings could fall on them and Gohan and Videl stared in amazement when all they saw was a creature with no top half.

"Gohan do you think this the monster that Hoy warned us about?" Videl asked him.

"Well it certainly qualifies as a crisis," Gohan told her.

"Alright then, let's stop this monster!" Videl told him.

Gohan and Videl landed on the ground, "Bold and fearless we strike! Fighters for truth and right!" they said doing their poses.

"Saiyaman!"

"Saiyawoman!"

"Invisible!" they shouted.

The creature swung out its tail and Gohan and Videl barley got away. The legs tried to attack Gohan again but he got up quickly and jumped a few away from the creature.

"So you wanna do this the hard way then? Fine!" Gohan said powering up.

Gohan flew at the creature and kicked at it but it didn't do anything. As he started flying towards the creature again it tried to attack Gohan with its tail but the saiyan hybrid avoided the attack then threw a ki blast at the thing knocking it into a building.

"Yeah that teach him!" Videl said dodging the big building pieces that were falling around her.

"Babe it's got a weakness!" Gohan told her, "It's flesh is vulnerable the moment it attacks!"

Gohan flew up and the thing tried to attack him with its tail, Gohan dodged the tail and shot down like a torpedo landing by the thing's feet.

As it tried to crush Gohan beneath its foot, Gohan flew up and punched the creature hard and then landed on the ground and kicking the creature off balance.

Videl landed on a building and threw one of her most powerful energy blasts at the thing and she and Gohan threw more blasts at the creature.

There were flames and smoke and Videl cheered that the creature was dead, "This isn't over yet," Gohan told her with serious look on his face and Videl looked at him curiously.

Suddenly they both heard music coming from nowhere and recognized it, "Gohan that melody it's…" Videl said before looking over to where the creature should have been but when the smoke cleared it was gone.

Gohan saw someone in the fog and recognized him as Tapion. Gohan was about to go after him when Videl shouted to him, "Gohan Look!" Videl said pointing to nearby building.

They both saw a little man hopping from building to building making his escape and they knew it was Hoy.

"Well we've accomplished one thing, at least we know who the bad guys are," Gohan said before he and Videl flew back to Capsule Corp.

**I'll end it here for now R&R please and see you next chapter! :) **


End file.
